Damon Has A Best Friend?
by twerri02
Summary: After facing both Elena and Katherine's rejection, Damon sinks into a dark place. Only one person is capable of helping and finally returns from his past, with the intention of helping me…but are there other intentions? BEING POLISHED
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"**You sure know how to make an entrance"**

**Hi fellow fanfictioners? Or fanfickers? No that sounds weird. Let me try again. Hello fellow writers... (better). Starts in season 2 episode 2 of Vampire Diaries and when Edward leaves in New Moon. ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah I don't own any of L.J Smith's or Stephenie Meyer characters. I just play the puppet master...he he he ( I need a life *ENTER SIGH*)**

**DPOV**

After the Blondie's mess, I finally got to the comfort of the Salvatore boarding house. When I entered an involuntary grimace covered my face at how big it seemed now with just me. And my alcohol. For me every hour was happy hour and if I'm not mistaken, it's just that time.

I picked up the bottle that held only a mouthful of whiskey and I downed the whole thing. Not enough so I went to raid my cupboard. Inside I found vodka, which I took along with my tequila then I locked it, and crashed back to the sofa.

Here I was on a Saturday night, on my own surrounded with alcohol. There was something seriously wrong with me – I could get any girl I wanted. Apart from her. I'd forever live life being second choice next to Stefan. It was always Stefan. Urgh Stefan, his name drove me to drink and with that thought, I flicked the switch back on and began to drink the vodka from the bottle attempting to push back the thoughts of her warm eyes that had once been directed towards me were now icy and cold like hard lapis lazuli. God – I'm such a screw up. I can't even remember why I'd taken out my anger at Jeremy. The switch had been flipped with Elena's words added on to the same rejection from Katherine the same night. It was like someone was always out to get me and all I could feel was that rejection which was why at that second I didn't want to feel pain so I flipped my switch that I'd switched off around Elena and all sense cleared from my mind was I snapped his neck.

Looking down, I found that I'd gripped the bottle too tight and it'd smashed, spilling vodka down my shirt, with a frustrated growl, I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the floor then stood up to go change my trousers and to get another drink – something stronger, in the range of 50 years ago.

When placing a step on the stairs, I heard a faint whoosh of the sound of the wind coming from behind me. My vampire senses never failed me and I felt my fangs extend and the veins harden my face but when I turned around, I found no one behind me. I walked forwards and turned my head but saw nothing out of the ordinary but then I felt something, a warm heat radiating from behind me. I reached out my arm whirling around to catch the jackass but caught nothing but air.

"I am really not in the mood for these games" I growled out loud to the darkness but I could feel eyes locked onto mine. Slowly I turned around again, the only sound being the floor creak under my shifting but that was when I saw it, a black silhouette figure whooshed past me and before I knew it, a sharp familiar pain went through my stomach and of course when I looked down it was a stake. With a groan, I began to pull it out but the jackass wasn't done because he jumped down on me.

"You used to like games" the all too familiar voice replied to my comment and the female undertone revoked the implicating thoughts of it being a dude. Confirming my new conclusion, I looked up to the face I haven't seen for a long time. Her long mahogany hair was curtaining us, providing a sense of privacy. I stared into the familiar soulful grey eyes than glistened with wisps of silver holding the hidden power that she'd shared with me and her signature mischief, which just made her even more alluring. Her lips were lined with blood red lipstick making them looking even more tempting when she parted them breathing heavy as her chest rose and fell under me. She was supporting herself by placing her palms on my chest as she looked down at me. I never thought I'd be this close to her again. My fingers pushed back the soft brown waves that were now tinted with red highlights. Her eyes sparkled even more, the light from the fireplace highlighted her face and I saw the flames dance in her eyes

"Hello... Damon" she smirked down at me, the mischief becoming more vivid under her stare.

"Isabelle"


	2. At least we've got each other

**Chapter 1**

"**At least we've got each other" **

"You always knew how to make an entrance" my voice came out strained in a rough groan as I continued to look up in wonder at her as she stayed in her place but had now lifted herself up to straddle me.

"It's part of my charm" she giggled shyly, a soft blush colouring her cheeks in the most tantalizing way making her seem more innocent way that you wouldn't expect. That was what was so intriguing about Isabelle, she was so shy and kept to herself but when you got to know her, the innocent lamb façade was replaced with her fierce lioness that took no shit from anyone.

"Next time, do you think you could try and not kill me?" I raised an eyebrow at her in question but really, I was amused by her antics.

"Hmmm, I'll be sure to keep that in mind but you have to admit it was funny"

"Yeah to people with a morbid sense of humour" I smirked and she returned it with her own flashing me her teeth, giving me a view of her sharp incisors with a challenging expression.

"I missed you" I confessed, the house didn't seem so big anymore with my best friend/ex-lover here.

"Which is why you better make the most of my time here" she began to pull herself off me and then reached her hands out for me to take. Within a flash, she had me upright too.

"What are you doing here?" crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for her answer. She probably wanted something – a favour or something or a place to stay. Maybe she was running...Don't judge me from my assumptions – I mean I haven't seen the girl for over 90 years apart from the random messages and letters. I knew Isabelle and the clouded pain in her eyes told me there was something wrong.

"It's not every day your friend turns 172 years old" she answered, trailing hands up my bare chest and then smirked at my shiver, before starting her way up the stairs knowing I'd follow her.

"You didn't exactly choose the right timing and anyway my birthday is tomorrow" I grumbled, trailing after her.

She turned around and faked a gasp." Damon Salvatore declining a chance to party" but then added something that flared up my anger and guilt again. "Is this because of Elena?" she questioned, it was her turn to cross her arms of her chest, pushing up her breasts in the blue tank top. That was when I noticed what she was wearing, on top of the blue tank top she'd worn a leather jacket paired with her skintight leather trousers that looked as if it was painted on. She'd also worn knee high boots with laces.

"You know me, I don't tie down to anyone" my reply was casual but my voice betrayed my indifference as the words poured out in a fierce growl.

"Oh per lease, stroking her cheek while she's sleeping? Putting dreams in her head to get her all hot and bothered?" she reminded me of my actions. When she said it, she reminded me of how much I...changed.

"How do you know?" narrowing my eyes in wonder if she'd been spying on me.

"It's the witchy juju" she answered in explanation, cocking her head at me. Her amusement was then erased from her eyes as she stepped close to me. Her body pressed up against mine so I could even feel as her warmth now heated my chest. Looking deep in my eyes, she told me what I already knew. "This can't happen again Damon. Not to her, she's different, she's not Katherine" Isa reminded me with a soft voice.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped and regretted it hoping I hadn't offended her but that wasn't likely. Not with Isa.

"I know you know that but sometimes you need reminding" she patted my cheek.

"I know" sighing in frustration as I rubbed my forehead. Isa knew me too well and it pissed me off sometimes but then again it was kinda nice that I had someone who understood.

I felt her body move away from mine so I looked up to hear what she had to say. A smile had returned to her face, reflecting her happiness. "Okay enough with the heavy; I'll lecture you later when it's not you're birthday"

"Oh joy" I groaned but still smiled at her not continuing with the subject.

"So what do you want to do? Carli? Italy?" she began suggesting as we walked up the steps again. When we reached the landing, she whirled round to face me "New York? AC/DC? The Who?" she then jumped on my bed, her arms up in the rock star sign as she shouted "FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY".

"That was some night" recalling her last birthday when we'd gotten drunk and partied in New York.

"Some crazy night" she began to jump on the bed, doing splits in the air before she landed and bounced again. "Whooo" she laughed continuing with jumps.

"You are crazy" I laughed.

"Another part of my charm" she replied then jumped in the air one more time before landing on her knees on the bed. Her hair was now falling down her shoulders in a wild manner, her lips parted as she breathed heavily and her chest rising and falling again as she caught her breath, her body was flushed from excitement and her whole appearance just glowed with an after sex glow.

"Damon" my brother called, a stern tone underlying his voice. Opening the door, I shouted "Up here". Isa squealed in delight knowing Stefan was here.

"Did you bring another girl?" he asked with anger as he took in my appearance. Elena came up the stairs after him, a glare on her face as she too saw how I was. Her eyes continued to hold the hatred over my mistake. In my defence, he didn't even die.

I realised then how it must look – me without a shirt, the sounds of the bed creaking. Part of me wanted to explain myself – especially to Elena but the other part was rejoicing in seeing her jealous.

"I know how this must l-" I began to explain but Elena cut me off.

"You really shouldn't bring your lady friends" her nose scrunched up in disgust as she stared me down. It was quite amusing with her choice of words. "to Stefan's house" she finished and again my anger returned. Stefan's house? Stefan? It was always Stefan?

"Correction Salvatore boarding house" I thanked the heavens for the angel that was Isabelle Marie Swan. "not Stefan's house" she added with a glare, leaning on the doorframe with her arms over her chest. My eyes widened when seeing that she'd removed her clothes and placed herself in my dark blue button down shirt with black shorts underneath. Her bare legs were teasing me as I saw her creamy skin revealed to me. Her hair was still wild which confirmed whatever assumptions Stefan and Elena were making. Glancing at the happy couple, I saw Elena was angry at her and both girls continued to glare at each other. Elena seemed to be displaying some sort of jealousy and that made me realise why she was putting on the show.

"**Isabelle"** Stefan breathed in a shocked gasp.

"Hey Stephanie" she grinned breaking the connection with Elena and walking up to Stefan to give him a hug which he returned. Elena's anger was even more evident with Isa's hug, my shirt rid up as she reached up and I got a glimpse of her ass and me being me cocked my head to the side in appreciation. Elena's eyes rated to me with another disgusted glare.

Isa then moved back to her place next to me and I put an arm around her smiling as she rested her cheek on my chest. "Nice to see you again Stef" she spoke again.

"You too, where have you been hiding?" he asked with a smile.

"Here and there" she waved her arm with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I'd stayed in Forks for a while"

"What on earth were you doing in Washington?" I asked her and watched as the pain and hurt became clearer with the question.

"Let's talk about that later" she murmured and then pushed past me to go back inside my room. Obviously something or someone had happened causing her this pain and when I found out what it was, all hell would break loose. My jaw clenched remembering how Isa had helped me with Katherine problem and I was grateful.

"I'll see you lovebirds tomorrow" my voice was bitter. Elena had moved in closer to Stefan so I walked away from them and into my room to go talk to Isa knowing that Elena wanted to ask the questions about our new visitor.

"Elena seems nicer in my visions" Isa's voice came from behind me as I closed the door. I knew what she was trying to do and it wouldn't work. Turning around, I found her sitting crossed legged on the bed still in my shirt, her hair was piled up in a messy bun and she was wearing red rimmed glasses as she red through an old book. Even this was a sexy look for her.

"You can totally do the whole sexy librarian fantasy" not able to stop my thoughts from being voiced with a smirk. She looked up and returned the smirk and then cheekily, took off the glasses and then pulled out the pin in her hair causing it all to fall, she then shook it in a very alluring way. My tongue jutted out to lick my lips.

"You've been a bad boy Damon" she breathed, the peak of her breasts were showing because she'd unbuttoned three of the buttons of the shirt as she kneeled on the bed. "A very, very bad boy" her voice was lower and even more tempting. I felt the need to need return so I jumped to the bed and attacked her. I rolled us over so she was under me and without thinking; I let my senses overwhelm me as I ravaged her pink pouted lips. I was surprised and thankful when she responded, her fingers reached for my hair, tugging and pulling at my strands as her lips moved with mine and then she caused me to groan by licking my bottom lip and then biting it lightly. She then granted me access by parting her lips so my tongue could delve into the smooth caves of her mouth. Her tongue was wild as it lashed and we both fought for dominance. My hips rocked against hers as we continued the battle. My fingers reached for the buttons of the shirt and began to unbutton the buttons but she then stopped me by rolling over away from me.

She sat at the other edge of the bed, her back to me as she rested her head in her hands, her hair falling down her face as she breathed deeply to calm herself.

"W-what are we doing?" she sighed to loom at me. Evidence of my attack was in her even wilder unruly hair, her swollen lip, her flushed face and her creased shirt.

"It was pretty great" smirking to ease the tension.

"You're just using me to make yourself feel better about Elena's rejection" she snapped and I froze in shock by her words. "I-I'm sorry Damon" she sighed and I caught onto the sound of her voice cracking at the end. With a defeated sigh, I moved behind her and pulled her down to lay on the bed next to me.

"What happened in Forks?" Keeping my voice soft as she sniffled. Gently, I stroked her hair as she lay in my arms, her back was to me so I couldn't see her face but I knew that it would be easier for her to tell me when she couldn't see my face.

She sighed deeply before turning to face me and then stroked my cheek. "Cliché story, fell in love and he broke my heart" she began. "He was a vampire – a cold one" she added and I laughed.

"You dated a sparkly" I chuckled and that made her laugh with me.

"H-he told me he loved me and I believed him" her eyes no longer hid the pain, it was clear as they reddened with threatening tears.

"If he sparkled, he was gay" I tried to make her laugh again and remove the excruciating but she just gave a half-hearted chuckle and then bowed her head down to my chest so I pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry about what I said" she apologised In a low murmur. "We're quite the pair huh?" she muttered sounding sleepier.

"Yeah but at least we've got each other"


	3. Birthday Boy

Chapter 3 – Birthday Boy

**Thanks to all my reviewers for their awesome comments. They always keep me updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

When waking up, I found my bed empty, Isabelle was nowhere in sight and I feared maybe it had just been a dream but then I heard her voice from downstairs as she sang T.N.T by AC/DC. With a grin, I grabbed a t-shirt and ran downstairs in vampire speed.

"Morning sunshine" she smirked. She was still in my shirt but I noticed that she'd tamed her hair slightly. At the moment she was flipping a pancake with clear precision and then catching it again in the pan. "Oh, did you see that? Did you see that?" she said in her best man voice making me laugh at her ridiculousness.

"Morning princessa" I smiled. "Smells good" I reached for a pancake but she slapped my fingers away. "Ow, what was that for?" pretending to be hurt as I rubbed my fingers with a mock scowl.

"Wait until you're brother and Elena arrive" she replied then returned to her cooking. "Anyway what do you want to do today? You're wish is my command" she asked, adding another pancake on top of the pile.

"Let's not make such a big deal out of this"

"Of course we're making a big deal out of this." Isa threw her hands in the air in exaggeration. "I'm going to remind you about fun. Remember fun?" she teased me and I swatted her ass as she walked by to set the dining table.

Before I could make a smart remark, Elena and Stefan walked through the door laughing but froze when they caught sight of us. Elena's happiness faded as her eyes caught Bella's form but Stefan just smiled, not noticing the hostility his girl was showing.

"Morning" Isa skipped to my side, obviously giddy with excitement to what the day would bring.

"Uh hey" Stefan was first to speak and both him and Elena walked towards us.

"I made breakfast" she told them still smiling sweetly but everyone remained silent. I kept my gaze on Elena but she kept hers on Isa's, her arm was wrapped around Stefan as if marking her territory. If only she knew how Stefan was not Isa's type. Inwardly I chuckled at Elena's change of demeanour. "Shall we?" she didn't wait for an answer but in stead skipped into the dining room. Stefan rubbed Elena's arm as if assuring her and then she nodded before glancing at me then dropping her head down as if in shame. Another smile was brought to my lips as I followed close behind the two young lovers.

Isa had created a whole feast, completed with six stacks of pancakes, orange juice on the side; muffins were on a different plate along with a fruit salad. She'd put out golden syrup and whipped cream too. She walked in with a pot of coffee and set it down on the table, her smile never leaving her face.

Stefan and Elena took a seat opposite hers so I sat next to Isa to which she grinned. "Bon appetit" she encouraged us so we began to fill our plates. Elena seemed hesitant but even she couldn't resist the delicious smells of the breakfast.

"This is really good" Stefan complimented her making Isa pause to smile before eating a strawberry. I watched as she placed the fork that held the piece of strawberry on her pink tongue and then her watched as her lips wrapped around the fork then pulled out with a soft pop sound that only vampires could hear. I felt constricted in my jeans at the moment so I had to adjust myself on the seat but Isa wouldn't let me calm down because she elicited an even stronger hunger with her delectable moan.

She slowly turned to me and peaked at me under her long lashes. "You have got to stop breaking things." She warned me at first I was confused but then she nodded to my tight grip around the glass full of orange juice. "It only means I have to clean up after you" her fingers grazed my arm in a soft gentle manner to soothe me.

She then broke my gaze and looked back at Stefan and Elena who had been watching us with interest. I returned to my eating with a small smirk knowing that Elena was pissed off at Isa.

"Well first things first, I should probably introduce myself to you" Isa broke the uncomfortable silence by directing her attention to Elena. "Isabelle Marie Swan in your presence"

"Well I'm-" Elena began to introduce herself but was cut off by Isa.

"A descendant of Katherine" Isa slipped up and then slapped her forehead when seeing Elena's face fall with sadness. "I'm sorry Elena – I didn't mean to. It's just the resemblance is so uncanny and when I see you, I see her and all I can think of it beating her ass again" she rambled her apologies. Her last comment made me chuckle.

"It's okay" Elena smiled a little too. "Again?" she caught on to the ending of Isa's rambling.

"We crossed paths in the 50's. Different haircut, different style but same bitchy attitude" we laughed at that comment, including Elena, which surprised me, but then again Isa was hard to not love. "She started spouting different sorts of shit so me being me didn't turn the other cheek but instead handed her ass back to her after staking her"

"So you're a vampire" Elena whispered the last word and Isa laughed then leaned in to Elena across the table.

"Elena, we're not in public so you don't have to whisper" Isa whispered. I smirked at Elena's soft chuckle as she realised her mistake. It's probably because she's used to calling out creatures of the night in public. "I'm surprised Stefan didn't tell you. I thought you guys told each other everything" she emp0hasised the word 'everything'.

"Oh we do but in this case, it wasn't my secret to tell" Stefan replied.

"Well Elena, technically I am a vamp" Isa began her story after throwing a grape in the air and then catching it in her mouth, she then turned to me for a hi-five which I gave.

"What do you mean technically" Elena's intuitive was revealed again as she dropped her fork and leaned in to listen to Isa's explanation.

"I guess it's fair you know about me" she sighed then crossed her legs, maintaining the balance on the chair. "The Swan bloodlines hold a lineage of witches-"

"You're a witch?" Elena gasped with the sudden revelation.

"Part witch and please don't interrupt me, it spoils the tension I'm trying to create" Isa joked then continued with her vague description of her life story. "I was born with the witch but was upgraded to a vamp" she explained, her finger going around the rim of her cup as she spoke. "It's not supposed to be like this because the whole thing violates with natures way but there's a reason I was kept alive and I think I'm beginning to realise why" her eyes trained on Elena as if finding some discovery.

"What's the reason?" Elena perked up. Even I was curious as to what she thought was the reason of her fate. She hadn't been able to figure it out, so why now?

"You'll find out soon enough" she took a drink from her coffee. It was so like Isabella, always so cryptic. I'd be a hypocrite to actually start judging her. "Moving on…I've got plans for us" she causally added and my face fell from the words.

"What do you mean you've got plans?" eyeing her with suspicion. How long had she actually been awake.

"Plans, oxford dictionary – detailed proposal for doing or achieving something" Isa played then smirked with her clever remark.

"Smart ass" mumbling in a low voice knowing she'd hear me.

"And don't you forget it" I stared after her as she skipped down to the kitchen with some dirty plates. Elena got up and followed her with some plates – always the hospitable guest. I was kinda disappointed with no sounds of any catfights but then again our lives were full of enough drama so a little peace wouldn't hurt. All I could hear was the sound of them loading the dishwasher.

Turning to Stefan, I saw his well-known calculating expression, his brows furrowing as he contemplated over something.

"I can actually see the steam coming out of your ears" I joked, smirking at his expression. He kinda looked constipated but honestly, I was curious to what he was thinking about.

"It's you're birthday" Stefan gasped in realisation.

**Until next time...**


	4. How did you meet?

**Chapter 3 - "How did you meet?" **

**Here you go guys, enjoy. I might be slow on updating next week but I'll do my best. Reviews boost up my energy. Thanks for all those ho've been reading an commenting means a lot. Made this one longer for you guys. Love x**

"It's your birthday"

"Bit slow on the uptake brother dearest but yes and can we just not make a big deal about this" scolding Stefan's outburst. We had much more pressing matters to deal with and everyone was getting hot headed about my birthday. Was I the only one with my head screwed on?

"But we will" Isa came through the doorway, her hand on her hip, scowling down at me but I just gave her my warning glare which she waved off.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us it's your birthday" Elena came in after so I rolled my eyes but I couldn't deny that I did feel somewhat happy that she cared.

"Let's just pause for a second" holding my palms up. "we've got a new crazed vampire with no ring and no bloodlust control, we've got a mysterious Lockwood and on top a raging crazed vampire bitch but no let's celebrate something that has happened more than 100 years" after my rambling, I pushed myself from the table and walked towards the staircase but Isa flashed in front of me, a frown on her face.

"Damon, you're on a lot of people's hit list, this may well be your last birthday" Isa teased me. Stefan and Elena laughed at the fact. "Just listen to my plan" she whined so I halted in my step. "Thank you, now I know you guys had plans but Isobel's office doesn't really say par-tay" she rolled her eyes at me, her head lopping to the side. "We will be having a birthday party here at 8.00" her eyes glowed with excitement at the idea.

"Thanks for telling us" Stefan laughed sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now, me and Elena are going to go out giving invitations" she threw a glance over her shoulder to look at Elena who stepped towards us with her arms crossed.

"What about finding information about Katherine?" she asked.

"I know some info" Isa announced and I looked at her, questioning her words. You'd think she would've told me by now but she probably did this on purpose so she had something against me for later use – as in now.

"Well go on then..." urging for her to reveal what she knew, because at this point anything would be helpful.

"If I tell you do you promise to turn up at the party?" she gave me an ultimatum so I decided to choose my wording carefully and not play into her hands.

"If your information is good enough, I'll... consider" satisfaction set into my smile when seeing her slump her shoulders in defeat.

"Damon..." she sighed stepping closer to me. Her eyes were silver now, wide and innocent as she breathed out the words that crumbled away my will power "Trust me".

With a groan, I pinched the bridge of my nose, looking down at the carpet and then stared back at her."Fine, I'll go to the party" relenting to her conditions. Stefan and Elena were surprised at my defeat - probably because it was something new to them but with Isa it was different. I trusted her as she trusted me. She always called me out on my bullshit and no matter how many times I screwed up she'd still stay with me.

"Okay, Damon - shower, Elena, you need to tell Alaric there's a change of plans then. Stefan you can go sort out blondie, ooh, hold that thought" Isa then zoomed up the steps, disappearing from our sight. I could hear her rifling through drawers and I wondered if I should be worried that she had already unpacked her stuff here. Eh I didn't really care in fact I was happy, it meant she would be staying a while.

"Found it" she shouted and then flashed back down the steps to land in front of Stefan. "For blondie" she passed Stefan something so I angled my head to catch a better view only to find that she was giving Stefan a necklace. Not just any necklace but one with a lapis lazuli stone.

"Thank you" Elena smiled softly, it seemed she was warming up to her now.

"No prob. Warn her that if she kills anyone, I'll be taking off the charm while she's walking in broad daylight" her voice was dark as she gave the message. Fear crept up in Elena's eyes and it was probably the new turn in Isa's gentle nature.

"Guess I better go now" Stefan announced.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her" the hidden meaning was intentionally clear which earned me a glare from Elena who grabbed Stefan and gave him a heated kiss. I turned away, clenching my jaw as it became more heated. Isa caught me eye and mouthed an apology so I shrugged.

"I'll see you later" Stefan added

flashing me a smug grin then turned to Isa "Guess I'll be seeing you at the party" he gave his goodbye to her with a sarcastic smirk.

"Yes you will" she was smiling smugly that she'd gotten her way.

With one quicker peck from Elena, Stefan walked out the door, the necklace in his pocket.

"Damon shower" Isa reminded me with astern tone so I grumbled and walked up the steps grudgingly, following my given orders just to name her happy.

**BPOV**

"I don't know how you can do that?" Elena commented on Damon's hidden listening skills once he was gone.

"Damon is a softie really" then I turned to look at Elena in the eye "if given the chance. His humanity may not show but it's definitely still there"

"Was he being a softie when he snapped Jeremy's neck?" she snapped back in challenge, fire in her eyes as she raged with anger. You could see her passionate nature with the way her anger came across. Everyone saw her as weak and fragile but when she was mad – it was a different story.

"Ouch. I'm guessing he's not in your good books right now?"

"You think?" she continued to test my impatience with her attitude but I guess could praise her braveness. It's probably coz she knows the Salvatores would kill me if I hurt her.

"Put yourself in his shoes. He spent his whole eternity searching for Katherine, the person he believed to be his true love and then she turns up only to turn him down for Stefan. Then he comes to you and he's began to trust you but you reject him too coincidently using the same reason Katherine used." Elena's jaw clenched, her body tightened with my words and I could see the salty tears brimming in her blue eyes. "That night he came to you, he let his switch off revealing his humanity, only to have you reject him" explaining the vision, I'd caught and from my perceptive.

"You know him so well"

"It helps to know someone for over 60 years give or take" revealing the information to her.

"Wow, how did you meet?"

"We met when he was at war. I was a nurse and he came in one day..." the memory of our first encounter filled my mind as I told the story.

_A new gurney was rushed in, holding a limp body. I rushed over to direct the others as to where to take the body but paused when looking down to the most piercing blue eyes, full of pain and distraught and untold secrets._

_He was a young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties, with raven black hair and chiselled jaw which now clenched as he tried to stop the screams threatening to escape. His taut muscles were showing with his torn rugged battle clothing. Something about him made me feel the need to help him, his innocent eyes were screaming at me for help. _

_He had a bleeding wound on his head to which I put my immediate attention but then I caught sight of the other bleeding wound on his leg, probably from a gun shot. Head first. That was the main priority._

_"Hello, what's your name?" I began to speak to him wanting to hear his voice but also in order to keep him conscious. _

_"Damon Salvatore ma'am" he answered in a strained voice "And you are?"_

_"Nurse Swan"_

_"You're forename?" he urged making me blush with his interest._

_"Isabelle Swan" I told him. My fingers gently cupped the back of his head as I wrapped the bandage not wanting him to hurt anymore than he did._

_"You're pretty" Damon's words tumbled out in a slur, his eyes were drooping. His comment on my appearance caused me to drop my gaze away from his penetrating eyes._

_"Thank you, I think you're quite the handsome fellow yourself" I complimented him, trying to keep him talking. _

_"Well thank you Ms Swan. You're like an angel" he added, the heat rose to my cheeks with his charming demeanour._

_"You can rest your head now" I comforted him and let him lay back onto the pillows. "Try and sleep, Damon. Okay?" he shook his head and I smiled warmly at him then began to gauze his bleeding leg. _

_"I want to keep talking to you" he stopped me with his arm when I tried to get up._

_"Okay"_

_"Tell me about yourself"_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"Tell me about your hometown"_

_"I-uh, I was born in France"_

_"That's amazing" he mumbled obviously close to slumber so I continued to talk as a comfort. _

_"Yes it is. I like it in the night when it's peaceful and the stars come out"_

_"I like that t..." he stopped in his words and I saw that he'd fallen asleep. His breathing became heavy and I sat watching as his chest rose and fell rapidly. I could hear his heart beating which sounded as ragged as his breathing. _

_I reached out to wipe the strands of hair away from his forehead but simply felt the sheathed sweat on his forehead. One thing was clear, he wouldn't even make it through the night. _

_Looking around, I found no one was paying attention to us and most of them had gone to sleep. Nurses had probably gone to drink their coffee and relax until another patient came in. All I coil hear was the lazy sounds of the soft snoring or the occasional shuffling of blankets as they rolled around their small beds. _

_Looking back at Damon, I acted on impulse and bit into my arm, then led it towards his lips. Instinctively he began to suck on my arm and I tried to relinquish the thought of how his lips wrapped around my skin and how his hot breathe tickled my skin but instead kept in my mind that I was doing the right thing._

"You saved his life?" Elena asked, wonder lacing her surprised tone.

"He looked so...scared when they brought him in. I think he knew that it was his last few hours" remembering how piercing his eyes had been and the fear that seemed to surround him. Not that I could blame him after witnessing death after death in battle and not knowing if you'd be next.

"Did you tell him the next day when he woke to a full recovery?" she voiced her thought and I shook my head in reply.

"Not the next day but when we crossed paths again 20 years later and I hadn't aged, he pinned me on the wall and told me he remembered"

"Just think, if you hadn't been there, Damon would've died that day?" Elena said, her head was now in the clouds, processing the information I'd unveiled to her.

**DPOV**

Elena's words hit me because I'd never thought of it like that. Isa had saved me. It was because of her I was even here today and with that thought, I would forever be grateful for Isabelle Marie Swan's life.


	5. A Birthday kiss would be nice

**Chapter 5 - "A birthday kiss would be nice"**

**Sorry for the delay, been really busy.**

**The more reviews the quicker I update. Warning this one does have the tendency to switch back and forth for the POVs. Thanks to all the reviewers so far.**

After Elena left to go see Alaric, I went and took a shower in Stefan's shower seeing as Damon was occupying his. Once I was done, I wrapped myself in towel and got ready to come out but gasped when finding Damon was there with his signature cocky smirk - well it was a step up from his usual intensive brooding.

"Well hello..." he teased, his eyes travelling up and down my wet form that was barely covered by the cream blanket. "Don't you look... delicious" he drawled out with an appreciative tone.

I returned the favour by licking my lips at the sight of him in dark denim jeans and a black top that hugged his muscles, although he was still barefoot and his hair was dripping, he still looked undeniably sexy.

My past feelings for him had returned ever since I tackled him to the ground and felt his bare chest pressed up against mine.

I'd made an attempt to move on because of his love for Katherine and attempted the so called 'friends' which seemed to be all we'd ever be seeing as new girl Elena was in the picture.

I'd tried so hard to forget about him and I'd even tried falling for someone else and when I finally did, he broke my heart. It was true that I'd fallen for Edward, his kind nature and protectiveness, how passionate he was in music, his love for his family, how he'd do anything for me, even risking his life to save James. I was going to tell him the truth but he said all those things about how I wasn't good enough and it reminded me of how I was Katherine enough for Damon. His words had cut me deep and I couldn't fathom the hatred I had for him but I knew he still had a place in my heart but I couldn't deny the pull I'd forever have towards Damon.

"What's wrong?" Damon pulled me out of my thoughts and I blinked back the tears that had threatened to spill.

"Oh n-nothing"

"I just called you delicious, don't get all emotional" he teased so I slapped his arm with a mock glare but he just smirked, one side of his lips curving upwards and one eyebrow hitched as his head lowered to my gaze. "You okay?" his voice sounded his worry as his hands laid on my shoulders to look closely at me.

"I'm fine. Just...um remembering" I murmured half the truth. He sighed and then took my hands in his.

"That jerk didn't deserve you. He must've been stupid to let a hot gal like you slip away and if I ever meet him, I'll strangle him with my bare hands"

"Oh darling, You sure do say the sweetest things" patting his cheek in a patronising way, my sarcastic tone made him roll his eyes.

"I meant it" he argued in a stern voice that held no sign of amusement.

"One day you'll make a certain lady very happy" I told him and he smiled, his soft smile that he only showed to me. "I'm gonna go change" then flashed away from him not wanting to break down in front of him.

Slamming the door behind me, I slid down the door and breathed deeply to calm myself. Once I was calm, I stood up ready to ding my clothes.

Quickly I rifled through the duffel bag that I'd kept in the corner of Damon's room. Inside, I found my denim shorts and a red henley, topping it of with a denim waistcoat, pairing it with gladiator shoes. Jewellery only being the lapis lazuli heart necklace and the charm bracelet I'd gotten from Charlie before leaving. My fingers grazed the silver B he'd placed in it. Charlie's love had felt real, not compelled in any way and for him to buy me this sign of sentiment made me consider him as my father.

My simple outfit was due to the fact I would just spend the day planning the party and I'd be changing later anyway, even my hair was just tied up in a simple messy bun.

"Hey you done in there?" Damon's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Nope" answering with as much cheeriness that I could master, not wanting to worry him further. It was obvious he knew something was wrong. "You can go now" I added when hearing the soft shuffling of his feet on the hard wooden floor still close by.

"Sure, kick me out of my room" he muttered, putting emphasis on the word ''my'' but I could then hear his retreating steps descend their stairsv. I rolled my eyes at his childish muttering and then gave myself a once over. Adding a soft dab of my red lipstick, I decided I was done for now so I left the room to go downstairs but paused for a second to find that Damon wasn't alone.

ELPOV

After talking to Alaric and Bonnie, I'd gone back to the house but stopped in my tracks to find Damon leaning against the wall, obviously having heard my whole conversation.

He leaned up from the wall and stalked towards me, his brooding expression in place.

"What do you want Damon?"

"A birthday kiss would be nice"

"I'm sure it would be, doesn't mean you're getting one"

"Come on Elena, you know you want me" he was standing right in front of me. I tried to ignore how the little strands at the front of his head flopped forwards lazily or how delicious the intoxicating and masculine his smell was. I tried to push the fact that I noticed how sexy he looked as his head drooped as he whispered "And... you have to know I want you" his hot breathe washed over my face and I could smell the peppermint smell.

I had no control over what I was doing, my mind barely registered the tiny voice that shouted for me to STOP! Neither did thoughts of the reason behind it fleet through my mind as I leaned towards his inclined head, flickering my eyes to his parted lips and I noticed how his tongue darted out slightly to his lips.

Inching closer to him I...

**BPOV**

He was there on the landing, standing awfully close to Elena - so close that one move closer and their lips would be touching but before I could allow the jealousy to enrage me, I remembered that he was my friend and he expected me to be supportive so I plastered on a fake smile and announced my arrival by loudening my step on the floor than my usual whisper.

Elena seemed startled by my presence because she jumped, her eyes held disappointment and gratefulness probably because she didn't want to regret something later but Damon just smirked although I could see his frustration was clear with the crease that had formed on his forehead.

It wasn't that I had anything against Elena - I didn't. She seemed like a descent person and she was loving, caring and loyal towards her friends. I'd seen how she gave Damon a chance and made him show his humanity - that's got to mean she's doing something right. As his... friend, I couldn't stop him from the person he loved. Especially since that bitch Katherine.

"Hey, did you uh, sort everything out with Alaric?" putting on my best friendly face.

"Yep, he decided to spend time with Jenna anyway"

"Ooh Buffy's gonna get some" Damon joked making Elena roll her eyes at his remark.

"How's Bonnie?"

"She's with Stefan, looking after Caroline"

"Does she know about the party?" wanting to make this day special for Damon.

"Yes, I told her but like the rest of us, she feels we have other things to worry about" Elena replied sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"All the more reason for us to do this" All of them needed this, just one day where we didn't think of lunatic vampires and other supernatural beings out there. Just one night.

"Me and Bonnie are going to shopping for a dress"

"I gotta do some things" Damon pitched in with his usual vague answer.

"What are you up to?" Elena questioned him, her chin jutted up awaiting hid answer. You'd think she'd have learnt by now that Damon wasn't a reasonable guy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his smirk returned as he winked at her. In return she looked away, tucking in strands of hair behind her ear.

"Do you need a ride Elena?" he asked her and she frowned before answering.

"Seeing as I got here with Stefan's car - yes"

Damon purposefully reached over Elena's head to get the keys making her breathe hitch which made him smile secretly and then painfully slow went back to his spot to smirk at her, letting her know he knew. My chest constricted with his purposeful action but I quickly erased the unnecessary emotions by reciting the square root of pi backwards but this didn't last long when Damon's sexy voice pulled me out of the thoughts as he said to Elena"Let's go baby" then looped his arm around her waist but she jumped away from him and turned around to growl at him.

"One, I'm not your baby. Two keep your hands to yourself" she snapped then flung the door open and then stormed out. Damon pivoted on his footing to wink at me and I returned it with a masked expression.

"Happy birthday Damon" I smiled to him and he flashed in front of me cupping my face and then kissed my forehead.

"You're the first person to say that. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? We could play games... preferable with less clothes" he teased but as much as I wanted to jump his bones, I resisted.

"You should know once you're gone, I'll be walking around your house..." my fingers trailed up his arm my voice was deeper as I finished my sentence only to whisper "naked". A satisfied smile graced my lips to see him shiver in pleasure. I knew he was attracted to me to some extent and I did affect him in some ways otherwise why had he s- never mind. It wouldn't be wise for me to think about that right now.

"You're too tempting for your own good Ms Swan" he whispered in a gruff voice.

"As are you Mr Salvatore" my voice matched his, my tongue slipped out to lick my lips and watched as his gaze dropped to my mouth. He slowly moved closer as did I mirroring his moves but then I snapped back to reality when remembering that his love was in the car, waiting for him, same person he'd almost to kissed a few minutes ago.

"You should go. Elena's waiting for you" reminding him and scrutinised carefully as he blinked, frustration as he looked down at me, a crease had formed on his forehead

"Yeah um- well I guess I'll be seeing you" he still looked worried do I assured him witha nod.

"I won't invite many people" his shoulders slumping with ease.

"You've softened Salvatore" I joked but his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched, I could see his muscles tighten under his shirt.

"Any requests for the party?" trying to move his mind away from my mistake before. His reaction was probably because of his fear to let anyone see his humanity.

"A lot of hot girls and I'm cool" he shrugged, tugging at his leather jacket.

"I'll be there" was my reply. Our teasing was automatic. It couldnt be helped but it also helped exter my sexual energy into our little innuendos.

"You're right" he answered.

"Don't try peaking. I'll put a lock spell on the door once you've left" he groaned with my words but I simply laughed at him.

"You don't fight fair" he pouted so I patted his head so he shook it stubbornly.

"Once you're done, go to The mystic grill, the bartender will hand you something"

"What something?" he eyed me skeptically.

"You'll find out. Use what he gives you and then show up at 8" telling him of his instructions, knowing he wouldn't argue but instead simply sighed in defeat but jumped the sound of the horn.

He sauntered and I followed to close the door behind him. "Don't burn the house down with our absence" he warned me making me scoff. "Bye Isa" He leaned down to kiss my forehead so I reveleed in the brief feel of his gentle lips planted softly on my skin. He pulled back to smirk and then waved before running towards Elena's honking.

"I'm coming - I'm coming. Keep your thong on" I heard him call to her. His words made me shake my head but I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"Bye Damon" my voice was barely a whisper as my fingers gently pushed the door close and I then I slumped down it.

I was biting off more than I could chew.

**Chapter 5 - done. Next chapter is the actual party. There will be some surprises at this party and one less person leaving the house.**


	6. You do know how to throw a party

**Chapter 6 - "Gotta hand it you...You do know how to throw a party"**

**Enjoy...**

**BPOV**

Within three hours, I'd ordered an unhealthy amount of food, locked away damon's alcohol that shouldn't be touched, replacing it with cheap 21st century alcohol but also some champagne. I'd decided to make it semi-formal and told Elena to tell the others she invited. Music was sorted - it'd be mixture of some of Damon's favourites installed in a 90s looking juke box at the back but also the trending songs for the party goers who could pick their choice.

It had taken a lot of work for the decorating. The main colours were black and burgundy - Damon colours.

All the antique furniture was now hauled to a different room to clear the parlour and the main living room as that was where it would all take place. I'd decorated using burgundy and black scarves and having them hanging above te ceilings and bought a black coffee table for the snacks and drinks.

I'd gotten a few strobe light contraptors that were already on - flashing lights. It would look more amazing when it was dark. I'd ordered four black leather sofas which I'd placed in a corner to create space for dancing.

Basically everything was ready apart from me. Elena had called telling me that she was with Bonnie and Caroline and that they would be coming over in five minutes. I'd prepared shots for them to loosen them up for the night.

I'd already gotten my dress while ordering food. My dress was a red strapless dress that reached mid-thigh and I'd be wearing that with matching scarlet heels. If Edward saw me now, he wouldn't believe his sight. His little danger magnet wearing death traps voluntarily. I saddened with the thought as it reminded me how much our relationship was based on secrets and lies from both of us.

Before I could elaborate on those thoughts, the door was opened to ravelling a smiling Elena standing next to a timid Bonnie in a green tee with a grey Cardigan on top along with black denim jeans and brown Uggs and a curious Caroline dressed in a short white sun dress, sunglasses placed on top of her head. All of them carried in which I was safe to assume held their outfits for their night.

"Hey girlies" I greeted them with a cheery tone to ease their worry. They seemed to relax a little as they walked in, gasping at the sight of the transformed room.

"Oh my gosh" Elena gasped as shetoom in her surroudings.

"This place looks amazing" Bonnie complemented.

"This is so cool. It's so..."

"Damony" I attempted hoping they'd confirm my thoughts.

"Exactly" Elena nodded, I could see the sadness flash in her eyes but she quickly erased it with a smile.

"Gotta hand it you...You do know how to throw a party" Caroline complimented making me smile and I then remembered her situation.

"How are you doing Caroline?" I asked being as polite as I could.

"Been better. Thank God - I got out of the house. I thought I'd die of boredom being stuck inside. Thanks for the necklace by the way" she thanked me and I welcomed her with a nod and a simple smile.

"Come in" allowing them to enter and we sat crossed legged on the floor. "Nice to meet you guys"

"You too, you seem nice" Bonnie smiled but the uncertainty was in her eyes. My suspicions were confirmed when she held out her hand for me to take and Caroline and Elena looked at me waiting for my true character.

"I get it. You want a reading. You want to know if im actually a nice person or if it's just an act" they shared a guilty look between each other. Bonnie began to drop her hand but I grabbed it "Did I pass the test?"

"Sorry it's jus-" Bonnie began to explain but I stopped her, holding my palm up.

"You want to protect your friends. I get that. Especially under the circumstances" shrugging off their guilt. "I would do the same"

"You're really nice" Caroline blurted out as if it was surprising.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well Elena said you were Damon's best friend so.." Bonnie elaborated and I laughed piecing what they were saying. They hadn't expected a nice person to be friends with Damon.

"I never knew Damon had a best friend" Caroline scoffed, staring at me incredulously.

"I didn't know Damon had any friends that weren't compelled" Bonnie clarified and I laughed at the statement.

"That's coz you all met the Damon that was screwed over my Katherine. I met the him before all that"

"Wow...what was that like?"

"Damon was...um... He was kind, caring, sweet but he still had that smirk" I added making them laugh.

"He was capable of love and... trust"

"Katherine really messed him up huh?" Caroline asked - all I could do was nod.

"You should've met him in the 1800s. He was actually kinda shy-"Damon shy?" Bonnie snorted, the all cracked up.

"I can't imagine that" Elena added between her chuckles. "I'm gonna grab a drink" she said still laughing and I nodded to encourage her. She went on to the kitchen while I remained with the girls as we sat on the floor.

"Tell us more. I want to use it against him later

"Well he was still a charmer, sexy as hell but had this sort of self-consciousness. Very funny. He always knew how to make me laugh-"

"Brief pause" Caroline held up her hand like I'd done before and I stopped from my trance of memories to look at her with confusion. "So...when did you realise you fell for him. After or before Katherine?" she asked and I raised my brows.

"That obvious huh?"

"Kinda" Bonnie smiled warily. "So.." she too waited for the answer.

How could I answer? I could just pretend I didn't know what they were talking about and shrug it off but I could tell them the truth.

I was about to say after when I remembered our first encounter and how I was willing to give anything to save his life.

"Before" answering truthfully, sadness seeped through and I lowered my head, fiddling with the hem of my top. "I guess I j-" I froze with my words with Elena's return.

"What are we talking about?" she entered a tray in he hands as she brought in four glasses of lemonade.

"Just talking about the past" keeping the truth vague but I could see it wasn't enough to satisfy Elena. Discreetly, I sent a warning glance to Caroline and Bonnie, luckily Elena hadn't caught us.

"More important matters, what will you be wearing to the party?" Caroline asked. I sent a thankful look to her hoping she caught onto my gratefulness for saving me of an awkward moment.

"An LBD" my answer was passive as I picked up my drink.

"Huh?" Bonnie and Elena looked puzzled but not caroline as she answered for me with a duh expression.

"Little Black Dress" She informed them for me then added "Well it's 7.20 now which means we've got 40 minutes to get ready. Not enough time at all" she complained.

"You're a vampire. I'm sure you can make it work" Caroline held a calculating expression as she contemplated over what I said. "I'm gonna get ready. You'll probably be done before me so you'll be letting people in" clapping my hands and zooming upstairs but not before hearing Elena tell her friends "let's go get ready in Stefan's".

Once I was inside Damon's room, I walked to his private bathroom, decorated with a lot of expensive marble and obviously real gold. Nothing is too much for Damon, I thought with a chuckle. I switched on the shower.

While waiting for the water to heat up, I began to strip off my clothes but paused when I heard my phone vibrate and I rushed to receive it from the bedside table.

"Yello" greeting the caller, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Bella?" the familiar velvet voice breathed out piercing into my chest with the sound. I knew that the voice only belonged to one person and because of that knowledge, the air rushed out of my lungs with the familiarity of his soft tone which had held lies all this time. The voice I'd wishe so many time to hear again and was now real.

"Edward?" gasping out the word with a chocked sob that grated my throat.

"Bella" he confirmed with what sounded like a relieved sigh. His voice brought back the memories in flashes. How protective his arms were as he stopped the van from crushing me. How beautiful he'd looked standing in the middle of the meadow with the sun creating glistening effect on his skin. How his lips had been a whisper on mine. But along with these memories the ones I held last filled my mind. How excited I'd been to finally want to reveal what I was to him. How when i saw him that day, I was struck with fear. How his silence had brought a million words but I was in denial to want to pay attention to the warning. How when he turned to me, his eyes reflected a fiery rage but held conflict. His face distorted into a grimace as he told me I wasn't good enough. How I'd searched for him for what seemed endless but deeply knowing he was already gone.

"Bella?" he asked again and without another thought, I growled in frustration and threw the phone at the wall. Beginning my pace up and down the limited space, I pushed my hair out of my face as I bit my nails. (Brave - tawgs)

Why? What? Why? Why did he call now? What did he want after all this time? What had he expected me to do? Why? Just why? What am I supposed to do now?

Finally my knees gave in and I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Isabelle?" Elena's kind voice called for me with a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked and I Jst shook my head. Even though she couldn't see me, I had a feeling he knew because the door opened to reveal her alreadyin her dress. (avenue 7) It was a scarlet dress with a skirt that flared that reached mid-thigh that had one sleeve but stood barefoot. She'd kept her vervain necklace but also added a gold ring with a red stone and a gold bangle with a Rose. Her brown hair was in waves and she looked amazing.

"You look really great" I complimented her and she gave a weak smile.

"I-I heard something crash - are you okay?" she asked and I glanced at the phone that was now broken into pieces on the floor. She followed my gaze and then snapped her eyes back to me.

"I'm fine" standing from my place. "I'm gonna go shower now" it was my way of side tracking her already building questions and I could see the curiosity was getting the better of her so I walked into the bathroom.

Stripping off my clothes, I got into the bathroom and forced my mind to only concentrate on how hot the water was and how the steam was building in the cubicle. My mind wanted to wander back to what just happened but I wouldn't let it, instead I began to recite old nursery rhymes trying to forget. I needed to forget.

Everything I did was mechanical now as I washed my hair, lathered my body, rinsed it along with my hair.

I curled my hair and then clipped it on one side, applied minimal blood red lip stick and mascara with light use of black eyeliner.

Once I was done, I got out, wrapped a towel around myself and went to find my dress. I'd bought a new one for today.

It was also sexy red but instead of flared it clung to my hips and also reached mid-thigh. It had layers of folds on the sweetheart line and I'd accessorised with black and gold Chanel jewellery and paired the whole outfit with pale gold ankle spiky heeled boots.

My moves continued to be mechanical as I put on the dress and the jewellery. Looking at myself at the mirror, I was content with the image. Nothing like Elena but good enough.

Outside, I could hear a large number of voices that were unknown and music that I recognised as Stars - take me to the riot.

With a deep sigh, I opened the door, the voices became louder and looking over the banister, I saw a large cluster of the tops of people's heads.

Tonight I would not think about what happened. I would go down and drink myself to oblivion. Tonight was all about Damon. Just Damon. Not me.

Another gust of breathe rushed into my lungs with another deep breathe. Slowly I walked down the steps towards the party but froze when seeing Damon in the attire I'd gotten for him.

He was looking sexy in the White shirt but he'd rolled the sleeves up with a black waistcoat and smart black trousers and black shoes. I knew he'd look amazing in it the minute I saw the mannequin dressed in it.

My heart sank when I saw who was next to him - Elena, looking amazing and she'd put on red heels to match the dress.

With another shake of my head I repeated the mantra - Just Damon. Not me. Just Damon. Not me... Fuck that - I need a drink or two or twenty.

DPOV

Seeing as Isa had kicked me out of the house and I knew it'd be wise for me to not even attempt sneaking a preview so I decided to go on our planned trip anyway. Maybe I'd find out more.

So I'd gone all the way to duke university and found Isobel's office.

After spending hours and finding nothing, I'd given up but luckily found a book titled PETROVA. This could be used to my advantage later when I bribed Elena.

Once I was done, I drove back to the house but when I was about 2 minutes away, I remembered what Isa had told me to do so grudgingly I turned around, driving back where I came from an headed towards the Mystic grill.

Scanning the room, my eyes landed on a bulky bartender in his blue t-shirt and black jeans uniform looking straight at me as he held a large White box. His eyes were motionless so I knew it was him because of his trance like state.

"Damon Salvatore" he pushed the box out for me to take. With an exaggerated groan I took the box but I couldn't deny I felt some excitement as to what was inside. There was no company logo so u couldn't be clued into what it was. Smart-ass Bella.

"Isabelle said you change in bathroom" he informed me and I grinned.

"Change?" this meant that she'd gotten me clothes.

"You must change in the bathroom" Bella had compelled him to not take no for an answer. God - she was so persistent.

"Oh great" rolling my eyes when opening the box to find clothes folded neatly.

"She said you better change or she'll do it herself" he told me with the same catatonic tone.

"Well I wouldn't mind that. Thanks buddy" I smacked his arm, walking past him and went into the bathroom.

Once inside, I opened the box and found on top were black trousers which I didn't mind and then found underneath was a White button down shirt and a black waistcoat and a bowler hat?

Snapping out my phone, I dialled her number but it simply beeped and went to voicemail. With a frustrated groan, I dialled Elena's number, her phone rang for a few seconds before she answered with a dramatic sigh.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"Hold the attitude missy or did you forget you're speaking to a vampire?" Joking with her but it didn't work with her. Maybe it was because of her constant cling to Stefan.

"I didn't forget but that means I also didn't forget how you kill Jeremy" she sneered and the guilt began to scream for attention but I fought to keep my switch off.

"Oh Elena, that was the past. We're in the present. Can't we just move on." she didn't answer but I could hear her breathing become heavier as she thought of what I'd said. "It would really suck if we weren't friends" revealing some of what I felt to her hoping it would act in my favour.

After a few moments, I gave up and moved on not wanting her to know I was hurt with her silence.

"I've tried to call Isa because of a certain wardrobe malfunction but I don't seem to get through"

"Um-I-I don't know her that well but I know she's upset about something" Elena stammered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We were changing and we stopped when we heard a crash and when checking on her, I found her on the floor, tears down her dace and on the other side of the room, her phone was crushed into little pieces" Elena explained. I would've made some inspproriate comment about her changing but hearing that Isa was upset conquered even the cocky jackass I was.

"I'm on my way" I told her and snapped the phone shut. Quickly, I got into the clothes an rushed put of the bathroom.

What could've caused her to be so angry? Or should I be asking who?

"Damon?" Sheriff Forbes called after me. Straining a smile, I turned around to keep up with my act.

"Sheriff" giving her a smile. "Is there something wrong?" hoping she wouldn't want to keep me for long.

"No - I was- Caroline told me there would be a party in you house?" she smiled at me but an argument was held in her eyes.

"Um yes. Stefan wanted to have a little get-together" I lied smoothly knowing she didn't expect anything.

"Are you going to be there?" she wondered and I could see she was worried.

"Of course. A room full of hormonal teenagers needs supervision" grinning at her and almost laughing as she sighed. I'm not exactly classed as an appropriate adult. I'd been planning to drink my fucking ass off.

"Good, good. Thank you" she smiled. She was kinda okay. You could see how she wanted to protect the people she cared about and I respected her for that.

"I have to go now - they've probably started" explaining my quick exit.

"Well you look great" she complimented and I offered a thank you. "See ya" she waved me off and I returned the goodbye before running out of the grill and into my car.

Pushing the speed a little further, I arrived at the house later than Isa had expected me to. Slowly I parked behind the large numbers of cars taking up space in the driveway.

Meaningless teenage chatter was loud as the voices came from inside, however the curtains were closed so I couldnt see what was happening. Music was loud, surrounding the whole house. It was some alternative band playing.

Curiosity got the best of me so I got out of the car, slammed the door and walked in the house.

Gaping, I was surprise at how different the house looked. Trust Isa to go this far - still I kinda liked the colours and it was clever of her to create space for dancing but in these modern times, it was practically sex with clothes on as I saw many teens coupled and grinding against each other. If only they could go back to the 1800s where even a kiss was frowned upon until you were married.

Girls were dressed in skimpy outfits and they turned to look at me with longing eyes - not feeding my ego or anything but I did hear numerous voices whispered about how hot I looked. I recognised a few faces from the high school but most of them were unknown to me.

"Hello" I drawled as I winked to a couple of girls. Then I spotted Elena grabbing a drink, she turned and I took in her appearance. She looked cute in her red flared dress and matching shoes. Her hair was in waves today rathe than straight.

"Well don't you look..." I tried to come up with an adjective but paused when looking at the descending figure that came towards us. Isabelle.

"Delicious" I breathed out when seeing her dressed in a tight red dress that clung to her, showing the curves that she was blessed with, her legs seemed to elongate with the heels. She had on her signature red lipstick and minimal makeup not that she needed it. Her hair was all shiny, in curls but she'd piled up on her head and left loose curls to fall down the side of her face.

I wasn't the only one that'd noticed because the males had began to drool with her presence and for some reason that bothered me. A lot.

Hoping she'd seen me, I was out of luck when she grabbed a beer bottle from the table, downed the drink in seconds and grabbed another. I watched as she grabbed a random guy who didn't seem to mind as she walked them to the dance floor and began to grind up on him like the othe teenagers.

Anger flared in me as I watched her rub herself up and down the already horny human while taking gulps of the beer.

"Something's not right" I muttered with a grimace.

"What is it?" Elena asked but I ignored her and crossed the room and pulling Isa to me but she resisted,

"Isabelle?" calling to her.

"Hey Damon" she flashed a wide smile which didn't touch her eyes at all. Something was definitely wrong. "Hey everyone?" she called out and people stopped to turn to her.

"Birthday boy is here" she pointed to me with a giggle. Everyone shouted happy birthday and a number of cheers broke out.

"Isabelle?" shaking her a little but she just giggled.

"Happy birthday my sexy best friend" she slurred, chugging down more of her drink then looked up at me with a grin.

"Isabelle? What's wrong?" cupping her cheek to force her to look at me when seeing she was purposefully looking at others to avoid my gaze.

"Nothings the matter" she said softly then grabbed another beer bottle. "Now drink up. We got to celebrate" she instructed handing me the bottle.

"Don't lie to me isabelle. It's insulting that you expect me to believe that you're fine when you're clearly not" growling at her and finally her mask dropped to reveal the crushing pain she was feeling that now had the weight of if falling onto me.

"Hey Bell?" the fucker from before was behind her wanting another grind session.

"Later" she whispered to me and as quick as it fell, it returned and this time I could see she'd flicked the switch. "Let's just enjoy this please" she pleaded and I nodded, reluctantly letting her go.

"LET'S PARTY" she screamed and more people shouted. She returned to the guy from before and a new song began to play. It was Justin timberlake - futuresex/lovesound.

"Dance with me" a sorority girl asked from behind me. She was blonde, fake tits, dress so tight and short, her ass was probably sticking out to show her thong if she bent over in the slightest. Needing a distraction but also to keep an eye on Isa and Mr Handsy, I said yes and we moved to dance amongst the other crowded bodies.

I spotted Elena and Stefan who'd arrived and was surprise when seeing him raise his beer bottle to me whilst Elena just scowled at me. With a smirk, I let the busty blonde slide down me making Elena more disgusted then she grabbed Stefan and kissed his lips fiercely ad if proving something. A slight ache hit my chest remembering how she'd pushed away right after Katherine.

Quickly, I chugged down the beer and grabbed another. It wasn't as strong as my scotch but I needed it.

"My name's Claire" the blonde told me so I turned my attention to her.

"I'm Damon" I whispered in her ear quite loudly so he could hear me over the loud music.

"Oh I know" she grinned and continued to rub herself all over me.

"And I'm Katherine" her voice sounded from behind me and I groaned internally as I turned around to face the woman that I'd wasted my life on.

"You didn't really think I'd miss your birthday did you?"


	7. We are so fucked

**Chapter 7 - "We are so fucked" **

_Previously on Damon has A Best friend?:_

_"And I'm Katherine" her voice sounded from behind me and I groaned internally as I turned around to face the woman that I'd wasted my life on._

_"You didn't really think I'd miss your birthday did you?" _

-continued-

"What are you doing here?" my voice seethed with venom as I glared at Katherine.

"Elena? Did you just change?" the blonde who I'd forgotten the name. Chloe - anyway - called to me with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No I've been like this all this time" Katherine answered. Looking down, I saw her in a simple black sleeveless dress that reached mid-thigh. She was still a slutty bitch ...Hmm good to know. "Why don't you walk away now" she compelled the sorority girl - Carlie?

"I'm gonna go now" she said and walked off. I watched her move on to another guy and they both began to dance.

"You just cost me meaningless sex and dinner" snapping at her but she waved it off as she leaned closer to me. She was slightly shorter so I had to look down slightly as I glared at her.

I felt so stupid to have wasted my eternity looking for someone I loved that wasn't even lost. Hatred washed through me as she leaned inneven closer, her breathe warming my lips as she whispered in her manipulative bitch tone. "You'll get over it"

Grabbing her arm, I questioned her, "Stupid of you to come here when Elena is less than two feet away" was she really that idiotic to expose herself in front of these the humans. Answer - Yes. She was.

"Couldn't an old friend drop in to say happy birthday" she smiled with her usual pout as she trailed her fingers up my chest but I shrugged her off. Our last encounter happened to be fresh on my mind.

"Old friends can but we don't allow dogs in the house" my saviour stood behind Katherine taunting her.

**BPOV**

I'd been dancing with the college guy - Jay who was very hands on and the alcohol was telling me that I liked it. I wanted to feel like someone wanted me. I need to feel that and Jay was that solution as he worked his fingers up my body.

He'd began to suck on the nape of my neck as I downed another beer and his lips continued to lick and suck my neck, collarbone. I wish I could say that his lips were eliciting some hidden fiery emotion that seemed to rise only with Damon and had began to with Edward but his lips held no fascination so I'd excused myself to go get a drink while he remained to boast to his college mates about his new victory an receive the glory that he wanted.

When stumbling to towards the table full of food and drinks, I paused halfway there when hearing her voice. That voice - no - not here - not today.

Pivoting on my heels, my assumptions were confirmed when seeing her across the room in a sleeveless black dress that was so simple but looked so sexy. I took another pang on my self-confidence when seeing how amazing she looked and I'm sure Damon had notched the fact with the way he was bending down close to look at her. Even through his anger, his anguish for a lost love was visible - at least to me.

Walking towards them I heard as Katherine attempted to talk in a sweet childlike voice but it just seethed with her fake nature that it sounded pathetic,

"Couldn't an old friend drop in to say happy birthday" my anger was flared as she placed her bony fingers down his chest like I'd just previously done.

"Old friends can but we don't allow dogs in the house" I interrupted, clearly being controlled my erupting emotions.

"My, my, is that the sweet little Isabelle?" she continued to use the voice which made my fingers ball up in a tight fist ready to resort to violence if necessary.

"Let's take this somewhere else. What, with all these witnesses?" I returned in an equally sweet sarcastic tone. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head then wrapped herself around Damon who's expression shifted from curious to my words and then quickly into a disgusted expression as he attempted to pull away.

"I'd rather stay, I'm having way too much fun" she winked at him.

"I wasn't asking" my words rolled out into a menacing growl as I gripped her arm but she simply rolled her eyes which angered me further so I began to play with her mind a little.

Satisfaction filled me as I watched her let go off Damon, instead clutching her head in the excruciating pain I inflicted , fortunately her cries aware drowned out with the thumping beats of Britney Spears - Big Fat Bass. Once I'd gotten her attention, I stopped and looked at her with a smug smirk.

"You wouldn't want to mess with me Katerina. I'm older and stronger than Bonnie and I wouldn't think twice about staking you" I threatened her, having the satisfaction that my menacing words had an affect as I saw her flinch slightly. "I'm giving you two options. Either you leave now or I remove you myself" raising an eyebrow as I waited for her to make some smart remark but when she didn't, I smirked knowing I'd won.

Without another word, she cast a glance behind me and I turned following her stare which was directed at Stefan and Elena who were laughing and dancing oblivious as the rest of the other attendants to the danger that surrounded them.

Stefan must be really into whatever Elena was saying to not notice his ex was only a few feet away.

"I've got better things to do anyway" she sneered, mischief sparkled in her eyes and then flashed out of the room, quicker than anyone could see.

"Coward" was my final whispered sneer at her but she'd already left but we both knew it wasn't the last time we'd be seeing her again.

"You okay?" Damon asked me, her hands were rubbing up and down my arm in a comforting - friendly - way. His eyes held worry for me and I immediately felt guilty.

"There was something weird about how quick she gave up" commenting on katherine's appearance.

"She's just being Katherine" I enjoyed how he spat out her name with anger.

It wasn't about me today. Just Damon. "I wanted to give you one day without ex-girlfriends or enemies trying to kill you but it seems to be impossible" breathing out the words in great defeat. It seemed impossible to give him that one thing.

"Hey, the night's not over yet" he tilted my chin up, looking into my eyes. "And I'm very grateful that you went through all the trouble just for me" he hugged me to him and we swayed a little even though it was too slow for the fast beats of the song. I didn't really care because the feeling of his arms around me and the comfort brought as I laid my head on his chest was enough for me.

Suddenly the music changed and "Rod stewart - Do you think I'm sexy?", began to fill the room. Pushing away from Damon, I looked up at him, question in my eyes with a hitched brow as if silently asking if he could remember our song.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

come on sugar let me know" I sang to him and the corner of his lips turned upwards. He whipped me around so my back was pressed onto his front. I threw an arm behind me to wrap around his neck as I ground on his pelvis and then slid up and down on his growing erection.

"If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so. Tell me so, baby" his voice was husky as he breathed in my ear, his fingers were gripping my hips to then turn me back around to face him. My fingers locked around his neck closing any space between us and he slid his palm up my dress while I sang in hitched breathes due to his burning touch.

"Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking.

Outside it's cold misty-" my words were interrupted when a flash went through my mind and I watched as the image played in my mind.

**DPOV**

Seeing Isa deal with Katherine kinda turned me on especially the insanely hot look she had when she was mad. That fire reminded me of our past when she unleashed her hidden wild cat nature. Thinking of that day brought back our intimate memories when we fucked like rabbits. There was even one time, we didn't leave the house for three days due to being occupied. (Yes - I rocked her world) Me and Isa were on fire together and I'd loved every second of it, never wanted it to stop but apparently she did. Something had changed and had caused her to leave. As much as I wanted to ask her what I did, I didn't want to scare her off again so I decided to leave it. For a while.

I was simply content with having Isa in my arms as it felt so right and I found pleasure as she inhaled my scent and then made a silent Mmm sound. I wasn't going to judge seeing I did it all the time and I revelled in her signature strawberry scent of her hair.

When the rod stewart song came on, the wild cat came out as she ground into me, setting every fibre of my being set alight. She was eliciting our past feelings that I'd tried to bury deep but were slowly sufficing.I'd growled in her ear and then whipped her around to face me. She locked eyes with me as she wound her fingers around my neck, my fingers however never left her hips and I watched as her adorable pink pouty lips sang the song word by word.

Suddenly she stopped, frozen in my arms, her eyes staring through me, fingers gripped my arm tightly, her nails bit into my skin and her breathing became erratic.

She was having a vision.

"Isa?" shaking her slightly to snap her out of her daze. "Isa?" my voice was louder this time. She shook her head, her gaze focused on me and then her expression turned into horror-struck as she quickly ripped herself away from my arms and ran out the door.

"ISA" without another thought I ran after her, from the corner of my eye I saw Stefan disentangle himself from Elena and make his way towards the door. He'd seen it too.

Once I was outside, I looked from the left to the right but saw nothing. That was when I heard the scream coming from the woods behind the house.

I began to run, following the source of the sound then I slowly came towards a clearing in the middle of the forest. All that was going through my mind was "Not Isabelle. Please not Isabelle".

Pushing through the trees' branches, I skidded to a stop, my eyes bugged out of their sockets, as I watched the scene unveil.

We are so fucked.

**A/N: Please just take a second to read:**

**Yes, the purpose of this cliffy was to get you guys thinking. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would like to take the time to just thank all you reviewers. Just knowing even one person likes my writing means the world to me. (don't give a fuck if I sound corny because it's the truth) and because of this truth, I'm not gonna give conditions like-**

**"I'll only post if I get so many reviews". Anything you post is taken into gratitude.**

**Keep reviewing and I promise to keep writing. Promise next chapter will be longer.**

**Next chapter - **

Within a flash, I was by Isa's side who was cradling her arm and the bleeding wound on her arm had stained her red dress which had slashes on the front but also strands of her hair.


	8. It's always going to be her

**Chapter 8 - "It's always going to be her"**

**DPOV**

All my thoughts were mangled as they sifted through my mind with no real meaning but I forced myself to think.

Within a flash, I was by Isa's side who was cradling her arm and the bleeding wound on her arm had stained her red dress which had slashes on the front. but also strands of her hair. She ignored my touch but continued to state at the creature before us with anger emanating from her.

It growled at her, it's figure trembling and then took a step forwards but kept it's gaze at Isa.

"Get Matt away from here" Isa barked out at Barbie who stood there with fear as she nodded her head quickly pulled up her knocked out boyfriend and rushed away.

"What the fuck is going on?" growling aloud in hopes she'd answer but nothing happened, no emotion flickered in her and it seemed that she hadn't registered what I'd said.

"Talk to me when you're not a mutt" she spat out at it which growled menacingly but not at Isa, but instead had the fucking never to snarl at me. I would kill it but it was more of Stefan's territory.

"Go now" she snapped and I watched as it began to run off deeper into the woods.

She sighed and then picked herself up, using me and the bark of the tree for support. Groaning the entire time an the spin was clear on her face.

"Isa?" this time my tone held fear with the gruff voice I used, she snapped her head to me, reached the arm cradling the bleeding on, to cup my face and then give a small smile but the fright was in her eyes. It

"Oh my Gosh, what happened?" Elena and Stefan came into the clearing. Her hand dropped back to cradle her injury, she flickered her sight to the sky and then turned to answer us with the worst attempt of a smile.

"Not today. We've got a party to get to" leaving us struck, she began to limper back towards the house and I could hear the sounds of the teenagers as they continued to party in MY house. How oblivious they were to the supernatural world around them.

Snapping my Attention back to Isa, I flashed in front of her and she narrowed her eyes at my actions.

"If you think I'm going to just go back to that party when you're clearly hurt - you seriously don't know me" scolding her attempts to try to sidetrack us.

"What just happened?" Stefan puzzled aloud the question that haunted all our minds.

Just then Malibu barbie ran back into the clearing, still in her little lilac number.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry - w-we didn't know. I-I-I compelled Matt to forget and I'm so so sorry - are you okay? I don't even know where it came fro-"

"Caroline - take a breather" She interrupted her and then held her head high again her eyes flickered to the moon but then her eyes darkened as she turned to look deep into the woods where the wolf had ran off to ad snarled the words "Thought I told you to leave"

We turned to where she was looking when we saw Katherine emerge with a smug smirk as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You don't look so good" Katherine taunted Isa and I watched as she took a threatening step forwards.

"You planned this" she seethed, not cradling her arm anymore and I think the reason was to not show weakness to Katherine.

"Couldn't have you coming between my plans now could I?" she walked closer to us. Revealing her whole self from the shadowed forest. "There's always a plan B, or C or D excreta, excreta" she added with a sickening bitter tone.

"Well I hope you're happy" for the first time through this, I watched hopelessness crash onto Isa, her voice had even wavered and I could see the fright take over her.

"Immensely" Katherine answered, their stare down continued and it seemed Isa was becoming weaker under Katherine's stare.

It enraged me that Katherine was able to elicit this from me so I acted on anger and took Katherine by the throat and crashed her onto a nearby tree.

"What are you talking about?" giving her my best 'you better not mess with me' glare but of course she wasn't fazed.

"Dear sweet Damon" Katherine came forwards to stroke my jaw but I jutted away from her, slamming her head more into the bark and hearing the tree groan in protest.

"Damon..." Isa called from behind me, her warm fingers on my shoulder. Turning around, we locked eyes. "Let her go" she whispered so softly it almost seemed to blend with the wind. With one more angered push of her head on the tree, I pushed away from her.

"I'll see you all later then.." Katherine gave her mischievous wink then inclined her head towards Isa again, a growl fell from my lips. "Maybe not you, Isa" she smirked and the answer was nagging at me, pricking my mind, screaming at me for attention.

Without another thought, Isa snapped a branch off the tree, charged at Katherine, knocked her down and began to aim for the chest but I acted by instinct to push her away.

Katherine had already taken off so I turned to look at Isa who surprised me by her growl, then when picking herself up onto her knees then pushed her tresses out of her face to glare at me,

"It's always her. It's always going to be her" she choked out between heart wrenching sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched desperately at her chest. My diners reached up to her, her eyes flickered up to my arm but then she dragged herself from the ground, cradling her arm, she shook her head mumbling something to herself but before I could say something she already took off.

She'd left.

Left me...


	9. I was Hungry

**Chapter 9 – " I was hungry"**

**BPOV**

My whole night was spent in an abandoned warehouse in Georgia in my red tattered dress, I'd lost the outfits while running and hadn't bothered to pick them up, not wanting to risk being caught. I would've stayed with Gloria but then again Damon killed her too.

Damon.

Damon.

His name had haunted my thoughts so I hadn't been able to even sleep along with the confirming thoughts of Death.

It was only a matter of time before my existence would be no more on this earth and this thought always drew me back to Damon.

After how I'd left things, I knew I had to go back.

He knew now. He knew how I felt right? Were my words clear enough? Did he understand now?

These same thoughts had occurred in my mind in a vicious cycle and I was only in the edge of falling into insanity.

It had pained me to see how through his anger towards Katherine, his love was still there that was the reason he'd pushed me away from killing her. I could've ended it. All of it but we stopped me and we both knew why.

Guilt was another thing that ghosted me - apparently giving him one day free of drama was too much to ask. Especially on his birthday.

The thought of going back to Forks had crossed my mind but what would be the point in that. I was at the brink of the end anyway which was why I needed to go back.

Dragging myself off the rigid concrete floor, I closed the Grimoire (of course I'd tried to look for a cure) but unfortunately it was of no luck.

Guess it's just my time.

I know I should be more frantic or worried but truthfully, I felt okay with it. It wasn't like I'd be greatly missed and I wasn't really leaving anything behind.

I wasn't upset, I wasn't frightened, I wasn't angry.

I just was.

Picking up the Grimoire, I tucked it into my good arm and then slowly walked out of the darkened warehouse and into the blinding sunlight of the morning sun or afternoon sun. I wasn't so sure.

Time should've been an essence but I didn't really care.

Grudgingly, I climbed into my car - the Chevrolet dodge challenger - it was an indulgence, to live life to the fullest and the once soft purr of the engine seemed to be mocking me.

Posing my hands on the wheel, excruciating pain shot down my arm with the simple motion. I'd ripped the hem of the skirt of my dress to wrap it around the wound but the purple bruise was showing and the blood had stained my make do bandage.

Tearing my eyes away, I pulled out of the gravel road and into the main road leading back to Mystic Falls.

Suddenly, heat overwhelmed me so I winded down the window but that wasn't helping much. It was becoming unbearable so I used one hand to fan my face but nothing - nothing was helping.

It was so uncomfortable, I veered of the road and braked onto the side of the road and got out. Looking around, my vision blurred so I shook my head trying to clear my tainted sight.

Green of the nature whirled around my mind, heat scorched me and I tried to clear my erratic thoughts.

"Argh" sharp pains shot up and down my arm and I crumpled down to the floor with the pain. Thoughts whipped in my mind so rapidly that I couldn't decipher what I was thinking.

"Hey?" a voice called to me and blinking through the blinding sunlight added to the symptoms of the blurry vision, all I could see was a vague figure.

Relying on my hearing, it sounded like a guy and with this thought, new feelings were brought on.

Anger.

Sadness.

Hunger.

Pain.

Longing.

Confusion.

Uncomfortable.

Hunger.

Lust.

Pain.

Hunger.

Hunger.

Hunger.

No - I couldn't - think of his feelings. Think of the consequences - the guilt - his pain.

Hunger. I was hungry - I hadn't eaten in two days. I was so hungry.

"Miss?" he called again with more worry, my fingers fisted into the earth, grounding it in my fingertips.

As he neared me, I could hear the thumping of his heartbeat - slightly faster than a normal heartbeat which could show his unconscious fear - I like it when they're scared - makes the hunt more fun.

"Y-you should - you should run" my voice was hoarse and gruff - the words scratching at my throat.

"What?" the thump grew louder and faster and his breathing harshened. Closing my eyes - I fought the urge to lunge and rip at his fragile little neck.

The delicious potent smell of his blood filled my senses and I dug my fingers further into the ground - it would only take a second - why was it so hot - hunger - very hungry.

"Run - please - p-please run" choking out the words even though it hurt. I could feel how the skin under my eyes harden and the veins emerge.

"I-I'll go get s-some help" he stuttered, fear in his every word as he stumbled away.

Dragging myself up, I used the surface of the car to support myself. Giving all my strength, I lifted myself on my shaky knees - why is the world moving so much?

Shaky breathes got me standing and breathing heavily and I clutched at my chest with a rapid heart that seemed to want to escape and I wanted to claw it out.

Leaving the car, I began to run through the trees to get away before the guy came back. Flashes of colour blurred in my vision as I searched my surroundings - paranoid with the various sounds.

Blinking through the obscured sight, I tried to see clearly but it wasn't helping instead creating a headache so I fell onto the bark of a tree, sliding to the ground as blackness penetrated through my mind.

"No...Damon...Please not now" croaking out before unconsciousness overtook my body and I fell to the ground.


	10. He trusts, he cares, he worries, he love

**Chapter 10 - "He trusts, he cares, he worries and he loves"**

**Poor Bella. Not catching a break is she? Am sure most of you mystery kids have an idea of what's happening but for the sake of mystery, I'll drag the suspense on for a bit longer.**

**Sorry about the short chapters - this one is longer, more tense and more surprises. **

**DPOV**

After she'd run off, I instinctively chased after her, Stefan follows closely behind but I didn't cast a glance at him.

I couldn't lose her - not again. We hadn't even got to spend much time together. Having her back in my life and then being the one to send her away just made things worse.

Where could she be? What did she mean 'it was always her'? She had looked so pained and all I wanted to do was take it away. Just hold her and let her know that I would always be there for her.

What was I doing wrong? How could I fix our messed up lives? How could I make her stay?

"She'll come back" Stefan thought it would be a good idea to actually throw that in my face. He didn't have a single clue. He didn't know what was going on.

Acting on the built up rage from this fucked up situation, using all that pent up anger, I pushed him on his chest causing him to fly off into a cluster of trees in the far distance. Cracks of bark sounded the forest from his crash landing.

"You don't understand. She was bitten" my words were bitter, stinging my tongue as the truth neared revelation. Stefan stood up slowly, clearly annoyed as he dusted himself off as he walked towards me. Ignoring the guilt, for what I did my masked glare remained on my face.

"And she's a vampire" he added witha role of his eyes but I could see the worry settling in. How naive was he? Did I have to spell it out for him?

"She was bitten by a werewolf and if my research is telling the truth..." looking down not wanting to say the undeniable. I didn't want to say it. To make it more real than it was supposed to be.

"What? What's going to happen?" his worry covered his face now so I looked up at him to tell him what I had found out in Isobel's university.

"She'll die" speaking the words aloud made it more real and the weight of what was happening crashed down onto me.

**ELPOV**

"What happened Caroline?" turning to my best friend, my accusatory tone worried her as she became frantic with her rambling.

"Well the party got crazy with all these people we didn't know so me and Matt went out the back door. We were walking for a while and he was complimenting how cute I looked in my dres-"

"Caroline! With Isabelle. What happened with Isabelle"

"I'm getting there. Me and Matt started making out a little and then we heard something growl behind us. It was a wolf - like a really huge wolf. It was so scary. It began to jump out at us but Izzy moved in front of us with her and it bit her instead. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to Elena" her words elicited a crippling fear in me. "But she's a vampire so I'm sure she'll be okay" Caroline continued but her words did no help to my worry. Thinking back to Isabelle's arm and how swollen it had been - I doubted the relief of her words. Something told me everything was not okay so I whipped my phone out to ring Stefan.

"Hey" he answered on the first ring. Something sounded off about his tone.

"Did you find her?" wanting some indication that this wasn't going to make my life anymore complicated than it already was.

"No...Why don- wait Damon wants to talk to you" before I could protest I heard shuffling and then Damon's voice say my name.

"Elena" he sounded so grave and the panic rose. No sign of joking appeared in his tone as he continued. "I know you hate me and probably don't want to talk to me but listen.." I waited patiently for what he wanted to say "I am sorry. Katherine got in my head and I snapped his neck - I got lucky with the ring and I'm sorry" he sounded so defeated and it scare me, for him to reveal this to me. I didn't want to forgive him but I knew I already had. "Isabelle is gone and I-I don't - I don't know where she is. I'm asking for you to help me" his breathing was heavy over the phone and his words were scaring me so much that I was clutching the phone tightly.

"How - I mean - what can I do?" what exactly did he want me to do. After all I was the human in all of this. Witchy powers? Nope. Vampire speed? Nope. Quick reflexes - I couldn't even catch a ball thrown from five feet away. What help would I be?

"You can't do anything" he sounded aggravated now as he confirmed what I'd been thinking. "But your witchy friend can" he added in a whisper. I could detect the desperation in his tone, searching for my approval.

"Bonnie wouldn't help you" I answered knowing my best friend well enough to know she wouldn't want to help anymore vampires. She still hated them as they brought danger to us and I doubt she's want to help Damon (who'd tried to kill her) of all people.

"But she'd help you" he was pleading now. This Damon was so foreign - he was always so sure of himself. So bold - never fearing anything but right now he sounded vulnerable and weak.

"Please Elena" he added in a whisper.

Isabelle must mean a lot to him - he was acting so different. Truth be told she was a nice person but for some reason I didn't particularly care for her. How she could elicit such emotions from Damon was beyond me but it also annoyed me. Stefan had tried, I had tried but he didn't - he couldn't change. And suddenly she pops up and he changes. He trusts, he cares, he worries and he loves.

Caroline sent me an expectant look as she too waited for my answer.

Sighing, I then lifted my fingers to ran them through my hair, pushing the fallen strands away from my face.

"I'll do it"

DPOV

Elena's words gave me hope but the dreaded fear was still there. We'd stopped chasing her knowing she was long gone so we remained in the clearing but I knew our next stop was at back to the boarding house. If all goes well Bonnie would be there.

"You love her" Stefan's words made me turn to him in surprise. I thought about slamming him back into the tree as I denied any humane feelings but instead sighed, remaining silent and looked head on as we walked back. I'd given him his answer.

"She loves you" he continued, his words played the past in my mind.

-FLASHBACK-

_"You are so beautiful" her wide brown eyes were gazing tenderly with mine holding me captive. The sun rays were permitted with the opaque window glass, softly highlighting her creamy skin, the red in her mahogany hair was now revealed as she sat there on my bed, in my shirt, her hair disarrayed and her lips swollen slightly which then parted in a toothy smile. _

_Stunning._

_"And you Mr Salvatore are cheesy" she threw her head back in laughter at my mock glare. The sound was like bells ringing and almost childlike and innocent. _

_I reached over and pulled her to me, she pressed her body onto mine and I was instantly in want again with my insatiable nature than only awoke in her presence. _

_"Only for you Isabelle" I whispered, pushing her hair away from her face and then cupping her face only to pull her down so our lips could meet. _

_She rolled us over so I was on top and continued to kiss me sensually, licking my bottom lip and I moved down to nip at her neck._

_"I love..." she began and I looked up at her expectantly, my eyes questioning what I thought she would be saying. "This" she replied with as smile but it never reached her eyes. _

-END FLASHBACK-

The memory brought so many conflicting emotions that I thought I'd go insane with all these feelings I'd kept buried but were now awakening.

I could go home, I could open yet another bottle of scotch and drown my sorrows with my humanity switched off but I didn't want to. I wanted to feel the fear, the guilt, the worry, the regret, the pain and the - t-the love.

It was love that dominated these thoughts and memories of my Isabelle. I loved her. Always have and always will.

Ever since I set my eyes on her in her adorable nurse's outfit. I loved how she saw past my bullshit and saw the good. I loved how she trusted me. I loved how she knew what to say to make me feel better even though I was a fucked up monster. I loved how she'd gone through all this trouble just for my birthday - that was just who she was. I loved her. I loved Isabelle and I would do everything to keep her in my eternity. I would not lose her. Not again. Not this time.

**There you have it - chapter 10. I'll do my best to upload ch 11 on Wednesday but not making any promises. **

**Thank you to all you reviewers. I continue the story will all you welcomed comments. **

**Email: on .uk**

**Love you all, you're my inspiration and my strife to keep updating.**

**Xox twerri02**


	11. How can they give up so easily?

**Chapter 11 - How could they give up so easily**

**A/N: Was listening to in my veins - Andrew belle, this is love, talk you down - both by the script and never let me go (florence and the machine)when writing this**

**SPOV**

We got back to the boarding house only to find Bonnie was already sat at the dining table but she paid no attention to us as she argued in whispers to Elena.

"...Don't want to do this" Bonnie told her in harshened whispers. Elena looked up from her catching sight if our arrival so Bonnie turned to look at us.

"I know you don't want to do this and believe me if there was another way I wouldn't ask you" this side of Damon was slightly creepy but I liked it although I was tempted to make some sarcastic remark but that might just cause more harm than good so I knew better than to rile him up.

His hair was all messy as he'd been running his fingers out of frustration. Even though his was tired, the tiredness was showing on his face making him look older. He'd accustomed to my brooding with the creases on his forehead forming as he looked around the room.

"I know you don't want to do this" Damon stumbled forwards with a slight stammer in his steps. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed and ten dropped his hands to his sides. "Please just help me find her"

"And if I don't?" Bonnie stood up, her chin jutted defiantly as she stared him down.

"She will probably die" Damon growled then like the mad man he was acting like, he growled and grabbed at his hair fiercely, walked towards his alcohol picked it up to place on his lips but then snarled and threw the bottle away from him. It landed in the fire making the blaze fiercer and the flames come to life.

His whole frame shaking as he looked away from all of us breathing heavily.

Silence filled the room; Elena stared wide-eyed at his actions, Caroline was shocked as was Bonnie. I however simply felt sorry for my brother. He shouldn't go through this.

"Okay" Bonnie broke the uncomfortable silence. We all turned to her including Damon who sent a grateful nod to her.

"I'll need something personal that belongs to her and her photograph" her voice was croaky as even she shook, undermining the boldness she was tried to uphold.

Without a word, Damon rushed upstairs before Bonnie had even finished. He came back swiftly with an old photo dated 1887. It was Isabelle in a long light blue floor-length dress, a white and blue bonnet on her head covering her piled up hair. Along with that, he held in his other arm, a silver necklace with an intricate design - possibly her family crest.

"Here" he hurriedly placed them on the table and waited for the next phase of the ritual. Bonnie went in the kitchen and returned with candles, she then place herself on the chair on the dining table.

Damon walked to the chair but then moved back to pace the floor, sending wary glances at Bonnie, who was now reciting her native tongue causing the candles to light up.

She placed a palm over the necklace and it slowly lifted up, her muttering grew louder. Not only was the candle flame fiercer so were the flames in the fire.

Elena gasped when the windows flung open and the wind whooshed in putting out the candle flames.

Silence filled the room and we watched as Bonnie slumped in her chair obviously tired, Elena immediately rushed to check if she was okay.

The whole ordeal confirmed that we wouldn't be able to find her. Looking at Damon, I waited for his fury but it never came instead he simply looked defeated, like the whole world had crashed down onto him. He'd given up.

But then as he was turning for the door but stopped as Bonnie called out,

"I know where she is"

**DPOV**

Wow my emotions were wayward today and even though it might be easier to just switch off, I knew that I couldn't bring myself to.

After Bonnie told us the directions, I jumped in my beloved mustang ready to leave but the others trailed in after me.

As much as I wanted to argue and give a lecture, I knew that would make take time and each second we wasted was bringing Isa closer to death.

With a sigh, I pulled out of the driveway and followed Bonnie's instructions, thankfully it wasn't far from here. I accelerated the speed to the maximum not caring about the dangers but right now Isa was my main priority.

Speeding past the town, we were now nearing Georgia? Why did she go to Georgia?

Not now.

Excitement and fear mingled in me as I awaited the fate that would be on the side of the road according to Vonnie. She didn't know if Isa was alive or not so I didn't know what I was going to.

"What's that?" Caroline pointed ahead and we looked forwards to a parked car. It was Isa's - her dodge challenger veered off the road.

Not knowing what I was doing, I acted on impulse, shut the engine off and hopped out of the car.

"Please be alive. Please be alive" I chanted over and over in my mind ad I neared my future. I paused at the skid marks which indicated she'd swerved into a stop.

Breathing heavily, I reached the car but no one was in it.

No one.

Thoughts reeled in my mind and the excitement I'd felt was being dominated by the numbing fear.

"Isa" her name was a soft breathe through my lips as I whipped my head around in search of any clues. "She's not here. Fuck, wha- how?" the rage returned which was the reason why I struck my clenched fist onto the glass causing it to penetrate through the window, shards if glass flew everywhere.

And it felt good.

One hit wasnt enough as I began to punch into the metal causing the car to groan in protest but each hit it took was allowing my rage to flare. From the back of my mind, I heard the others draw in near to me but I was past caring as I gave a frustrated growl before pushing the car causing it to roll over the side in a crash.

"Damon!" Elena's scared voice halted my movements, turning to face her, I saw the panic stricken expression it held as her eyes were filled with glistening tears.

"We'll find her" she cried out to me and I dropped my readied clenched fist.

"How Elena? How will we find her? She could be dead already. Tell me how are we going to find her?" closing the space between us so our faces were only inches apart. Cautiously, her fingers shook as she reached up and I watched her movement in wonder, surprised when she placed her warm palm onto my cheek.

"We'll find her" she whispered and I could feel the sting in my eyes.

"Hey guys" Caroline called to us and we snapped out of it to turn to see as she pointed to sighing on the other aide of the crashed car. Pulling out of Elena's grasp, I ran around to see what Malibu vamp had caught sight of. Freezing in my steps when seeing what she'd caught.

A trail of blood...leading further into the woods

Hurriedly, I pushed my energy over the edge as I ran following by the trail. The fear returned now as the smell of the blood grew stronger.

Halting in my movements, my eyes paused to digest the scene unravelling before me.

Her dress was torn at the hem and I found the reason to be wrapped around her wound but it hadn't helped much. I also took note of the fact that she was barefoot. She looked even paler than usual - almost ashen. Her eyelids had drooped, hiding away her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was splayed all over the dampened earth, wet from the drizzle that had taken re place of the sun.

My knees trembled with each step to near her and I succumbed to the weakness once i was by her side, cradling her now cold body to me not wanting to ever let go.

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. I wouldn't let her leave me. I couldn't.

Bonnie and Elena reached us after a few seconds lapsing with the sight before them.

"She's not dead" snapping at their defeat. How could they give up so easily? She wasn't dead.

I rocked her, not getting up from the moist earth, I didn't want to move - not yet. The rain grew heavier, raindrops fell down onto us.

"Damon" Elena called to me but I didn't look at her this time. I continued to whisper to Isabelle, ignoring what was around us.

"Come back Isa. Come back to me" this continued but I paused when Elena's hand fell onto my shoulder. Turning to her, I saw her eyes widen for some unknown reason. She had given up. Why were they giving up?

She wasn't dead. She wasn't gone. She hasn't left.

Without a word, I stood up, Isabelle still in my arms as I carried her bridal style towards the car (my car).

"I'll have to buy her a new car. She'd love that type of shopping" chuckling at her hatred for shopping even though she loved to look good.

Ignoring the wary glances the others shared, I continued past them and went towards the main road. Vaguely, I could hear the shuffling of their feet grazing the leaves as they followed after us.

"Damon..." she whimpered in her somewhat slumber. Snapping my eyes to her, I caught sight of her eyes which locked with mine.

"Isa" an elated emotion burst in me and my denial transitioned into hope. To answer me, her eyes drooped once more and her head simply lolled to the side so I angle my arms in order for her to rest it on my chest.

My once slow walk was now a run as my heart soared with hope...


	12. You can't leave me

**Chapter 12 - You can't leave me**

**A/N: Sia – Breathe me and My Love for this chapter**

**BPOV**

Static sound filled my mind which was now a black canvas of darkness. Using all my strength, I tried to pry open my eyes but it rendered to be useless - they were as heavy as lead.

The static sound began to fade and replaced with an annoying mumbling. Someone was around me and I wanted to quench my curiosity but there was no luck with the sense of sight gone along with my sense of smell making it very uncomfortable for me.

I decided to rely on my hearing.

The distant mumbling became louder - they were close to me. Slowly the sounds cleared up as did my nose apparently as I could detect the faint smell of blood nearby and the hunger returned. So hungry. Snapping my eyes open, I searched for the source of this delicious smell.

Ripping away from the surface I lay on, I looked around, my once blurry sight had cleared. Searching my surroundings, I was confused with where I was. How did I get here? Forget that - anger.

What is she doing here?

Her eyes held fear but I didn't care as I rushed over to her, my fingers gripping around her fragile little neck pushing her onto the wall behind her.

"Came back for more huh?" narrowing my eyes at her. She struggled to free herself but I pushed her more into the wall, ignoring her pleas.

"Isabelle - it's me - it's Elena" she pleaded, crying for my mercy. My sense tried to tell me she was right but my body controlled my mid as it felt the hunger.

"Even better" my voice was of a predator and I loosed my grip alightly then felt as the veins popped under my eyes, hardening the skins and my fangs extend as I moved in for the pulsing vein. Her feeble hands were weak as they hit my chest trying to free herself. Sense and reasoning made me fight so I hesitated for a second and then I pushed myself to fight and let go of her.

"Argh" clutching at my head which felt as if it would explode. Sinking to my knees, I pulled at my hair. The heat returned to overwhelm me and the hunger still screamed for attention.

"Run El...Elena" begging for her to leave. Every fibre of my being wanted to chase after her.

And that's what I did.

She was running downstairs so I jumped down to stand in front of her before she got down. Her eyes screamed for her life as she gasped, he phone on her hand.

"I just want a little taste" inclining my head to look at her as I stalked towards her. My feet were slow with their movements as my predator insticts came to life.

"Is- p-please. You don't want to do this" her stuttering made me even more excited. I didn't feel like me - it was like I watching this scene unveil from a distance.

Hunger - morality - anger - hunger - rage - heat was becoming suffocating.

Anger urged me to punch the wall nearest to me. _What was happening to me?_

All I could hear was the loud pulsing of her blood as it rushed around her body and all I would think of was ripping opening up her pretty little neck so I could drink her every drop.

Another step forwards, she pressed her back onto the steps behind her but I kept moving forward.

_STOP! _My humanity tried but I was past caring. The smell was so enticing and I was so hungry. Her neck was on display, taunting me and I came closer... Just one bite.

"This won't hur-"

"Elena!" Stefan burst through the door, Alaric next to him and I watched as he shot at me with the wooden bullets.

Taken by surprise, I was too slow to dodge so I ended up on the floor, grateful to the pain that was inflicted onto the injured arm because it stopped me from hurting anyone.

Sense broke through an I felt the control in my limbs. "Just kill me. Please do it. I don't want to hurt anymore" I cried in multiple sobs, my whole frame shaking. All I could feel was the mind-numbing pain stopping me from even thinking clearly.

"Isa" Damon appeared from behind the two, ran over to me beside me. His eyes ran down my body then stopped at my torso. He acted quickly, his fingers inside me as he pulled out the wooden bullets. He pulled another from my shoulder and then bit into his hand placing the dripping blood to my lips but I shook my head,

"I was going to hurt her - I-I wanted to hurt her. I don't - I don't w-" no words finished that sentence as I looked up at him hoping he'd understand. It was my time to go and I would gladly incite death.

"You can't leave me" his eyes were read as he stars down at me. His arm moved closer to my lips but I moved my head away from it. Next thing I knew, Damon gripped my head and forced the bleeding wound into my mouth.

"Damo-" Stefan called from behind.

"Don't you dare" he threatened, his eyes remaining locked with mine. No life lighted his eyes - the mischief was gone and no spark held his expression. There was no smirk - no sign of living. His complexion was more ashen, his eyes bloodshot as he stated down at me.

Blood forcibly ran down my throat as I tried to struggle but I was too weak. Once he saw I had enough, he pulled his arm away gently and I gasped, coughing and splattering but he just state there on his knees looking at me with a pained expression.

"You can't leave me" he croaked out. As much as I wanted to slap him, I reached out desperately to hold him to me. He angled my body so that he cradled me, his arms were tight around me.

"I don't want to"

**(Brief A/N: Was going to stop there but thought this part would be important)**

**BPOV **

I was woken by a whisper of my name. Sitting up, I looked to my side and found Damon was laying there in a deep sleep.

This was the only time he actually looked peaceful and like the Damon I knew.

There were no creases on his forehead from frustrations, there was no smirk to hide his buried sadness. His chest Rose and fell and he sighed in his slumber.

I know I should be angry with him for forcing his blood in me even with the fact that all it did was slightly stabilise me. The pain was still there in my arm but it was dull, all he'd done was lengthen my short time on this earth.

It was a fact. I was dying.

Gently, I stroked his face then pushed the strands of hair away from his face. He sighed again and I smiled as he places his arm around my waist.

Suddenly, my ears perked up to the light footsteps that came from downstairs - only a vampire would've been able to hear the soft tap on the wooden floor, yet it sounded vaguely familiar.

Looking back at Damon, I stroked his face once more and then pulled my weight off the bed, straining the pained groan threatening to escape. Gently I pushed his arm away and began to quietly walk downstairs.

Once I was out the door, the stairs seemed endless and when permitting a small groan, I began to weakly take them one by one.

Finally I landed on the bottom and looked from both sided but caught nothing out of the ordinary. Urgh the irony - I remembered when I did this to Damon.

Walking towards the kitchen, I aoudad when hearing the whoosh sound from behind me.

"I can smell you so why don't you just show yourself" it came as a harsh whisper. It was true that I could sense the all too familiar scent and a dread came over me as the shadowed visitor showed himself.

As if things couldn't get more complicated. He just had to show up.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Find out hopefully on Friday - Saturday latest. Xox twerri02**

**BTW - you should know there is no Rose in this. Didn't care much for her though I did feel sorry for her when she died. Chapter 13 is under construction. **


	13. I'm tiredtired of hurting

**Chapter 13 - "I was tired...tired of hurting"**

**A/N: Enjoy this one guys. Secrets revealed. More drama. Sorry I took a while - shit happened but on the bright side, this is one is longer. (he he that's what she said)**

**BPOV continued...**

"Been too long" he had the nerve to smirk at me. Before I'd been upset over his departure but now all I wanted to do was slap him across the face.

"Not long enough" sneering at him but he shrugged it off. "What are you doing here Elijah?" (A/N: Bet you all thought Edward huh. He might make an appearance later on)

"Could ask you the same thing"

"Friend's birthday" his eyebrows rose up in question. "What about you?" he looked me in the eye then dropped his eyes onto my arm. Scrunching up his face, I watched as the worry highlighted his creased forehead.

"Seems you got a nasty little bite" he stated dryly ignoring my previous question.

"Nothing I can't handle" the confidence I attempted to portray didn't work with my stammer.

"Quite the opposite young Isabelle" he sighed softly and great regret was held in his eyes. "This is something you cannot handle and we both know what will happen" his words were weakening me further if that was even possible.

"You don-" I wasn't even sure about the ending of that sentence so I was slightly glad and annoyed when he stopped me.

"Werewolves, filthy creatures" he stared me down, circling me. His words subdued my anger changing my expression into a questioning look as I kept my eyes trained on him.

"What do you know about werewolves?" hitching an eyebrow with my head inclined when he stopped to look at me.

"I know you shouldn't pet them" he smirked making a small smile tug my lips but I refrained.

"Elijah...I have no idea why you're here and frankly I don't care-" trying to make an escape and hopefully stopping the others from waking up. From what I could recall, Elena was staying in Stefan's room.

"Oh but you should" he answered bringing my attention back to him.

"And why is that?" I knew it was only a matter of time before he revealed his conditions.

"Because I have the cure" he answered and I froze with his simple tone.

He had the cure. He had the cure.. Did I want the cure?

Dizziness hit me and the pain in my arm throbbed as if in answer.

I was tired...tired of hurting.

"What do you want for it?" again I knew Elijah too well to think he'd simply just hand over the cure. First thing you should know about the originals - don't trust them. Although if I had to choose someone to trust it would probably be Elijah.

"How can you think so little of me?" he teased.

"I know you too well" shrugging my shoulders in truth. I'd crossed his paths in France a while back. He'd been quite a gentleman then - don't get me wrong he isn't the worst vampire you'd come across but he used to be really humble - wouldn't have asked for anything in return - a real gentleman.

"What's the condition?" squaring my shoulders even though the wave of pain that hit me was intense enough to make me wince.

He gave me a calculating stare for a few moments before stretching out his palm towards me.

"Take a walk with me" he offered waiting for my confirmation. I stood there looking at him then flickering to his palm.

Upstairs I heard the sound of the sheets shifting and the bed creaking slightly before hearing the deep breathing belonging to Damon fill the atmosphere again.

I knew the answer.

He was my answer.

Without another thought, I placed my life in Elijah's hand.

**DPOV**

When opening my eyes, the light blinded my eyes from the window. Sounds of annoyingly cheerful chirps of the birds penetrated through the window to disturb me.

Stretching my arms, I sat up running a lazy hand though my hair and then rubbing my eyes.

Isabelle!

Snapping my head to the side, confusion set in as I caught only an empty bed.

There were no sounds of life around the house just complete silence.

Ripping away from the tangled sheets, I ran downstairs frantic with overbearing worry.

"Isabelle? Isa?" running into the parlour, I found nothing unless you considered the scattered beer bottles along with other bits of rubbish something. We'd never gotten round to cleaning up after compelling the party goers to leave.

Kitchen – nothing!

Bathroom – nothing!

Then I realised something, Stefan and Elena weren't here either.

"Elena? Stefan?" my emotions and thoughts were fastidiously racing through my mind. Too fast for me to even make sense of them.

Grabbing the keys, I rushed out of the door but stopped with what I found.

"Isabelle?" reason for my surprise and relief was seeing her once shaking frame now stood tall and proud like before but looking even stronger. Wet strands of her lifeless hair had returned to her wavy brown locks that had a mind of it's own. Her once ashen looking skin was back with it's limited colour but added with an extra glow. Her dull brown eyes had lost the pain replaced with vibrant life.

She was dressed in a white sundered with a short sleeved denim jeans jacket on top with gladiator sandals. Sunglasses place lightly on the top of her head.

My eyes flickered to her wounded arm but found nothing. The purple swelling was no longer there. It was gone - all of it gone. It was like it was never there?

"H-How?" all she did was smirk at my disbelieving tone. Oh and how gorgeous she looked, it seemed she looked even more amazing now - if that was even possible. "You look amazing" gasping out the very necessary words. How?

How this happened? Was it the blood I gave her? It couldn't be - that wouldn't be enough to heal her wound.

"Nothing a nice shower can't do" I didn't really realise how much I'd missed her voice. The bellsy element her octaves held to show how happy she was.

"How?" closing our unneeded distance so I was close enough to stroke her face. She was here? This wasn't a dream - her warm temperature told me she was here.

"Let's not think about tha-" my face instantly fell with her words diversion as she began to sidetrack me but this time it wouldn't work

"Don't do that" scolding her attempts in passing this off. Grabbing her hands in mine, I held a tight grip but not to tight to hurt her "How did this happen?" my eyes bored into hers and she sighed.

"You're so stubborn" she ruffled my hair and I chuckled.

"Take after you" snarling smugly at her. Her nose scrunched up, her eyebrows furrowing, in the most adorable way. "Back to matters at hand, how did all this happen?" I still sounded incredulous a I revelled in how her breathing was calm and collected rather than heavy and jarred as it was before.

"I know people" she answered conspicuous and then pulled away from me with a skip in her step.

Before she walked away I grabbed her hand to stop her "Isa" she cautiously turned to me, her eyes widening with what she caught on my face. "I was worried - I thought you were going to die and I-I came for you. The least you could do is tell me who's ass I have to kiss for what they've done" my rambling got to her as she fully turned to face me, relenting with get slumping shoulders and then reached to cup my cheek.

"Lets walk" she lopped her hand around brine and I walked without another thought. I couldn't let her out of my sight for a minute anyway.

We started off in a comfortable silence, simply taking in the fact that we were together.

"In 1897, I was in France for a while -"

"That was the yea-" remembering her departure. The day I'd questioned for the majority of my existence. Why she'd left? Why she'd just packed up without a note?

"Uh huh" she nodded passively so I knew better than to ask questions now.

"It was around mid September and I was attending a ball and that was when I crossed paths with an...Original" her voice had dulled as she continued with the story.

"Original?" interrupting her again.

"Yeah, first vampires ever. His name was Elijah. He was a real charmer then, still is" she reminisced with a wistful look on her dace causing me to have to bite back the growl that rippled in my chest. "He knew what I was and wanted some help" her teeth then sought to gnaw at her bottom lip, a nervous look in her eyes. Momentarily I was distracted from the current conversation as I watched her hidden innocence come out.

Gently I used my fingers to pull it away but paused to enjoy the feeling of her soft and she started at me as I asked "What did he want?"

In response, her brown eyes widened and if I wasn't imagining it - she leaned in closer to me. "He wanted me to help him find someone" she was deliberately being vague with her answers.

"Someone?" hoping she'd elaborate.

With an exhausted sigh, she looked me in the eye and with a stern voice she answered. "He wanted to find a doppelgänger" I saw as she neared her teeth to her bottom lips again but when I sent a warning look she dropped it.

"Like Elena?" she nodded sombrely in reply.

"Why does he need a doppelgänger?" as I scrunched up my face in confusion, Isa returned the favour by pushing away my frown lines softly with her fingertips. Tingled burnt my skin from her sensitive touch.

"It's all part of the moonstone curse" she answered.

How can everyone go through so much trouble for a rock? "He wants to break it" my voice sounded so sure but I knew she caught on to the hidden question between the lines.

"Not exactly" she mirrored my calculating expression before clarifying "he just wants to use the doppelgänger to lure someone out"

"Who?" reason why I was asking was because I knew about originals. I knew they could kill me easily. Having the upper hand would maybe help later.

"His brother...Klaus" she seemed hesitant in answering and a fear flashed in his eyes before deflating as she gave a weak smile.

Wait a minute - Isabelle had gotten the cure from this Elijah dude. That meant there was some deal that went on. There had to be and if this guy was after a doppelgänger -

"What deal did you make with him?" I sounded stern with my question and she seemed taken back as she took a stumbled step away from me with a questioning look.

"Obviously you don't know me that well to think that I'd sell Elena out?" she wavered slightly and I instantly felt guilty for making the unnecessary assumptions. Of course I should know better than to think Isa would sell us out.

My thoughts were halted when seeing her turn around to make a run for it but I was quick when catching her arm. Now I had her, I would not let her go. "I'm sorry" filling my words with as much sincere apology I could. Her head was facing away from me, falling down so her hair curtained her features. She turned to me after a few seconds of silence, her eyes searching mine then she sighed to turn to me.

"Does being a jackass come naturally to you?" she smirked allowing me the relief to know she'd forgiven me.

"It takes skill" shrugging with a mirrored smirk. She then continued with her information "He just wanted me to do a spell" her vagueness returned.

"What kind of spell?"

"The kind that helps him find Klaus' location" she crossed her arms walking beside me towards God knows where but I trusted her as we walked further into the crowded trees.

"Did it work?" I already knew the answer to that question. If it hadn't she wouldn't be here. When Isa gave her word, she stuck to it and I knew her reasons for helping Elijah would be legit. I trusted Isabelle. I trusted her with my life.

"Yep. Found out he's in Rome" her smugness made me smile. We both knew how powerful she was without her bragging.

"I'm so glad you're okay" the words tumbled out of my mouths without my mind's consent but I didn't mind.

"I am too" she stepped into my arms and held me tightly, fisting her hands in the back of my shirt. She then pulled away to look up at me in question, "So can we get over the whole miracle recover... because we're almost there" her words sparked up my curiosity an I looked around the forest but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wha - where?" What did she mean we were here?

With another secretive smile, she snapped her fingers and a pathway was revealed as the bushes ahead parted.

"Come on" she encouraged me, her arm looped around mine to pull me along with her.

"If this is the part where you kill me and leave my body in the woods..." I trailed off jokingly making her laugh - the light bellsy tone exciting me again.

"Here we are" she announced but I couldn't see anything. We had travelled deeper into this bush and were now in an opening clearing. It seemed closed off from the world - away from the hectic lives of everyone and it dawned on me why we were here.

"Happy birthday" she whispered moving in closer to me after giving me time to take in the surroundings. Before i could thank her, i watched mesmerised as her palm waved above us and the towering trees above us gave way of the clear blue sky permitting some sunlight to fall into the secluded part we were in. "I still think you deserve one day clear of stress" she began to bite her lip again waiting for my approval. "is it a little presumptuous to think it was me that you'd want to spend it with?" she asked clear of joke so I knew she wanted a serious answer.

Stalking towards her, I quickly wrapped her in a hug when she was in my reach. Then I pushed back to look at her, pushing her hair back, her head rested in my hands "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else". A wide smile played on her lips with my answer and her eyes twinkled with life.

"Me neither" she grinned then placed a light kiss on my cheek, the tingle from before traced where her soft plump lips had lingered. She froze, not moving away from me so her hot breathe warmed my neck. Her whole body was pressed up against mine and the smell of strawberries and freesia filled my senses getting me sidetracked as I revelled in the delicious smell, a buried nostalgic feeling had indulged in me.

She looked up at me under her eyelashes, the afternoon sun rays highlighted her beautiful features, how her supple pink lips tempted me and that's what made me snap!

My arms went to wrap themselves tightly around her waist and she clung to my chest even though her expression showed her uncertainty. Giving her my well known dangerous smirk while my fingers caressed her cheek, my index finger went under her chin to tilt her up slowly nearing my lips. Doubt filled me so I hesitated for a second, simply basking in the feel as her nose brushed mine lightly. The warmth of her breathe escaped her parted lips and I continued to stare at her brown eyes filled with an in-depth emotion.

"Must I do everything?" she asked sounding coly before he fingers wrapped around the back of my head and she pulled me down to connect with her impatient lips.

Having her lips on mine, created a new feeling that I knew could never be reversed. I would scrutinise this new emotion later but as for now, I would revel in how her her hot breathe seeped into mine as I took in her lips.

Our bodies were already pressed up against each other but she drove me even crazier as her teeth nipped at my bottom lip lightly then she slid her tongue over it causing me to beg for entrance. She willingly allowed me to sensually bring our tongues together in a heated kiss.

This time it was different. It wasn't us searching for a distraction from our lost loves. It wasn't us wanting to feel loved. It was just us.

Together.

Pulling away from my lips, I moved my lips down to her neck and began to suck hard at the soft exposed skin. She moaned her fingers moved wildly in my hair but then before I could stop her she hesitantly pulled away from my lips.

"Pause for a sec" she breathed heavily, her palm rested on my chest as she looked down at our now joined hands. She then looked up at me, her eyes heavy with lust that she seemed to hold back, her lips swollen from my ravaging and a huge hickey was formed on her neck marking her as mine.

"You are a teasing cockblocker" chuckling at her guilty expression.

"One question" she breathed and after a few moments of silence, it seemed that she'd braved up to ask her question. "Why did you stop me from killing Katherine? Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked, her eyes searched mine holding a certain desperation as she seeked for an answer.

What should I tell her? Why had I stopped her? Remembering that night, I recall the feeling of panic when seeing Isabelle knock down Katherine and fear when she held the snapped branch close to her chest and I could remember how I acted on that fear without thinking to push her out of the way.

"I-I don't know" I found myself answering truthfully. I really wasn't sure why I had stopped her.

"You love her" she concluded, pain strained her eyes as she cupped my face. I began to shake my head in denial from her words but she stopped me with her words "And I understand that" She sighed falling back onto my chest then she continued, "Let's just relax".

We spent the rest of the night, laying under the stars in comfortable silence whilst soothing music from her iPod played.

Through our time together, I'd thought about Katherine and tried to figure out how I could get over her and move on from what she was making me to be.

I knew I loved Katherine but I also knew I love Isabelle. Love...


	14. Katherine? Elena? Or me?

**Chapter 14 – Katherine? Elena? Or me?**

**Oh such a happy couple... **

**BPOV**

After spending the whole day in our secluded forest, we had returned back to the boarding house around 10.00 only to find a worrying looking bunch.

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were all there, furrowed brows as they were filled with worry.

Upon seeing us enter, their heads snapped up to us and moved to mine with disbelief colouring their faces.

"Izzy" Caroline had been the first to speak.

"You're alive?" Bonnie sounded surprised with this information. Stefan and Elena remained on silence probably because Bonnie and Caroline had said what needed to be said.

"I'm alive" skipping over to them.

"Uh h-how do you feel?" Stefan asked, they all rushed over to me to hug me and check me still wary and unsure of my health.

"Don't suffocate the girl. I only got her back" Damon still stood at the doorway but began to make his way over to us with a smirk. Strands of hair fell over his face as he bowed his head towards us.

"I'm so happy you're okay" Elena smiled gleefully, her hand placed in my shoulder. It was comforting to know I had girlfriends that cared about me and were I'd worried, I'd died. Sure I'd been unsure about her at first but I could see she loved Stefan and that was good enough in my books though I couldn't ignore the glances she'd been sending Damon but when remembering the earth shattering kiss he'd given me in the woods calmed me.

"H-how? How are you here?" Stefan asked dubious with curiosity.

"I know people" hoping he'd get the hint and drop it. It was offending enough that Damon thought I was going to hand Elena over - if Stefan heard the story, he'd pin my against the wall, stake in his hand.

Unfortunately Stefan was going to begin his interrogation but thankfully Damon stopped him. "You know it's been a long day" he faked a yawn then walked over to wrap a protective arm over me. A powerful surge of love washed over me with his simplest of touches. "We're gonna head up to bed" Damon exclaimed and I nodded in confirmation.

"I need to get home anyway" Bonnie said picking up her satchel and shrugging it over her shoulder with a small smile directed at me.

"Yeah me too" Caroline piped up. "Elena do you need a ride...?"

"No I'm gonna stay here tonight" she answered and I think she didn't know she was doing it but she was leaning towards Stefan.

"Okay then, night guys" Bonnie waved to us making her way towards the door, Caroline closely behind her as she followed with a skip in her step.

"I'm tired" I sighed falling back onto Damon's muscled chest. His arms went to wrap around my body and I felt his nose sniff my hair before he sighed in contentment. The gesture made me break out in a smile which almost dropped when I caught Elena's scrutinising stare directed at where Damon's arms were.

"Let's get to bed" Damon smirked in my hair, I could hear the amusement in his voice to which I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight guys" I waved to them in goodbye and heard their light goodbyes. We began to walk up the stairs and daring a glance at the couple, I smiled when seeing the two of them in a heated kiss.

Once we were in Damon's room, he pulled off his shirt then tossed it across the rooms when he turned to me, ruffling his hair, my eyes zoned into his bare muscled torso and his dark jeans that hung low making him look like a model stepping out of a sexy cologne advert.

He caught my obvious staring and smirked at me.

"Yeah I know...I'm hot" he replied cockily so I shook my head at him but then an idea popped in my mind.

Removing my jacket, I threw it with precise so it landed on top of the closet door then teasing Damon, I slipped off the straps of my dress with a hitched brow.

His breathe caught in his throat and I knew I had him where I wanted.

Doing my best 'oops' face, I let my hands drop and the loose dress fell to the ground to make a pool at my feet.

His jaw fell when seeing me in the black lace bra with the matching underwear. His eyes gaped, drinking in my sight.

For added measure, I ran a free hand in my hair, then shook a little making it slightly wilder.

"Yeah I know...I'm hot" my smirk matched his from before. His hooded gaze erupted the unintentional lust and I licked my lips hungrily as he stalked towards me, claiming my lips as he pulled my half naked body to his bare chest. The feeling of skin on skin was even more amazing than I could remember. His kiss was similar to the one from before but added with a buried hunger. His tongue lashed out to explore my mouth eagerly and I couldn't help but melt in his embrace with a moan.

His fingers travelled down to cup my ass and without a second thought, I ground myself onto him feeling his building erection.

My mind told me to stop - this wasn't good for him. It would create more conflicting emotions. I mean - who does he love really? Katherine? Elena? Or me?

I forced my hands to place themselves on his boulder and to ignore how he was making me ignite simply by his lips. Using every piece of strength I had, I pushed him to the other side of the wall with a crash.

"We can't" when his face fell, guilt crashed onto me so I shook my head. "I want to-" looking down at his very tempting sexy body I groaned, biting my lip which made him smile. "Believe me I want to but j-just not now" Gratefully he nodded in understanding but the mischief coloured in his eyes as he whispered.

"Later then"

Pretending I didn't hear him, I picked up one of his shirts and walked past him and into his bathroom but before closing it fully, I replied with a smile.

"Later"

**************************FOUR HOURS LATER - DAMON'S BED****************************

Groggily, I rolled over the bed my fingers searching but not finding. Snapping my eyes open, I sat up with disappointment and worry when finding the space next to me.

Where was h-

My questions were halted when I heard shuffling of feet, a smile graced my lips with an idea of wanting to scare him, I swiftly pulled out of the bed, careful not to make a sound that would give me away and to ran silently place myself next to the door to peer out of the crack.

Everything fell down onto me as I watched the scene unfold. Oh God -

Damon.

Elena.

Damon and Elena.

Her arms wrapped around his waist just like mine had a few hours ago. H-her lips were on his just like mine had been.

The life that had been in my heart only a few hours ago was drained as I stared with disbelief. I felt - I-I f-

I felt nothing.

I did what I did best...

I ran.

**Review please...If I can I'll update before Wednesday. No promises though...**


	15. What Had I Done?

**Chapter 14 - What. Had. I. Done?**

**DPOV**

Having Isa next to me, sleeping soundly was satisfying. Her soft waves splayed out on the pillow and I found myself playing with the ends of her mahogany locks. Her lips were parted as she took in deep breathes causing a rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. She was absolutely enchanting.

I continued watching her for a few more minutes when a dull burn ignited in my throat, reminding me that I hadn't drank anything in a while so I dropped a kiss on her forehead before grudgingly rolling off the bed.

My bare feet landed casually on the wooden floorboards as I shuffled out of the room not wanting to wake her. Slipping out of the room, I closed the door slightly leaving a small space as I remembered the click of the door closing was quite loud in the silence.

As I turned around, I paused when catching Elena also coming out of her room. She was in her blue pyjama shorts and white tank top. Momentarily I recalled how Isa was again wearing my shirt for bed. The thought made me smirk before regaining my attention and diverting it to Elena.

"What you doing up?"

"Just wanted to get a drink" she held up the glass she had already prepared in her hand. I forgot that I was the only brother with the private bathroom. Damon 1, Stefan 0. "What about you?" she asked curiously.

"Me too" flashing my teeth to add good measure. She rolled her eyes but then a serious look on her face as she thought hard about something. Her and my brother were a lot alike. Both brood on a daily basis.

"Thank you" remembering my gratitude towards her.

"For what?" she seemed confused by my sudden gratefulness. Walking towards her, I looked her in the eyes so she knew what I was saying was the truth.

"For not letting me give up on Isabelle" I answered, the corner of lips turned upward in a small smile. She returned it with a small smile herself and breathed out.

"You're welcome" she sighed and continued to stare up at me. Her lapis lazuli eyes bored into mine with a conflicting emotion. She breathed out through her parted lips and then her tongue darted out to wetten her bottom lip.

After a few minutes awkward silence, I opened my mouth to bid a farewell but before I could stop her, Elena's lips crashed onto mine and I stood there frozen until the thought fleeted my mine.

The idea of beating Stefan at something clicked into mind and I found myself kissing her back forcefully with the new piece of revelation. Her arms moved around me and the smug voice in my head dominated, telling me that I bad won. She had chosen me.

It had always been Stefan. It was always Stefan. I'd even thought Isabelle woul- ISABELLE!

The name alone was enough to release the crushing guilt and betrayal onto me giving me the sense to push Elena away.

"Wh-" she started but then slapped a hand over her mouth realising what had just happened. Silent tears glazed her eyes as she stated horrified at me with what she'd just done.

"W-we can't-" I began to say what was probably on her mind. She let out a strangled sob then without a word, her horror-stricken face turned away from me as she ran back to Stefan's room.

Sliding down the wall behind me, I slumped there on the floor and my fingers wound themselves in my hair.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

**ELPOV**

What. Had. I. Done?

Running back to the room, I slammed the door behind me and rested my back onto the door as I swallowed the strained sobs.

What was I doing? What was I thinking? His own brother!

"Elena?" Stefan's vice startled me from my sobs which were becoming more vigorous. I attempted to stop but it grew worse as I watched his shadowed figure rise from the bed and call my name worriedly "Elena?" he rushed over to me and began to wrap his arms around me but I shook my head not wanting him to hold me which would build onto the overbearing guilt.

"What can I do?" he sounded at the brink of tears with desperation to understand.

"I-I-" the apology couldn't be spoken out loud as it would require confessing to what I'd done. I just couldn't look at Stefan's face when telling him that I'd kissed his brother.

It wasn't the fact that Damon kissed me and I kissed him back - it was the fact that I had been the one to kiss him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fear was in his voice along with worry. Looking up at him through the distorted sight due to the tears, I saw his creased face reflecting his worry.

I had to tell him - it wouldn't be fair to him. It would even be worse if he found out some other way.

When opening my mouth to tell him the truth, I was interrupted with damon's loud growl.

"FUCK" he swore loudly followed by numerous crashes. I stared wide eyed at Stefan who was also shocked as he quickly walked past me to go check on his brother.

Even though they may not act like it sometimes, Stefan and Damon loved each other but I may have just ruined their bond even more. Just like Katherine did.

Clicking mind into gear, I ran after Stefan who'd gone into Damon's room. The door was cracked open and I could see the clattered mess a he'd thrown everything he could get his hands on. The bed was toppled over as were his three large bookcases so that the priceless book collection was scattered all over the room. Glasses were shattered, the shards all over the mess but what I really noticed was that Isabelle wasn't there.

Oh no! I could feel the sobs returning as they racked my body causing me to shake in the new revelation.

"What's wrong?" I heard Stefan ask Damon and I pushed the door cautiously wanting to step inside. Oh God - he was going to find out - he was going to hate me!

"It's all her fault" Damon snarled loudly and then turned catching my sight at the door. He stomped his way towards me and for once I felt truly terrified of Damon. His featured were distorted into the most frightening grimace - the face of a monster. Anger blared in his wyes and it was directed at me. The veins seemed more potent under his eyes and his lips were curled into a snarl.

"It's your fault. You did this" he barked at me causing me to stumble back while letting the tears in my shame.

Stefan moved in front of me to protect me from Damon's fury but I wanted to push him out of the way. They shouldn't fight over me. "Leave her alone Damon" him defending me made me feel even guiltier as I clutched to the back of Stefan's shirt.

"I leave her alone. SHE should leave ME alone" his whole frame shook as he glared at me over Stefan's shoulder.

"Wait - where's isabelle?" Damon's rage grew with the reminder and we watched as he punched into the wall then fisted his bands into his hair as he paced the floor muttering something in a different language.

"What is going on?" Stefan asked in confusion, looking at me for an explanation. I had to tell him. It would be worse if it was Damon that told him. He was going to hate me so much but I brought this upon myself.

Breathing deeply, I looked up into his worried eyes and knew he didn't deserve this.

Slumping my shoulders, I looked at theftound in fear of meeting his eyes and waiting for the aftershake of the sobs to die down before whispering low enough for the words to come out but loud enough for him to hear.

"I kissed Damon"

**DUN DUN DUN. Who feels sorry for her and who's hating Elena? **

**Forgot to say a massive thank you to the reviews. I'm really stressed with stuff and writing this story is my only shred of peace at the moment along with reading those amazing reviews. **

**Every time I read them, I smile because you're all so wonderful. So close to 100 reviews I can taste it...lol.**

**C u nxt time.**

**P.S: I won't post author notes as chapters because that's mean - toying with it excitement. Promise to keep them at the bottom of the story or before...xox twerri02**


	16. What Is Love?

**Chapter 15 – What is Love?**

**Playlist: **

_**Coldplay - X&Y**_

**A/N: thank you so much to all the reviews. Sending my love to all you supporters. **

**I'll tell u a secret - I'm not liking Elena too much either. **

**BPOV**

What is love? A feeling? A thought? A belief? A myth?

I really don't care what it is - I just don't believe in it like I used to. I remember as a kid how I'd watched my parents argue over every single insignificant thing. How one word could set off the other person.

Love is a lie! All that crap about falling for someone when really all you do is fall. What is the point of falling for someone when they're not ready to catch you?

The rain continued to pelt down onto me waving as I weaves in and out of the trees in attempt to get as far from him as I could although even if I ran away from him, I couldn't escape the thoughts that followed.

Why had he done this? Why had I come back? Better yet why did I let myself live? If I knew he would make me feel this way, I would've declined Elijah's offer.

Breathing had become an exercise as I pushed past the trees, my nails scratching off the bark. Air left my lungs, straining my muscles from the lack of oxygen and it became harder to push myself to run further before he caught me.

It felt like such a slap in the face because I'd shown him my secret spot in the forest and now - now - I just don't know.

What was wrong with him? Or better yet - what was wrong with me?

I was never enough. Not for anyone.

My anger was mixed into the witches spirits - I could feel their fury magnify mine which was why i could feel the energy source of my powers affect my control. Wind grew louder and the rain grew more furious. Lighting began to struck down onto the forest but I knew I was gone too far to even attempt reigning myself in.

Angrily, I pushed down the nearby tree, my assault caused it to groan in protest before falling down. The sadistic side of me was released with enjoyment from wrecking something which was why instead of dodging the trees I began to go through them. The crushed bark tickled my skin slightly and I got off from the crunch like noise that erupted from my rage.

"Stop" a voice whispered as I halted my movements, my eyes widened when I heard the loud rustle of the leaves around me. "Stop...Isabelle" the voice was familiar but as I searched the clearing I found nothing out of the ordinary.

It then hit me who was speaking...

"Emily" whispering to the darkness, the leaves shivered in answer and it quirks up my lips slightly to her looking out for me.

"What am I gonna do?" sighing as I slumped down to the dampened ground buy ignoring how the mud dirtied my bare legs. It made me realise I was still in Damon's shirt and this angered which was why I ripped it off me as if it had burnt my skin leaving me in my bra and pyjama shorts.

I felt so cold...

**ELPOV**

Silence.

Silence was all that filled the room after I'd made my revelation. Stefan looked frozen on the spot and I waited for a reaction - any reaction but he remained in his place.

"We should look for Isabelle" was the first words he said. Jealousy was ignited with his words but I pushed past it.

Why was he acting like this? Ignoring what I just said.

"Stefan?" my fingers reached for his arm but I froze when he shook away from my touch. Damon's eyes widened with Stefan's action but then narrowed when catching my gaze.

"I'll check the grill" he told Damon directly ignoring my presence.

"S-Stefan we have to-" my arms reached out again for him but he stumbled back and turned to look at Damon.

"Isabelle is missing" his eyes held concealed pain but he fought it back as he turned around ignoring my calls for his return. Damon passed me swiftly and followed his brother, leaving me alone with my threatening thoughts.

**BPOV**

After finally pulling myself together after a pep talk, I got up from the ground and ran back where I came from, heading towards the town.

I'd come to the conclusion that I wouldn't run away. I was many things but I was not a coward.

The witches may have guided me for a reason and I knew the reason was Elena. As much as the hatred fuelled my anger directed towards her, I would keep her safe. This was my purpose to be here. The only purpose. Nothing else would deter me from my mission or should I say no one else.

I'd try and keep my distance from them and do my job. I'd always questioned why I didn't die after Klaus snapping my neck after forcing his blood on me - yes Klaus had been the one to change me - thought I'd died too but here I was. I'm supposed to be some imbalance of nature and I should've died. Klaus thought I was dead. I knew why he'd done it. He's the type of person that wants to always be on top of the ball. Wants to know what goes on and doesn't like it when people get in his way or ... Deny his wishes, like I had.

Would be a great shock when he set his eyes on me.

Soon.

As for now, all I needed to think about was getting some blood in my system along with clothes but I knew I couldn't go back there.

I'd also need a temporary place to stay - somewhere inconspicuous like a hotel or something.

Finally I rounded the corner that opened up to the main road. Looking at both sides, something white caught my eye. Few yards away - oh no my car.

Running towards it, I found it was toppled over, the windows were smashed and shards of glass scattered underneath my beauty. My gorgeous dodger challenger. Sub-consciously, I stroked re sides and with a flick of my finger, turned it the right way round. It was already dead and there was nothing I could do - repairs would probably cost more than the car would.

What upset me was the fact if saved up for the car instead of simply compelling the sales guy and now look what happened. It had symbolised achievement and hard work all from working at the Newton sportswear shop. Tw thought made me miss forks. It may not be perfect but it had a slightly homely feel - not as much as mystic falls but it was there.

I kinda missed the man I'd compelled to be father - Charlie. He was an ancestor so it seemed to make sense, Charlie had been quite wonderful in his true nature. I'd just compelled him to think I was his daughter but his love came naturally. I missed him.

Slipping into the car, I rummaged through the dashboard and found my iPod and my purse and attempted to not wince at the scratches on the Italian leather seats. Moving back out of the car, I checked the trunk and found my other duffel. Inside were a few essentials so with a grateful sigh, I grabbed the black tee, grey acid washed jeans and a jeans jacket. Thankfully a brush was in there so I walked back to sit in the front seat as I changed not wanting to risk any passing frat boys that might catch me in my inappropriate state.

Pulling on the clothes, in a haste, I ran the brush through my already wet hair trying to get rid of the frustrating knots.

Once I decided I looked close to presentable, I jumped out and closed the door gently not wanting to ruin it further. Then I walked back to the trunk and pulled out the duffel bag, slinging it over my shoulder when throwing the hairbrush in there.

With one last longing look at my car, I sighed in defeat - could this day get any worse?

"See ya later buddy" I patted the exterior softly and began a slow purposeful pace back towards my shit complicated life.


	17. ROOM TO RENT

**Chapter 16 - "ROOM TO RENT"**

**A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers and all those comments. Each one makes my smile wider and wider. **

**DPOV**

Me and Stefan had ran out of the house, leaving Elena behind us. Once we were out in the heavy rain, he then began to run but seeing as my switch was off, I felt thecrushing guilt for what I'd done which was why I chased after him.

"Keep up brother" he joked but I could hear how off his voice sounded.

He kept his eyes forward but I saw him cast a glance at me from the corner of my eye but then the tension grew so thick it seemed to choke me which was why I finally apologised. "I'm sorry".

I really miss having the switch off.

Stefan skidded to stop as did I looking back at him. He stared at me with his brooding expression before scoffing. "For what Damon? You're doing exactly what you said you'd do" he said crossing his arms over his chest with an amused expression but his eyes told me otherwise.

"What d-"

Stefan interrupted me. "You'll spend the rest of my existence ruining my life Damon. Well congratulations" his words contrasted with the ironic glare he sent my way.

"Stefan. I didn't kiss Elena. She kissed me" trying to defend myself. For some reason, I felt worse and wanted to crawl back home and drink but I stayed where I was.

"So what? You've been in love with her and you haven't exactly hidden that fact" he snarled at me. He began to walk past him but I held his arm to stop him. In return he broke a branch and dug it through my stomach then twisted in making the pain more intense. It felt like a fiery burn spread through my stomach and I doubled over in pain, crumpling over the ground then pulled it out of my stomach, spluttering from the impact.

"Fuck you Damon" he spat and then I heard his footsteps fade as he ran away while I remained in the rain with all the conflicting emotions that I'd tried to bury away for so many years that I'd even forgotten what real emotions were, like guilt, fear, worry for someone else and love.

**BPOV**

Dawn was breaking in as I neared Mystic Falls. For a few moments of walking, the smell of fresh coffee hit me and due to still being quite far from civilisation due to my slow pace, I was curious and followed the smell into the forest.

The scent led to a large cottage, smoke blowing out of the chimney. A distant humming came from the house but what caught my attention was the sign that read ROOM TO RENT and decision was made to stay here for a while, it looked okayish, slightly weird to be so far out but I'd be content.

Although it was slightly far from the main town and had easy access to the main road so I was okay. It sat at the edge of the forest but was slightly covered with the forestry.

Anxiously, I knocked on the door with three light raps and was surprised to find an elderly woman open with a smile. I'd thought the owner would be asleep.

"Hello dear" her voice was a light coo which made me smile. "Can I help you?" she continued. She was quite pretty, her grey hair was tied into a messy bun, and her purple eyes held nothing but warmth and her older face held years of wisdom and experience. She was dressed in a pale blue flower patterned dress with a red apron on top. There was a certain significant smell coming from her. It smelt familiar but rare like a herb of some sort.

"Um hi, I uh saw your sign..." hoping she'd catch on to what I was implying at.

"Oh you want to rent a room?" her cheek flushed with excitement from my offer and he clapped his hands in joy.

"Uh yeah" my uncertain shyness came naturally from my long role of being innocent human Bella. She clapped her hands again then wipe them on her apron then surprisingly wrapped an arm over my shoulder to pull me in but I paused as it hadn't been a proper invitation.

She looked at me with an expectant look then inclined her head still scrutinising me. With a final thought, she stepped back and told me "You may come in". There was something about her that made me feel...suspicious. Something was nagging at the back of my head with her strange behaviour.

"Thanks" I sighed sill keeping my cover in case I was just being paranoid. Slowly, I stepped inside cautiously then gave her a gleaming smile when I was sure she wouldn't be catching me out or trying to kill me. Reaching out my hand, I introduced myself in hopes I could get a reading from her. "I'm Isabelle"

Gently, her palm wrapped around me and I waited for the truth about her.

But I got no reading. No flashes. No visions. No feelings. Now I was worried. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Mrs Flowers" she gave a toothy grin then patted her hair which caused me to get rid of my skeptive look replacing it with a masked smile to hide my suspicion. My instincts were conflicting concerning her. Something told me she had a secret but something else told me to trust her.

"Nice to meet you" giving a gentle smile. I felt so tired - emotionally - and would love to collapse on the bed to drift of to problem-free world that was my dream.

"I actually used to live in this house with my husband until he died..." het trailed off wistfully and I watched as the warmth from her eyes harden with her buried pain.

Gently, I placed a comforting arm on her arm "I'm sorry" apologising politely for her lost. She turned to me with a grateful expression.

"Thank you dear" she smiled then straightened her back then caught sight of my sympathetic look. "Oh look at me - I should be looking after you" she flustered, her cheeks flushed and the sparkle in her eyes returned as well as the excitement. "How about I show you the room?" she asked and I nodded then followed after her as she headed upstairs.

We passed various pictures of her and her husband and the next one was a picture of her with another elderly woman who had her arm around her. They were both smiling widely to the camera, looking extremely happy.

"It get lonely around here, I'm just glad there's another girl around" she was a very vibrant character. So brave and so strong for moving on with life after her husband died. "You new in town?" her question threw me off.

"Kinda" I answered not sure how I could answer. She nodded and I was happy she hadn't prodded asking for questions.

Finally we got to the landing and I found instead of photographs there were various paintings. One of the seaside, another of a vase of flowers and another was of the countryside. Pausing, I stepped closer to investigate the beauty of the painting.

My fingers traced the green grass paints and I smiled from the purposeful rough texture.

"Finished that one yesterday" she said from behind me.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You did this?" sounding bewildered but impressed. She nodded and then smiled.

"This is your room" she pointed to the room next to the painting and then moved to push it open for me to get a look.

It was very flowery - too flowery for my taste and the walls were a bright blue which let the sun hit it perfectly. On the bed there were flower patterned beddings. Next to it was a beige wooden desk with a small chair next to it. On the far corner was a bookshelf and I found it perfect.

I needed some light in my life.

"This is perfect" turning to give her a reassuring smile. Her fallen face rose again with my genuine words. "It's really what I need right now" the last part was to myself but it was clear enough for her to hear it too.

"Is there anything you need to know?" I asked remembering she should know some things about me.

She wiped her hands on her apron in a somewhat nervous gesture. "Why don't you put your bags down and we have a drink?" her smile was back and then with a curt nod, she fleeted out of the room.

Once she left the room, I sat my duffel bag down and then slumped down to the bed, my body sank on my bed. Placing my hands on the edge, I looked around and gave a defeated sigh. Guess this was me now.

I wasn't in the mood to unpack yet so I walked down and could smell coffee and a tantalising smell of pastries being made.

"Mmm smells amazing" I complimented when reaching the bottom of the staircase which gave me a view of the kitchen where Mrs flowers was looking into the oven and behind her was the small dining table.

She turned around from my voice and I found that she was holding two trays, one with 6 muffins and one with 4 croissants.

"I always bake in the mornings" she stood up and I rushed to help her with the trays. It burnt my skin which was why I set it down in a hurry. Mrs Flowers added quietly "It's peaceful" as she stared out the window. I'm guessing she was referring to the baking.

"Don't mind me" she shrugged off her sadness. "Grab some coffee" she offered taking a seat at the table. Searching the room, I found two pots of coffee.

Reaching over for one, I was stopped by her as she told me "You don't want that one dear" her unexpected words stopped me. "It's laced with vervain"


	18. Probably my only friend

**Chapter 17 - "Probably my only friend"**

"Vervain?" I tried to pretend I wasn't sure what she was talking about but my trembling fingers told otherwise.

She smirked, a flash of mischief in he eyes as she placed a croissant on her plate in an innocent manner as she answered me. "I'm may be old, blind in one eye but I'm not stupid" Her words made me feel slightly guilty but for now I needed to find out her objectives. Kill me? Use me? What was her motive? And if she knew why did she invite me in?

What to do now? I could use the 'tell anyone and I'll kill you' route or I could continue with the 'you're a crazy old woman' route.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" sitting down and placing the vervain coffee purposefully on the table.

"Oh come of it. You vampires are so stubborn" she mocked me, staring me down from the opposite side of the table.

So she knew about vampires and she also knew I was one - well half a vampire.

"I really d-" denial became an instinct.

"Do you really want to play this game? We both know how the story ends so why not skip a few chapters?" she bit into the croissant gleefully as she watched me in my conflicted state.

With a sigh, I rubbed my temples and then set my hands down on the table, joining my fingers. "How did you know?" there was no point in the denial route with her certain confidence. She hadn't tried to kill me so that should count for something.

"Lived in Mystic Falls for a long while. My first test was not inviting you in" she elaborated and I did a mental 'aaaah' from the explanation. "Second test was the vervain. You hesitated" she added with ease continuing to eat get food and drunk her coffee.

"You are diabolical" showing that I was impressed. She'd fitted all the clues together and in a very discreet way may I add.

"No, just observant" she smiled and then stood up to grab the other coffee pot. She walked back down to sit and pushed the coffee pot towards me. "it also helps that I'm a witch" she added casually.

"You're a witch?"

she placed a hovering palm above the

"Now you know, what are you planning on doing?" there must be something she wants or why else could she have tricked me to rind out the truth. Did she want me to turn her?

"Nothing" she leaned bak casually. I paused for a moment surprised by her answer.

"You don't want anything?" she shook her head taking a sip if coffee. "Immortality?" maybe that would spark her interest but no such luck as she shook her head again.

"I don't want anything from you" she told me and I could detect only honesty from her tone and her eyes. "Like I said before, it get lonely and it's nice to have someone around" she answered truthfully.

I knew one thing - I could trust her.

Right now I really needed someone to just talk to and someone to tell me it'd be okay. I needed a friend.

"I'm part witch too" revealing myself to her so she knew she could trust me too. She was surprised by this and she leaned forward in interest. Taking the sugar, I poured it on the table and then placed a palm over the grains, indulging at the powerful surge that ran through me, it seemed stronger than before and within a second, the grains were now floating causing Mrs Flowers to gasp.

"H-how? You're a vampire!" she exclaimed, staring at me wide-eyed.

"And part witch"

"I don't understand. That's against the-"

"I know. I was born as a full witch but was forced blood and died turning me into a vampire. Well half vampire." giving a weakened smile. I could see the question in her eyes. "I should've died but I always knew there's a reason I was saved by the witches"

"What reason is that?" she asked fully interested in my messed up life story.

"To help someone - a human"

My words only created more confusion and she sat back on the chair contemplating over my revelation before she questioned "Could you elaborate?"

I knew I could trust her and it wasn't fair for me to live in her home and be a stranger. It would be wise for me to keep my mouth shut but when did I ever say I was wise besides numbers count in a battle and maybe she'll help me.

"A doppelgänger"

BPOV

I'd spent the rest of the afternoon with Mrs Flowers in her garden which was absolutely beautiful. She taught me of all the different herbs and plants that can protect a witch's identity and mind.

She'd told me about her childhood and how she met her husband in mystic falls. They'd fallen in love and wanted to have children but she couldn't. I'd cried at that piece of information because she'd been alone for so long and she couldn't have children.

In return for her trust, I told her everything. From the original family to Edward and Damon. She'd tried to hold me but I'd refuses her embrace because I knew it would make me feel worse and I'd end up crying over two fucked up assholes.

Later on I'd helped her with lunch and we ended up having lasagne but I knew I needed to feed soon. The decision was clear when I began to notice how Mrs Flowers' vein was noticeable from three feet away or how tempting her blood smelt. I might go tonight - it would be best if I did. Not only was I noticing the blood but I'd taking into account that I hadn't had visions for a while and maybe my mental shield would break down, allowing Alice to see where I was. Not only was lack of blood making me crave it but it was tiring me out both physically and mentally.

I was planning on staying with her some more but when it reached nine and we'd spent three hours talking about spells and looking at each others' grimoire she'd sent me to bed. Saying I looked tired so with a mock glare, I was making my way up to the room but she followed soon after.

It was so amazing to meet another witch who had now become my friend - probably my only friend. No offended intended towards Caroline and Bonnie but they aren't my friends - the-they're Elena's first and would probably side with her no matter what. Being around them would mean being around Elena and I couldn't do that not when images of my fingers around her throat invaded my mind.

Once I was in my new room. I looked down at the duffel bag remembering that I hadn't unpacked but now that I knew what a wonderful yet lonely woman Mrs Flowers was I wanted to stay. I needed her just as she needed me.

Bending down on the floor next to my bag, I rifled through it but froze when the wind blew and an all well known scent assaulted my nose.

Turning around, I looked into his dark eyes that gazed down at me. Too many vague emotions were sifting through his eyes so I couldn't make out what he was thinking or feeling.

Surprise hit me when he slumped down before me looking worn out and defeated as he kneeled before me. Seeing him again just reminded me of what he did.

All I could feel was pain.

Pain crippled me with the sight of him but I was somehow impressed he'd found me but that feeling was crushed by the anguish that threatened to overwhelm me as the hollowness of my heart returned draining the happiness I'd felt when I was with Mrs Flowers.

Words failed me and I choked on my breath. Seeing him again brought all these conflicting emotions that I remained frozen.

"Damon?"

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**How was the chapter? Send some love 2 Mrs Flowers? Who knew it would be Damon?**

**A/N: BTW - really sorry 4 my mistakes. I write on my iPod so I work fast to post it to u and don't hav tym 2 spell check. Once the whole story is done I will spell check before realising the new crossover I've been working on.**


	19. Don't Run

**Chapter 18 - "Don't run"**

**A/N: Sorry about my mistake. Its Damon in the room. I was contemplating ova having Edward but I dcided last minute 4 it 2 b Damon. Edward will b making an appearance soon tho - scout's honour**

**BPOV**

"Didn't think you were the flowery type" he whispered to me. My mouth remained shut as I continued to stare at him with my lips gaping. "Isabelle" he called to me softly, reaching a hand out but I instinctively moved back in fear of what his touch would do. My back hit the bed and I was grateful when he dropped his hand, a dead look in his grave eyes. "Please say somethi-" he didn't get to finish that because I stood from the floor and rushed to the door, opening it slightly but he too was alert because he came from behind me and pushed the half opened door closed. "Don't run" he instructed in a dark voice, his lips were so close to my ear, the heat radiated from his lips tickling my neck. His scent affected me, his closeness ignited the usual wanting.

My fingers balled up into fists on the door in attempt to prevent myself from grabbing him. He pressed himself closer to me, his body heat contrasted with the wetted clothes that were now drenching mine. Every contort perfection of his shaped body was moulded onto my back and my fingers itches to turn around and kiss hum but I fought it with the recurring images of them kissing.

The images were enough to tighten my chest and I panicked trying to open the door again but he pushed it firmly.

"Why do you always run?" he shouted at me and his words triggered the rage I hadn't wanted to release.

Turning around, I looked at him but then sadness crept up when looking into his empty eyes which was why I answered pathetically. "Because you're constantly pushing me away?" his face fell as if my words had crushed him.

Another apprehensive look coloured his face as he stared at me. His hands dropped as he pleaded for me to not attempt escape as he searched for an answer.

"You're always running from me. 90 years ago? Remember that? We were happy weren't we...?" his brows furrowed with uncertainty but he was right. We were happy until after. "Why did you leave?" he pleaded for the answer and I knew this was something that had bothered him for a while.

"Why did I leave? Wh-why?" how could he not know what pushed me away? How dare he ask? Thinking about that night brought tears to my eyes like this moment as I stared into his clueless face "You don't remember?" he didn't have to answer because I already knew.

"Remember what?" he looked lost for words. Nothing came to mind as to what made me leave all those years ago and my lips spoke reminding him of his mistake.

-FLASHBACK-

_July 1921_

_After the concert, we'd spent a few hours in the park and played into the fountain. We became soaked so we trudged back him after the police bight us. We'd then ran back to Damon's place. I'd been taking off my dress and he'd walked in on me so one thing led to another and here we were._

"_This is very bad of us" I whispered against his lips for one last kiss before allowing my heart rate to calm down. We'd just finished yet another round of sex but this time it was different. I'd tried to show him I loved him with every tender kiss and light touch. I'd hoped the desperate hold on him would show him how much I needed him. _

"_Which makes it even more exhilarating" he always had something to say back at me as he captured my lips once more before I rolled off him but kept my head gently placed on his chest, hearing the loud thump of the heartbeat. He began to stroke the strands of my hair with a touch as light as a feather. Closing my eyes, I revelled in his touch._

_Eventually, his touches stopped and his heartbeat had slowed to a calming thud. _

_Raising my head to look at him, I found he'd fallen into a deep sleep. His eyelashes grazed his cheeks and lazy wisps of his raven black hair fell to his forehead. Gently, I reached up to move them from his face before laying back down and pulling the covers onto us, "Goodnight Damon" I breathed._

_"Hmmm" he rolled us over so he was spooning me again. His arms tightened around me and his nose buried itself in my hair. _

_Everything changed in that second, my heart shattering into a million pieces with his next words._

_"Goodnight Katherine" _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The reminder froze him in his shock and I watched as the weight of the truth swamped him and he looked back up at me wide-eyed. He knew I wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Who am I to you?" the words were whisper when remembering Mrs Flowers was still asleep.

"Isabelle – I'm s-" he began to apologise but I shook my head in refusal as I pushed past him.

"You're always full of sorrys" I cried, feeling the crushing pain in my chest. "I understand Damon - I-I understand. Really" my words were apparently causing him more pain as more creases crowded his forehead and I longed to gently smooth them away. "I understand your love for Katherine. I understand your new love for Elena but..." my shoulders slumped for the amount of strain I was putting on myself. I was feeling drained, my limps seemed to lack strength and withered away. The words were bitter on my tongue, burning my throat "I understand.." it felt forceful to look at him so I looked up at the ceiling feeling lost under his gaze as well as exposed so I wrapped my arms around my torso. "What I don't understand - I guess I just thought-"

"Isabelle" he whispered so quietly, I snapped my head back down to lock eyes with him.

"I just trusted that you had some respect for me as a friend..." pausing as I swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise. The anguish was crippling and I could feel myself wavering. "to not hurt me like you did" the tears were helplessly falling now as I turned away from him not wanting him to witness how broken I was. Looking out the window, sudden realisation hit me so I blinked back the tears and spun around to look at him. "How did you get in?" crossing my arms over my chest in attempts to keep my calm.

"I've met with the owner a while back" his pained voice was hoarse and as much as I wanted to shout at him, scream at him and fight back for my diminished dignity, I kept my calm knowing it would be something I'd regret later.

"You know Mrs Flowers?" confusion set in as Mrs Flowers hadn't mentioned anything about Damon.

"No I knew her husband" he answered casually but a frightening smirk graced his lips and I feared the worst.

"H-how did you know him?"

"He was bait" Damon told me and I scrunched up my face because that was vital information that Mrs Flowers had chosen to miss out.

My thoughts then diverted to what Damon had said. He'd called him bait. "How did you know him?" I already knew the answer to that. It was written all over his triumphant smirk, He'd killed him - maybe that's why he was able to get in. Mrs flowers had said he was a human caught up in a world that wasn't his own. I hadn't known what she meant then but now I knew.

"I needed Mrs Flowers for something a while back" his voice had softened, becoming less confident and something flashed in his eyes but it snuck away as quick as it came. "But that doesn't matter right n-"

it wasn't making sense why Mrs Flowers had hidden the fact that she knew Damon from me. "What did you need her for?" Ignoring whatever he was saying because I knew he was trying to pass it off. The dreading feeling crept up on my mind as to his association with Mrs Flowers was.

What spell did Damon need in the past? What had we wanted to do? Why a witch?

"We don't need to t-" he was deflecting again.

"I think we do" glaring at his cowardly form.

"Can't we just talk about before?" his eyes held his desperation for me to let it go and it was a low blow for him to even mention what happened before.

"Why did you need from her?" the answer was already known to me but I wanted him to say it for some reason. I needed to hear it.

"Isabel-"

Impatience got the better of me causing me to shout at him. "I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT!" it was becoming infuriating playing around in circles in this conversation.

He remained silent looking down to the ground and rubbing at the back of his neck reflecting his nervousness.

"Just say it Damon" this time my heartbeat had stilled as the only sound was of his following words.

"I wanted her to open the tomb"

There was one thing I was certain about - I would never be Katherine enough for him.


	20. I was a Vampire

**Chapter 19 –"I was a Vampire"**

**Green Day = She's a Rebel**

**BPOV**

Without another word, I acted on instincts which told me it was a good idea to use all my rage to push Damon crashing out the window. It worked because I'd caught him off guard and I watched in shock at my lack of control around him, which caused me to purposefully hurt him.

Rushing to the window, i watched his flailing arms and how the crystal shards of glass fell with him as he landed on the ground with a loud thud on the ground. His eyes were wide in shock from my actions and I almost dropped the stiff mask I was placing but instead made my glare more menacing.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Quickly I muttered the spell and felt the shield protect the house. He brushed himself off angrily ready to leap back but I wagged my finger at him with an accomplished smirk "Don't try coming in again, I've spell locked it" it was a low whisper but loud enough for him to hear it. "Just stay away from me for a while" it was supposed to sound confident but I simply sounded weak. I just did have the heart anymore.

"Isa, I'm sorry. Elena kissed me!" he began to excuse himself but we both knew it wouldn't work this time.

"Didn't seem like you put up so much of a fight" he bowed his head in shame not muttering a word but his actions spoke loud and clear. "You can't keep blaming other people, this is all on you" again he remained quiet, pinging the bridge of his nose in frustration as he. Thought of what to say next. "If you care about me like you say you do, you'll leave"

"No - if I care like I say I do, I'll stay and fight" he tried, pleading in his eyes but I kept mine hardened not wanting to show him my weakness again.

"I'm tired" not wanting to wish him a goodnight but simply wanting to leave this conversation but Damon wouldn't take it as he fought again for me to stay "Isa- please-"

I hesitated for a second and almost relented wanting to stay with the strong draw I felt that pulled me towards him. "Goodbye Damon" my limbs were weakening with the longer I stayed so I turned around, leaving him there.

**DPOV**

Something about that goodbye scared me - I felt like I'd lost her forever but I would not be giving up on her. Not on Isabelle.

**ELPOV**

I'd gone home because the shadowed Salvatore house looked menacing and I'd tried to sleep but hadn't been able to so instead I watched as night passed and the day Rose while attempting to try and call Stefan but I just felt worse that his phone kept on ringing which meant that he knew it was me but wouldn't answer.

"Knock knock" Caroline's voice came from the other side of the door before opening and looking surprised to see me - probably because I was still in yesterday's clothes. "What's wrong?" she asked already knowing that something wasn't right.

Panic set in but the guilt conquered to hide it from one of my best friends. "Caroline..." my eyes dropped expectantly to the floor but decided to own up to my mistake by looking up as I stammered over the dark revelation "I did something bad - something really bad"

Worry coloured her face and she entered the room with her rare but genuine serious face, then slowly closed the door behind her before sitting next to me on the bed "What is it?" she got really worried now.

I should just spit it out – like a band aid, which was exactly what I did. "I kissed Damon and now Isabelle found out and she's run away and I told Stefan and he isn't answering my calls"

My rambling caused her to shoot up from the bed and cross her arms over her chest as she snarled at me. "I hope I don't have to tell you how stupid you are" her words stung but that was what I needed – someone to tell me how dangerous the game i was playing was. I couldn't do this – I loved Stefan! I loved him so much and that would never change and Damon...Damon was just- Damon.

"I know Caroline" tears prickled my eyes and she sighed seeing that I was sorry but i needed her to till be angry to understand or feel sorry for me. I had just ruined a perfectly good couple and broken an innocent person's heart. Poor Isabelle. How could I ever make it up to her.

Caroline hesitantly sat back down next to me with her fingers laced together tightly. "What were you thinking?" her voice was soft as she witnessed my falling tears.

Shaking my head, i tried to understand what had made me do that. What was going on in my mind to cause me to kiss him? "I don't know" answering half-truthfully because I couldn't comprehend it either.

"Yes you do" Caroline urged me, her eyes penetrating mine as she waited for the truth.

Thinking back to Damon, my thoughts flashed to the newcomer that was Isabelle. Truth was for some reason I came to dislike her which didn't make sense seeing as she was so amazing he was when sorting things out especially going through all the trouble of organising Damon a birthday or how brave she was with a wolf bite that could kill her. How great and loving she was although there were some secret she hid – then again didn't we all have secrets. It was great how Damon acted around her...

That's what bothered me – how Damon changed around her – how scared he'd been to think he'd lose her. He'd shown his humanity because of her and something in me didn't like that. A part of me wanted me to be the one to illicit those emotions. When he'd snapped Jeremy's neck I'd promised myself there was absolutely no good in him but I was so wrong.

"I don't know - I guess I was kinda jealous" i replied lamely with my head hung low. Rivalling thoughts fought in my mind. Isabelle didn't deserve this - neither did Stefan.

"That's an understatement" Caroline rolled her eyes at me then sighed. "So Stefan and Izzy know" in reply I gave a nod, words escaping me. "Do you know where they are?" she asked but I just shook my head, tucking my hair behind my ear to look at her. "Do you love Damon?" she asked fearlessly. Classic fearless not discreet Caroline.

"I don- No - no I don't - I can't - I-I don't love Damon" my stuttering made me sound less convincing.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked animatedly. I was glad she'd let my answer go but I was upset with her follow-up question.

Unsure how to answer that without any more follow-up questions, I simply answered "I love Stefan" hoping she got the message that I wasn't going to answer her question.

"What are you doing Elena?" she was angry with me still but I could see she was also trying to understand. Trying to be a good friend.

Slumping my shoulders and deep breathing, I answered truthfully "I don't know"

**BPOV**

Last night I'd asked Damon to leave but he'd decided to ignore me, instead he'd camped on the roof. He thought I didn't know but I was aware but I didn't do anything instead I went to sleep, forcing the slumber to welcome me in the peace of the dreams.

And I did have a dream - well a memory - a human memory. With mama, papa and my broth- shouldn't think about that. Not today. Not ever.

Today would be different. I would be different. Not the average damsel in distress which was the main reason why today I woke up with a grin on my face - reason being because I wasn't going to let some guy ruin the rest of my existence. I would be myself again - strong and independent.

There was only one way to get through helping Elena and the solution was always there, I just never really acknowledged it. It was as easy as breathing and the best thing for everyone.

My switch was on and it wasn't turning off anytime soon. It was the only way I could stand being around this town.

There was no point in putting up the charade of being human. I should've given it up a long time ago because that wasn't who I was. I wasn't human. I was a vampire. A monster and nothing more.

It was about time I reminded people of that...

"Isabelle? Are you up?" Mrs Flower's voice came from the other aide of the door in a light cheery tone interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, it's me" the grin didn't leave my face.

"I'm about to make some breakfast dear, if you'd like some" she sounded hopeful. Her voice triggered yesterday's memories of what Damon had said so ignoring her words, I walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Mrs Flowers.

The words flew out of my mouth before I had time to process them in my mind. "Why didn't you tell me about Damon?" her facial expression fell with my question and I felt guilty for being the one to ruin her happy mood.

She fretted, panic set in her now hard features, creases formed on forehead as she fiddled with her fingers and stammered out her reason "I don't like talking about my husband's death" So he did kill him. Damon was really not helping his case and I'd be happy to show him how angry I was.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask about Damon but I stopped myself and gave a half-hearted "I'm sorry" my words were cold but my eyes were surely screaming out my condolences to her. The switch was fighting to be off but I held it up firmly although I could feel the barriers failing. I needed a drink.

Suddenly my eyes zoned into Mrs Flowers' jugular and I pushed down the bloodlust raging in me like the monster I was.

"I think I'll skip breakfast" it came out in a hoarse voice as I pushed past her not wanting to do something I'll regret.

"By-" she began but I was already out of the house and running from the memory of the sweet smelling blood pumping in her frail body - how easy it would be to rip ope-

Shaking away the thoughts in time to see the car that headed towards me but veered off the road when the driver caught me like a deer in the headlights. The girlish scream somehow seemed delicious and the sadistic evil in me wanted to hear it again as I sank my teeth into her skin.

Jumping out of her way, she had enough time to break but I saw her head jerk as she hit herself on the steering wheel - her blood, dripping slowly in a tantalising manner down her cheek as she sobbed.

Coming out from the shadows of the forest, I did what I was designed to do.

Ripping the car door open, I gave her a menacing smirk - ignoring the loud conscious that warned me to stop but I couldn't stop - I was too far gone.

"Hello" a giggle filtered through my lips as I watched her doe eyes widen at my sight with fear. At least she was smart enough to know that yes - she should be scared.

"P-ple-" she stammered though her pleads hoping to get in touch with my humanity but it was long gone. Her pleading just made this game much more exciting.

Shhh, don't be scared...I won't -" a smirk played at my lips before I could finish. "Eh who am I kidding - of course I'm gonna hurt you" she got ready to scream but I already made my lunge.

**A/N: Thanks 4 the great reviews**


	21. I was who I was

**Chapter 20 – "It was who I was"**

**Song – Blink 182 – Violence**

_Can't count all the eyes that stare_

_Can't count all the things they see_

_She kills with no life to spare_

_Just victims left to bleed_

_One drink and the pain goes down_

_Soft shadows lay by her feet_

_Lay soft as you slowly drown_

_Lay still while you fall asleep_

**STPOV**

I'd spent the whole night on the edge of the cliff looking out at the city. I'd watched as the dark brought unknown silhouettes and far away as the city came to life which I presumed was Georgia. I'd seen how the sunrise In the horizon and how the sky brought a new day full of new possibilities but I just found myself wishing for the night. To be hidden among the shadows - isn't that where I belonged?

I'd spent the rest of my night, on these jagged rocks contemplating over my existence. Over everything. Every decision id made. Everything I've done wrong. How I'd mess things up with my own brother. It seemed like it was some sort of karma that was now working into place.

Elena's words had haunted me and the images of the two replayed in my mind.

I knew it wasn't right to put all the blame on Damon as from Elena's face - I knew it was mostly her. I'd known there was something she did feel for Damon but I just didn't think she'd act upon it. She wasn't like Katherine...I think.

I wish...I wish Isabelle was here - she always knew what to say but she was probably hurting so much. She'd always been a good friend. Yes friend...Never had any intimate feeling for her - she was always like my sister which was why I knew about her love for Damon. Why - I wouldn't understand but she couldn't help it - you can't choose who you love. It just happens.

With a sigh, I jumped off the rock, landing with ease on the ground but bending my knees for a safe landing, my fist dug into the earth before I stood up straight then began to walk back into town.

On my way, I could hear something strange. It sounded like a car braking, the screeching sound of the tires on the pavement assaulted my ears. Someone was in trouble.

It was in my nature as to why I began running towards the sound. I could hear someone sobbing in shock muttering different words. Then the sound of metal breaking shuddered through the forest and I began to force myself to run faster. Then began a girl crying and pleading for someone but the words weren't comprehendible as she was startled in fear. Breaking through the trees, surprise hit me when I watched a predatory gleam in none other than isabelleas she lunged in the air towards the frightened girl who had tears running down her cheeks as she closed her eyes waiting what was to come but count help the scream that built in her throat.

Quickly, I ran towards them but found myself to be too late as Isabelle's teeth sank into the girls neck. My arms sought out her waist in attempt to pull her away but she was stronger as she pushed me away, causing me to crash onto a tree. My back groaned in response to the heavy impact of the large bark onto me but I ignored the pain shivering through my spine and charged at her with all my strength.

"Stop! Isabelle, you have to STOP!" my urgency to save her from herself fused the needed strength to knock her off so she rolled away from the girl who collapsed onto the ground, her weak limbs failing her.

Looking up at Isabelle, blood stained her teeth, covered her t-shirt and caked her lips. A feral look on her face as she snarled at my interruption. She stood up ready to attack but then her eyes dropped to the unconscious girl for a split second - but that split second was more than enough and I watched as Isabelle's hunger died and her knees gave in as she fell to the earth then looked up at the sky giving a blood-curling growl that was filled with her pain before dripping her head and harshly fisting the ground.

"Isabelle-" calling out to her as I knew the guilt was now surrounding her. She continued to let out anguish filled cries and her attack on the earth grew more fierce. "Isabe-"

Her head snapped up and the menacing anger had returned as her eyes bore into mine. "No - NO - YOU DO NOT GET TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME!" she shouted angrily and then dropped back down in tears.

"I know how you fe-"

"No you don't"

"Believe me I do" "This doesn't mean you've lost your humanity" apparently my words sparked something in her because after a few seconds, the crying died down and then she snapped her head up, the horror stricken look vanished from her face instead replaced with the mischievous smile in her lips as her finger reached up to wipe the blood away from them.

"I have no humanity" she whispered standing up slowly. Her eyes dropped to the unconscious human, she was still alive as I could hear the faint heartbeat. Looking bak at Isabelle, she flashed in front of me then gave another frustrated look towards the girl besides sighing.

Her next words threw me off and I knew something was wrong.

"Clean that up will you, I've got to be somewhere" she chirped as if nothing had happened and then swiftly kissed my cheek before disappearing. I spun around to grab her but she was already gone.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to talk to Damon.

**BPOV**

I had to put that behind me. Why should I feel sorry for being myself? It was who I was. That was me. Wasn't it?

Part of me wanted to go back and sort out my own mess then sit and talk to Stefan but I couldn't which was why I'd pulled away and ran off towards the main town and I felt good. Really good.

A vision had hit me and it included Mason, which was why I'd be stopping by at Elena's or a barbecue. Yes I know Elena's house but the sooner I go there, the easier - what am I saying? My main priority at the moment was simply finding out Katherine's plan - nothing more.

Going into the shop, I attempted to slip among the crowd - I'd had to stop at a nearby river in the forest to clean out the blood on my t-shirt but it wasn't that clean so I grabbed a random dress off the racks and held it in front of my chest to cover the stain.

Slipping into the changing room, I took off the wet tee and slipped into the white dress. It was a summer knee high dress and I was pleased with the result. Looking at the tag, I read that it cost $75,90 but I didn't have money with me so bye bye price tag.

I'd need to look innocent so maybe I should wear white - it had the whole purity thing going and if I was going to get Jenna to like me, I had to look the part.

Stepping out of the changing room, I went in search for shoes, with my clothes pile in my hands.

Looking around, my eyes landed on the shop assistant in the black trousers and black polo top. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun as she flickered through some more clothes. She seemed young, about 18 with an animated face as she talked to the person next to her.

What really caught my attention was the pulsing vein on her neck as her head tilted to browse the clothes. I felt hypnotised as I watched the slight movement of the exposed pulse and my hearing zoned onto the slow calm thudding of her heartbeat. From here, her blood smelt sweet yet spicy.

Shaking my head, I tried to shake away the hunger - hmmm, maybe later. Right now I needed shoes and a jacket.

Once I saw she was done with the lady, passing her a green t-shirt, I approached her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder, "Excuse me"

She turned around, gave me a once over before plastering her employer-of-the-month grin. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi, I'm looking for black leather boots to go with this dress" was my reply.

Her expression fell, twisting into a grimace and recognition was in her eyes. "Did you get that dress from here?" she finally asked still wary.

"Yeah, I did, doesn't it look great?"

"You can't keep it on for long"

"But I'm gonna buy it" I was trying to avoid using the mind compulsion due to free will and all that crap.

"Store policy. My-" Screw free will!

I grabbed her arm forcefully and felt the pulse of blood rushing though her veins. "Listen sweet cake, I'm in a rush so if you could just help me with what I need, we won't have a problem now would we?" hitching an eyebrow as I watched her wince but then freeze under my compulsion.

"What would you like?" she asked in that peppy teen voice when letting go of her arm and releasing her from my hold.

"Better." smiling in contentment with her relentlessness. "Now I need black boots - possibly combat and a leather jacket - black too" adding an innocent slightly patronising smile.

"I think I have the perfect thing for you" she grinned and began to walk through the crowd and I followed. She stopped in front of the jacket section and gestured to the ones on display. One that caught my eye was the one with the main detail to be silver zips and the a big collar. Perfect. Pulling the tag off, I put it on and grinned when seeing myself on the nearby mirror.

"How do I look?" spinning around so she could get a look. Her appreciative smile made me giggle lightly.

"Amazing, what about these for shoes" she held up a pair of studded combat boots.

"Ooh perfect" she smiled when passing me them. Again I pulled off the tag and then put on the boots. "You're such a great friend using your discount to get me these" giving the innocent smile while compelling her for her agreement.

"What are friends for?" she grinned waving her hand nonchalantly. Ah humans - never cease to amuse me how easy it was.

"Well it's been great..." I began then placed my hands on her shoulders, steadying her. "But as for now, you will forget I was ever here" before she was released from my compulsion, I was out of the shop and skipping down the street noticing the stares I was receiving from the guys and the glares from some girls.

Returning the smiles, I offered a few 'Hi's!' as I passed them. Everything seemed great now - life seemed easy. I felt like I was on top of the world and a sing song readying in my throat.

Now that I had the innocent look down well excluding the leather, I needed a ride. Good thing the car dealership was only a few blocks down which was why I got there in only a few seconds.

A gasp fell from my lips due to the wide variety if sports cars on display but I wanted something else. The sales guy was talking to a a couple, who's kids were playing in the land rover so I began to browse for my car but I didn't feel like I needed a car. I wanted something different - something new. I wanted a change and searching through the lot I found what I was looking for.

Perfect.

Licking my lips, I stalked over the gorgeous beauty. I'd stumbled upon it through CAR & DRIVER but put it off for when I save up - how foolish of me to not think of this before.

My finger stroked the blood red paint and took a sniff of the Italian leather of the seat. The handlebars were also silver and had a firm grip. Swinging my leg, I dropped onto the bike and twisted the handlebars. The feel of leather beneath me was comfort from heaven and without thinking, I turned the bars as I pressed on the pedal and heard the beginning purr of the engine and I smirked as it vibrated from underneath me. Gas was full so no problem getting to my destination.

"Hold on there, lil lady" a palm on my shoulder halted my movements. Rearranging my expression in a flirty smile, I turned to the sales-guy. He was actually sort of cute, slightly older (possibly early 20s) - brown curly hair, blue eyes a returning flirty smile. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he was dressed in black slacks. His hair was slightly messy probably a stressing job but the smile he was sending my way told me otherwise.

"Sorry, got a bit excited" looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"It's alright, it is a pretty great bike" he smiled at him nervously. Guess I wasn't too bad at the art of flirting.

"Oh I know, Harley Davidson 883 Roadster, 108 horsepower, Italian leather. It's been a life long dream to even be this close to this amazing contraption let along sit on it" fingering the handlebars lightly as I looked up at him. His eyes widened with my vast knowledge about the bike. Moving closer to him, I leaned forwards as he continued to gape at him. "Don't look so surprised, cars and bikes are in my blood" I spun around on the leather seat, so I was sat facing him.

His eyebrow rose up in question and he ran his fingers through his hair "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, pick any car in this lot" challenging him.

"Here, you sure you up for this challenge?"

"Bring it on..."

"I'm Jay" he stretched his hand and I took it with a kind smile.

"Jay" his name rolled off my tongue and he smiled with my repetition "I'm Izzy"

My answer wasn't enough as he asked with a hitched brow, "Short for?"

"Isabelle"

"That's a nice name" he complimented me, his hand still held mine but the other one ran through my hair.

"Choose the car, pretty boy"

"Pretty boy?" he seemed happy with our interaction. "Okay, challenge time" "That car"

"That one" he pointed and I whistled at his choise.

"You mean the Chevrolet Camaro Convertible" he groaned, frustrated that I knew this too.I waas actuallly enjoying this little game. "Up to 60 miles per hour in 5.44 seconds, engine size – 6162 cc, top speed is 155 mph with a poweroutput of 3994 bhp"

He interrupted me by asking "Gears?"

"6 Speed" answering his easy question before adding "I did have a chevrolet once"

"You did?"

"Dodger challenger" I answered proudly but then I remembered how broken it was. I really missed that car – maybe I'll buy it again"

"Nice" we walked for a whilein between the vast variety of vehicles before he pointed to another car "Try that one"

Again I answered freely and with ease "Corvette C6 Convertible, 6.0 V8 2d Auto, goes up to 60 miles per hour in 4.6 seconds. Best speed is roughly about 184 ish" could this get any easier.

"186 actually" he corrected and I was about to argue but realised he was right. Well, point one to Jay.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes before I continued with the specs of the car "automatic transition, 6 speed gears, 5967 cc engine size, power output of 398 bhp" I would've gone on but he interrupted me again.

"Okay I believe you now" he relented finally realising there was no way in beating me apart from my tiny slip up.

Looking up at him, I answered "Never doubt my skills" placing a light kiss on my cheek.

When moving back to look at him, he seemed startled but blinked away to recovery before commenting "Won't think of it again"

"Good" smirking at his confusion before stepping back, and looking at him. He kept his hand in mine not wanting to let go. "Now about the bike..."

"Yes - um well it seems I don't have to tell you the basics" I smiled at that. "But you should know it's $600,00 although that's with 20% off" he was back in sales guy mode.

"Oh well that seems reasonable enough" playing along although he was unaware of the game.

"Yeah"

Nodding, I looked him in the eye as I spoke calmly but seductively. "But I don't need to pay do I?" pausing to make sure he nodded. Good thing the council was being selfish to only supply vervain to their families and the police force. "Because I already paid and filled out the forms"

"Silly me, you're in the clear" he sighed looking down at his clipboard and then back at me. "Although you forgot to fill this part out" panic kicked in and my eyes widened. "Your phone number" his voice was seductive now and I caught on to his game. Relief calmed me and I smiled.

He was cute enough and who knew maybe a date was what I needed. I couldn't keep living my life in a box that revolved around tragic live stories. The answer was meaningless sex. "When's your break?" I found myself asking him forwardly.

"Oh would you look at that" he looked down at his watch and then back at me. He then turned the sign from open to closed and switched the lights off in the room "It's now" he smirked and before I could process the rational thinking, my lips sought out his and a fevered kiss took place as he backed me up into a nearby room and locked the door behind us. Looking around, I saw it was his office.

His hungered lips captured mine and never leaving mine as he cupped my ass and picked me up to back me up onto his desk. The dress rid up as he moved his hands up my thigh, his touch causing me to shudder while his kisses dropped from my lips and onto my neck instead and he began to suck on the exposed skin - probably to create a hickey - marking his territory.

"Oh...Isabelle" his fingers were groping me and pulling me closer to him as of he needed me - he wanted me and I was loving every second.

I tried to stop myself from comparing him to my past and concentrated on Jay. "Isabelle" he breathed again, his heartbeat increased. My hand moved down his chest making it's way closer to his hardening erection. Popping open of the jeans button but he stopped me, taking a hold of my hand to halt my movements "W-Wait wait, wait" he stopped me, keeping his head down near my neck as he calmed himself down. His chest was pressed up against mine and I could feel his breathing slow down.

Grabbing some locks of his hair, I gently pulled him up to face me, his chin resting on my breast.

"Sure know how to kill a mood" I whined and he chuckled before pulling away and straightening his clothes. Insecurity was trying to break into the mental barrier of the humanity switch but I fought it back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no" he shook his head and paused from buckling his belt and moved towards me, placing hands on my arms as he looked at me in the eye. "I really like you and I'd love to take you on a date" he answers and I finally understood what he was saying. He wanted to date me? Date ME? "I don't want you to think I just want to get in your pants" his eyes bor into mine and I could see the truth in his bright blue eyes. His were a lighter shade than Dam-

What was I doing? There was an amazing guy here who didn't want sex - he liked me and wanted to know me and still my thoughts go back to a guy that had broken my heart repeatedly. I shouldn't be sad forever.

Standing up from the desk, I straightened my jacket and pulled at my dress. He watched me with an incredulous expression. "Listen Jay, I kinda have a meeting that I'm late to so I have to get going" he looked down at the floor, shuffling on his feet as he cleared his throat repeatedly. "Mystic Grill, 9:30?" this time he looked up with a wide smile like a kid on Christmas day.

"That would be great" he breathed with immense happiness that I felt it too. There was something about him -the way he care about me - wanted me. He made me feel...

Special.

Like I mattered.

"Yeah?" a smile on my face as I stared up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah" he confirmed my words with another grin my way while returning to buckle his belt. Strolling over o him, I pressed my palms on both sides of his face and pulled his lips down to crash on mine. Giving him entrance to explore my mouth, his tongue danced with mine sensually and my fingers moved up to his hair while his wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

"If I don't leave now...I never will" murmuring against his lips.

He pulled back to speak "I don't want you to"

"I don't want to" a small smile tugging at my lips.

He moved back down to trail kisses up my neck while speaking, "How important is this meeting?" he sounded forlorn.

"Life or death type of situation" it was practically half the truth. Mason had potential to be linked to Elena's future and it was up to me to keep her safe.

"Sound serious" he looked up at me and pulled a mock serious face and I laughed, ruffling his soft curls.

"Yes it is and I kinda need to be there in.." looking at his clock, I saw the time and realised that they'd probably all arrived at the barbecue 30 minutes ago. "Now" I exclaimed and he dragged his lips away with a groan.

"I can't wait to see you tonight" he revealed pulling his body away from mine.

"Me too" I replied then pushed my hair back with my fingers. "I need to go now" my fingers were still entwined with his and he pulled me in for another sensual kiss. "I'm gonna go now" I mumbled through his lips, out heavy breathed mingled. "I'm gonna be late" I sighed and pulled away this time. He grinned, a mischievous look on his face as he looked at me.

"Bye Jay"

"See ya at 9:30" he reminded me in an adorable way I had to place another kiss on his lips but I shortened it before he could deepen it.

"Bye" i sighed and he reluctantly, he let go of my fingers and I whispered another bye before I ran out of the room and rested on the door.

Finally i felt alright and the hunger for life and energy returned as did the skip in my step as I skipped out of the dealership, weaving in and out of the cars. Before closing the glass door, I turned the closed sign to open and with a small chuckle, jumped on my new bike, sitting carefully with my dress and I was off.

The speed was insane and I was loving every second of the wind whipping through my hair.

Faster! Faster!

That's exactly what I did, turning the handlebars, I sped up and drove past the blur of the city and kept my attention forwards leading to Elena's house.

The bike worked amazingly and I caught the eye of many passengers. Flashing a gleaming smile for the audience I continued to my destination, the wind was blowing my hair back and the rush was filling me with excitement, a laugh from the adrenaline rush bubbled in my throat which I released.

Turning left, I was now rolling into Elena's street and the closer I got, the less excited I felt, my happiness was now diminished as I slowed down and began my way towards the house. It was second last one at the end and I could see it from here. I found myself stopping outside the house and simply watching it. Sounds of glasses clinking and plates came from the house along with Mason's laughter and Jenna's giggle.

I had to move. I couldn't let them feel like they could break me - because they couldn't. I had the control over my life. I made my own decisions. It was all me.

"Fuck my life" was my sigh before swinging my leg over to get off the bike.

Walking towards the house felt like I putting myself up for execution or something. Slowly, I lifted my knuckles and froze for a second before tapping onto the door lightly.

Then I remembered my appearance so I quickly patted down my hair and smoothed out my dress. Jay's scent was still on me and I kinda liked it.

Here I was going to the barbecue in order to talk to Mason and make sure he wasn't planning anything stupid. It was part of my job description – I wouldn't say that i could imagine Emily and all the other ancestry of witches laughing at my screwed up fate because I'd met Emily and she was many things but never a bitch. If there was a way for me to avoid Mystic Falls I'd do it but I was needed here. I needed to protect the innocent.

Finally the door open and I was glad it was Jenna. I could tell she was close to drunk with her droopy eyes and little stumble she just did. "Hey Jenna" I smiled sweetly.

"Hello..." she dragged it out and I realised that we hadn't met yet.

"I'm sorry we haven't met I'm Isabelle - a friend of Mason and I was looking for him – got told he'd be here" as if on cue, Mason rounded the corner and gave me a grin when seeing it was me but I ignored it. Damon followed behind; his eyes widened in surprise to find it was me then he glanced at Mason and frowned at something before glancing back at me and giving an apologetic smirk. Having the wall up made it slightly easier to ignore the guilt, betrayal and pain they caused me but I could feel it trying to seep through the wall although I knew it'd all turn into anger.

Following behind them was Caroline and Elena who trailed in after. Caroline widened her eyes at my sight but Elena had dropped her gaze in shame. I think I imagined it but I'm sure Damon flinched a little from her closeness – hopeful wishing I guess.

"Please come in" Jenna grinned and held the door open. Taking the invitation, I stepped into the doppelgänger's house.

This is gonna be a long day.


	22. A Mistake

**Chapter 21 – "A mistake"**

**A/N: I know I'm off course with updating. Really sorry – essays piled on. Have 2 warn u I'll be going on holiday on the 4th of April (Kenya) so I might not update that much and if I don't I'll post at least 5 chapters when I get back. Follow me on twitter teetee0206**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. You guys are my inspiration (tearful). If it wasn't for all of you – **

**Okay gonna stop the cheesiness now. Back to the love birds...**

**DPOV**

Of course I was still mad. Cranky too, I'd slept on Isa's new home's roof and my back groaned in protest in the morning. I'd simply spent the whole night listening to her slow breathing and the gentle shuffling of her sheet. Half way through the dream, I did hear her breathing become erratic and when I checked through the broken window, she was tossing around the bed. As much as I wanted to slide over, wrap my arms around her and just protect her, tell her that everything was okay. I couldn't - the spell. Although that wasn't all that could stop me - Isabelle herself stopped me. She'd asked me to stay away and as hard as that was I had to give her space. I knew her too well to know she needed to think but she'd have to forgive me.

I'd give her the space she needed, which was I'd left before the sun rose as I decided that I should sort out the werewolf situation and then I'd go back to her and grovel. Explain how it wasn't my fault - promise her it was a mistake and that I would never do something as stupid as that again. I would tell her - I'd tell her... that I loved her.

But that didn't work as she was here now, probably to sort out the Mason situation too but it when I looked closely at her, I saw a change. Something flickered in her eyes as she caught in my eye but it was shielded just as quickly as it came.

She was looking amazing as always and I loved the outfit she had on. She looked like an angelic rocker and the sight was doing wonders for me although I found it strange that her hair was out of place, it's usual waves were messier than usual. She had no make-up today but then again, all her stuff was at mine.

When she stepped into the house after being invited in, a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and a mischievous glint was in her eye. "Thank you for inviting me into your beautiful home" she told Jenna but her eyes remained glued to Elena's who had fear written on her face.

"Any friend of Mason is a friend of mine" Jenna slurred clearly the drink was taking a toll on her. Urgh, humans - can't handle their drink. They should try my 70 year old scotch and see if they're still standing from one sip. "Well...we were drinking and cooking if you'd like to join us - wait you are over 18 aren't you" Jenna asked, her eyes narrowing as looked Isa up and down but the light weight she was, made her a little tipsy so she wavered a little.

"Let's just say I'm way older than I look" she replied mischievously casting a glance at me then at Mason.

She was acting so differently from yesterday and it seemed something was blocking her from being herself. Something was off about her and I needed to find out what.

**BPOV**

It was so my time to have my fun. Let my hair down - paint the town red and all that crap.

I was about to follow Jenna out the room, Mason was holing out his hand for me to go first while Damon smirked holding out a hand but neither of them would be that lucky so I just walked past the both of them and into the kitchen.

"Everything smells amazing" I complimented. "You must be Alaric" I grinned when seeing him stirring some sauce in the pan with a wary expression. Everyone else had trailed in behind me into the kitchen.

"That's me" he smiled. "Do I know you?" he seemed confused and I chuckled.

"Please forgive me, I'm Isabelle. A friend of Mason" my name seemed to have sparked some interest in his expression but he tried to hide it although he was slightly late with that.

"Oh nice to meet you" I shook his hand before picking up the spoon he was stirring with and licking the sauce off. "Needs more salt" I whispered before handing him back the wooden spoon.

"Yeah me and Isabelle go way back" Mason teased probably remembering our past, turning my attention to them. Caroline and Elena had disappeared off upstairs. Damon was making him way towards me but I moved to the opposite side of the counter to stand next to Jenna who was opening another bottle of wine. Mason stood next to her and flashed me a smile which I saw Damon didn't enjoy.

"Which means I have so much against you" was my snarky remark to Mason but he simply gave a secretive smirk.

Oh Mason, you have no idea what's coming for you.

Jenna inclined her head in interest "Ooh do tell" leaning on the counter wit

"Gladly" was my reply a I wiggled my eyebrows at Mason. The switch was preventing the forceful feelings for Damon to deter, turning all my emotions into rage.

"Well I need to be more drunk if I'm gonna handle the embarrassment"

"Aw come of it man" Damon began to speak, giving Mason a manly pat on the back. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about" he smirked at him. Mason was still wary of him but it was understandable with the mock innocent look he had on.

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't met" smiling innocently at Damon. "I'm Isabelle" holding out my hand for him.

He placed his palm in mine and I forced myself to ignore the pull drawn towards him. "Funny, you seem familiar" his lips pursed as he continued his act. Well if that's how he wanted to play...

"Doubt it - I just came into town" keeping my voice detached as our gazes locked.

"Oh, any particular reason?" he was good - I'll give him that but I was undeniably better at mind games.

With a sickeningly sweet smile, I dropped his gaze to send a meaningful glance at Mason before answering. "Catch up with old friends"

Damon's response to my brief interaction was a low growl that only I had heard before he asked with his eyes in narrowed slits. "Maybe make some new ones?" I knew where he was getting at but I ignored his question.

"You still haven't told me your name" smirking a little as he huffed due to my ignorance of his question.

He then recovered by clearing his expression as he introduced himself. "Sorry - Damon, Damon Salvatore" I wasn't surprised that he'd kept the charade up - that's what he did best - toying with others.

This time I didn't hold back the disgusted expression on my face. "Salvatore...I've heard rumours about you" my tone grew colder unintentionally.

"That he's an asshole" Jenna piped up surprising me with the reminder of the amused audience in the kitchen.

Weighing what she'd said, I sent an approving smile before answering, "Well that and the heartbreaker that he is" my words caused him to wince before he composed his expression but I could see his blue eyes had hardened into ice blue pebbles.

His lips parted to say something but then closed shut as there was no real response to what I'd said. A winning victorious smirk was on my face now as I stared him down but inwardly was a battle for me to shed the tears. I knew that the minute I let this wall down will bring the exposed pain to be revealed to him so I fought harder.

"Moving on..." Jenna began as she poured some vodka into another glass and held it out for me. "Drink up" she grinned and I downed the shot with ease then kicked my lips in appreciation.

"Straight up, my type of gal" Damon had the audacity to compliment me.

Sending him a glare, I smirked thinking of a comeback "Didn't peg you for a guy with a particular type. All you need is a vagi-" I began but was interrupted by Jenna yet again.

"Okay..."

Damon was sending me a glare which then turned into a crest-fallen expression as he looked down in frustration.

"You never told us how you know Mason?" Jenna tried to move on the conversation. With a sigh, I leaned onto the counter to start our story.

"Me and Mason were that complicated on and off puppy love relationship" it was half the truth but they didn't have to know that.

"Oh really?" Jenna sent a once over to me and then turned to Mason with a hitched brow. A large part of me was excited seeing Damon become new frustrated as his fists balled up into fists. I knew he hated Mason and now to know that I'd slept with his enemy must anger him. That and the fact I didn't tell him about me and Mason although that happened after I left him.

"Yeah, met Isabelle after high school" Mason reminisced with a faraway look as his hooded eyes locked with mine when taking a drink of his scotch.

His lust-filled gaze reminded me of 10 years ago...

_The musty, dim-lit bar in Chicago was almost empty but I couldn't find it in myself to part with the comforting glass of bitter scotch._

_It helped me forget._

_Well - kinda._

_My thoughts were again assaulted with the reminder of Damon's words. What was I to him? Who had I been to him? Never could I be enough for him. It would always be Katherine. What made his situation worse was the fact that that love wasn't compelled - it was real and I should take a hint and stop trying to fight it._

_That was what the scotch and countless vodka shots were._

_"Ready to leave doll" Gloria approached me as she stacked my empty vodka shot glasses. Her eyes held the usual worry as she stared down at me._

_Looking up at her with an expression that read "what do you think?" in answer to her question._

_She leaned in, resting her chin in her hands as she looked at me._

_"Boyfriend trouble?" her words stung me as they caused me to remember what seemed to be the unforgettable. When I didn't reply, she painfully continued. "Been there. I'll tell you this babe, you are way too good for hi-" before she could finish, I slammed down the glass onto the counter when I was finished not wanting to hear her assurances._

_"Don't." creating a menacing gaze to create the fear in her but she waved it off._

_"I'm just trying to help y-" her sympathy was literally making me sick._

_"Then get me another bottle" my response was curt and sharp indicating that I didn't want to talk or listen. I loved Gloria. She'd helped me develop my powers and she'd always acted like the older sister to me but now was not the time._

_"Drinking will only numb that pain temporarily" she warned me._

_"Then I'll keep drinking" a smirk played on my lips and she shook her head with a pitiful look before turning away and walking into the back. Reaching over the counter, I pulled the bottle of JD and grinned in victory._

_"You know some bartenders don't like that" a husky voice whispered in my ears and I turned to face a very handsome and obviously interested man. Greenish golden eyes held his boldness as they bored into mine. His lips were curved into a warm inviting smile. His built body was dressed in a grey short sleeved v-neck t-shirt and causal denim jeans. His hand was stretched out placed on the counter next to me as he leaned in, his face only inches from mine. Lust overrode my emotions._

_"Guess I was right" he smirked and I looked at him confused._

_"Sorry?"taking another gulp of my drink as I waited for his answer._

_"Made a bet with myself that you'd be beautiful and here we are" he sounded sincere with his pick up line._

_Jutting my chin up t him, I stared at him as I trailed my foot up the inner part of his left thigh making him shiver and his eyes shadowed with want as he listened to me speak. "Let's drop the cheesy lines shall we. I know what I want and I'm 99.9% sure it's the same thing you're hoping for. You should know that I'm just in this for the sex" telling him the truth as I didn't want to lead him on. He seemed too sweet for casual sex so his response threw me off a little._

_Without warning, he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder walking out of the bar and ignoring the audience around us._

_"You better make it worthwhile" I giggled and he growled which turned me on even more._

_He then got into the front seat but while the engine was running, he turned to face me to whisper in a deep husky voice, "I'm gonna rock your world" and with that we drove off to his place._

_After that, it turned out that it wouldn't be just a one night's stand. Waking up the next day, he had already been awake and watching me at that so I couldn't sneak out. We ended up talking and we ended up with another round of amazing sex but then things got complicated - especially when he told me he was a werewolf. I returned the favour telling him I was a vampire and we decided to be friends. We stopped the sexual relationship when he found some girl and fell in love. Never told me who she was though but I never bothered with it. He had his life and I had mine_

And I would soon be taking his.

Unless he made me think rationally.

"Thinking about the good old days?" Mason caught on to my daydreaming state as he nudged me with his elbow. I looked up at him and grinned in answer but the images of my hand reaching into his chest were showing my true awaiting happiness.

"Food's ready" Damon called from behind us and I turned to walk over next to him.

"Mmm smells amazing" I sniffed appreciatively. "Here, let me help you serve" taking the plate of garlic bread from Jenna before she could complain. Walking into the dining room, I found Elena and Caroline freeze from setting the table when catching my eye.

Elena's fear was almost tangible and with a deep breath, i loosened my firm grip on the bowl then causally placed the garlic bread on the table. The others filed in, Damon caught onto my wavering control as I continued to take my deep breathes. Alaric looked alert, probably ready to shoot me with one of his fancy Buffy the slayer artillery up his sleeve. Jenna and mason seemed oblivious as they laughed about some old memory.

"I'll grab the wine" I offered and walked to the kitchen but heard footsteps follow me. Turning around, I was faced with Elena? She was either every courageous or very stupid. I wasn't sure whether to be angry at her or impressed by the fact she would face up to me.

"C-can i talk to you?" she played with her sleeves as she failed to meet my eyes.

"Sure, what's up Elena? Boyfriend troubles?" my words struck her and I watched in satisfaction as she winced from my words. Torture drained her face and her eyes played with different emotions. I was sure Damon was probably listening in – not wanting to risk Elena's life as she was left alone with a monster like me.

"I wanted to apologise" she began and I pretended to be interested as I turned around and looked gravely interested in her hollow brown eyes buts he remained on her spot, on the other side of the counter – guess she wasn't as suicidal as I thought. "I kissed Damon. It was all me. I don't kn- well I do – I guess – I-I guess I was slightly jealous of your relationship with him and I-I care about Damon but you have to know I love Stefan. I love him so much and wouldn't give him up for anything or anyone. I'm so sorry Isabelle. I made a mistake – It was all a mistake" she babbled, soundless tears rolling down her cheeks and I stared at her for a few seconds while processing her words.

A mistake – it was a mistake?

"Guess I made the mistake too" was my numb whisper before picking up the glass wine bottle and pushing past her. Before rounding the corner, I plastered on my fake smile and shook the bottle suggestively to the audience waiting. Not daring to meet Damon's eyes, I took the seat next to Caroline which i knew was saved for Elena. Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind sitting next to Damon. I could hear her sniffling and muttering to herself incoherent words to calm herself down. Barbie and Damon probably could too but they didn't make a move.

"So Isabelle, where you coming from?" Jenna asked so i turned my attention to her. She had began to pile on food so I returned the gesture to make her feel more comfortable.

Before answering, I sent a gentle smile to Elena who entered the room with a bowed head. "Actually, I'm from France" tearing my eyes from her and answering Jenna's tranquil question.

Elena was making her way to Caroline's seat but then saw I was sat there, worriedly she searched for a free seat and her shoulders slumped when seeing the only free one was next to Damon. Caroline mouthed a sorry and she just nodded and sat on the empty chair.

Jenna brought the attention back to her. I slightly fell sorry for her; she was surrounded - trapped in a circle full of lies. Everyone around her knew while she remained in the dark.

"Wow, Well bonjour" she rose her glass up and I smirked at her drunken state "Did you just come to visit from there?" she wondered innocently so I couldn't deny her of any answers.

"I'd been travelling for a while and thought I'd drop by to visit carol. I'd only heard the news about the Mayor three days ago" my act was a second nature. When you live for over 100 years with a mask on, you get the gist of it.

"Oh, are you close to the Lockwoods?" Alaric tried to fish for information with enquiring eyes. Obviously my piece of info had caught his attention. They were all thinking that the Lockwood were enemies and no doubt Damon was planning on a surprise attack.

"Some of them" casting a glance at Mason, he seemed extra attentive to his food.

"So Isabella, what do you do?" Alaric asked, I didn't miss the tone in his voice. A little too confident even for a vampire hunter.

"Uh..I'm a journalist and part time writer. Main reason I travel a lot"

"That's pretty cool" Jenna complimented adding more wine to her glass.

"I was thinking about broadcast journalism" Caroline piped in and I was surprised that she was being friendly to me. "It's so cool you get to do that" she added appreciatively.

"Yeah it's great. I'm actually here in mystic falls for a new assignment"

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"The supernatural" everyone apart from Jenna dropped their cutlery and they gave me warning glances. Ooh this was fun.

"Really? And you thought Mystic Falls was the best place" Jenna was just heightening my fun.

Tension in the room was so thick, it was slightly suffocating."Oh yeah. Mystic Falls is perfect" the smirk was too strong to hide and that pissed off Alaric even more.

"And why is that?" Jenna asked, interest in her eyes while eating.

"Well, research helped me learn of the town histories. Many supernatural beings seemed to be sited in mystic falls. Animal attacks? Me think not"

"What do you think-" Jenna began to ask the million dollar question but was stopped.

"Hey how about dessert?" Damon interrupted and the smile fell from my face.

"Oh I'll get it" Jenna stood from the table.

Once she left the room, I looked at Mason next to me and my eyes flickered onto my knife. Picking it up, I used it to cut the meat and popped it into my mouth. "Mmm", then without another word, I stuck the silver knife into Mason's side.

He groaned in pain, frantically reaching for the knife. His animalistic werewolf sounds escaped his lips and his eyes shattered. His anguish was satisfying making me my lips lift into a smile.

Elena and Caroline gasped in shock and Elena placed a hand fell over her mouth, Damon stood from his seat and Alaric was stupid enough to fire a stake from his sleeve at me. Quick as I fly, I caught it and then placed it calmly on the table before resting my chin on my hands while looking sweetly at Mason who'd pulled out the now twisted knife. He looked up at me with a glare still gasping and groaning.

"That's for almost killing me" with another sweet smile, I rose from the table. "I'm gonna help Jenna with the pie. You should clean yourself up" I patted his head patronising him and he shook away disgustedly. "And Ric, you may wanna hide this" pointing to the stake before walking into the kitchen without a care in the world.

It felt good.

I felt really good.

**Please review. What do you think? Is there anything you want to happen? Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02**


	23. It Beats For You

**Chapter 22 - "It beats for you"**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. It was exciting to come back home to that. Trip to Kenya was amazing. It was so cool to find out that they get to see Vampire Diaries too and they all loved it. Interesting how worldwide the show is huh. Anyway I know you've all waited long enough so as promised here are the chapters. **

**Sorry I went AWOL - I feel like such a Katherine! My internet went BUST! Only got it fixed this morning...enough about my effd up life lets get back to the drama x**

**STPOV**

Damon wasn't answering as his phone simply kept ringing until reaching voicemail repeatedly so I'd given up and was planning on leaving to find him although it'd chance an encounter with Elena, i knew i needed to get over it for Isabelle's sake.,

Running towards the door, my hand reached for the handle, determined to help one of my closest friends that was in need of my help but when opening the door, I froze dumbstruck when my sight was assaulted with Katherine's presence. Stumbling a step back from the doorway but still maintained the strength to grip the door, blocking the path.

"Hello Sweetheart" she drawled, a smirk in place with her usual mischief and mistrust in her eyes.

Fury flooded me in remembrance that she'd tried killing Isabelle, Caroline and even matt people that I'd began to care about. Memories of everything she'd caused flew through my mind causing me to grip the door more tightly causing splinters to crumble under my fierce touch.

Before attacking her, i remembered that she didn't know Isabelle was still alive so her carefree attitude pissed me off even further. "Can i come in?" she used the childish voice she'd accustomed to.

In that moment I realised something about the person before me.

Katherine was a player-not just in the sense that teenagers used for a person who couldn't keep a long term relationship - no Katherine's game was deadlier than that. She toyed with life, her counters being the people that she manipulated sadly me and my brother had been toyed with too - Damon more than me- but not anymore.

Life and death had grown into a game for her and she enjoyed the ride no matter who was getting hurt.

With a defined jutted jaw, i declined her offer with a stern "NO" which was released as a growl although i knew my lack of invitation would be rendered useless which was proven a she simple pushed past me, my rage heightening emitting a growl to rumble in my chest.

She looked around inspecting her surroundings before to me with a raised eyebrow in question, "Home alone I see?" a pleased expression had her eyes dancing in the dim lights with excitement as she waited for what we both knew was going to be an unanswered question.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped showing her i wasn't in the mood for her childish games. Having her here hurt me more with the similarity of appearance to Elena. Seeing Katherine was just a reminder of how everything in my world had been turned upside down with one moment but i couldn't allow Katherine to know the turmoil in our lives as i knew she'd simply use it to her advantage.

"I missed you" she gave a smile, her hands behind her back as she bounced on her heels.

Moving closer to her, I cupped her face in my palm, "What is it about you...", my fingers now moved to coil, in her curls, pulling her face closer to mine, our lips inches apart as my nose grazed her cheek. "that makes me so..." she rubbed her cheek on mine giving a sigh of contentment with her finger clutching my shirt. "Disgusted" ending with a sneer. Surprise coloured her features she processed my words of trickery. Her eyes dulled, a fierce emotion held in the glassy blue as her lips shifted into a grimace. Before she could act on the impulsive attack she was thinking, I'd stuck the vervain needle in the vein visible on her neck.

Satisfaction hit as I watched the air leave her lungs as it became infested with the vervain which was probably now clogging up her throat, enclosing her muscles and diaphram.

"There's nothing left for you here" my sneer was to also link to my brother's behalf.

She crumpled on the floor, desperately clutching at her burning throat while gagging and spluttering in useless attempts to rid herself of the vervain in her system.

"St-Ste- Ste-fan" she choked out helplessly and I could feel my humanity get the better of me but I ignored it with the danger she'd opposed on everyone.

This time, it was her time to suffer...

**DPOV**

Something was wrong - something was really wrong and I knew it was all my fault.

My Isabelle would never do such an impulsive attack especially with an unsuspecting human (Jenna) in the opposite room. Although I was quite turned on with her attack, that lust was overwhelmed with the worry.

truthfully I can't help but enjoy the fact that she'd hurt him. Two reasons

My Isabelle would never put our covers at risk as she'd done. She'd presented an opportunity to reveal the truth to Jenna but also make her suspicious.

My Isabelle wouldn't act like this.

The answer was simple - she was not my Isabelle.

She'd turned it off - that much was definite and the changes were becoming more evident as I'd observed how reckless she'd been acting but also the guarded emotion never left her eyes.

She was hurting.

And it was my entire fault.

**BPOV**

All was quiet in the next room as me and Jenna prepared the dessert.

While Jenna talked of her aggravating boss, I listened intently as to how the door quietly clicked shut and the others in the dining room begin their murmuring.

"I can't believe she did that" Caroline was first to speak.

"Will you calm down?" Damon hissed at them.

I could hear feet shuffling and the clutter of utensils. "Damon, she's a danger to Jenna" Alaric warned.

Why was dear Elena so quiet?

"I agree. She's off the rails. How can she put the risk of jenna finding out like this?" And there it was.

"You all need to shut the fuck up" Damon murmured and I heard more shuffling...

"Isabelle? Isa? Izzy?" Jenna's voice infiltrated my thoughts as I removed my attention from the happenings of the room next door to turn to Jenna.

"Sorry Jenna, slightly out of it" realising she was handing me the dessert plates.

With a soft smile, I took them from her while she picked up the pie and a chocolate cake in the other as she lead the way back into the dining room.

My eyes searched the table, smirking when seeing the sudden disappearance of Alaric's stake as was the bloodied knife.

"Brought dessert" Jenna announced, the others gave meek smiles to cover up. "Wait - where did Mason go?"

"Said something about feeling ill" Elena was quick to answer.

"Oh that's too bad" I sighed mockingly, ignoring the multiple glares directed at me. Damon however had a somber look full of confusion as he gazed intently at me as if searching for the truth and with that, I turned away from him.

**STPOV**

"Why are you here?" it was the seventh time I'd asked this question and I wad growing more exasperated.

It was the same answer again, "I-I came back for you" she grunted, eyes drooped, her limbs weak by her side.

Roughly, I cupped her chin forcing her to look at me and brought my gloved hand holding the vervain then ran it down her cheek.

The smell of burning flesh rose as I watched her cheek form a scar edging towarda her lips. Her pleading cries filled the atmosphere as she coiled in agony, fiercely shaking her trapped arms, the chains clinking as she resisted with clenched fists.

Moving back, I leaned back onto the wall as I looked at her cries slowly quieten.

"Wh-h-why" she began in a choked gasp as she glared at me but something softened in her eyes. "Why is it so hard to believe I came back for you?" she cried, unshed tears gleaming in her now glassy eyes. "Believe it or not I love you Stefan" she sighed casting her gaze to the floor.

"Same for Damon?" I sneered but she began to shake her head.

A faraway look in her eyes as she stared behind me to the wall as a memory played in her mind.

"I never loved your brother, Stefan. It was always you" she gave a small tired secretive smile, her breathing still heavy as she tried to straighten her body on the chair but her chained ankles strained her movements. "Think about it Stefan..." She looked up to meet my eyes "I never compelled your love. It was real" she continued to hold my gaze but I broke it then kicked the wall behind me before thumping my fists onto the brick causing it to give a threatening rumble with a shake.

Turning back to her, I let my rage break out my words, "Nothing's real with you Katherine"

She sat up and with a soft almost vulnerable voice she asked "You loved me once...why can't you love me again?"

"I found someone else" I spat back, the words seemed foreign now after everything that had happened but I repressed the distant memory.

Amusement glinted in her eyes as she sneered "Interesting choice of a rebound" she commented slyly.

Sending a threatening glare at her, clenched my fists trying to inflate the blaring anger, "Elena is not like you. She's kind, she's pure-"

Katherine gave a sarcastic laugh interrupting me before giving a coy smile as she challenged, "Then why are you spending your Saturday with me?"

My description of Elena suddenly felt ironic with everything that happened that began to haunt my thoughts once again.

**BPOV **

After dessert, me, Jenna, Damon and Alaric moved to the living room while Caroline steered Elena upstairs.

We'd began a game of drunk pictionary - girls vs boys and so far we were in the lead.

"A movie..." Jenna continued to draw the boy and then began to sceibble on their..."Face?" She shook her head tapping the board before drawing two stickmen in weird positions "Move? Twist?" She added musical notes next to the two stick figures "Ohhh...dancing" I realised and she nodded frantically before tapping at the scribbled face then to the two figures dancing.

"Billy Elliott? Boy dancing? Scribble dancing?",each one got an exasperated huff as I continued to guess wrong. she drew more scribbles with more emphasis.

"DIRTY dancing" I finaised and she jumped then hi fived me. Both guys groaned with their losing streak.

Jenna stumbled back to cosy up to her boyfriend, her eyes drooping with the effect of the alcoholm taking a toll on her.

"That was fun. I had fun" the wine affected me too. I lost count after the 9 glasses. Plus Jenna had brought in shots in order for us to loosen up for this game. "It's getting late...and I have to get going"

"I don't mind you sleeping over" Jenna slurred.

"Actually I'm meeting up with someone"

"A male someone?" Jenna asked, a sly smile graced her lips.

Elena and Caroline chose that miment to walk back into the room. Elena seemed put off for some reason and I regretted not listening in on their conversation.

"Um yeah" I answered Jenna halfheartedly refusing to meet Damon's burning gaze. I could virtually feel his eyes on my back.

"Ooh, is it anyone I know?" She asked animatedly

I debated whether I should say anything but it was strange how I knew the guilt was there but couldn't really feel it.

Actually I couldn't feel anything apart from the building hunger and rousing lust but I could detect the emptiness from lack of feeling and if I allowed myself, I could give into that numbness.

"Well it all happened because I needed a new car" throwing a glare at Damon which fell when seeing his crest fallen expression as he stared with an apprehensive look in his eyes. But a fire burnt in his blazing blue flaring the hidden fury that he tried to glaze iy over.

This wasn't what I wanted...I didn't want to be able to read into his pain - let alone have it affect me...

Quickly I turned away from his sorrowful expression, looking back at Jenna with the faked excitement. "Anyway, I went to buy a new ride..." Jenna leaned in with enthusiasm, a waiting smile on her face.

Caroline decided to chip in with excitement, "You're going out with Jay, the hot car salesguy" of course Mystic Falls was like Forks - everyone knew each other.

"Yeah, he wanted us to go out for drinks"

"Well i'm not going to keep you from something like that" she teased and I stood up thankful for the getaway.

"I do wish I could stay. I had so much fun"

"Oh me too. We should do this again" Jenna grinned, her eyes heavy, induced from the large intake of alcohol.

Over jenna's shoulder, I caught Elena's suspicious and worried eyes which got my covering my amused laugh with a smile sent to Jenna.

I then answered Jenna, matching her excitement "We should. I'll give you my number"

Her eyes drooped further and Alaric steadied her as she swayed. "Yessss...i'll go get mine" she slurred making me laugh.

She then stumbled, Alaric helping her while glaring at me discreetly while Jenna grabbed her phone on the table and then gave to me.

Programming my number into hers then calling mine before disconneting to get her number.

"There" I smiled at her.

Unexpectedly she leaned into me for a hug, vodka and wine stenched her breath. "I'll miss you...you are my new best friend" she laughed and I laughed with her.

Alaric peeled her away from me with a disregarding frown. "Up to bed with you" he said with a slightly amused tone.

"Any excuse to get me to bed eh Ric?" She asked adding a wink before giggling again. I gave another chuckle - her human lightweight was amusiing to me.

Alaric scooped her into his arms and began to upstairs "Goodnight everyone" she sang and waved over Buffy's shoulder and we all watched as they disappered upstairs, Jenna humming the friends theme tune.

Onxe they were gone, I turned to retrieve my jacket but Damon was already holding it out for me, an unreadable expression in place. Defeat? Distress?

"Here" he whispered, handing me the jacket and that one simple word was enough to create an ache deep in my chest with how lifeless and resigning his tone was.

Slowly I took the jacket, careful to not allow any skin contact. "Thanks?" My voice had acquired his tone and I shook it off defensively as I shrugged into the leather jacket.

Silently, I avoided eye contact with any of them as I gave a half-hearted wave then moved towards my exit.

Once reaching out to open the door, a firm hand gripped my arm pulling me with force to turn around.

My eyes locked with his icy blue ones as a determined streak was set in them, gone was his smirk replaced with a grim line and his jaw jutted, remaining clenched.

"Don't. Go" his words were full of his anger.

Blinking uo at him in surprise, I couldn't hide my perplexion as I asked "What?"

"Don't go to him" he elaborated in a more gentle voice. The hard edge to his eyes melted into exasperated desperation and I felt myself come undone with his plead. "Please" he added in a quieter tone.

When I didn't say anything, he loosened his grip on my arm making me think he'd given uo but he stepped even closer, lacing my fingers with the arm he'd held then brought our joined hands up to his chest, slowly letting go of my fingers so I could rest my palm on his chest, feeling the slow thud of his heartbeat.

He was reminding me...reminding me of his human years...

_**16th December 1863**_

_"There is a gentleman outside - a quite handsome gentleman may I add..." trust Nurse Williams to add something like that. I fought the buikding urge to roll my eyes - she was still our Madam and we had to show respect to the Madam Nurse. "...he calls for Nurse Swan" everyone's penetrating stare was bored into me and it felt like a burn to my skin with the judgment and jealousness in their eyes. _

_I hadn't made any friends and frankly didn't intend to. I chose to be a nurse because I wanted to give the brave soldiers a chance to return to their families. If I couldn't have mine, it was satisfying to know that I was helping at least one person._

_"Nurse Swan" madam urged in a more frustrated tone and I could tell she was losing her patience. This time I fought the urge to not sink my teeth into her as I quickly stumbled out of the room, Madam of course was leading me, a good three feet away from me. Our soles were a whisper on the newly polished floor, as we moved down towards the main enterance. _

_No matter how many times we nurses washed the hospital, it was never enough to erase the stain of lost soldiers. I could still smell the blood of the innocent that are dead. _

_Could the vositor be a soldier? Wanting to check on one of my patients that may have died...sometimes vampire blood wasn't able to save those who were already gone. _

_"Madam?" I asked in a small voice. _

_"Yes Nurse Swan?" Not even stopping or turning around to regard me. _

_Clenching my jaw, I asked through gritted teeth, "Do you have any recognition of the visitor?"_

_"You will see as we get there" even though I couldn't see her faxe, I knew she was wearing her disapproving frown. Nearing the entrance, Madam pushed open the foor revealing..._

_"Mr Salvatore" I breathed in surprise almodt ready to hug him as I was glad he'd obviously made a full recovery but restrained when I caught Madam Nurse was glaring at me. _

_"Miss Swan" he took of his hat, holding it to his chest as he looked at me with wonder? _

_The glow he had in his expression made me so happy, this is what I wanted to do, give someone a second chance. _

_He was still dressed in his battle gear and it saddened me, the ache in my heart alerted me that I didn't want him anywhere near that kind of danger. I didn't ant him to be at risk. _

_"Thank you ma'am for bringing her to me" he thanked Madam Nurse who gave her flirtatious smile. I was sure he was half her age and it angered me with her brazen nature._

_Miss Swan" he caught my attention again, ignoring Madam Nurse's smile. That thought made me happy. "I was wondering if you could accompany me to the gardens." Completely taking me by surprise. That was not what I expected. At all. _

_"Her?" Madam Nurse asked with disgust and I was again infuriated with her presence. "Sorry but Nurse Swan cannot leave today" she hastily refused grabbing my arm. _

_Pulling awat from her grip, I dared myaelf and allowed the anger to aeep into my voice. "And why not?"_

_"You haven't done your tasks for the day"_

_"Yes I have. I checked on the patients. I made my sections' beds. I took my patients to the garden. I washed the walls, the floor and the patients clothes. I attended all my patients again and fed those who needed my assistance. There is nothing that I have not done and you kmow it"_

_"What about th-the - their dinners"_

_"I would not keep her long" Mr Salvatore gratefully added and I smiled ar him with kindness before turning my feral anger at Madam Nurse._

_"The answer is no Nirse Swan. You shall be staying because I said so. Now you cannot leave and I am very sorry you came all this way Mr. Salvatore" she pulled at my hand again more fiercely but I yanked it back and moved it up to slap her._

_As she touched her cheek, wide eyed at my actions, I stumbled back next to Mr Salvatore._

_Then the anger returned overwhelming my surprise and I tore the nurse's cap off my head and pulled the pins allowing my hair to fall down my shoukders, relief from the weight of it being released. _

_"Good day Gladys" my stern voice told her not to ovject and with that I grabbed Mr Salvatore's arm as we ran out of the hospital' compound. _

_Once we were a few metres away and around the people on the street, I turned to him, "What a rush" I nreathed._

_"I am still in awe of your bravery" he gasped still catching his breath but I didn't need to. His words rose a blush to my skin and my eyes fell dowards to the ground in embarrassment. _

_"Miss Swan?" he called to me and I looked up from under my lashes. _

_Something seemed to overcome him with my stare as he took my face in his hands and brought me closer to him, his lips touched mine gently and I knew I was so far gone. _

_The feel of his soft lips onto mine as he took control, giving me my first kiss in my whole eternity. a sort of electricty current seemed to flow in every inch of me. _

_Realising we were in public, he pulled away to look into my eyes and I could tell he felt it too. "I wanted to do that since you waited by my bed" he admitted in a shy voice making the blood rush again, heating my skin. "Miss Swan" he sighed in content happiness. _

_"Mr. Salvatore" harmonizing with his tone. _

_His amused expression then turned into a distant yet perplexed expression "How did you do it?"_

_"Do it? Do what, May I ask?"becoming more and more confounded as I thought through his question and trying to understand what he was asking of me. _

_"Save my life. I remember talking to you" his forehead became creased as if he was trying to recall the night "then…I- I then forget what happened after" his face scrunched up as it was difficult for him to remember. _

_Guilt moved me as I remembered my compelling him to forget me biting him. I didn't like taking away anyone's free will especially his for some reason."You were in a coma for a while maybe that's why you cannot remember the door operating on you" the lies felt bitter falling from my lips._

_"Doctor?"_

_"Your case was severe and I had to-"I caught myself before the slip up" we had to do everything I could to make sure you'd be well"_

_His next words caught me off-guard "Thank you"_

_Surprise was probably showing in my expression as well as my tone "For what?"_

_His face changed into confusion before relaxing his face and answering with full truth "I don't know but something telks me to thank you" _

_I didn't know what to say to that but gave a tight lipped smile then without my own accord, my palm rose up to his chest which rose and fell heavily under my touch. I could hear the beating of his heart gain pace and volume. _

_"I'm so happy you're okay" I whispered in relief and his curious gaze turned into happiness as he stared down at me. Feeling the heartbeat under my touch reminded me he was alive and he was okay. _

_He leaned in closer to match my quiet whisper "I'm happy I got a second chance to see you once more" he sighed._

_His words gave me hope and happiness. He cared about me as much ad I cared about him. It seemed to be happening so fast but I was past caring. Being immoetal taught me to take chances. Damon Salvatore seemed to be my chance at hope...at a future...at love._

_I leaned down to place my ear on his chest, the beating grew louder with my proximity and the pace was really fast that I worried so I moved back. _

_"You're heart is beating so fast" _

_"It beats for you" he murmured. _

_This time it was me who grabbed him to steal another kiss. _

Blinking away the memory, I felt the burning of nearing tears so I ripped my body away from his embrace, keeping quiet as I buried those suppressed memories again before flinging the door open and running down the porch steps.

Nearing my bike, I heard Elena's calls for me "Isabelle! ISABELLE!" she called but hearing her voice was bringing me to the peak of my patience.

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed at me. stopping my next step, I turned to face her. "I DID IT- I kissed HIM - Damon hasn't done anything wrong" she exasperatedly tried to get me to understand. Her blue eyes were frantic and wild and full of deserved guilt, tears already falling down her cheeks as she waited, her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath.

Her words held lies as she attempted to take the full blame. We both knew he kissed her back - I'd seen it and Damon hadn't denied it.

Anger coarsed through me as the memory was brought to my attention so I snapped.

Elena gasped, cupping her reddened cheek, stinging, from the impact of the blow. She stared wide-eyed at me and I, myself was surprised from my lack of control.

Without another word, I shed away all these nearing memories before turning on my heel to walk away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Really sorry for my delay and here's a teaser for the next chapter to apologise more: **

"_P-pl-ple-please d-d-don-"he stammered and when moving back I looked into the piercing fright and betrayal highlighted in his cobalt eyes. He'd trusted me...he'd wanted me..._

"_Can't you see? This is me! This right here – is me" my eyes bore into his wanting him to understand but he shook his head refusing my words which only frustrated me more. "I. Am. A. Monster" _

**Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	24. No Turning Back Now

**Chapter 23 – No turning back now**

**BPOV**

His lips placed hot open mouthed kisses on my bare shoulder due to his ravenous side that was unleashed with a little bit of my help. The new one shoulder red dress I'd "bought" for this date was now strapless but also had a ripped slit on the side where his fingers were now splayed on my thigh pushing the hem higher and higher.

After leaving Jenna's house with fury emanating in my veins, I'd felt the humane feelings creeping up on me so I'd arrived in anger at the Grill and the moment I saw Jay, the lust took over and I jumped him which is why we were in the bathroom right now.

Luckily he'd responded to my animalistic side that needed him to comply to my hunger of someone wanting me. He was responding well and I reveled as his arms encased me as he continued his ravenous kisses while he placed me on the counter. My legs wrapped around his waist clinging to him tightly and deepening the kiss when his lips claimed mine once more. I allowed his tongue to delve in my mouth and both tongues began to fight for dominance while our fingers tried to undress the other.

The urge of the overwhelming lust caused me to rip his blue shirt when the buttons became an obstacle. He chuckled with my actions but he couldn't judge seeing as he'd ruined my dress already but instead he placed his palms on the side of my face and looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"You are so beautiful" my breath caught in my throat as I gazed into his dark blue eyes but I froze when the thought of the shade being darker than Damon's fleeted through my mind.

_What was wrong with me? _

Jay was such a great guy and here I was after convincing him to be like this even though he'd wanted to get to know me. He wanted a relationship which wasn't what I needed right now but even though he was fuelled by my compliance, I saw the innocence in his midnight blue eyes.

"Isabelle" he sighed and moved his lips back onto the bare shoulder slowly moving towards the peak of my breasts. The heat I'd been feeling before was slowly fading even as his fingernails dug into my skin bringing my once heated core to his hardening erection as he stood between my legs.

"Jay" his name was a defeated sigh but he mistook it for a sigh of pleasure as he moaned before pulling my dress further down exposing me to him. "Jay" my voice was barely a whisper as I fisted onto the remaining shreds of his shirt and forced him to look at me. The predatory look glazed over his innocence and it broke me.

This is what I'd become. I didn't want to turn back because the minute I switch off, every single nerve in my body will remember the pain, the heartbreak would return and it'd kill me, turning me into a shadowed life for the rest of eternity.

_What was with me?_

I mean first Damon then Edward and then Damon again. It was always Damon and even though I tried, he'd always be there.

A reminder.

My will power was slowly diminishing and I could feel the barriers crumble, allowing my humanity to fully return but I fought against it when the thought of going through that pain crossed my mind. I w- I just wasn't strong enough to deal with that pain.

"Isabelle" Jay's voice brought me back to my senses, remembering where I was and what I was doing. Locking eyes with him, an involuntary smile crept up on my lips as I drank in his presence. Not only did i notice his looks but I also noted the potent sweet smell of his blood, imagined how I'd sink my teeth, break sin and allow the flow of his warm blood flow into my mouth and his limbs grow weaker, his muscles anemic as I drained him.

No turning back now.

"You look so delicious..." I complimented, my new persona directing my mind into ignoring the conscious that was sending warnings but instead I acted on my predator part. It was who I was.

Reaching up to Jay's neck, my fingers brushed over the pulsing vein, fear sparked in his eyes but I cupped his face, locking gazes with him, my smirk turning into an innocent smile. "I am a vampire and suddenly I feel very hungry" his eyes widened and my predatory side enjoyed the growing fear. I liked the way he backed away from me and with a causal laugh, I hopped off the counter, feeling the veins harden on my face and the incisors elongate, piercing my tongue. I made the purposeful gesture of widening my mouth so he could get a glimpse of his awaiting fate. He should know his life was in my hands. "Don't be so judgmental" I cooed making his eyes widen especially when he felt the wall behind him.

_What a turn of events huh? _

I _could_ compel him to be quiet. I _could_ compel him to not be afraid and I _could_ compel him to remain still but the hunt was always worthwhile. Plus he couldn't get in, I'd locked the door with a spell so no one could get in or hear us either although the purpose of the spell had been different before as to now...

Before another thought, I flashed in front of him making his heartbeat grow faster which only encouraged the monster waiting to be unleashed. "If I remember correctly, you wanted to get to know me...well this is a part of me" the smirk returned and he tried to push me away but I remained still before him. "Mmm" I sighed onto his neck with the grown strength of the smell of his blood, which was circulating faster now with his increase in heart rate. Moving in, I breathed into his neck while he stayed frozen under me but his labored breathing said it all.

"P-pl-ple-please d-d-don-"he stammered and when moving back I looked into the piercing fright and betrayal highlighted in his cobalt eyes. He'd trusted me...he'd wanted me...

"Can't you see? This is me! This right here – is me" my eyes bore into his wanting him to understand but he shook his head refusing my words which only frustrated me more. "I. Am. A. Monster" each word emphasised to make the statement true. It was supposed to be true so I could believe it.

He shook his head again and I watched in fascination as his shoulders slumped, his rigid posture relaxing slightly but his eyes remained cautious and alert as he reached up with shaky fingers to cup my cheek as he revealed in a whisper "I-I d-don't believe that".

The switch waivered under my barrier and I could feel myself returning back. His words seeped through, touching the humanity in me and I crumbled under his touch, closing my eyes and sighing as I waited for me to come back and claim my mind before the nearby monster arose.

Wait – why should I care? Why should I be the one to always give in? Why couldn't I be reckless and uncaring? I didn't want to be human again because that wasn't who I was.

The switch - No – I can't – I won't!

With a defeated sigh I looked into his eyes before the smirk reappeared, staring him down I replied in a stern voice "Well I'll just have to convince you again". His building scream was chocked back the minute my teeth sunk into his teeth and I began what I'd promised to do.

To satisfy the now unchained monster.

**DPOV**

It was unnerving to stay still knowing that Isabelle was shacking up with some random guy. It was irritating to wait the minutes go by remembering the excited look in her eyes as Barbie had praise her choice in a rebound. It was even worse because she'd said they'd gone on a date and while I remained perched on the roof of her new home, I became more agitated with each minute that went past and her presence hadn't arrived.

It was around 1:00 now and all was silent apart from the light snoring of the old lady – Mrs. Flowers it was who was now asleep. You'd think she'd show more interest in her tenant especially with the way Isabelle had acted when scolding me for killing the lady's husband. Guilt washed over me when recounting the disgusted and disappointment she'd shown directed towards me when finding out the truth.

The nature of that argument returned, worsening the guilt as I recalled how she'd informed me of my slip up that had caused her to flee from my side. My insane obsession with Katherine had ruined my chances of moving on with someone who loved me for me but I'd broken that trust twice.

"Urgh – What was wrong with me?" I thought out loud to the still darkness. Bowing my head, i began to roughly tug at my locks in frustration. I was so stupid – maybe Isabelle deserved someone like the Jack guy she was with. She deserved someone that didn't have any baggage – someone that wouldn't give her any bullshit. Someone that wouldn't repeatedly break her heart.

But even though what I was thinking was 100% true, I couldn't imagine a life where i let her go. I couldn't picture having her beside someone other than me. I couldn't give up because she was worth fighting for and because my thought of before were truthful as she did deserve better – I would become better. I would show her that I could be what she needed.

**BPOV**

Pulling my stained lips away from his neck, I used the back of my arm to wipe the blood from my lips. Jay hung to my body, his limbs flailing as he groaned. The smirk on my lips remained intact as I hoisted him up, letting him lean on the wall, my fingers still grasped his collar to make him look at me.

"Aw poor baby" sarcasm dripped in my words as I patted his cheek in attempts to raise his lolling head. Grabbing his chin, I forced him to lock his droopy eyes with mine. "Listen up" I instructed as I began my compulsion. Opening my mouth, I readied to erase his memory but decided against it. The human could be useful to me. "You're gonna keep quiet about the real me and we'll continue on like we wanted but you'll keep my secret. Okay?" I smiled sweetly as he gave a weak smile, his eyes still drooped though. Needing him to be alive, I bit my wrist and held it t his lips. "Drink" it seemed he didn't need any more encouraging as his lips wrapped around the bite and he began to suck onto it, drinking in the blood. "Good boy" I teased with a smirk as he finally relaxed into me after his satisfaction. "What now?" I mused then looked down when hearing the light snore. His wound had already began to heal so I fixed his collar then dragged his body to the toilet cubicle. Balancing him, I pulled on his jeans, buckling the belt and was about to leave him as he slumped to the ground but the guilt nagged at me so I sighed then lifted him, walking out of the bathroom, I pushed open the door, peeking out for anyone suspicious but no one was looking my way so I maneuvered Jay on my shoulders to lug him towards an empty booth.

"Whoa there lil lady" a gentle teenage male voice stopped me, grabbing Jay by the other side. I looked up to be met with Caroline's snack/bloodbank/boy toy…Take your pick. He's the one who'd almost been bitten by a werewolf but almost bitten by Caroline.

"Hey" I smiled sheepishly then balanced Jay. He really wasn't heavy but Matt didn't have to think so. "Found him passed out when leaving the ladies room. Guess he was a bit hammered" I played my story rolling my eyes.

Blondie blue eyes – (probably typical jock) smiled back at me. "Bit heavy for you isn't he?" he mused and I Iaughed lightly as he took him from me then bit back the groan from his weight.

"Just a bit" I mused and he quickly stumbled into a booth placing him on the seat before sighing in relief then turning to me.

"I'm sure he'll sleep it off" he sighed still breathing heavily. "I'm Matt by the way" he stretched out his hand.

"Isabelle" I smiled shaking his hand. "You're a friend of Caroline, are you not?" my question was innocent.

His eyes grew guarded –as he should be – before answering me. "Um yeah…how do you know her?"

"I saw you guys together at the Salvatore house party" shrugging nonchalantly to put him at ease and it worked because his shoulders slumped in relaxation.

He crossed his arms over his chest before asking wondrously, "You were at that?"

"Crazy night" I answered his question and he laughed with me. I was talking about something else entirely – like the fact I was bitten by a werewolf but it was all pretty crazy for everyone right?

"Sure was. How do you know the Salvatore's?" he questioned, taking interest in the fact they weren't complete loners.

"Stefan…is a distant cousin of mine" I smiled at that. It was practically true – maybe even siblings with our bond. I did consider Stefan as being like a brother to me. "Listen Matt, it was nice to talking to you but I gotta dash" glancing at the clock. Truthfully, I was just tired…I needed some sleep. When my emotions went haywire, It took a lot out of me and all I could think of was the bed waiting for me at Mrs Flower's place.

Matt understood and he unfolded his arms to reach out his hand once more, "Er sure. It was nice meeting you Isabelle "He seemed like a nice person and clearly important or linked in some way to Elena so I'll be sure not to bite him. He didn't seem to be a threat either so that was okay.

With a final kind smile, I replied "Friends call me Izzy or Iz"

"I'll remember that" was all he said with a secretive tug of his lips as I began to walk away.

Once I was outside, I dashed to my bike which now had been accompanied by a black Mercedes next to it so I had to ease myself to my bike. Straightening out my dress even though it was already wrinkled, I sighed when catching sight of the magnificence of the Harley.

Jumping on, I decided to accelerate the maximum so I curved out of the Mystic Grill's parking lot in half a second to head back into my temporary home - Mrs. Flower's cottage. Wind billowed in my hair, fanning it behind me as the bike raced on into the surprisingly deserted road. I reveled in the sensation of the adrenaline rising further, overwhelming my adrenalized bloodstream.

"Whooo" I screamed in excitement, the surrounding blurred past me, heightening the rush. "Shi-" my words were cut off as the series of visions hit me...it had been quite a while for my visions due to an emotional wreck.

I stepped on the brakes and skidded to a stop as I watched the vision unfold…

_Mason glanced around his surroundings – someone on edge or nervous. He then walked up to a black car – couldn't really make it out as it was dark. He opened the door and slid in. The back of head was clear in my vision but I couldn't make out the womanly figure next o him in the darkness – only her hair which seemed long and wavy. _

"_Sure took you time. Do you have it?" instantly I recognized the callous filled voice that was Katherine's. With my revelation brought her exposure to my vision as she turned to Mason with her devilish smirk. _

"_Yep" he smirked, clearly he had the upper hand in this. _

_When he didn't hand over what he was supposed to, she pouted staring at him with wide eyes as she asked "Well give it to me?"_

_Mason's resolve was wavering and I watched as his lip trembled before asking "Why?"_

"_Don't you trust me?" she cooed in her sugar coated voice. It was quite disgusting actually. I mean I know I do it but at least I hold some dignity plus I'm younger in human years so it works._

"_What happens when I give it to you?" he fretted_

"_We both ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after" she mused but forcing her sincerity. "I love you Mason…you know that" Urgh, there was that voice again. She moved in and began to kiss up his jaw and his breathing grew heavy. I hoped there was more to this vision than them getting it on..._

"_I'll bring it tomorrow" he sighed before capturing her lips again in a more heated kiss._

Now I got her plan D…what should I do next?

**STPOV**

Picking up my phone, I saw the caller ID not hesitating to answer. "Everything okay?" I answered the phone, worried she was breaking down again. I hadn't talked to her for over 24 hours so I wasn't sure about her well-being.

She darkly chuckled over the phone before tutting me, "Not everything has to be doom and gloom Stefanie" she joked and I just shook my head. I was still worried about her but I liked to hear the life creeping back into her voice.

"Then what's up?" perching myself on the edge of the armchair with my arms crossed as I waited for her.

"I need your help"

**Please review. Love to all of you readers out there….**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02**


	25. Must I do Everything

**Chapter 24 – Must I Do Everything?**

**Haven't done a disclaimer in a while – both Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith's characters don't belong to me (JAY IS MINE THOUGH SO BACK OFF **_**please**_**?) I just play about with them. **

**A/N: Thanks to those who didn't give upon me. Those who are following me on twitter. Thanks to those who read and review. Thanks to those who add my story to their favourite. Thanks to those who add me to their favourite authors. Thanks to all the support. Thanks to my mum, my dad for giving birth to me**_**...(I should stop)**_

**BPOV**

Sleep began to decease so I rolled to the side with a moan. My fingers found a sturdy form, curious, I began to fumble as the sleep still stuck in my closed eyes.

_Ooh abs – muscle – more muscle – back to the abs – lower...lower...lowe- OH!_

"What a way to wake me up?" his voice was gruff and familiar, the sound alerted me, bringing me back to reality as my eyes snapped open.

Last night returned, encasing my mind as I looked into the warm blue eyes staring up at me, his hair slightly messed and the curls stuck out in random places, a lazy smirk in place which then turned into a small crooked grin as I rose my head to meet his stare. "Morning" he smiled, gently stroking my hair but moved to graze down my spine as I rose up from the bed.

Looking down at his body, I stared at what I'd been touching, he placed his muscled arms behind his head as he smugly stared up at me. His lickable abs tempted me further as I saw, how they flexed with his movements.

"Morning" I tore my gaze away to reply. My voice sounded croaky, sleep still induced it. Tiredly, I ran free fingers through my hair shaking the mess piled on my head. "Urgh I must look a mess"

"Nah, I think you look gorgeous" he argued and I laughed but froze when my eyes darted to the clock on the far wall.

"Is that the time?" shooting up from the bed in alarm. "Oh shit!" frantically searching through my wardrobe for anything close to perfect seeing as time was running out. My eyes did a double take on the blue chiffon dress with a thin brown belt or the other option was a yellow shirt dress with a similar brown belt.

"Yellow one's nice" Jay inputted and I turned to face him, he'd pulled himself up so he was resting on the headboard.

"You think?" I asked and pulled out the dress after he nodded. Agreeing with him, I placed the shirt dress on the bed before adding, "I'm gonna jump in the shower"

"So will I" he grinned then moved off the bed, grabbed me by the waist, then threw me over his shoulder making me squeal in delight as he hauled us outside my bedroom. I was still dressed in my black lace _Victoria secret_ lingerie while he was in boxers which he must've just put on as my fumbling had found him exposed.

"Be quiet, Mrs. Flower's will wake up" I hissed but my giggled burst through the seriousness of my voice.

Once we were in the shower, he reached up to switch it on then set me down under the hot spray of water and then stepped in beside me. Jay slowly lipped inside the shower with me, and then helped to take off my bra while I smiled at the feeling of being wanted but also the warm drops of water fall on my face, his warm heat was a reminder of his humanity and I felt as he pressed himself up against me.

Pushing down my underwear, I set it aside and allowed him to begin to lather my body with the tropical shower gel. The smell began to surround the whole bathroom as he added more to my body. Leaning back, I laid my head onto his shoulder enjoying how he was close to me and how he was showing his care for me. Even though he was compelled, I didn't really care – I needed this.

_Maybe I am slightly crazy – who knows. _

He worked my hair, massaging my scalp with the strawberry shampoo. Then he rinsed my hair moving on to the rest of my body. "You skin is so soft" he murmured while his fingers worked wonders on my shoulders then he dipped down to trail kisses down my neck, his warm breathe tickled my skin and I squirmed.

"So is yours" I smiled then turned to him needing him to be close once more which urged me to crash my lips to his once more. Immediately he claimed them and pulled my body, crushing me to him, last night's wild night returned and I smirked against his lips but only for a second before he slipped his tongue into my mouth. "If we continue, we won't be getting out" I warned in a murmur against his lips but he simply shrugged with a grunt then pushed me onto the glass and ravaged my lips more fiercely.

Everything about his touch felt wrong and his fingers made me long for another's. Guilt threatened to fill my thoughts but I pushed it away as I reluctantly my palms rested on his chest and pushed him off me, giving him a warning mock glare. "I need to go" biting my lip, tasting him on my tongue.

He closed the space and smirked answering, "_WE_ need to go" his hands engulfed mine and I stared up at him through the water trickling down my face.

"I don't deserve you" I murmured and he smiled, pushing aside the wet hair stuck to my cheeks then cupped my face as he gazed intently in my eyes.

"You deserve so much better" his words were bitterly sweet and the pain struck me with his words. I'd treated him so unfairly. Feeding off him! Standing him up!

"Everything I did – I BIT YOU! TWICE!" I exclaimed but my expression fell in surprise as he chuckled.

His eyes glazed over as he remembered something and recited almost robotically "Don't worry...didn't feel a thing" then light sparkled in his eyes. Self-hatred became overwhelming as I remembered my compulsion. I needed to be strong today and all these negative emotions were piling up so I kept my wavering switch firmly on.

"That's right you didn't feel anything" I smirked, rising on my toes, I kissed his nose. "As much as I love the idea of hot steamy shower sex...we're gonna have to postpone that" lowering my head as I gazed up at him then kissed his cheek briefly before stepping out of the shower knowing he was following my lead after switching off the water. I wrapped a towel around him and passed him the pink fluffy guest towels stored by Mrs. Flowers. He gave me a look gesturing to the colour but I simply smirked.

Water dripped down his body as well as his now sleek hair which seemed almost black now. With a knowing smile, he wrapped the pink towel around his waist before following me out of the bathroom, his arm around my shoulders.

"Morning dear" Mrs. Flowers' voice startled me as I hadn't even heard her footsteps or her awakening. Turning on my footing, I faced her with a wry smile, Jay then followed my lead, seeming embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck while sending a small smile and offering a low greeting.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Flowers" my fingers continued to play with Jay's fingers unconsciously. "This is Jay. He's a good friend of mine" my words held no innocence with the mischievous glint in my eyes playing as I said the word "friend". Jay shyly offered a murmured greeting still staring down.

"Nice to meet you" she replied but I didn't miss the appreciative glance-over she gave Jay and a knowing grin played on my lips. "Would you two like some breakfast?" her attempt of recovering from Jay's muscled abs was humorous.

"Actually we're in a rush. Maybe another time" turning down the offer, which she seemed slightly upset about "We're actually going to the town's picnic. Aren't you?"

"I was but I don't feel up to it. I'll just go to the next one" she smiled and I zoned in on her habit of fingering her wedding band. It angered me more remembering the person responsible of taking away her husband.

"Okay Mrs. Flowers. Maybe I'll catch you later"

"You better, I'm making spaghetti bologna enough for three tonight" she added, a wicked glint in her eyes as she stared up at Jay who conveniently found the wall more interesting at that point. His cheeks heated up from the burning embarrassment.

"Okay I think you've harassed him enough" laughing at both of them. Jay turned to me, rolling his eyes and I laughed again. "See you later" we both stood up ready to leave,

Jay moved around me and then took her hand."Nice to meet you Mrs. Flowers" Jay shook her hand in politeness. He then moved back and slung his arm over my shoulder so I took his fingers, playing with them as we walked towards the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she called after us.

Jay's arm was now around my waist holding me close to his side as he introduced me to some of his many, _many_ friends. _Guess he was pretty well known around this town._

"You okay baby?" he asked me, taking my hand in his and stroking his thumb on my wrist in a comforting manner. I took a fleeting second to mesmerize how his little gestures showed his affection for me.

Looking back up, I gave a reassuring smile then kissed his cheek "I'm okay" I whispered in his ear, my cheek pressed against his but moved back when his cologne became too strong. "I'm just gonna go wander about, find something to do" smiling at him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered but I caught his reluctance to leave his friends so I shook my head.

"It's cool, you stay" smiling with a small wave stent his way then to his friends. I did have to keep up my innocent charade.

I was about to turn away when he gripped my wrist turning me around to face him and before I could comprehend, his mouth was crashed onto mine. His fingers grabbed the back of my neck and his tongue slipped into my mouth, deepening the kiss and I gripped his t-shirt wanting to push him away with the building sickening guilt but his touch reminded me he wanted me. Even If not compelled, Jay had wanted me.

"Bye" he smiled, a cheeky glint in his eyes with a sparkle of light in them.

"See ya" was my meek reply before I stumbled half-dazed away from him. I could vaguely hear his friends congratulating him on our relationship but that made me feel even sicker as I fell onto the nearby tree, resting my forehead onto the rough bark to catch my breath as the cool breeze blew in my hair.

"Isabelle wasn't thinking clearly" Stefan's voice broke me from my reverie and I peaked from behind the tree to see him talking to Mason. Oh Great_ – (please note the heavy sarcasm)_

Trust Stefan to be all chivalrous and seek forgiveness._ It was a blessing and a curse. _

Fighting other people's battles was innate for him and I really hoped one day it wouldn't get him killed.

Mason then shifted on his footing and crossed his arms. "No she wasn't. Why would she do something like that?" he whined and I rolled my eyes at his

"Maybe it's the fact that you almost killed her" Stefan's voice seethed with sarcasm and I wanted to laugh but kept quiet not wanting them to know I was listening.

"How did she find the cure?" panic set in but then I remembered that Stefan didn't know either r- at least I don't think he knows. The only person I'd trusted with that information was Damon but he's into that whole upper hand-over-Stefan thing so I doubt he told Stefan.

"That's for me to know Mason" Stefan cleverly deduced making it seem as if he withheld desired information. Maybe we can use it against him some day. "We promise not to make any more attacks against you. Isabelle was acting on anger – she wasn't herself" he continued trying to justify my mistakes.

Mason gave a sarcastic laugh, "You expect me to trust you"

"There's no reason why we can't just live in the same town in peace" Urgh Stefan – rough him up a bit will you?

"So what now?" Mason asked, leaning back onto his range rover.

Stefan seemed to contemplate over something before calmly offering, "Truce"

"A truce?"

"A truce" Stefan confirmed holding out his hand for mason who stared at it as if the gesture was alien before he took a deep breath and clasped Stefan's hand and shook it calmly.

"Fine. Truce"

Hairs at the back of my neck stood up alert with the close proximity of the person behind me, their body heat radiating my back, his musky cologne filled the atmosphere around us, a palm was placed on the bark of the tree next to me and I already knew who it was before the person spoke in an alluring manner "My brother… always the do-gooder" he whispered.

Taking a calming breath, I turned to face him, still using the tree as a base to stabilize me. He loomed over me, the aroma of his cologne had intensified. He was dressed in his signature leather jacket, a dark blue t-shirt underneath with dark jeans. His blue eyes were hidden behind under the dark shades and I wasn't sure whether I was grateful or saddened by that fact.

"Mr. Salvatore" I sighed whether in defeat and in relief – I was undecided.

"Isabelle" he replied in the same tone.

"Didn't think picnics were your thing" I teased and he chuckled lightly – I had missed that sound.

Softly, his husky whisper was almost secretive, "I could say the same thing" he leaned forward an inch and I knew we were playing on dangerous territory so I dodged his arm, moving away from the tree, putting space between us.

He shrugged it off and followed me but I began to walk towards the picnic table, hoping my smile masked my pain but I could feel my legs waver and my chest constrict.

Picking up the cup from the table, another vision hit me;

"_You have vampires living right under your nose" Mason's eyes were panicked and guarded but also fearful as they darted around in fear of their conversation being heard. _

_The vision revealed who he was talking to and I inwardly tutted, "What are you talking about?" the Sheriff asked in surprise._

"_Damon Salvatore" he simple said with a grave voice. Oh Mason….you couldn't just leave it could you. _

_The sheriff shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe Damon would betray her especially after everything he'd done for the town. "What? No – Damon is my friend" her loyalty was surprising but the fierce look in her eyes was fading._

"_No – no he's got us all fooled. Him and his brother and…"Mason paused and the uncertainty in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was going to sentence me too. It was clear, _

"_What?" the sheriff urged. _

"_They've got a friend. She's new in town and she is also one of them" and there it was! Well mason you just sealed your fate. "It's Isabelle. I can point her out for you" he offered when the sheriff grew more bemused. _

"_Let's do it" _

_Mason then began the rambling of his plan and I found it to be very bland and very unoriginal – oh yeah vervain in the lemonade – however did you think of that? _

"Isabelle! Isa!" Damon shook me and I blinked for a few moments before my vision was cleared back into reality.

A smirk on my lips as I stared innocently up at him. "I'm gonna be right back"

I was ready to leave but he stopped me asking with a matching smirk, "What's that look?"

"What look?"

"The sexy devilish smirk you got on" he quirked and I just shrugged innocently, ignoring that he'd said sexy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" turning to leave but then remembered to add "BTW don't go near the picnic table. Warn Stefan about it too" turning my expression serious so that he knew this wasn't a game.

"What is going on?"

"Mason's back up plan" smirking once more before I quickly hurried away before he could interrogate me anymore.

Time for Mason to get a taste of his own medicine.

Bonnie was in the moment of completing her part and I could hear as Mason writhed in pain from the aneurysm she was inflicting (witchy juju) so I revealed myself from behind the wall and watched as Damon got Mason from the floor, picking him up and throwing him In the back of the car.

He then turned, walking straight up to me and I involuntarily took a small step back but the determined thrive in him caused him to step forwards again. "Don't" he pleaded, his resolute in that one word.

"What do you want?" my attempt at sounding annoyed was ruined with the wavering in my tone.

His eyebrow shot up before leveling with the other, he then ran a hand through his hair in what I could only comprehend as despair. The determination left his face only to be overtaken with a lost expression in his eyes. He parted his lips as if to say something but shut it again.

"Meet you at the house?" I smiled meekly, the air seemed to have left my chest as it constricted with every second he remained close but the will to touch him grew stronger with the pull he had over me.

A heavy sigh was released, his eyes continued to hold over me and I fought the urge to reach up to smooth over the creases that had formed on his forehead. "See you then" he finally said.

Turning to face the Bennett witch, I smiled before thanking her, "Thank you Bonnie"

With a mirroring smile, she replied almost smugly "It's fine"

"You did good, Bennett" offering a compliment which seemed to be rare with me lately so I hope she appreciated my good will.

Her expression turned slightly sinister before adding in a stern voice, "I didn't do it for you"

"I know. You did it for Elena" her name fell like acid from my tongue and I knew Bonnie had caught on to that. I could've told her what a manipulative home-wrecker her friend was but dragging myself deeper into the 90210 shit just wasn't my style. "Thanks Bonnie" I added sincerely, once more before hopping onto the bike and driving away.

Revenge gets me hungry. All that work plotting someone's death got to me so I might stop at the mystic grill and pick myself up a takeaway…

**Hope you like reading as much as I liked writing it. Please review….**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02 **_**(feel like gossip girl)**_


	26. Your Move

**Chapter 25 – Your Move**

**BPOV**

"Wakey, wakey" I patted his cheek and watched as his head lolled to the side as he mumbled something incoherent. "Come on Mason" I groaned, the wait was becoming tiring and I was on my sixth glass of absinth shot.

Downing that one, I let the bitter fiery taste tingle my tongue before licking my lips as I savored the burning taste as I waited.

I'd arrived at the house when Damon and Stefan had began to strap Mason's body in a chair but I'd stopped them because I knew he wouldn't run if it was just me. Now all I had was time as I waited for his conscious to awaken.

He started to come around, then blinked his eyes for a while before locking eyes with me then becoming wide-eyed and started scrambling away from me, clutching his chest while gasping for the air.

"Finally" rolling my eyes at him before pouring myself another drink into the crystal glass. Damon probably wouldn't be happy that I was knocking back his collection of alcohol but then again…I didn't care…_did I?_

He slowly stood up, groaning with the movements then clutched his head before asking in an angered grunt "What am I doing here?" he stumbled in his step, swaying a little before finding his balance.

"Can't I spend some time with one of my oldest friends?" I knew my innocent charade wouldn't work but it would help in riling him up. _That was always fun._

"Cut the crap Isabelle!" he growled.

Sighing, "Fine" again rolling my eyes as I walked over to the bookcase "I want answers" telling him the truth casually.

"Depends if you ask the right questions" his answer caught my attention and I cut my attention off the books and returned to him.

"Why did you bite me?" a coy smile on my lips as I teased him.

In return he stepped forward in attempt to be somewhat menacing but I crossed my arms, hitching an eyebrow, showing him that he couldn't frighten me, "Why did _you_ stab me?" He snarled back, anger fired in his eyes.

"Tit for tat" he grumbled with my words "Oh get over it, it's not like you died" reaching up to ruffle his hair but he shook me off, turning away from me. Shrugging off his rejection, I discreetly added. Walking round him, I placed myself in front of him and gave him a warning smile "I know _all_ about your werewolf legends" this time, I worked my innocence wanting to get him to trust me.

"Only because I was stupid enough to trust you" he scolded.

Rolling my eyes at his melodramatic manner, I waved him off before answering truthfully "Don't flatter yourself…I did my own research". He narrowed his eyes at me but still made no move to leave. I took the silent opportunity to pour the both of us some of the scotch. He kept his eyes trained on me and I decided it was safe to cross no-man's land now."Speaking of dogs..." I turned on my heel, tracing the rim of the glass before looking up into his eyes as I asked "Where's your bitch?" my nonchalant tone didn't escape him as he shook his head.

"I don't know what you're, talking about" he looked away but we both knew I had him.

"Oh please…" walking closer, I handed him the glass which he shook his head too so I downed his drink anyway. I needed to be drunk for this massacre. "Katherine? That's the girl you left me for?"

I caught his lips tug upward slightly before he asked, "Why? Are you jealous?" his eyes growing dark and the underlying want was easy to detect.

_Gotcha! _

"I wasn't going to…." I faded away looking down for a moment until I could feel his eyes on me. Snapping my eyes back to him, I began walking up to him, placing my palm on his slightly heated skin but not as flaming as the Quiletes, I mentally noted. He instinctively leaned in and inhaled my smell but then stiffened under my touch as he remembered something. "I _am_ jealous because…" pausing for the effect, I pulled away then turned away. A victorious smirk rose my lips as I heard his approaching steps. His fingers wrapped around my arm turning me to face him.

"Why?" he coaxed, his voice now softer. Slowly I shook my head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Tell me" it was his turn to cup my face into both his hands, forcing me to gaze into his eyes.

"Because I fell for you" the word _love_ refusing to fall from my lips. "I fell hard" adding in an even softer volume.

"Why didn't you say so before?" his voice was gently as his touch as he saw my '_vulnerability'_. Pleased with myself, I tried to keep my mask intact.

_Wait – why didn't I say this before? _

"Because I didn't trust myself. I didn't want to hurt you" it sounded like the right thing to say.

He scrutinized my face for what seemed like an endless minute before I glanced at the clock to see that time was running out so I decided to move this along.

Inching closer, I sent him a look of trust before grazing my lips over his, tempting his libido with an achingly slow motion. Before I knew it, he responded to me by pulling me to him. Fierce as he ravaged my lips, pulling my hair then pushing us both so that I crashed onto the wall. Peeking open an eye, I saw his eyes were closed shut simply in the moment.

I gasped at his forwardness when his fingers fumbled with the buttons of my shirt which alerted me back to the plan so I waited as he began to push them down while I began to unbutton his shirt then pushed it off his shoulders making my movements as frantic as possible.

His lips continued to conquer mine with need and I did my best to respond with the same enthusiasm with a few gasps and moans which seemed to 'excite' him further."Oh Isabelle" he moaned against my neck when I ground myself to him.

"Mmmm" I lamely offered but it seemed he was past caring.

When he began to undo my jeans buttons, I slowly ran my palm up and down his chest. Resting it on his heartbeat, I pulled back to look him in the eyes. Our breaths were uneven, lust was clear in his eyes and I knew I had him. My lips tugged upwards as I released a soft whisper "Sorry". Confusion struck, his eyes widened with understanding.

"You bi-" he didn't get to finish because Damon's hand was already through his back grabbing his chest. My body reacted to Damon's appearance but in a negative way I crouched back slightly but then realised the ridiculousness by squaring ,my shoulders again and jutting out my jaw but Damon had already caught my reaction.

Taking a moment to lock eyes with him and saw the dark look in his eyes, jealousy burning in them before quickly paying attention back to the task. "You're a necessity especially as you're on Katherine's side" my voice was grave and I couldn't find it in myself to look him in the eyes knowing I'd sentenced his death. _Damn my humanity!_

Finally sizing myself up, I was met with a look of sheer horror mingled with his pain. Quickly pushing away the regret, I added menacingly "Katherine will rip your heart out" I whispered...

Damon twisted his hand and I watched as Mason's eyes grew wide eyed and bloodshot, his mouth wide as he gasped in pain "Let's do it for her" Damon's poker face wavered when he pulled his heart out and casually slung it across the room, into the burning fire.

Clearly killing Mason wasn't a problem for him.

Mason's heartless body fell on his knees falling face down onto the carpet with a thump.

Acting quickly, I bent down and searched through his pockets, smiling when I found my reward in his left jacket pocket. The moonstone was stained with his blood as were my hands and I wiped it on my jeans before placing it in my pocket.

Stefan perked up with interest, "What is it?"

"Time will tell" I smiled sweetly and watched as Damon opened his mouth to ask something but stopped himself.

Silence then followed as me and Stefan stared at the lifeless body that was beginning to stain the carpet. Damon glanced at me as if waiting for me to come up with the decision but it turns out I didn't have to because Stefan chose that moment to burst through the doors with a composed expression as he crossed over to us.

Damon then stopped reverted his interest on the body on the floor then frowned "Urgh, he's getting blood on the carpet" he scowled, exerting his anger onto the dead body that was once a friend.

"That tends to happen" Stefan joked, lifting my spirits a little. Guess broody Stefan is away and fun Stefan is out to play… I'm guessing the inclusion in the murder put him on some sort of hype.

Damon had noticed Stefan's changed demeanor as he raised an eyebrow at his usual uptight brother but Stefan shrugged him off passively.

"What now?" I mused, breaking the lengthening silence.

Damon moved forward, poking his foot out then nudging Mason's limp body to make sure he was dead. As if he had any doubts – it was insulting. "We burn the body and live happily ever after" he quirked.

"How about _YOU_ burn the body while _I_ go get some sleep?" I began to move around him but my body reacted when I edged near him, a prickling heat burnt my skin but I ignored it wanting to move away from him as quick as possible.

"Isa" he called after me and for some reason my body only followed him because I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

Determination lit in his eyes as he made his way to me, stopping only inches away from me. A strong pull called for Damon, the need to have him close to me rose but I fought it back. The determination now mixed with confidence as he took a closer step to me, his chest was now on mine and I could feel his be rapid heartbeat which probably matched mine.

The clever thing would've been to move away - even leave but I chose to be stupid.

"I-" he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath then he finally looked up at me, his blue eyes held a deep emotion that I didn't want to analyse. His lips parted and I could get drunk off the scotch stained breathe but I could smell the taint of the peppermint. Along with the intoxicating smell was the cologned leather. Not too much...not too little...just right...

_Quoting Goldilocks? That's a new low...even for me_

"Cat got your tongue?" My nervous chuckle came out raspy as it wavered while I stared up into the soulful, open blue eyes.

"I just wanted - I erm - what I mean is- Fuck!" he stammered over his lost words becoming more and more frustrated with each attempt.

"Spit it out" reining in the giggle that was close to leaving my lips.

"I uh..." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms fighting the urge to touch him by balling up my fists and clenching them together tightly. His eyes darted down to my chest and a pained look flashed in his eyes, his tongue darted out to sweep along his bottom lip and I found myself mimicking the motion. "Isabelle. I miss you – I miss us, please talk to me" he blurted out in a rush, a twinge of torture illuminating his glassy blue eyes. "I lo-"before finishing the words, I zoomed out of the house, landing back onto the rain soaked wooded door. The bricks held the building pungent of the mildew but I was past caring even as it grew overwhelming to my senses.

The rain had stopped though to my avail so my hitched breaths, gasped in the dampened earth smell, nature it its truer form, the rich soil aroma filled my senses and I felt at ease. Plants had been given life with the rain fall and I could feel the strength of the earth's energy. Nature was practically a witch's best friend.

I began to think of all the different flower species in order to keep the threatening thoughts of a so-called vampire at bay but my thoughts drifted as Mason's phone vibrated in my pocket, a hole burning through my jeans.

"Sure took your time" she sneered and I suppressed the building growl which instead rumbled my throat.

With a sarcastic smile which fell as quick as it rose "Not your boy toy" I wasn't really in the mood for her tom and jerry games but it had to be done.

She let out a growl of frustration in recognition of my voice. "Isabelle" she sugarcoated her bitter words filled with venom but the underlying annoyance and disbelief didn't go unnoticed.

"That's what they call me" I grinned even though she couldn't see me, I hoped she could hear my underlying amusement.

"Isabella" she snarled "How are you alive?" and there it was, the million dollar question!

Lifting my leg, I slung it over the bike; I paused sitting for a while with my feet propped up on the pedestals, the engine revving loudly. Recalling Katherine's question, I answered secretively "I know people" my eyes were still trained on the horizon in the distance. Stars glittered the sky, decorating it with the sparkling bright lights. Crickets chirped in the empty silence.

"What are you doing with Mason's phone?" she growled over the line. My eyebrow raised in question of her tone before realizing she wasn't around – force of habit I guess. It's weird when people question my power by defying me. When I didn't answer, she broke the silence, "Where is he?" her voice slightly calmer but she was straining with keeping the control over her fury.

A sadistic smile on my lips as I turned ran a finger along the interior leather causally while answering "Oh he's in the house although…" I was sure the paused silence was making her more paranoid. After hearing the change in her once calm breathing, I decided to put her out of her misery "Although, his heart's on fire…literarily" this time my mischievous amusement was evident on my face.

"What did you do?" her attempt at being menacing was comical to me.

Crossing my arms, all sign of delight from her pain was erased because it was time she knew who she was messing with, "I stopped your plan D" my poker face held firm as I stared off into the eerie night outside the far window.

Words escaped her for a second before she gathered herself to once again instill ineffective fear in me "It's not my only plan. You sh-"

Putting a stop to her rambling, I interfered with a causal "Oh I do.." she kept silent over this probably contemplating her next plan but whatever it was I would make my move worse."Your move, Ms Katherine" I smirked.

Just as I was about to hang up the phone, she desperately added."Just remember that those that get in my way suffer great consequences" rolling me yes, I froze when hearing her following words "You should know that" To think that she had the audacity to remind me of my almost death.

Gotta admire her courage though.

That's Petrovas for you - never knowing when to stop…

Always wanting more…

Well she wasn't going to have the last word.

Her threat did not go unnoticed but it didn't create any fear but instead I grew angrier "And you should remember not to mess with someone who has contact with an original" her fear felt tangible practically on my tongue.

After a few seconds of silence and me listening to heavy breathing that had picked up pace she finally responded "Y-you're bluffing" the corner of my lips slightly curved with her unintentional stutter.

"Try me..." another smirk played on my lips. Before she could call my bluff, I added in a dark sinister tone "if you want Klaus to find out your whereabouts"

This time it wasn't up to me to hang up as she cut the call and the phone line went dead. Victory was in my grasp and I sure as hell would make the most of it.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all keep on reviewing and spreading the word. Thanks to all my fans for taking the time of day to read my fan fiction. I really have fun writing about a badass Bella. Next chapter we have Katherine and Isabella action, Isabella opening up and most importantly her giving in….Stay tuned**

**Will Katherine make her move? Will Damon win back the love of his life? Are Stelena forever over? Keep reading to find out. **

**X SPOILER ALERT X**

_An old acquaintance will be making an appearance in about to return._

_More Damon and Isabelle moments_

_There is a full on witch juju experience_

_Isabelle gets a chance to have an I'm-still-a-teenager moment_

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02**


	27. Dreams of the memories

**Chapter 26 - Dreams of the memories**

**A/N: You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. It's also great when you ask questions in your reviews or inbox or even tweet them. Each question is always important and I promise to always answer. Having conversation with my readers is always fulfilling for me and i don't care how much of a nerd it makes me sound like. **

**Anyway NERD stands for Not Even Remotely Dorky so Ha! (And they say cartoons don't teach you anything. Thank you Simpsons) **

**Back to what you guys really care about - I thought it would be kinda interesting to give you an insight on Isabelle's human life for this but also give a snippet of an Isabelle and Damon moment.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**KPOV**

BITCH! FUCKING BITCH!

Killing Mason – wrong move and if she thought she could scare me with her threats, she was wrong. And it was because of her interference that I would be pushed to return the favour. Take someone away from me and I'd do the same.

It was unbelievable that even Isabelle had fallen for Elena's damsel in distress ploy and was now one of her protectors. Fuck sake, there was nothing special about the girl – why is it that everyone is ready to put their lives on the line for the pathetic human. Always Elena.

So before moving on to my next plan...It was time for revenge. If Isabelle thought she could scare me easily she had another thing coming.

Picking up the phone, I dialled the number, smiling as I heard the tone before the innocence of the human's voice as she greeted with a pleasant "Hello"

You're right Isabelle...

It is My Move.

**BPOV**

I'd thought after last night's victory, I'd be waking with a smile but instead I woke heavy hearted and feeling lost.

Everything I'd buried with the use of the switch as now on the surface and I knew that my strength of maintaining this switch was limited and slowly I was even losing the point of it's use.

Remorse had consumed me after leaving the bar last night when remembering the blood I'd taken to satisfy my thirst. Four college guys – didn't kill them but I still drank and if I'd kept on for a few more minutes, their lives would've been gone. I was disgusted with myself knowing that I'd simply left their limp bodies in a booth at the Mystic Grill.

Guilt filled me when I returned home and found 17 missed calls, 8 messages all asking about my whereabouts and if I was okay – all from Jay. He had been so good to me, even taking the time to call and check on me. I knew his want and lust still existed and all I'd compelled was to rid him of his fear.

Pain overtook it when recalling how I'd run away from my humanity when Damon almost said those words but I don't think I could've handled it - hearing him say those three words after using them when referring to Elena and Katherine.

Regret ate up my thoughts knowing I'd taken Mason's life – sure he'd tried to kill me and he was working with Katherine but the poor guy didn't know any better. He thought he was loved but was actually being used – I could relate...

I couldn't do this – I couldn't analyse my humanity – not now.

Rolling over on the bed, pushing the flower-patterned covers away to sit up on the edge of the bed but froze when hearing the rustle on the roof.

"Go home Damon" the three words were in a stern voice, hard and slipped tone.

The sound of the wind rose and filtered through my window before I felt the pull strengthen as did the smell of his vodka induced breath, his musky cologne and the scent of his leather. "Don't make me..." his heated breathe tickled the back of my neck with his pleading sigh as he pressed himself onto my back but. His fingers reached for my hair only to bring it behind my back, exposing my bare shoulder to him seeing as I was dressed in a white tank top and blue pyjama shorts.

The way in which his fingers had ghosted a touch onto my collarbone brought the surfacing emotions to erupt and I felt my heart constrict with the overwhelming feelings. "Pl-please don't" tears were on the verge of falling but I fought harder to switch it all off – everything was easier when I couldn't feel.

"Isabelle" in an instant, he had himself placed at my feet, my hand in his palm and I wished by body would cooperate with what was safe by pulling myself away but I remained still under his burning touch with a simple graze of his fingers. "Don't make me go" he sounded so pained that it was enough to undone the bind I had on my emotions. His anguish was enough to release mine, bringing every emotion to the surface causing my whole body to transpire with vigorous tremors that trembled my whole frame.

"Isa...?" he sighed in question, wonder and worry lacing his tone.

Clutching head, the thoughts had brought a burning ache into my mind and I could feel as darkness seeped in, blood trickled down my nose and the smell brought the dizziness. Faintly, I could hear Damon's urgent voice shout at me as he shook me by the shoulders but my body had shut down, unresponsive as he continued to shake me and patting my cheek. My eyelids drooped and I succumbed to the darkness that awaited...

**ELPOV**

It was decided – I would go and see Stefan today.

It had been too long and I missed him so much, my heart ached with his lengthened absence. Calling hadn't worked as it rang for a while before he'd cancel my call. Each time he rejected me, it was a blow to my chest and even thought it hurt me, I knew it was understandable. I'd acted as Katherine – something I'd never wanted to do.

I needed to see him which was why I was stood outside the Salvatore boarding outside now, my fist raised to the door but I made no move to knock. Courage was lost on me as I continued to stare at the mahogany wood in silence, my breathing growing heavier with each second I waited.

_What would I say? Would he listen? Would we ever be the same again? I already knew the answer to that last question...I just hope I'd be wrong. _

Finally using up the courage I'd tied to master, i moved my fist back ready to knock but was beat to it as the door flung open, the surprise making me stumble back and I was met with Stefan's surprised gaze as he stared expectantly at me.

When I didn't say anything, he chose to speak first, "I could hear you" he revealed, with narrowed eyes before he abruptly turned around walking into their living room, leaving the door open.

Taking another deep breath, I walked inside and shut the door slowly before trailing through his path. He stood next to the fireplace, furrowed eyebrows, taut lips and a grim expression as he mauled over his deep thoughts. I wasn't sure whether to speak but instead moved closer to him but kept two feet apart from us.

He finally sighed and turned to me, pain searing in his eyes and I felt myself tremble on my footing to know I'd caused that. "Stefan" I whispered and he looked away again. Not standing the distance, I moved closer to him and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry" was all i could think of saying at that moment – sure it wouldn't fix all wounds but it's a start, isn't it?

He finally turned to me and I dared myself to cup his face which surprisingly he leaned in too then his fingers reached up to gently hold my palm in place. "I knew he felts something for you and I knew you f-"

Placing a finger to his lips t cut him off, i answered. "I may have felt something for Damon but it can never compare to how much I love you. Never doubt that Stefan. Never doubt my love for you" staring straight into his eyes and hoped he could read the truth in them.

"I forgive what you did. I already did..." before revelling in that unveiled truth, his voice trailed off suggesting he was going to add something. "Elena, I always doubt your love. That is something you can't ask me to do"

Opening my mouth to blurt out my apologies he shook his head, mimicking my movements by placing his finger over my lips. "I doubt your love not just because of Damon but because of what I am. I am a vampire. That will always be the same and you need to live a long and _human_ life" he stated, grave eyes bring into mine and I only noticed the salty tears trailing down my cheeks when he reached up to wipe them. "I love you Elena. You accepted me for who i am and I'll always love you but we don't know what will happen or what you'll decide years from now"

"You know i wish could – I wasn't – I j-just don' - I'm sorry I c-can't – that I can't" tears helplessly falling with the knowledge of what I was doing to him. It wasn't fair for him to constantly worry over us and have these doubts but I understood what he meant. I couldn't just drop everything and be a vampire. I had Jenna and I had Jeremy and I didn't want to chance bloodlust but then the pro was Stefan. He was the only reason, I'd change.

He continuously shook his head making me pause with my insane rambling. "Don't apologise. I know. I know" he smiled wiping the tears again.

"I just wish..." I began to trail off because I knew he'd wished for that too – his humanity...

His arms encased me and I buried my head on his shoulder allowing his woodsy scent to engulf me as I stood there with my world in my arms. "I know...I do too" he whispered back.

**BPOV**

_**Mid-winter 1312 **_

_Awaking from the deep slumber, I was met with mother's worried brown eyes, her coffee brown hair was piled on top of her head which she usually did when she was exasperated. "Bien que vous êtes éveillé" __**(good, you're awake) **__she smiled down at me and I pushed myself up on the bed. _

"_Mama matin" __**(morning mama)**__ I replied more cheerful now. Her soup and the rest had helped in some way although I could still feel the dull ache burning in my chest. _

"_Martin?" __**(morning) **__she questioned with an amused expression before taking my face in her palms to reply, "Oh ma chérie, c'est la nuit" __**(Oh my darling it is night) **__she gave a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. _

_Raising my head, I gazed out the window, surprised when I saw the black night and for once no stars. Something eerie seemed to conceal the night. Standing from the bed, I pushed away the layers of blankets, my feet tingled as I placed them on the coldness of the ground. _

_The plain blackness of the night revealed the large white moon tinted with silver. "La pleine lune" __**(a full moon)**__ I sighed, melancholy rang in my tone. Turning to mother, I found her looking at her fiddling fingers, the worry more defined in her furrowed eyebrows. "Mama?" her head snapped up to me and she masked that worry with a faltering smile. _

"_Pas de soucis mon enfant d'une paix juste" __**(no worries my child just happiness)**__ was her reply but I knew something was wrong. She could never hide from me. _

_Trusting her judgement, I knew she would tell me when she was ready. "Où sont les autres?" __**(Where are the others?) **__trying to erase her worries but it seemed to become more evident. I knew the others had left because it was too quiet. _

"_Papa et Alacander sont allés voir Juliana. Leur père n'a pas été pour un certain temps." __**(Papa and Alacander have gone to see Juliana. Their father has not been in for a while)**__ She revealed and I turned to her, walking back, the white gown dragging on the floor so I picked it up before placing myself next to her. Grabbing her hand in mine as I waited for her to continue, "Ils veulent voir si ils peuvent aider" __**(they want to see if they can help) **__her eyes were so full of sadness and my heart broke as tears brimmed in her eyes buts he quickly wiped them away. "Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chérie."__** (Do not worry my darling) **__she tried you assure me but we both knew better. For now we would just let that hang in the air. _

_Remembering my two younger sisters, I asked of their whereabouts, "Qu'en est-il Christie et Kari?" __**(What about Christie and Kari?) **_

"_Endormi" __**(sleeping)**__, a wistful expression on her face as she cupped my cheek and I instinctively leaned into her palm, still holding her other hand. __"Je vous aime Isabelle" __**(I love you Isabelle) **_

"_Toujours et toujours. Pour la lune et aux étoiles." __**(Forever and always. To the moon and to the stars) **__hugging her tightly not wanting to let go. Something was coming – I could see it in her eyes but whatever it was I would be ready. We would fight it off – I mean who would try and take on a family full of three powerful witches. It would be four but Christie hasn't realised the potential power she withheld as she was only seven. _

"_Bonsoir mon enfant" __**(Goodnight my child) **__she kissed my forehead, leaving her lips on for a second longer. Something about her kiss settled the danger that was coming. She helped me back into bed and covered me with the blankets before she slowly backed out then and closed the door with a final kiss she blew to me. _

_Once she left, I clambered out of the bed, pushing away the layers and tiptoeing to the window. Grabbing my coat, I wrapped it around me before pushing open the window. Hauling my body up, I pushed myself out of the window then landed on the ground by kneeling to balance my landing. There was something mama was not telling me. _

_Looking up from my landing, I was pleased when no one came after me so I began to run, the earth felt moist on my bare feet as I ran through the forest. My fingers grazed the dampened leaves which soaked my clothes as I continued down the path that lead to my dear friend Julian's home. _

_Passing the sounds of the crickets and the hooting of the howls, the cool breeze hit my flushed cheeks with the exhilaration of the run. _

_Getting closer to the house, I could see the bright glow of the fire illuminating the house and hear the rumbling voices within. Once the house was in full view, my run turned into a quiet tip toe as I made my way towards the open window on the side of the house, my body crouched not wanting them to hear my arrival. Pressing my body onto the side of the house, my chest rose and my breathing was heavy as I tried to calm myself down and try to hear the voices._

"_Papa, nous devons faire quelque chose. __Appelez sur les autres" __**(Dad, we need to do something. Call on others)**__ Alcander was frantic wanting to take the action. My worry continued to grow with the urgency of his voice. __Mama hadn't told me the truth. _

"_Je sais. Nous devons penser d'abord avant que nous déclarer la guerre. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous sommes contre" __**(I know. **__**We must think first before we declare war. We do not know what we're up against) **__my father – Issak, always thought logically before taking action. __He was never impulsive – always thought carefully. _

"_Papa, j'ai toujours suivi vos moyens, mais ... regardez ces organismes. __Égoutté! Ils ont déjà déclaré la guerre" __**(Papa, I have always followed your ways but...look at these bodies. Drained! They have already declared war) **__Alcander argued. _

_Drained? _

_Turning my body, I pulled myself up holding the sill before looking in the window. My hand rushed to cover my mouth but it didn't help. __"Oh mon Dieu - Oh mon Dieu! Donc - tant de sang - OH DIEU" __**(Oh God**__**- Oh my God! **__**So - So much blood - OH GOD!)**__ the last word came as a scream as I backed away and tripped backwards, tumbling onto the muddied ground. _

_The door flung open and papa and Alcander ran out to find me there. Looking up at them, my vision was stained with the pile of bloodied bodies on the ground – my friends! Blood – so much... Tears helplessly fell down my cheeks and i felt Alcander's arms wrap around me before he picked me up and as much as I tried to push the images away, they remained in my mind._

_Screams rippled through me ignoring the comfort of Alcander's rocking motion and my mind called for Juliana. I wanted to hold her – I wanted to – to help her – I could do it, there had to be – there was a spell. There had to be._

_Tearing away from their firm hold, I ran to the house and stopped short in front of the limp bodies. Her lips were parted but what made me tremble was her icy stare that froze onto me, a fear stuck in her eyes from whatever had killed her. Before I knew what I was doing, I had the limp body in my shaking arms while i stuttered over the words. "Ca-c-camentra sue - suevi latiema. C-cam-camen- camentra suevi latiema" the words fell through my lips in broken stammers as I screamed to the spirits. Tears continued to fall onto the body that was Juliana's. _

"_ISABELLE!" Alcander called to me as he came in taking in my sight, blood trickling down my nose while I helplessly called to the spirits. "Isabelle, mettre fin à cette. METTRE FIN A CETTE!" __**(Isabelle. Stop this. STOP THIS)**__ he shouted pulling me away but I waved him away, hanging tightly to my friend and shaking my head but he continued to murmur, "C'est fait" __**(It's done)**_

_Realisation hit me when I saw the blood splattered onto the walls, the smell of rust in the air and once again I pulled awqay from my brother, pushing past my father and running away from it all. Running from their calling of my name and running from the reply of the horror in my mind. _

_Looking down, I found my white sleeping gown was stained with blood – my friend's life was staining my hands, my clothes, my hair. Turning my direction, I ran towards our brook, where we used to jump with Thomas. Never again would we have those memories. _

_Not stopping, I continued down the path, pushing past the shrubbery, my speed increased as I caught sight of the cliff. Even nearing the edge, I continued down the rocky ground, the jagged edges cut through my skin but I was past caring as I finally jumped, closing my eyes and holding my breath as I hit the surface of the water which seemed to be like I was crashing though ice. _

_Darkness surrounded me as I sank deeper but made no move to begin to swim to the surface. I allowed myself to sink deeper, succumbing to the awaiting death. Releasing the breath I was holding, I allowed the water to rush into my lungs, hoping that it'd clear my mind from the terror that I'd witnessed. _

_Before I could close my eyes, i caught sight of something shadowed move in the water and I froze, in fear – was it a monster of the sea. I wished for a peaceful death after the images I'd seen – a vicious death would be too much to handle. _

_The shadow moved again and my instincts urged me to safety but my limbs failed with the numbness created from the freezing waves. It was as if this new danger had reminded me of what I had to live for. Christie, Kari, Alcander, Papa, and Mama. They needed me and I had to fight for them. _

_Pushing my wasting limbs, I began to urge myself on towards the surface, my strength slowly diminishing with each inch i came close. My lungs were tired with the large intake of the salty water and I could feel my chest's ache become more defined as I continued to push myself. My mantra being the names of those I needed to fight for. Looking around to check for the monster of the sea, I saw nothing, all was silent but I knew it was watching me, I could feel that it was nearby because the back of my hair was standing up from fear. _

_My movements gradually became slower and weaker and instead of rising, I could feel myself sink again. Trying once more with a groan, I pushed my arms to work harder and my legs to kick faster but it was no use. Gravity pulled me down and I shook my head, exasperated but defeated. Looking around, I caught sight of the shadow, squinting, I saw it was closing in on me. _

_Using that adrenaline, I wanted to urge myself on but my limbs were frozen now, the water numbing every muscle in my body and my eyes closed from the tiredness of my fight. My mind and my heart weakened with the passing second and I sank further, waiting for the looming shadow to release me from the pain..._

...XxxxX...

Something warm yet rough touched my forehead and I sighed in contentment. It touched my forehead again and then something was placed against my lips. A warm liquid trailed down my throat and I revelled in the taste of a soup of some sort.

Flickering open my eyes, I gave a weak smile as my eyes locked onto the motherly grey ones that stared down at me. "Mrs Flowers?" my voice was rough and throaty.

"finally you woke up" she sighed, a smile broke through.

"Isabelle" another voice called and I followed the sound only to find the door was wide open, allowing outsiders a glimpse of the living room but what caught my attention was Damon who stood at the doorway, gripping the frame. His eyes lost the urgency and had relief when i locked onto his. He too broke in a faltering smile when I rose my head to certain his appearance.

"Wh-what happened?" I hated how the words grated my throat.

Damon ignored my question and glared at Mrs Flowers before growling, "Will you let me in now?"

"That's up to her" Mrs Flowers answered and then picked up the wet cloth she'd been holding to my forehead but left the soup and walked into the kitchen giving us privacy but not before leaving me with a meaningful look.

"Isabelle, I was so worried about you. We were talking – I should've listened. I was making it worse – I should've listened to you and left like you told me to. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you" he fell onto his knees onto the porch, a defeated expression on his face as his arms limply hang by his side while he stared up at me in desperation. "I am so sorry" he whispered and I ran to the doorway, kneeling on the other side. I didn't want to let him in yet and I could see he understood.

Flashes of what had happened played in my mind. Me failing in reining in the emotions I felt – the switch falling and then fainting. It had been n emotional overload for me which had caused my unconsciousness which had brought back the dreams.

Dreams of the memories...

"Isabelle" he sighed reaching up to touch me but the barrier stopped him. He continued to stare into my eyes, the silent plead to break the spell but I couldn't – not yet.

Seeing him like this was strange. He was lost – scared and broken...He was scared for me – he cared for me that much was true. I could see it in the panic in his eyes, the defeat in his position. Damon had never looked so...weak and it frightened me.

"No apologies. I'm okay." giving what I hoped was a reassuring smile before reaching up slowly mirroring his movements from before and cupping his face. HE grabbed my wrist holding me there and tears brimming his eyes and my heart cracked with the emotion he was displaying.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before whispering, "I was so scared" he admitted.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" my thumb stroked his cheek and he let out a small strangled sob.

He opened his mouth ready to say something but he was interrupted with the vibrate of his phone from his pocket. "Answer it" I assured him and he nodded before shakily pulling out his phone and clearing hsi throat before answering the phone.

His eyes remained on mine as he took in my well-being while answering with an irritated "Yes?"

"Damon?" Stefan sounded worried. "It's Katherine. She got her revenge" this captured my attention. I didn't think Katherine would be as stupid as to actually take me up on that threat. Pulling away my hand, I stood up as did Damon.

"What do you mean?" he asked, yanking at his hair and I found myself in front of him now, prying his fingers away from endangering his gorgeous raven locks. He stared at me in surprise that I'd crossed the barrier fully before taking my hand into his. His palm was soft as I joined mine, the electric current was not lost at the mere touch of our skin and I smiled when his fingers laced with mine, holding me tightly.

"Katherine – she – she's been compelling Jenna. Sh-she got Jenna to stab herself" Stefan answered, the urgency in his voice and i could hear him moving around.

_Jenna? She went after Jenna? Really? Because she couldn't face me herself – she goes aafter someone weaker. Bitch was surely about to pay. _

Grabbing the phone from Damon I fought back my anger when questioning Stefan. "Is Jenna okay?"

He sighed over the phone, "I gave her some vampire blood and she's gone to the doctors. Thankfully it wasn't her heart. She only got her stomach" he explained in a rambling rush.

"So she'll be fine?" i checked making sure, Katherine hadn't done any permanent damage. Now I felt guilty because I challenged her but this would help my anger on Katherine which would surely get her killed. This time, she was not going to get out of this without getting a real taste of my consequences.

"Yeah, she'll recover but-"

"I know Stefan. I know" sighing with the weighing guilt, my eyes closed in exasperation before I took a deep breath to direst Stefan "Go be with Elena" I instructed and ended the call. "She won't get away with this" I snarled, handing Damon the phone back.

**A/N: Please review... what did you think of Isabelle's human life? Her moment with Damon? Should Isabelle forgive Damon? Hate/Love for Katherine? **

**I promise to make the chapters longer. Feel free to ask any questions! **

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02**


	28. Bucket List

**Chapter 27 – Bucket List**

**A/N: Thanks to all the great reviewers which made me type faster and gave me the motivation of quickening my update so here we go...**

**ELPOV**

Waking up today, I was in better spirits. After talking with Stefan, my nerves were calm and him helping with Jenna was something I'd always be grateful for but then again Jenna wouldn't be hurt if I just left Stefan alone but that seemed to be a sign of defeat and I was most definitely not going to give Katherine the satisfaction of a victory.

Once I rolled out of bed, I headed straight for Jenna's room to help her but she'd swatted me off arguing that she wasn't an invalid. She had to go top her doctor's appointment at 10:30 in order for the doctor to check the wound so I'd woken up early to make her breakfast.

I'd expected Jeremy to still be sleeping but apparently he'd already gotten an early start - weird even for him.

So now I was downstairs alone, making really oddly shaped pancakes but at least they tasted good and not bragging or anything but Jenna couldn't judge because she couldn't cook to save her life.

Once I was done, I poured some orange juice in a glass, syruped the pancakes and placed the sliced strawberries in a plate next to the pancakes, laying them on the plate ready for her. A sigh of contentment passed my lips and was going to make my coffee but paused when hearing her slow footsteps enter.

"Oh I feel so much better after that shower" she came in through the doorway and gasped when seeing the breakfast I'd laid out for her. "You made breakfast for me?" she smiled.

When sitting down on the chair, I pushed the plates forward to her reach before answering her, "Doctor's orders, you need the carbs, protein and vitamins" giving a soft smile. She clutched her stomach as she shifted in her chair and I felt the pain. This was my entire fault and I was trying to do everything I could to make up for what I caused. I got too involved and I was in too deep to even let go of the world I'd entered. I was too selfish to let Stefan go.

The squeak of the chair caught my attention and I was thankful for that sound, "You baby me too much" she sat down and I sat next to her, my hands on the table wanting to make sure she ate it all. "What? You want to feed me too?" she teased, popping a strawberry in her mouth and grinned.

I grabbed one from the plate before she could swat my hand away before getting up and making my coffee. "Did Jeremy tell you where he was headed today?"

"No, I didn't even know he was gone. I thought it was like against the emo rules to be out in the sunlight" she joked and I smirked at her joke. "Wow that's a first for him. Must be a girl" she concluded still eating.

"How are you feeling?" I asked again even though I'd asked when I went to wake her.

She rolled her eyes as she stabbed at her pancakes. "Stop worrying Elena. It's not your fault" she scolded me and I crossed my hands and cocked my head to one side allowing her to see the worry in my eyes. "Worry lines quicken your aging" she teased and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laughing at her.

I was about to scold her again for not answering me but we were stopped with the opening of the door – must be Jeremy.

How wrong i was, in came Matt surprisingly with a cheery expression on his face holding up a brown paper bag and I could smell fresh pastries as he crossed over to us. "Morning" he smiled at me then smiled at Jenna too before looking at me again. "How's the patient?"

"The patient is fine and can talk for herself" Jenna growled in frustration. "You guys are suffocating me" she sighed and picked up her empty plate ready to wash but Matt shook his head and grabbed it taking on the task for himself after handing me the brown paper bag full of goodies.

"Mmmm" I sighed appreciatively when I took a bite from the chocolate donut. After Jenna got over the anger directed towards Matt's protectiveness, she took the donut I offered her. Pouring another coffee, I handed it to Matt after he finished washing the plate. "Thanks for this"

"No problem" he said before drinking his coffee.

"What brings you hear this morning?" finishing off my donut and drinking more of my coffee.

He placed his cup on the counter before answering with ease, "Well I've got a day off and I thought you might need the help taking her to the doctors" he wiggled his eyebrows then inclined his head towards Jenna who perked up when hearing Matt's reply.

"Why? Coz I'd try and make a run for it?" Jenna questioned, her eyebrow hitched.

"I wouldn't put it past you" Matt answered and I smirked at him as I'd shared the same line of thought.

She got up with an aggravated sigh and began to walk (_limp_) off but I reached for her quickly, grabbing her arm to steady her but she angrily swatted me away, "Elena, I need to go to use the bathroom, you want to wipe my ass too" she snarled at me.

"Jenna, I'm just worried about you. What if it was me? Wouldn't you be worried?" trying to turn the tables onto her. As I expected, remorse and guilty etched her features replacing the anger. Now I feel guilty because it's my selfish reasons that had placed her into this situation.

She patted my arm with the one that wasn't holding her wounded stomach as she explained her side, "Of course I would be. I'm sorry, it's just I feel bad because I'm supposed to look after you" she rambled, showing an apologetic yet exasperated expression.

Holding her gaze, I "We're family, we look after each other"

Walking back to matt, I hopped up on the counter, grabbing another donut before nudging his shoulder, "Have to talked to the others?" I asked.

He shook his head, wrinkled forming on his forehead before answering in a matter of fact tone, "No I haven't heard from any of them today"

"Me neither" I whispered before casting another glance at my phone to check for any missed calls but was surprised when there was none. The last time I'd had talked to them was last night in the hospital once Jenna had fallen asleep.

Hmm...I wonder where everyone else was...

xxxxx

**DPOV **

Silence took the place, everyone simply watching the other as we waited in the brightly lit room of the parlour. It was getting kinda boring really – sitting here, waiting while the silence seemed to make the situation more awkward.

"Where is she?" Alaric questioned, breaking the lengthened silence withholding the tangible tension. His patience had reached its peak as had everyone else's.

The thump of the ball on the far wall was slowly driving them crazy and I'd ignored their multiple requests (shouts) for me to stop. Truthfully it was maddening me too but it was always fun to wind them up.

I threw it again, holding out my hands expectantly waiting to catch it again but a quick hand was faster than me as it caught it in mid air when it was coming back. Her slender fingers wrapped around the soft blue ball, her perfectly manicured nails dug into it, my eyes quickly darted to her face. She smirked at me before flinging the ball back at me with vampiric speed and I returned the smirk.

After yesterday, I felt we'd taken a stepping stone forwards but after Katherine's fucked up revenge plan, we didn't get a chance to talk and discuss about us sow was that a step backwards landing right where we were before.

"What you all lounging around for?" her smirk grew wider knowing we'd all been waiting for her and her comment had annoyed them more which amused me too. She glanced around the room; her eyes only flickered to my form for less than a second before looking away.

"Shall we get started?" Sarcasm in Jeremy's voice, rolling his eyes.

Glancing at Isa, I drank in her stunning appearance as usual. She had a black lace crop top that enabled me to catch a glimpse of the black lace bra underneath so I had to bite back my groan. Oversized sunglasses hand on the scoop neck, around her neck was the heart layered necklace and on top she wore a light blue denim jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Her jeans were a darker denim colour and hugged her curves, showing off her voluptuous hips and red wedge boots. Her hair was under a black wool derby making her look more adorable as she looked at us under the hat.

"Yes, I think we should" Isa sighed her red lips in a soft pout, crossing her legs as she placed herself on the edge of the arm of the chair. Her fingers fiddled with her silver ring on her finger as she waited for us to begin.

I stood up from the couch, placing the blue ball on the table next to mine before crossing the room to move closer to her. She seemed to shrink in her seat with my approximately and I tried to mask the pain that stung my heart. I knew I deserved her rejection and more.

"Why are you here again?" she pointed at Jeremy who just glared at her. "Aren't you like 14 or something?" she was purposefully patronising him to win d him up.

He took one step towards her, "16 actually" he snapped back.

"That doesn't make me feel better" she mused. "But...you're a Gilbert and I know all about you Gilbert men" she teased him standing up from her chair as she scanned our library.

"And what exactly is it that you know?" Jeremy challenged and Isa turned to him with a quirked eyebrow, disbelief tainted her eyes.

"That you're very persistent" she murmured before moving back from the bookcase and turning to face the group. "What are we waiting for?" she questioned our silence.

"For you" Stefan said it as if the fact was obvious but the meaning seemed lost to Isa as she cocked her head to one side.

She rolled her eyes before crossing her arms reluctantly and began to order us around. "We already went over everything briefly but let's just double check" some nodded others answered in their agreeing silence. "Bonnie, have you learnt the spell?" she nodded and Isabelle seemed satisfied. "Stefan she'll obviously come and pester you so keep her busy while Bonnie goes to set up the room" she reminded him who simply nodded in confirmation.

Jeremy seemed to perk up with this, standing straighter before adding, "I-I'll go with Bonnie if you like" he not so subtly put out there and Isabelle chuckled softly to herself, amusement in her eyes before she nodded.

"Well you have to do something" she smiled knowingly. We all knew about his school-boy crush on the Bennett witch. "Caroline" she called for Blondie's attention, with a snap of her fingers who turned then rolled her eyes.

"Lure her into the room, got it. But what if I'm not as convincing?" she fretted but Isa didn't see it a problem like we did.

Fire flared in her brown eyes as she menacingly growled "Then I'll drag her in there myself" her eyes were dark casted onto the wall but I was sure she wasn't really looking.

"Wait - what am I doing?" Alaric asked in a worried panic.

Her eyes danced with amusement, "You'll be a good little vampire slayer and take care of your girlfriend and keep Elena away from the masquerade" she instructed, her voice patronising. Alaric was shook his head in reply with the realisation of his lack of action.

He followed behind her, hot on her trails before raising his voice to argue, "You can't expect me to just stay behind and do nothing!" his eyes wide and ready to fight but all knew it was a lost battle against Isabelle.

She turned around to face him and poked at his chest while talking back at him in hidden anger. "That is exactly what you'll be doing!" she gave him a look that caused him to back up from her. "If Elena is found in that party, Katherine won't hesitate to harm her, kidnap her even so if you want your head to stay intact, I think you should do as I say" her eyes were feral, full of her fierceness and determination – the look was admittedly kinda hot. Alaric was clever enough to keep his mouth shut as he resigned, taking a small step away from her. She seemed pleased with his defeat before turning away slowly.

"Damon, you're with me" she avoided my eyes which I found to be annoying. Her words to me were said this in a slow manner; her back was to all of us as she drank my scotch from the crystal bottle. If it had been anyone else, I'd have pinned them by the wall by now but this was Isabelle. She sighed from the bitter taste before continuing on with my orders, "We'll keep an eye out on Stefan at the party and if she tries anything, we'll take her down. Simple as" she drank some more before turning around to face us then her heated gaze finally locked with mine as she stepped towards me, her steps slow and menacing. "You do understand that once you're in there's no turning back right?" she questioned, not leaving my locked gaze. "We're killing _Katherine_. Tonight" she gritted her teeth, the inferno burning brighter in her eyes.

Keeping her gaze, I replied calmly but the annoyance seeped into my voice, "I understand that"

"No you don't" she was now pressed up against me, her face only inches from me, her flushed skin made me want to grab her, push her onto the wall and kiss her senseless but I wrestled with that want because I knew it wasn't the right time, "We're going to do everything we can to make sure the girl you've been pining over for over 100 years, to be dead. Do you understand _that_?" a glassy look glazed over in her eyes and I caught the flash of fear in them before it disappeared.

_Fear? Fear for what?_

I understood what she was implying - she didn't want my emotions getting in the way. My thoughts went back to my so-called birthday when I'd pushed Katherine off, stopping Isabelle from killing her. I could see how this would be seen in her perception. This was why she was acting like this. She had her doubts over my commitment to Katherine's death and I knew her qualms were as completely justified with what I'd done.

"I understand" was my whisper to her; her heavy breathing warmed my lips with her proximity. She swallowed sounding a gulp, her gaze flitted to my lips before she darted her tongue out to moisten her bottom lip still staring at my lips before flickering her gaze back to my eyes then stepping back while shaking her head.

"I'll see you all later on" she dismissed us, her voice was rough, scratchy even as she went back finishing off the rest of my scotch and without another word, she walked out of the room and out the door and all I could do was watch.

All I wanted to tell her how much I missed her – not just being intimate with her but I missed my best friend. She'd lost the fire that she once held – her quirky charm, her constant sarcasm and use of jokes in forms of insults especially on my part. I wanted her to understand how much I needed her – how much I loved her. She knew me better than anyone inside and out as i knew her and that was all I cared about. Us.

Soon she would know how much she meant to me – I had to tell her...

Someone cleared their throat, breaking my stare from her exit and turning to the source of the sound. I'd even forgotten there were any people in the room.

**BPOV**

Once I was miles away from the Salvatore house, I released the breath I'd been holding. My breathing was heavy, my chest raising and falling profoundly as I balanced myself on the white bark in the middle of the forest.

_Being here reminded me of the dream – the memory. _

Who'd have known that would be the last night that I would've seen my family – the family I'd fought so hard for to keep on living but instead I ended up dying instead of being saved.

Leaning back onto the bark, I slid down to sit on the consequently dampened earth. Closing my eyes, I was filled with the images of that night. Crying over Juliana's body - running through the forest – jumping into the river – sinking and swimming and sinking – the shadows – being lifted out of the water with ease and laid onto the shore – warm metal tasting liquid forced down my throat - the brief piercing burn in my throat - staring into coal black eyes that withheld regret before he snapped my n-

Snapping my eyes open, I tore away from the blaze of the consummating memories. Returning to the shattered humanity always lead to the manifestation of the physical and mental pain.

Standing from the ground, I decided I was calm enough so I began to walk back to the main road. My feet trudging on the path that was leading back to Mrs Flowers. Right now I needed to sleep – some rest might just do me good but there were other matters that I needed to handle.

Once I merged from the forest and into the open road, I came to a decision of what I wanted to do first. Being alone with my thoughts, my mind trailed straight back to Damon.

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to touch him again. We'd moved forwards yesterday and I was so close into sealing his forgiveness before the announcement of Katherine's revenge. I wanted him so much but it was fear – fear stopped me from telling him the unsaid.

Fear kept ruling my life – fear of being vulnerable – fear of my humanity but with everything that has happened and the dream that I had, I realised that it was my humanity that made me who I was today.

It was this thinking that led me to my new decision of what to do first before I would place my full concentration on tonight's on-goings.

XxxxxX

Raising my fist to the door, I dropped it and paced up and down the porch, his scent masking the surroundings. Placing myself back in front of the door again, I seized my courage and knocked.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this" I muttered under my breath before shaking my body. _Out with the bad, in with the good._

Light footsteps ascended towards the door before it was flung open and to my surprise, revealing a skimpy peppy cheerleader type of girl in her dark blue pyjama shorts and white tank top.

Of course this was happening – of course I was never enough – of course he was just like every other guy. This was reminding me of Damon and Elena and the pain grew immense as I shook my head in refusal of my fucked up luck. "I knew it. I KNEW IT" I growled in anger backing away from the porch and almost began my run when I heard Jay's voice shout for me.

"Isabelle? Isabelle, where are you going?" he called to me and I turned around to unleash my well deserved anger at him in a scream.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE REST" the release of the scream seemed to relieve me from the weighing of my blazed anger. It was liberation to have the ability to relive some of my rage but it was not enough.

He reached for me when I turned to run, his arms trapping me but I began to punch his chest repeatedly while prying away from his strong hold. Once I was free from his firm grasp I began to stomp away from him, wanting to escape the torment inflicted in my chest with his betrayal.

"THAT'S MY SISTER" I froze in my steps with his words and slowly pivoted on my ankles to face him. His sister? He just said - sister? "She's my sister" his voice becoming calmer seeing as I was willing to listen instead of attempting to run away again.

Searching his eyes for the distrust to fill my doubts but I only found complete honesty and I knew he wasn't lying but it didn't stop me from questioning it. "How do I know you aren't lying?" part of me wanted it to be real – that he had cheated so I felt slightly okay with what I'd done for him. I knew it was wrong to feel like that but I couldn't help myself.

He walked to me, reaching up to wipe away the tears before giving a small smile then took my hand in his and pulled me back towards his home. Casting a glance over his shoulder, I saw her, a shy expression as she bit her lip and gazed towards us worriedly with guilt. From here, I could identify the similarities to him. Her hair was the same shade of brown although hers wasn't curly but instead placed in pigtails, they also shared the same blue eyes colour.

I already knew what I needed to know.

"I believe you" I whispered in a croaky voice.

He stopped, turning to face me as he cupped my face holding me so I could lock gazes with him. "I would _never_ do anything to _hurt_ you" his eyes searing with his fierce honesty and I trusted him which made this harder and I felt guiltier for all the pain that I'd caused for him.

I attempted to block out the memories of biting him and using him for my own amusement but I knew it was time to put an end to it all.

"Wait here and don't move" I compelled him and he followed my compulsion, freezing on his footing and gazing into the open space into nothingness.

Walking towards his sister, she seemed to sense fear as she stumbled back. "Listen I'm sorry to cause any trouble. J-Jay promised I could visit for thanksgiving instead of going to mum's and her crazy-"

"You will forget I was ever here. You never met me and now you're gonna go back inside the house and continue with your life" I was happy with the result when she turned without a doubt and entered the house.

"Come Jay" I ordered and he moved mechanically back to me, stopping right in front of me, the dazed expression still stuck on his face. Pushing back any more tears, I tried not to stammer over my last words to him. "You are so special" sighing with the beginning of my Oscar-winning speech. "You are funny, kind, sweet, loving and you deserve so much better" it was my turn to grasp his cheeks between my hands, trapping his gaze with mine. Silent tears were falling now and I couldn't stop them, "You deserve better than me" I whispered, "A life with a _human_ girl that will treasure you for the great person that you are" wiping away my tears so I could see him clearer without the blur of my vision. "I want you to forget me. I want you to erase me from your mind and keep living your life. You will find your one true love and she will be your everything but still not enough" my words were stern with promise. On my tip toes, I gently laid my lips on his once more, his eyes fluttered closed with the whisper of a kiss but I pulled away before he could reciprocate. "Goodbye Jay"

I was gone before he could open his eyes.

**A/N:** **Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	29. Need the normalcy

**Chapter 28 – Need the normalcy**

**A/N: First of all thank you for the reviews...always great to hear your views, questions and thoughts. Don't be afraid to be honest... **

**I wanted Isabelle to have a bit of fun after the weight of everything. Remember she is still 18 (well stuck as 18) so here we go...**

**Playlist:**

**Guarded – Kevin Daniel**

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift (beautiful song)**

**BPOV**

After leaving Jay's the guilt burden that I weighed seemed to lessen now that I knew he was free. I would miss him but I was right for him because I didn't love him or feel anything for him. He deserved better – way better that anything I could even attempt offering.

With the masquerade coming on tonight, I needed to clear my thoughts to be in the right state of mind of ridding the other burden that was Katherine. My next stop was the Salvatore Boarding House. To talk to Damon.

Here I was again, coincidently outside a door and funny enough struck in fear before talking to yet another guy I git tangled up with. I felt like I was crossing things off the bucket list before dying and he situation itself amused me.

It was time for me to face up to myself and everything that I'd tried to bury inside with the use of a hopeless switch.

Knocking on the door, I waited for ascending steps but nothing came. Silence was all that came from the other side of the door and I knocked again with a more firm tap. Still nothing.

Pushing the door, I wasn't really surprised when it opened – only someone stupid would break into a vampire's home. "Damon?" I called with uncertainty but I already knew he wasn't there. Stepping inside, I decided for now, I would get my suitcase that I'd left in his bedroom.

Once I was on the landing, I froze, my palms itched, my head raced as I stared into the spot that held the blackened memories of that night.

It was a struggle to walk towards Damon's room as my chest ached with the close proximity of the day my whole world felt like it crashed down onto me. The feelings of that night now caught up to me, freezing me to where I was but I fought against them and ran quickly into Damon's room.

Looking around the room, my suitcase was on the far corner never having moved but on the bed, I caught sight of – was that – It was! Reaching out, I picked up my blue tank top hat I'd worn the first time I arrived in Mystic Falls. What was it – why had it been on Damon's bed?

Needing to quicken my pace, I threw the top into the small suitcase and hauled it downstairs avoiding contact with my surroundings.

When I was downstairs, I walked towards the door but before I could leave the house, I caught sight of the parlour so instead of leaving immediately, I rested the suitcase on the floor next to the door and walked in heading to the bookcase, searching through the titles that were gradually collecting dust, hoping to find a classic that I could borrow and forget about the screwed up life that was going on around me just for a few hours before getting ready for tonight.

I passed the H section and continued down but paused –

_Was that was I thought it was? Did I see what I thought I saw?_

Moving back a slow cautious step then looking closely again, I was met with the clarification of my assumption. Blinking away, hoping it was a mistake, my sight still zoned into the gold printed lettering that read ISABELLE in an italicised style on a rich dark chocolate leather book.

_Who would –I actually already had an idea on the who but what would be in it?_

Gently, I grasped the brown spine, delicately pulling it from the shelf, pulling it faced front onto my palm. The face of the book also had my name in a bolder gold font and instead of the italicised style, this time it was capitalised.

Reaching up instinctively in want of tracing my name, I found that my fingers were shaking tremendously. My whole body seemed to also quiver, my chest heaving and my breathing was hitched.

_Should I open it? _

_What if this ended up like Pandora's box and bite me on the ass?_

The task of turning the cover appeared to be almost impossible as the fear crippled my thoughts, preventing me from thinking clearly.

What if it was something personal and private? Then again it did have my name on it...

_Get a grip Isabelle!_

Closing my eyes to take a deep breath, I collected the courage I felt and with trembling fingers, I unravelled the cover by pulling away the thick brown string around it to bound it but found myself frozen again.

_Next was just opening it. _

"Just turn the page" I muttered angrily to myself but it only seemed to get my grip on the cover to tighten.It all seemed to sound better in my head and I could but only imagine myself opening the book – if only my body would cooperate. "Fuck" it was frustrating and I felt myself becoming more enraged.

If I could handle killing six vampires under five minutes, I could handle opening a boo- The idea popped into my mind, hitting me, knocking my into sense and I almost kicked myself for not thinking of it sooner.

Walking to the table, I placed the closed (but untwined) leather bound book onto the surface. Reciting the spell, the reformed Latin mixed with Theban (witch lingo). The book shuddered slightly on the table then the cover flung open as if hit by a gust of wind, my eyes immediately locking onto the first page and froze as I read the short poem.

**La Vita Nuova**

_In that book which is_

_My memory . . ._

_On the first page_

_That is the chapter when_

_I first met you_

_Appear the words . . ._

_Here begins a new life_

_**Dante Alighieri**_

I remember this poem – I'd given the Italian author's poems collection to Damon to borrow after he took me to the garden. I can't believe he kept it all these years...

Curiosity grew stronger than the fear and I quickly grabbed the book off the table, forgetting about the spell and my fingers grew frantic as they flipped through the pages, my breathing growing heavier as I finally found the truth about the content.

"He kept them all" the words unconsciously left my lips in barely a whisper which became lost in the empty atmosphere. "All of them" I added in a more hysterical voice as the realisation of his actions dawned on me. "I can't believe he kept them all..." my tone had quietened, back into a murmured whisper as it again faded into the empty atmosphere.

The simple leather bound book was full of all my letters. Not just the ones from last year but also the ones I'd written in 1864. Every single one.

_**12**__**th**__** January 1864**_

_Do you remember me or am I a lost memory to you? _

_Your absence seems to lengthen with every second and I wish I could have you next to me once more. To have you encase me in your arms. To have your lips on yours once more. Just the very thought of you makes my blood boil and thoughts that don't belong to a lady's mind to fill my mind._

_Sometimes I worry that you've actually forgotten about me but something in your eyes when you were with me told me that I should trust you- _

Abruptly, I shut my mind off, stopping the intake of the tears threatening to fall, then moved on to the next one.

Letters on this paper seemed blurred slightly probably from my tears and as I fingered the wet patches, I could recall the night I had been writing the letter in the dim candle light while staying at the shelter.

_**2**__**nd**__**March 1864**_

_Will I ever be hearing from you again? _

_The darkness seems to have engulfed me now that I can't think of anything else apart from your return. If you return..._

Another pale blue blotch followed and I fingered that part of the paper again. I could remember the fear and the pain I'd been feeling and I could almost see it between the lines and in the smooth curves of the letters and the punctuation.

Turning the page again, I caught the middle of the _**19**__**th**__** July 1864, **_more tear stained__letter...

_If I did something to offend you, I only wish for your respect for a fellow human being, in granting me an explanation as to why you do this to me. Why you kill me with your absence leaving no reason as to why I deserve this. _

_Stop breaking me – stop hurting me..._

Tracing the moistened parts of the page in recollection of that night, the dulled pain I'd buried began to taunt me as it played itself on my chest so I quickly erased it from my mind, flicking forwards; then landed on yet another letter – this time it was dated in _**6**__**th**__** December 1976 **_which was a letter after I'd crossed paths with him again and forgiven him after seeing he couldn't remember why he hurt me or how but I did guard myself – telling him I wasn't ready for a physical actions.

_Salvatore sweetness,_ I had to pause and laugh at that remembering how I used to tease him with that name and I could remember his nickname being Sexy Swan. For some reason the recall of the name brought my fingers to my lips as the name brought back memories of his lips onto mine.

Parting the memory from my thoughts, I read on...

_I am glad the knight's chivalry of writing letters has not passed. You should know that your replies have gotten me through studying medicine. Listening to the same lectures was like listening to Tony Orlando on repeat. _

_With all this fun I am having (sarcasm), I was actually thinking of coming down to Melbourne because a certain little birdie told me my hubby was coming tonight. That's right! Rod Stewart will be performing and you and I are most definitely seeing him. _

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on sugar let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby<em>

I'd written the lyrics to both our favourite song by Rod Stewart and I hope that would put a smile on his face when reading it. The thought brought a smile on my face thinking of his reaction.

Memories of the Rod Stewart concert flooded me. How we'd met up at the concert amongst thousands. I'd caught sight of his raven hair but also hearing his husky voice sing you wear it well. It was amazing how I could pick out his voice from the loud cheering of crazed fans. I can remember when we locked eyes when he heard me begin to sing along. I can remember how his black flared jeans and his Rod Stewart t-shirt which smelt of his heavy masculine natural scent mixed with the herbal soap. He had a comb-over hairstyle which was trending. His hair was longer, the black strands of his bands were moved to the side. I could remember his body behind me as his arms wrapped around me while we swayed to the music.

Nearing footsteps halted my thoughts and I wiped way the tears that had blurred my vision before fumbling with the pages to close the book, quickly twining the bind before levitating it back to the bookshelf just as the door opened.

_Thank you witchy juju._

"Honey I'm ho-"he stopped when catching sight of me "What's wrong?" his once happy-filled eyes were now solemn with great worry and it hurt me further.

Sniffing didn't help and neither were my involuntary actions of wiping my eyes once again. Quick as a flash, Damon blurred before me and cupped my face. His finger, gentle as they grazed my jaw line, the worry seemed more vivid with his close proximity. "Please tell me" was his sorrow-filled voice as his eyes bore into mine, the vulnerability exposed to me.

Seeing him like this reminded me of the letters and I turned my head away causing him to drop his hands away from my face. No was not the time – If I wanted to complete my task tonight, I needed to be free of any distractions.

Turning my back to him, I tried to compose myself with several deep breaths before walking over to retrieve my duffle bag. With one more final breath, I turned to him, hoping the mask of a smile in place would be enough to allow my escape from him. "You need to change in your tux" I forced the smile that played on my lips as I smacked his chest playfully.

I attempted to leave but of course that wasn't enough as he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, a few strands of his raven-black hair feel down his face as he glared at me but the worry was still prominent in the icy blue pebbles. "Stop running from me" he gritted through his teeth and turned away not strong enough to hold his gaze anymore. "Not from me" his tone was gentler now and I felt him close in because his minted breath overwhelmed me.

I froze when his body heat on my shoulder before his nose raked slowly up my jaw line and he inhaled my smell. "Stay" he breathed into my ear softly. "Stay with me" he clarified tenderly.

Shaking my head lightly, I gripped his shirt but he perceived it in the wrong way as he pressed a kiss on my exposed shoulder and with a rapid thought, I acted on instinct, pushing him away from me causing him to stumble. Avoiding his eyes I quickly whispered in a haste wanting to leave, "I'll see you tonight" before walking off.

Once I was outside, I leaned on the door, allowing the penetrating rain to drench me as I slid down the wall, my fingers reached up to touch the tingling burning sensation on my shoulder where I felt he'd marked.

XxxxxX

Before going back to the house, I decided to stop by the mall with desperate need of an outfit for tonight – it was strangely '_teenageresque'_ for me. I needed some normalcy for a while and hopefully some typical teenage girl activities would do me some good.

Slowing down the speed, I watch the needle point lower and I came to a halt right next to the entrance of the main mall. Parking my bike next to a teenage boy talking on his phone, who then began to gawk at my baby making me roll my eyes.

"Is that a Harley Davidson 883 Roadster?" he asked ignoring the person shouting over the phone for his attention and remained gaping at the bike.

"With 105 horsepower?" he asked, his eyes becoming wider.

He then turned away from the bike for a second to glance at me then doing a double take to now stare at my face, "108 actually" I replied with a bored expression while walking towards the entrance but before entering I added without looking back, "If any of you touch my bike, I will castrate you" of course I didn't mean it literally but it helped keeping him away from my bike.

The mystic falls mall was surprisingly pretty big as big as small town malls go. There were probably about 20-25 different shops in the two floors that it had. It was filled with almost half the town – probably doing the same thing as me – finishing touches to their outfits for tonight. Looking at mu phone, I saw it was 11:22 which left me with enough time to find my dress and then feed and then go to the party and kill the she-devil.

I wasn't a greatly enthusiastic shopper so I would only limit my time to half an hour, just an in and out thing so that had been an attribute that I did withheld as Bella.

I entered the first shop without looking at the name, as long as I saw the mannequins dressed in women's clothes so I quickly began to flicker through the pieces as soon as I was in.

_Too short, too slutty, too pink, too puffy, too flowery, too- _actually it wasn't too bad. I picked it out of the collection and held it out to take a closer look.

It was a silk and lace chiffon dress with a high neck and cut out bodice, slightly ruffled at the bottom which was a tulle train. ( lacey/set?id=50684145). I'd have to try it on to see if it was any good. I laid it on my arm and then looked through another section.

"You need any help?" a chirpy saleswoman came up to me in a short yet elegant white dress.

The situation with her presence brought back the memories of my recent dark time and me taking away a person's free will which created a sore throaty voice as I grumbled, "Um...no thank you" before turning back to the collection avoiding her.

When hearing her retreating steps, I calmed more before I concentrated more on the clothes I was looking through. _ Uh uh, No, no way, Hell no!_ Going away from that collection, I found another assortment with gowns. These seemed to accompany more of my style with darker colours and slight designs that could emphasise some of my best features.

Nearing the peak of my patience, I almost gave up but stopped when landing on another black dress. Like the other one, this one had a ruffled skirt but this was different as it had a halter neck with shoulder straps and it acquired more of a free flare than the other which would cling to my figure. But this one could help in insinuating my upper body. ( masquerade_black/set?id=50683179)

That was also another option so I placed that on my arm with the other and was debating whether to look some more or stop and prevent confusing myself further. Still, there could be some other dresses that could be perfect.

Just as I was about to start scanning another set, I heard a cheery voice call my name – well her nickname for me, "Izzy" I already knew who it was without looking.

"Hey...Bar-um Caroline" catching myself when I turned to her and was surprised to see her standing next to Bonnie both with their handfuls of shopping bags. "And...Bonnie" giving both of them a weak smile. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with other people but for some reason I felt slightly happy that she'd even acknowledged me.

Bonnie then returned a smile but hers was tighter, "Hey" she was going to wave but teh bags weighed her down.

"Did you guys clear out a shop?" chuckling slightly at the sight of them with about 15 bags between them.

Bonnie smirked "Can you believe only one of these bags is mine?" she too joined in my laughs.

"A girl can never have too many clothes" Barbie tried to defend herself. "What about you?" both glanced at was on my arm and I held them both up for them to see.

"Oh wow, those are gorgeous" she complimented in awe.

"Yeah, have you decided which to take?"

"No, not yet but I still want to look, just in case"

"Just get both" Caroline quirked.

Looking at both dresses, I felt exuberated and nodded, Bonnie seemed surprised by my reaction, "You know what...why not?" with my reply, Bonnie stalked forwards and took hold of the price tag of the first.

"$18, 740!" her wide eyes were like saucers as she gaped at me.

Caroline huffed and gave a patronising roll of her eyes before answering, "Well of course Bonnie, it's an Alexander McQueen original"

"Don't know who she is but she does great work"

"How can you afford all this?"

"I had a lot of antiques so I sold them"

"Wow so you're like really rich, like super rich" Caroline was impressed now, simply by my money status.

Now I felt guilty for the clothes I'd stolen before when I was – wasn't in the right state of mind you could say. .

"Money isn't something I really care about. I gave most of it away"

"To people?"

"Some...but mostly to charity"

"That's really nice"

"I guess"

"Anyway, we're about to go to check out American Eagle Outfitters, you wanna join?" it was surprising that Bonnie had invited me.

"Sure, let me just pay for these?"

"Okay" Caroline replied with excitement sparkling in her eyes as she gave a slight hop.

I turned around, shocked with the excitement I too was feeling before going to the cashier and paying for the dress. She placed them neatly before handing me the dresses which were placed in their boxes with tissue before placed in my bag. She sent me off with a good afternoon and a smile which I kindly returned when taking the bag of her.

Walking back to them, I held up the bag, "Ready"

We then walked in a rather awkward silence but once we were in the shop, Caroline got into her crazed mode and me and Bonnie watched in entertainment as she moved like a mad cat around the store picking and choosing different articles of clothing without barely looking at the, attracting a few stares. Her actions reminded me Alice – a girl who had become a sister to me, family to me.

"Well come on" Bonnie said and I followed her as we began to look at the evening dresses section.

"How are you doing, Bonnie?"

"Pretty good" she simply answered then pulled out a dress. "This one's kinda cute" she commented,

I glanced at the red floor length, off the shoulder dress briefly before taking it off her. "Being new to the witch stuff doesn't make someone _pretty good_" mimicking her when reciting her answer. "I remember my experience and it was not pretty good" her interest had peeked now as she clung on to my every word while nodding slightly which encouraged me to continue. "You're in the middle of things and given this responsibility means you feel reliable for everything and if something goes wrong...you feel as if it's all your fault because there would've been a spell for it and you could've done something"

"That's exactly how I feel" she whispered in surprise with my understanding of her feelings. I know how it is to grow as a witch with no one around – it was confused turmoil at every turn as you don't know who to trust and what is in your morals. Did they like me for me or were they waiting to use me for my power?

_I only hoped I could offer a helping hand to Bonnie. _

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, I was elated when she didn't even flinch. A small smile on my lips as I carried on, "It's okay to be scared Bonnie. Being a witch is not something you just can be okay with"

"Does it get better? Easier?" her eyes pleading as she desperately searched my eyes for the answer.

Her question was one I had always asked myself. "Yes it does" she released a breath she'd been holding in relief "You become stronger and you will have more control in some ways, so yes, it does become easier" trying to bring her mind to peace. She seemed more relaxed now – as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

She opened her mouth seeming unsure before finally adding, "You're so strong" her voice stern and serious which made me laugh lightly.

"As are you Bonnie"

"Thank you... for caring" she gave a soft smile. I could see the Emily in her. Not just physically but also in her loyalty, her fierceness and her love. She fought for those she loved and that was something that should be credited to.

"I'm not your enemy" I hoped that would also erase any added on worries that she had.

Caroline ran over to us holding up the red one shoulder drape dress with a small diamond crest on the side of the hip. It was short and the siren scarlet seemed to scream sexy – now she reminded me of Rosalie. "Hey I found the one" she squealed with excitement.

"Ooh... sexy" I complimented as I fingered the soft fabric and she nodded eagerly in agreement.

"I'm gonna go buy it" she ran off to the cashier.

Bonnie leaned in to me to whisper "That's the sixth dress she's bought that she thinks is 'The One'" she put finger quotes on the end as she rolled her eyes. We both laughed at Caroline before returning to the dress search.

It was nice to be close to another witch. Not just a witch but another teenager who actually liked me. To have a friend and do the normal stuff like shopping. It was nice to have serene moments like this ignoring the constant spiral of darkening thoughts. "Found anything you like?"

"Oh I already got my dress" she answered nonchalantly. "I bought the dress but never worn it but seems perfect for tonight"

"That's co-" I paused when I caught sight of another option that wasn't too bad – actually it was pretty gorgeous. This time it was short, probably reached mid thigh, with a boob tube style on the top, a sweetheart line which would make the girls look good. It gold studs which were on the panels which created layers on the bustier and on the sides. ( midnight_masqaurade/set?id=45980385)

"That is really gorgeous" Bonnie complimented as she turned her head to look closely at the dress.

"Ooh you should get that" Caroline piped, jumping out of nowhere. It really was gorgeous; I especially loved the deep blue colour.

"What about the other dresses?" I asked.

"Mystic falls has many of these dances, buying this would save time for later"

"Guess so" I murmured more quietly. I hadn't really planned of staying in Mystic Falls any longer because of how complicated everything had gotten. "I'll just go pay for this" then glancing at the black lace shoes Bonnie had been looking at, I went and picked them up. "And these"

She walked over to me, grabbing my arm to stop me as she began her protest, "You don't have to-"

"I want to" moving the shoes away from her reach, I shook my head and quickened my pace towards the cashier.

Walking back to them, I handed the bag with the shoes to Bonnie and she opened her mouth to thank me but I raised a questioning brow at her which made her shut up and roll her eyes but gave a friendly smile afterwards.

We began to walk out, heading towards the exit and I felt almost exuberated, like I was on cloud 9 for a while even with those few minutes of escaping reality.

It wasn't long before Caroline broke no only the silence but my short-term high, "Are you bringing that guy Jay as your date tonight?" it was an innocent question but i was afraid of what it would lead to.

Bonnie perked with interest, "Who's Jay?"

Apparently this was Caroline's forte as she brightened and began to fill in Bonnie on my life, "You know when I bought my car from that really really hot sales guy" her eyes lightened with each second that passed as she talked about Jay the 'hot' sales guy. I really didn't want him to be brought up – not now.

"Oh...Jay" Bonnie turned to grin at me. "Jay? When did you guys get together?" something dawned on her and her eyes glazed, turning serious, "What about Damon?"

Caroline sent a panicked look at me while stammering over her thoughts and when she saw my warning glare, she froze keeping her mouth shut – thankfully. The less people knew about the shit that went down the better because I could not take any pity looks that would give reminders of that night.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Bonnie turned to Caroline, her temper was raising now.

"It's not my secret to tell" she cringed with a stutter "I'm sorry but that's for Elena to tell you"

I bit my tongue, holding down the urge to tell her everything. Elena was not my favourite person but this was my own battle, I didn't need other people's sympathy.

"What has Elena got to do with Da-" Bonnie was having an epiphany right now and I ignored as I kept walking to the shop. "He kissed her didn't he? I knew he'd do something like this?" she gave an outburst.

Her words put a halt onto me and I turned around, balled fists as I glared at Bonnie who took a small stumbled step backwards in fear.

"Why do you blame Damon? Why does _everyone_ blame Damon?" her eyes widened in fear as she stumbled back and the fright in her expression halted my anger, calming me slightly and I squeezed my eyes shut as I breathed in deeply trying to calm my erratic nerves before backing away. "Fuck" I ran my fingers through my hair in defeat before adding "you know what – this is way too fucking high school for me" I backed away feeling everything crushing down at that moment and my sight blurred with tears "There's only so much I can take"

**A/N: I love all these dresses but couldn't decide which one for Isabelle to wear so please your assistance would help. Check them out and give your vote whether on PM or review or msg on twitter. **

**Just a warning might take awhile to write the next chappie coz the next one is long and spectacular...promise it'll be worth the wait but I'll try my hardest not to keep you waiting too long – Sunday/Monday latest...**

**A/N: Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	30. Everything and Nothing

**Chapter 29 – Everything and Nothing**

**A/N: Been looking forwards to more Bamon moments and I'm so excited at this point. It's really sweet and charming. Plus Damon in a suit – who doesn't want that? Can't wait for you all to read and give your thoughts...Hope you enjoy reading as much as I REALLY enjoyed writing. **

**Playlist: Masquerade dance**

_**Sensual Salsa:**_** I'm Not Calling You a Liar – Florence and the Machine**

_**Waltz:**_** Wicked game – Chris Issak**

**Sway – Puppini Sisters**

**At Last –Beyonce Cover **

**A Beautiful Mess- Jason mraz**

**BPOV**

Once I entered the house, I was glad to find that Mrs Flowers wasn't inside and all i found was her note informing me that she'd gone shopping and that my lunch was in the microwave. Bless that woman but all I really wanted was to wash away today.

Forgetting the food, I ran upstairs to my room and stripped down. Dropping my clothes to the bed, I wrapped my white fluffy towel around me with a mechanic motion, stalked towards the bathroom. When inside, I leaned on the glass allowing the ice cold water to leave a burning touch to my numb skin – I was way past caring right now.

It was a battle in my thoughts as I tried to suppress the rapid thoughts of my crazed afternoon with Caroline and Bonnie but I also couldn't help my mind wandering back to Damon's touch. His nose grazing gently up my jaw line, leaving a burning trail on my skin, the reminder got me reaching up to cup my jaw as i sighed into teh memory. How he had left a scorching mark on my shoulder where his lips had briefly pressed on. His meek innocence as he pleaded in a whisper for me to stay...

Urgh - How could I handle anything tonight if I couldn't even process anything?

My mind seemed to be in a jumble and I couldn't unravel each thought to understand what was actually going through my mind. Nothing could be deciphered and I tried to drown out what seemed to be maddening screams wailing through my thoughts.

Hopefully my hate for Katherine would get everything working again. I could not – no , we could not afford to screw up tonight and although I was scared to admit it, I was terrified that Damon would be the one to choke. It was almost enough for me to want to drop out of the whole plan but I knew that I was the one that was holding them together. As egotistical as that sounded – it was true. If something went wrong, I had to be ready to pick up the pieces.

I knew the only way go about the rest of this night was turn it off but I couldn't – even if I wanted to. Now that I'd allowed myself to feel...the emotions had become stronger than the switch itself.

**DPOV**

I fretted over my get up for tonight more than usual because of the anxiousness of feeling worthy as i stood next to the beauty that was Isabelle.

I was still not ready, still barefoot and only in my black suit trousers. It had been a difficult task to even put them on with the raging thoughts of Isabelle and what could've caused her to break into tears. It was clear now that her walls had been broken and she had turned off the switch.

Finding her on the sofa, tears helplessly trailing down her eyes, her eyes had been a piercing bloodshot red and the pain that distraught her pupils spoke volumes. Had she not been the type to bear her own burden and ran away, I would've comforted her but I wasn't even sure if she would've accepted me.

Seeing her so sad with the empty expression in her eyes was like a knife in my chest and that knife twisted deep knowing that she was running from me. Me. I knew I hurt her and I hated myself for it. Always will and I couldn't change what happened but I could determine what could happen. There was no way I would be giving up on Isabelle.

Walking to the small table, I grabbed the white shirt hang on the back of the chair and shrugged into it but just as I began to button up, I heard the slow footsteps neared the room and I looked up at Stefan who entered the room in a similar tux although he'd opted for a black waistcoat underneath, "Ready?" he asked entering the room then taking of his coat to hang it on the other chair before rifling through Alaric's duffel and pulling out one of the toys. He strapped on the device and strapped it around her wrist and then suspecting it before putting his coat back on.

Hitching up an eyebrow, I glanced up at him with my cocky smirk that I knew annoyed him, "Do I look ready?" finishing up my buttons before beginning to shine my shoe.

He shakes his head at me before clarifying, "Are you ready to _kill_ Katherine?"

Understanding what he'd meant, my smirk fell into a frown. It truly was aggravating how everyone had very little faith on the hatred that burned for Katherine. Although I knew that they were all justified for their words, it didn't stop the frustration. Composing my expression, I hitched an eyebrow at him before turning the tables, "Are _you_ ready to kill Katherine?" I played and she shook his head rolling his eyes.

I thought he was leaving but was surprised when he paused at the doorway before bitterly adding, "I'm not the one who spent over 100 years searching for someone that didn't want to be found" his tone acidic before walking out of the room.

His words tore me but I knew the reason was that I was easily angered was the truth behind the words. The frustration caused me to kick over the table, the bag fell and the contents spilled over the floor. Because of my abrupt standing, the chair jerked, scraping the floor as it fell backwards but I was too angry to care – the relief of the release was too distracting.

Glancing at the antique clock, I sighed in attempts to calm myself before I moved to the mirror. Grabbing my black tie, I tied it before putting on my coat. Then I slipped into the black newly polished shoes.

Looking at myself in the mirror, now that I was finished dressing, I felt nervous over my appearance for the first time. The reason behind it could be summed up in one word.

Isabelle.

**KPOV**

Tonight was going to be my night. I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror, a smug smile on my face as I took in my appearance. The short tight black dress was definitely my style but i wasn't too keen on the hair but it was only a little glitch – I could put up with the distressed teenager look for a few hours. I mean, Elena already had the Petrova fire as well as being drawn to the Salvatore's but all she needed was to adopt my sense of style.

Carefully, I brought the black lace mask up to my face and felt Lucy, grab the ribbon to tie my back. Giving her a smile at the mirror she remained composed as she did the tie for me. Witches – always so serious. I knew she didn't want to help me and the whole 'girlfriend' thing was just a mask. Only reason she was doing this was because I saved her ass and it had been my intention – after all, there is no such thing as altruism.

Stepping back, she looked me over, "Ready?" she asked once she was done. She then held up hers and I helped her tying hers.

Ready? Of course I was, because like I said, tonight was going to be my night.

I would finally get what I deserve because I can't have done all that running, given my life up for nothing. The moonstone would be mine and it may just save me. I fought for my life and there was nothing that could stop me from keeping it. Having the moonstone would help in levelling out with Klaus.

Tonight, I would finally put Isabelle in her place. No doubt would she be helping but seeing as Lucy was going to help me by protecting me from her attacks, I'd be safe and she would be sorry.

It would be easier for everyone if they just relented, gave me what I want without going through the whole process of threats and violence and none of this would be a problem. In retrospect, they just made everything difficult for themselves.

Nonetheless, tonight was all planned out and i had three back-up plans, Lucy being one of them. I knew Isabelle and I knew she would retaliate but her humanity would stop her from wanting people get killed so I could use that to my advantage.

Urgh, even the mere thought of her name angered me. She needed to be taken out of the equation because she was complicating everything. Isabelle needed to be kicked down a notch and I'm hoping that Lucy would help me in making this easier for me. Killing her would be difficult, that much I can admit but if I just found her weakness...

Her weakness...

**-XxxxxxX-**

**DPOV**

We arrived at the party but split up not wanting to raise Katherine's suspicion's further. I wandered down to the casual jazz music playing on the dance floor that was set up outside. In need of a drink, I grabbed a flute filled with champagne and scanned the area.

Everything was going to planned so far, Bonnie and Baby Gilbert were upstairs setting everything up, Barbie was doing her thing – well not yet but she would be. Alaric was at home where he was supposed to be but the only person missing that I cared about was Isabelle. She was late and every second that passed without seeing her was excruciating but i hoped the lacklustre alcohol would help in dulling but the bland taste didn't burn my mouth distracting me from my wistful thoughts.

Couples swayed to the music while I hang by the bar continued to search the room over and over again in case I missed her. Sighing deeply, with no victory, I turned and order something stronger – scotch perhaps. The bartender got on with making my drink in an unbearable slow pace and I gritted my teeth in frustration to stop myself from shouting at him.

Finally, he turned and slid the glass over to me, i downed the glass in a rush and indicated for a refill. He gave me a questioning look but at least he was smart enough to not voice his thoughts as he reluctantly turned to fix another.

Jaw clenched, my muscles hunched under my fisted hands on the counter as I waited. It seemed to take him longer this time and just as I was about to rush him, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned, an audible gasp caught in my throat as the woman before me pushed up her black lace mask to her newly burgundy hair to capture my stare with the warm chocolate brown eyes.

_Oh Wow. _

_This was not what I was prepared for...Far from it..._

The sheer black halter neck dress had an elegant yet sexy element with the way, it clung to her upper body, emphasising her breasts but then the corset style waist led to the ruffled organza skirt that fell to the floor. Her dress was accessorised with a chain and crystal silver heart necklace on top of her lapis lazuli necklace.

To say Isabelle was looking beautiful would be an understatement of the century. She looked like the epitome of sex in the seductive vampiress dress she wore. My body was already alerted with need because of how irresistibly tempting she looked.

Everything in me wanted her, every fibre of my being wanted to rip that dress open and have her. Control was at loss as I gazed up at her face, her lips were now coated in that blood red lipstick and her lashes seemed longer. Her hair had lost its natural brown but was now sleek claret – a lustrous wine red, falling down her shoulders in layers of curls contrasting with her delicious soft pale creamy skin.

"Always loved you in a suit" she broke me out of the spell only she could place me under. How had I been so oblivious to her secretive sexiness, her purity but also her dangerous beauty, her shyness that was limited with her wild cat confidence?

She was everything.

Everything to me.

It took a few moments before words came into my mind in response to her teasing. "You look- wow - you just look so..." words escaped me as no description seemed to fit the splendour that she was. How I craved her touch... How I craved to touch _her_... To hold her...to kiss her...

Isa didn't seem to appreciate the silence as her eyes cast downwards; biting her bottom lip in nervousness which always elicited the most dangerous of emotions in me and before I could restrain myself, the three simple words left my lips. "I hope the ending of that sentence is positive" she played with a tug of her lips lifting into her smirk.

Before I could compose a response, i decided against assuring her because we both knew she was exquisite. Instead my mind worked in fast forward as I held my palm outstretched towards her. "Dance with me?" waiting for her to turn me down and make an excuse about mixing business for pleasure but I was surprised when she gave a smile in reply before lacing her fingers onto mine, our palms pressed up together and the fire seemed to burn fiercer with the skin contact.

**BPOV**

The simple gesture of taking his hand seemed to hold an underlying double meaning. Having his fingers lace with mine felt heavenly, his thumb stroking over my ski as he held me tighter as if he was afraid to let me go which I could also see in the disbelief in his eyes. He had probably expected me to turn down his offer of dancing with him but something about seeing him in a tux – there was just something about Damon Salvatore in a tux – well in anything - but the tux – well let's just say I let my body do the talking instead of my logical mind.

Florence and the machine began to play through the surround speakers overwhelming the dance floor with the sensual tango beat of I'm Not Calling You A Liar and I saw how Damon's eyes sparkled with the mood of the song and his grasp of my hand tightened as he pulled me close to him.

_I'm not calling you a liar, just don't like to me_

_I'm not calling you a thief...just don't steal from me..._

His body pressed up onto mine as our bodies moved in sync around the floor. His fingers seemed to graze any exposed skin that he could find and each trail he left made me grip him tighter and relax into him. Placing my full trust into him to guide as safely. He then spun me away from him before pulling me back into his chest and I felt myself sink in to the music as my fingers also explored him.

Keeping my cheek pressed up onto his, I inhaled his delicious scent biting my lip to stop myself from the temptation of kissing his face. I could feel him breathe in the scent of my hair and then angle himself so he was buried in the nape of my neck. This new position stopped my undead dead heart making it stumble on the beat and I stiffened and felt him stiffen too before relaxing when he caught me relax too.

He dipped me and I could feel my body pressed up against his thigh as my fingers went behind me, I grazing the floor for a second, my back arched in the dip then gently he brought my body back up and with that move, I hitched my leg up around his waist as he spun us both on the dance floor.

Clapping from the audience was distant as my eyes locked with his ice blue ones holding deep intense emotion that he was unveiling for me to see. I could tell he was trying to reflect his emotions for me to see but I didn't want to. Instead I laid my head on his shoulder and slid my leg down as I heard the song slowly drift away into a slow one.

Ready to leave, I began to walk away but his fingers gripped my wrist whirling me around back to his chest. His eyes bore into mine, pleading for me to stay.

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you,_

_It's strange what desire can make foolish people do..._

_._

The irony of _**Chris Issak**_ began to play on the dance floor and it might have been my imagination but Damon's arms seemed to tighten around me as we waltz around the room, my head had involuntarily fallen on his chest as we waltz past the other coupled dancers. His masculine cologne filled my senses and realisation of his closeness alerted my mind, the pain returning and I pushed away from him.

_I've never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you..._

We stood still, simply looking at each other but our hands were still joined. He had the most anguished expression I'd ever seen as he longingly gazed at me. My body longed for his once more but I fought back the wishful thinking. I couldn't let myself feel because all that would infest would be the ache

"Isabelle" he breathed, the sound warming my heart, strengthening the inevitable pull I had to him. I felt as his thumb gently stroked my inner wrist but I didn't want that – I didn't want to forgive and forget. I'd done it before but I fell again.

"Don't" tearing my eyes away from him as I unwillingly forced my mind to act on the flight action but the pull fought back wanting me to step closer so I remained conflicted as I stood still not moving away but not moving closer either.

"Please...just let me-"he paused as he caught me shaking my head in refusal. Tears stung my eyes threatening to spill and release my weakness. Now wasn't the time for this – we had to get moving but my nerves had frozen keeping me in place.

"How can I show you? How can I express how sorry I am? How can I prove to you that you're the only once I want?" he stepped closer to me and I felt his body press up against mine once more. My heart soared with his close touch returning and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him. He took it upon himself as he wrapped an arm around my waist then took my now limp hand in his hand and began to move with the music again.

My body complied.

_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know  
>That love is mean, and love hurts<br>But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

Lana Del Rey's slow, sensual and slightly seductive beat took over us and we found our rhythm once more. I found myself trying to decipher the controversial emotions that were sparking in Damon's eyes as he held my intense gaze.

_I will love you 'til the end of time  
>I would wait a million years<br>Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
>Baby can you see through the tears<em>

We spun around the dance floor, weaving out of the other couples with ease as he led me with a firm grasp while I watched intently as the emotions morphed into determination and Damon's mouth open as it seemed he was going to say what he'd been contemplating over.

Stopping on his tracks, I paused, seeing as he'd been leading. Clasping my hand tight but changing his position so he could link our fingers together, he looked directly in my eyes "I love you" the simplicity of his defined confidence was almost frightening.

Comprehension was lost on me as my erratic thoughts quickened their pace creating less sense and all I could think of was what was happening right now? Why can I not think right now?

Warm breath caressed my lips as he leaned closer, his body was pressed back onto me so that I was able to feel the heat radiating from his body along with the heat that his breathe released. Softly, he inched closer only to graze his nose along my jaw line. I found that impatience was building in me with his slow movements and even though I knew I was playing with fire, I couldn't find the will to move away. The faint aroma of his cologne made him smell even more ravenous and I could feel my resolve breaking in the sense that I was swaying closer to him.

His fingers brought up to my cheek began to stroke the jaw line before he angled my eyes to stare back into him, his tongue dipped out moistening his bottom lip. "Only you" he whispered before the electric touch of his burning lips enclosing in mine occurred. His movements were gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive and raw with unfulfilled hunger. My eyelids fluttered closed and I relied on the sense of touch to enjoy the sensual feeling as his voracious tongue delving into my mouth with the sudden force ton insatiate the need. An urgent tongue searched my mouth; the hunger had spiralled out of anyone's control as he conquered me, his lips held the familiar taste of mint of his toothpaste, scotch and white champagne.

_He was practically getting me drunk. Not just with the taste..._

With its own accord, my body responded as I raked my fingers in his hair, allowing my nails to scrape his scalp eliciting a moan from him and him to crush me closer to him, moulding our bodies together holding what was rightfully his. I could feel his fingers graze my bare back that was exposed to him but even the skin he was already touching didn't seem enough. The barrier of our clothes was frustrating and I had to constantly remind myself we were in public.

The change in the kiss conveyed the message he was trying to prove, which was that he wanted me – he needed me just like I wanted and needed him.

I believed him.

His words were true, clear as the emotion he was now settled on. I knew he loved me, that much was real but I also knew that he was in love with someone else - a person that seemed to be a part of him forever. I couldn't – no wouldn't be the second choice.

"I-I c-ca-can-"refusing his frantic arms that reached for me.

Firmly, he took control of the situation, grasping my arms to force me to face him "No – no Isabelle, you can. You can" he sounded desperate, afraid to let go but we both needed this – to say goodbye.

Me more than him.

"No – I can't. I'm not strong enough..." a sting prickled my eyes as the tears threatened to spill over and even though i wanted to get away from him, I couldn't understand why my fingers were fisting his shirt desperately and my yearned to be entwined with his, my lips calling for his.

"Give me that chance. Let me try" he begged, his eyes darkening with grave sadness and unveiled pain. Was it to watch me in this state? Was it the fact that I was letting go?

_What was happening right now? _

Finally, the strength and the courage returned as my fists began to beat at his chest, "No, no, no" the chant continued as I pushed away from him with more force now wanting to escape, ignoring his call for me to return. Turning away from him, my side collided with another figure's body and I snapped.

My anger rose and I felt the fangs lengthen, piercing my bottom lip slightly and I held back the angered blood lust that was brought on with the burning emotions but I felt the veins harden under my eyes as I bared my fangs but when snapping my head up I was stopped up short, staring straight at my past's return. Silence rang loud in my ears as I looked up into his grave golden eyes that seemed to lighten with recognition.

"Edward?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN...**

**Well there you have it. Finally...sorry for the long wait...what did you think of that? Hope it was worth the wait. **

**Truth be told, this was so much fun to write and I loved working had for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. **_**(Hope that didn't sound self-centred) **_

**Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	31. Setting Myself Up For Failure

**Chapter 30 – Setting myself up failure **

**A/N: All your reviews were so awesome and I'm so glad you've been patient...without further ado...**

**ELPOV**

Alaric came in time for dinner. Fortunately he brought dessert and his presence eased my worry about the well-being of my friends however he kept avoiding my gaze and I could detect how rigid he was – always checking his phone.

My suspicions rose as I called Bonnie who answered but quickly rushed through the conversation giving a lame ass excuse that she had to go make lunch. Bonnie can't cook. I tried Caroline who simply ignored the call and now Alaric? What was going on?

_**(A/N: Some words form episode 7 – masquerade )**_

"Wonder where Jeremy went?" engaging Jenna in conversation.

She kept her gaze on the T.V when answering casually, "He texted me. Said he was going to the Lockwood party"

Now it was clear something was going on. Jeremy hated parties or large crowds plus he hated dressing up in a tux. "Jeremy? He went to that?"

"I know right" Jenna chuckled "Still it's good. He needs to lose some of that emo thing" she smiled biting into her pizza. I glanced at Alaric in the kitchen who quickly diverted his gaze onto his task in the kitchen when catching my gaze.

Narrowing my eyes and gave Jenna an excuse, "I'm gonna get more napkins" Alaric heard me coming and looked up with a false masked smile. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean" he answered.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that" I rambled, my anger growing with his denial.

I could see him break and he rubbed his hand over his face before sighing in what i could only guess was defeat. "I don't know what to tell you, Elena"

Opening my mouth to say something, his phone rang and we both eyed it. Quickly I thought ahead and reached for the phone but he grabbed it out of my reach then put it into his pocket. .

Narrowing my eyes at him again, I casually added, "So then it'll be okay if I just head down, try to meet up with everyone" my manipulative tone was emphasised as I moved to start walking towards the exit but I smiled when he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait, wait, wait" he sighed again, a crease forming on his forehead.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I leaned on the counter, "What are you hiding, Rick?

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party" he answered and his words stung me.

Knowing the possibility of Katherine and Stefan being within meters from each other. "So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me" my words were barely a whisper as I stared off into nothingness.

"Just let this one go. Okay Elena?" I misinterpreted my sadness thinking I'd just stay.

"You're right. I don't even want to be there" I played up my sadness.

Once an opportunity opened, I'd be out of sight and on my way to that party. No way could I allow not only my friends but Jeremy too, to get hurt.

**BPOV**

"Edward?"

I didn't think this could get any worse but I guess it can.

Everything that I'd been thinking before was erased from my mind, my fangs descended and I felt my mind become immobilized, my limbs seemed to be held down by some unknown force as I looked at my past. I forced my body to move – to run and escape from everything but nothing happened and I bit my lip to stop the incensed scream that tore through my lungs wanting to be unleashed.

Blinking several times, I tried to see if this was a hallucination but it wasn't. He was here. Edward Cullen was here. In Mystic falls masquerade. When I was planning to kill someone.

Why was this happening to me? Why now?

Man, I had some fucked up fate. Of all days for this to happen, it had to be now. Why was he here? Did he – did he come back for me? My mind was going into spiral as I tried to grasp the fucked upon situation I was in at the moment.

"Bella?" his honeyed voice laced with his kindness which I could always identify in his eyes ehich I now found were no longer gold; they were a pitch black – blackest that I'd ever seen on a Cold One. It was as if he hadn't fed since I last saw him. "Bella" he sighed once more, his eyes glazed over with relief and moved forwards to hold me but I shook my head dumbly in disbelief before moving back, shying away from his touch.

No words were passed between us as he just stared at me, looking straight into my eyes as if he could see through me – to my soul. Relief washed his expression but I remained frozen not really sure about what I should say at a moment like this.

He finally decided on what to say as he reminded me with a gentle voice, "I called"

Wettening my suddenly dry lips and blinking a few times, I cleared my throat before answering "I know" my words were clipped and short and I hated the guttural tone. _What else could I have replied to that?_

I stared at him and drank in his appearance, his beautiful bronze locks were wild and unruly as always and I recalled the times I used to tug on it while he kissed me... Shaking off the thoughts, I tried to focus on something else as I decided to take note of his formal attire consisting of a white shirt, black waistcoat and black slacks, his mask drawn up onto his hair. He'd come prepared – which meant he knew where I'd been._ How? I was sure to block myself from them_

He parted his lips wanting to say something but chose not to, returning to search my eyes as if desperately seeking for answers. His eyes scanned my face, wonder in his charcoaled irises. He seemed to cross a decision on what to say again because he whispered, "You hang up" his tone wistful and weary and I found myself blinking again, silently wishing it was a dream. Childishly, I wrapped my arms around myself as I discreetly pinched myself. Shit – I felt that.

"I know" my mind seemed to be stuck as I repeated the same reply as before. Well right now I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. I didn't k now what to say or what to do

I realised we looked like fools and we were attracting attention. I caught sight of Damon who was commencing to make his way over; worry, curiosity and a deadly glare that he sent to Edward sketched in his expression. Looking back at him, I saw his jaw clench after he followed my line of sight and I knew that wasn't a good sign then flickering my gaze at Edward I realised that very last thing that should be added on to this warped mess was a fight forming so I looked back at Edward, my waiting palm outstretched to him "Dance with me" I asked in a hasty manner using the throaty voice. **(A/N: Bound to you – Christina Aguilera playing)**

He blinked a few times in surprise, his sight then zoned onto my hand before following what I'd said and whisking me into the waltz, his arms possessively holding me tight to his form. With relief, I glanced back at Damon, I found he had stopped and was leaning against the bar as he glared at Edward and then looked at me straight in the eye with a dubious and pained look. Instead of sympathising, I gave him a warning look to caution him to stay away.

Before the tears could fall, I turned away from him and concentrated on Edward.

Edward_._

It still seemed unreal that he was actually here right now.

"You actually _chose_ to dance?" Edward asked incredulously, amusement rang in his voice and I gave a small smile before it fell with the tiredness that washed through my limbs.

Laying my head on his chest in defeat, I murmured, "There's a lot you don't know about me" the simple whisper slashed through my chest. Having him here, reminded me how I lied to him and his undeserving family but with good reason.

He pulled back, making me look into his eyes again before he whispered, "Then tell me"

Without a word, I placed my head on his chest again and I could feel as his chest rose and fell with the sigh he released but he didn't urge me on as he continued to lead our dance. I felt as his warm breathe tickled my ear before he whispered, "Did I mention how exceptionally breathtakingly beautiful you look?"

Another small smile tugged at my lips before teasing him back, "No, you may have forgotten to say that"

"Then again, you are always beautiful, Bella" his tone was in a matter of fact manner as if it was a fact instead of an opinion. It touched me but it also broke me with how I was reminded of his mark on my heart. He'd been the first being that I'd fallen for after Damon and he'd been my chance of moving on until he decided I wasn't good enough anymore but then...why was he here?

"Isabelle" I revealed a piece of my true self to him. _Did he already know who I really was? How could he? Would he say the same things he was saying now if he knew what I'd kept from him? _

"What?" he pulled away for the second time in question.

"My name isn't Bella or Isabella" he furrowed his eyebrows with confusion as he waited for the punch line. "It's Isabelle" the small truth revealed scraped against my tongue and I sighed as it felt like a small burden was lifted.

From my humanity, I recalled the verse in the Bible papa used to always remind us of; John – The truth shall set you free.

"Isabelle" my name rolled of his tongue and I studied as the creases on his forehead smoothed out and his dark eyes filled with a resolve before he finally spoke, "You're still the girl I fell for" he smiled with uncertainty and I knew he wanted me to at least give him an inkling of my feelings but I couldn't.

"You don't know me" my voice broke at the end and pain flashed in his eyes.

"I do. I know you" he held my gaze as if trying to send me a message_. It was like he knew – did he know what I really was? _

"I'm not the person you think I am. You fell for a facade... not the real me" although I knew there was some untruth in what I said because I remember how sometimes I let my real self slip up when I familiarised myself with him and his family.

He cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing my skin, "I love you. Every part of you" he claimed but I knew once he knew the truth about me, he wouldn't feel as he did now.

The way he held me reminded me of how Damon I'd held me and I ended up gasping for air as my lungs continued to be strained with the weight of it all crashing onto my chest. "N-no - No Edward - No - not right now. I have no strength left in me. No strength" I pleaded in a cry while trying to pull away from his arms in escape of the feelings that were rushing back as I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Okay, okay, I won't hurt you anymore" he murmured, refusing to release me, instead he pulled me close to him, cradling me to his chest as he lulled me. "I won't hurt you" we were no longer dancing instead simply swaying side to side in a slow manner but still we moved to the slow music. We stayed in that embrace as he waltzed us both in circles.

**DPOV**

I felt stupid and pathetic as I waited by the sidelines, watching the – the child dance with Isabelle. What was he like 16 or something?

To be honest, I really couldn't see the appeal - I mean he sparkled in the sun (how gay), he looked at her in this creepy stalkerish possessive way as if he was ready to throw himself in front of a train for her. Okay, I would probably do the same thing for her but still...And what was up with the mop on his head, he does shower right? And the pasty skin – ooh real turn on. plus cold ones were exactly that - cold and hard – it was like making out with a brick. **(A/N: Sorry to the Edward lovers – I just had to show Damon's jealousy) **

But for some reason Isabelle had fallen for him despite the many (many) flaws he had. But then again Isabelle was acceptable of everyone – it was in her nature to just love. Just one of the many reasons that I'd fallen for her and I don't care how selfish it was of me but I would keep fighting – I was not about to give it up to some barely-out-of-high school, pasty-skinned sparkly.

Even though Isa hadn't mentioned a name – I already knew that new guy was Edward - the guy she had fallen for, the guy that had broken her heart. I could see the way she was looking at him while they danced and as much as I wanted to storm over there and rip the guy's head off, I knew Isa wouldn't take it too kindly and I could not chance her hating me more than she already did.

I'd hang onto their exchange and was elated at first when Isabelle was distant and clipped with her answers... but now watching them in each other's arms was excruciating because there was nothing I could really do. she'd warned me and I could see the plead in her eyes so I tried to respect that no matter how much it hurt.

I listened intently when he called her _'breathtakingly beautiful' _which wasn't even close to justify how it was undeniable that she was the most exquisite beauty in this world – okay now it sounded like I was internally competing with Edward and even though I was, it didn't make the description any less true. I know I'm-

"_Mmm, you look delicious"_ I zoned in to the voice that interrupted my thoughts, and following the sound, catching Stefan who was on the other side, on the steps, with a Katherine dressed in a tight clad black dress – nothing compared to Isabelle. She was playing with Stefan's tie and I wondered how I could've been jealous of Stefan because of _her_ – she was nothing to me now. A memory that needed to be destroyed.

I quickly pulled out my phone to text Bonnie about Katherine's arrival and thankfully she replied just as hastily because I was not in the patient mood. She confirmed that they had done their part and the room was spell locked.

Crossing over to the dance floor, I reached the spinning couple, happy I had an excuse to take her away from the clutches of the boy. Nervously, I tapped Isabelle on the shoulder and she broke from her reverie to blink up at me, "Katherine" I reminded inclining my head towards the steps while ignoring the unnecessary boy next to us who's eyes I could feel were studying me – probably sizing me up like I'd done to him – checking out the competition.

"This is Edward" Isabelle tried to clear the air and I sighed because I didn't really care for being acquainted with the man-child. "Edward, this is Damon" she introduced us and I looked up to him. He shook my hand and I was tempted to crush it but I saw how intently Isabelle watched us, worry sketched on her expression.

The tension was so thick and tangible between the three of us. D_id he see me kiss her before? Did Isabelle ever tell him about me?_

"Nice to meet a friend of Bell- Isabelle" he caught himself on his mistake and she gave him a smile, seeming grateful that he was taking this so well. Now she turned to me probably waiting for me to say something.

Holding back the eye roll, I nodded before replying, "Same to you, Edward" his name left a bitter taste. quickly I dropped his hand. "Sorry to cut this short but me and Isabelle have matters to attend to" he frowned at that and dropped his gaze to my hand which held Isabelle's wanting to pull her away from the hormonal teenager. He then looked at Isabelle for confirmation, who pulled away from me and pulled Edward to the side.

"I need to deal with something right now – something else" she seemed lost for explanation and I felt guilty because I'd played a part in screwing with her head. She stumbled over her next words, and I watched with anger as she placed a hand on his arm as if comforting him – he did not need any comforting, from what she told me, he broke her heart. "You can't come with me but I can meet you again later. We can talk?" her eyebrows shot up in question in the most adorable way, her eyes were wide.

"Can I wait here?" he asked – _desperate much?_

Panic rose in her eyes before she nodded. "You can wait here" she gave a weak smile and I don't think it will take long" a small devilish smirk sparked her lips and I knew she was thinking of killing Katherine. it was the playful side of her which I thought she only showed to me.

"Will you explain later?" he asked and she nodded

"Yeah, sure" she continued to nod with her answer, her head moving like a bobble head. "Bye" she whispered with a crease on her forehead as she mauled over something.

She then turned away from him but his hand reached for her wrist to stop her and I seriously wanted to cut it off. "Be-Isabelle" she turned around to him so her back was to me. I watched, straining myself with clenched fists and a taut jaw as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Be careful"

At least it wasn't her lips because he would be limping home without his balls. I wanted to be the last persons that had touched her lips.

"Let's go" I blinked when realising she was stood in front of me. She truly was beautiful – not just her exterior but her interior. My monetarily daze was shaken as she walked around me and i looked after her for a second before catching up to her. My palm twitched wanting to hold hers once more but I refrained.

Questions seeped into my mind, slowly spinning me into insanity. _Did he know who she really was? How did he find her? Who would she choose?..._

Glancing back at Edward who was looking at us with a defeated expression which I questioned with a raised brow but he ignored me keeping his stare on Isabelle. Truthfully, I could see the love he had for her, he cared for her and was probably better for her than I was but I couldn't lose Isabelle – she was definitely worth fighting for.

Even if I was setting myself up for failure.

**EPOV**

My Bella.

Seeing her again lifted my spirits again and forgotten were the gruelling days without her. Hearing her voice again was so gratifying and having her not turn me away was even more amazing. I'd been doubtful over her kind attitude towards me but she seemed to forgive her.

She looked absolutely glorious – no luminous – no extravagant – no words could describe just how irresistible she looked. Seeing her in the black lace dress that clung to her curves was driving me wild and it was a battle in fighting the urge to kiss her and probably do more.

I wasn't sure if I should act like I didn't know

Learning the truth about Bella – I mean Isabelle had been something shocking.

After agonising months of not hearing her voice, I had been a crazed man as I turned my bedroom upside down and when seeing the complete destruction, decided to run away from the constricting atmosphere and into the forest.

I remember how my feet had carried me further from our new home in Ontario and I crossed through Ottawa and through Montreal then Vermont and after found myself in New Hampshire, always hiding in the shadows that held sanctuary from the curious human mind. Soon I slowed my pace as I neared the shore line of Rhode Island and collapsed on the cliffs hidden in the forest, away from the bustling streets.

Looking up into the stars, I found myself in no control over my actions as I reached for my phone, ignoring the hundreds of text sand calls from my family and began to dial the number. My dead heart seemed to breathe life as it thumped hard in my chest as i heard the dialling tone before her angelic voice answered with a curious and I could detect the cheeriness of her "Yello?"

_It was strange hearing her answer the phone with such happiness – did she not miss me? Did she even care I was gone? Then again shouldn't I be happy that she had some delight in her life. She deserved that and more..._

Hearing her voice confirmed her life and I sighed into blissfulness and debated on there to hang up but my lips were not in that favour as I automatically breathed out, "Bella?" her name leaving my lips with ease and it felt as if a weight had been lifted with just that release of her name.

I could almost imagine her wide doe-like brown eyes with long lashes that would gently stroke her skin when she blinked, her plump ink lips parted as she held her phone to her ear. My imagination conjured her in her blue top, contrasting beautifully with her creamy pale skin.

I missed her laugh; watching in a trance as she threw her head back in laughter, her eyes lighting up as she explained the book she finished reading. I missed watching her sleep; how her chest rose and fell in an almost sensual way or how she used to sigh my name. I miss playing absentmindedly with the ends of her mahogany locks; twirling the strands around my fingers and letting them go and then waiting for her to notice and turn to give me her breathtaking smile. I miss her eyes; the doe like brown eyes filled with life but also clocked with hidden secrets. I missed her voice; she'd always explain with enthusiasm about something that she'd just read or how she'd nervously ask to learn more about what we were but the thing I miss the most about her voice is hearing her say I love you.

Images of our memorable moments together were no longer suppressed as they filled my mind and I revelled in them –seeing her for the first time and she already flared my curiosity with her silent mind, watching her sleep and sigh my name, in the meadow when I told her what I was and she didn't run, when she first met my family, holding her in my arms, our first kiss...soon the memories were tainted with the thoughts running back to her birthday massacre, how ravenous everyone's eyes grew and this then lead on to the memory of our bittersweet goodbye. The defeat in Bella's eyes as she accepted my blasphemous words but I remember there had also been something else – something that I could only guess to be expectance?

"Edward" she choked it out as if it pained her to even say my name and an underlying sob seemed to lace it which burned through my core thinking that I was causing her pain with my absence.

"Bella" I said once more with relief in a contentment sigh of her simply recognising of my voice. My back straightened, my nerves alert with the life in her voice as my grip on the phone tightened. _Was she thinking of me? Did she miss me as much as I missed her? Had she moved on – I didn't really want the answer to that..._

I realised no words were being said and all I could hear was how her breathing accelerated in pace and as I sized myself up to begin my apologies, a loud crash noise sounded before the phone went dead and I glanced at my screen but it was devastatingly true the call had ended. She'd hang up on me.

Quickly I called the number again but was met with the busy tone but I tried three more times to be sure but the same thing came up.

"Bella?" I sighed wistfully, my fingers tightened on the device and I felt it crumble under my touch. Knowing I was capable of destroying it gave a sense of release and I found that the phone was now a handful of broken chips and crumbled metal and I numbly let the pieces slip through my fingers.

I had called her and she had understandably hang up onto me but there had been something in her voice when she answered without knowledge of who I am that called me to her. It was hearing her voice that got me deciding to go after her. I needed her.

Ripping myself away from the trunk I'd been leaning on and the dampened earth beneath me, I began to run again – this time I was running to my home – my Bella... in Forks...

My feet carried me across acres of land, swam many miles of the ocean and the only exhaustion I felt was my weary heart that mourned for the absence of Bella but soon I would be with her and that fact alone pulled me, pushing me further. Yes I could've gotten on a plane but I didn't want to be around the family but also the thought of sitting on a plane doing nothing but waiting had been unpleasant.

I'd soon arrived back to Forks (the only place I'd considered home) in 18 hours and 43 minutes – I knew this because I'd been counting as I travelled. Passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, made everything more real which made me slow my pace for a few second before remembering my reason of being and began my race once more. I kept myself hidden in the musky shadows of forest not wanting to attract any attention because the last thing I needed was for the Fork's students to begin discussing my return.

On instinct, my direction turned and I followed the path that I was being pulled to. I continued on, my vision was a blurred green as I whizzed past not paying attention to the surroundings. Pushing through the trees, my feet halted once I was in the clearing.

Our meadow...

Nothing was of it. The grass was dried up, the purple freesias had died as had the life of the meadow. Nothingness...It had been as if it had never existed and now I was on my knees, gripping at the desiccated remainings of the grass, my nails digging into the arid earth. For some reason, I felt that I should take the blame for this too.

Turning away from the horror, I tried to erase the picture from my mind as I followed the path leading back to Bella's. Her scent was masked in the forest as I continued down and pain burnt when remembering the last time I'd been here but I pushed it to the back of my mind knowing that soon we'd be reunited.

Once the house came into view, my run slowed to a gentle stroll, my feet no longer grazing the air but instead, dragged on the ground and the layer of leaves. Thoughts were erratic as i decided th e best plan of action. Trying to order myself I came to what seemed to be a rational conclusion. I would apologise, beg for her forgiveness, on my knees if I must and I would beg her to take me back but only if she has not claimed another.

Finally had gain the courage but was met with peculiar proceedings.

I could remember how Charlie had looked at me strange – but everything grew stranger when he claimed to not know who Bella is and when I thought of it, it was surprising to not see Bella's truck. My desperation was driving me wild and I acted as a mad man as my anxiety grew with his constant denial of his knowledge of Bella. How could he not? How could he forget his own daughter?

It was frightening and I thought he was crazy – or maybe I was the crazy one. Later on it all became more bizarre when I asked around town and even searched out Fork's old students who also claimed to not know who Bella was. What – what was going on?

When the going got to tough – I ended up calling Alice out of sheer desperation and she assured me of my sanity before explaining her sudden bursts of visions informing her of Bella. The strange thing was that she explained she hadn't been having any before. She'd informed me that there were something about Bella that even we didn't know.

I knew there were secrets...they were clear in her glazed brown eyes but something was chilling in Alice's voice and because of those words, they brought a journey – a journey to Mystic Falls.

**A/N: Thanks for reading – Please review...still working on t5he next one. Really appreciate your awesome smile-making comments. **

**A/N:** **Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	32. Katherine WAS Going Down

**Chapter 31 – Katherine was going down**

**A/N: All your reviews are appreciated; they all make me so happy as they show your support. Extra long for all of you...(ha ha innuendo. Imagine life without innuendos – boring)**

**WARNING - Edward isn't in this though...he will be there next time though and the drama will build on...Enjoy x**

**BTW - Sorry for the wait and with that – we embark on the journey...**

**BPOV**

After a string of tiring arguments, I'd convinced Damon to head on up without me in order to give me time to collect my thoughts.

I watched as he hesitantly backed away towards the main entrance but still casting wary glances at me as if in hopes that I'd call him back.

Once he was completely disappeared from my view, I leaned back onto the cold hard bricks before giving into the weakness of the limbs as I began sliding down the rigid surface allowing the weight of everything to crash down onto me, not caring about the fact I was wearing a very very expensive dress though I knew I'd kick myself later .

I felt so drained. My mind was once blank was now invaded with impetuous, inarticulate and erratic thoughts fleeting through my mind in a hasty speed. Each thought screamed qt me wanting to gain my attention as they all brought a mixture of emotions that drowned me further.

Sobs raked through me and I shuddered in the gentle rain, tears helplessly falling dampening my cheeks as I pulled at my hair, gripping tightly at the roots before covering my eyes with my palms which permitted them to dampen with the free falling tears.

With the heightening ache in my rapid beating of my heart, it felt like the thumping of my heart pounded in my ears deafening the sounds of the distant party.

_What was I supposed to do? How could I even consider killing anyone at this state?_

I needed something to give me any amount of strength – I needed to switch it all off but in order to do that, I'd have to feed...

_Could I go back to that ruthless monstrosity?_

**STPOV**

Katherine sauntered over to me in a short tight black dress, each step with a deliberate sway in attempt of appearing alluring, "Dance with me" she held out her hand.

Already knowing that she'd have a threat in response, I still went for it, "No" was my stern answer which I knew she had probably expected.

"Okay, so who should I kill first" her answer was anticipated, that I had to fight off the eye roll.

Gingerly, I held out my arm waiting for, clenching my fist to stop the recoil once she lopped her arm with mine. Slowly I led her towards the dancing partners and my eye caught on Isabelle and Damon who were leaving but there was a bronze haired guy who was staring intently after them – to be precise staring after Isabelle.

Not wanting to chance Katherine seeing them, I flipped her around to me as we began to waltz on the dance floor. She pulled herself closer to me, clinging to me tightly when I didn't respond to the touch. Clearly not getting the point or maybe simply ignoring, she laid her head on my shoulder and her fingers trailed up my spine.

"Mmm" she sighed, her cheek pressed against mine. "I love this song" she murmured in my ear, thickening her tone with that seductive tone she tried to pull off. When i didn't day anything, she chose to break the silence. "How's Jenna? I didn't really expect her to survive that. Tell me Stefan, how does one stab oneself?"

Trying hard not to show my aggravation in fear of her retaliating, I sighed and looked at her, "I don't want anyone getting hurt tonight" I warned knowing she would get the hidden message.

"And I don't see why anyone should" she replied innocently "if you give me the moonstone"

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me so why don't we both go and get it" I baited, the plan was already mapped out.

Just as we expected, she went along with how we had planned, "You go get it and I'll try not to kill anyone in the mean time"

Giving a dark chuckle, I played along, "My way or you don't get it"

She was about to say something when a friend of Elena's interrupted us. "Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt anywh-" she paused when catching sight of Katherine, "Oh wow Elena, you look amazing. The dress is just gorge" she complimented cheerfully though I could detect a sense of jealousy.

Katherine took the role of Elena, "thank you...I love your necklace" she complimented making the teenager girl smile. "Oh but here, it's twisted, I'll get iyt for you" she walked behind the girl to fix the necklace but to my horror, the girl sucked in her breathe in pain as Katherine broke her spine, probably crushing in her organs including her heart. "Paralysed from the waist down" she commented, the girl gasping in her arms before kneeing her again in the back and the girl went limp. To top it off, she pushed the girl onto me, "And dead" she added. "The moonstone Stefan. Tick tock" she walked off leaving me with the lifeless girl in my hands.

I still couldn't comprehend how someone could be so heartless – how could I have fallen for such a creature even if I was compelled.

**DPOV**

Leaving Isabelle had been difficult but I also needed her to know I wouldn't smother her – she didn't like being babied. If there was one thing I was certain about Isabelle, it was that she didn't like feeling dependant on people which was why I had forced myself to leave her.

Stefan had called me debriefing me of Katherine's threat of action Of course she would've done something like that it was just who she was. I'd told him what to do with the body and told him to meet me upstairs.

I checked on the others and how the plan was going, to distract myself but my thoughts continuously returned to Isabelle and what she was doing.

_Was she thinking about me? Was she safe? Was she thinking about him?_

Tonight was the worst day to even consider killing Katherine. After everything that was happening. I couldn't help but replay the kiss that I and Isabelle shared. How she fisted my hair in her dainty fingers. How her lips moulded into mine as did her body as she gave into the undeniable pull between us. But with these memories, brought the negative ones of glitter boy who had spoilt the whole evening with his presence. _He'd given her up, why was he back?_

Making my way up the steps, I met up with Stefan; his back was to me as he stood outside the spell locked room. He turned at my arrival and gave a tired smile. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I claimed and we both stepped into the room. "Well no turning back now" I commented and he looked frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe we should just give her the moonsto-"

Wide-eyed, I shook my head and gripped him by the shoulders, "Stefan, this woman has ruined our lives and you want to just give up" he looked way but I sought out to look him in the eyes, "She will never stop and we have to do this Stefan" I could see the defeat wearing away, "We have to kill her tonight" my voice was stern, with an order of authority. "I got your back" patting his back when he nodded.

I moved to grab a drink that was set on the table. Outside, I could hear the oblivious sounds of the town's enjoyment of the party not knowing there was a crazy murderer amongst them.

"She's coming" Stefan warned after his phone buzzed so I quickly downed the drink before going to hide.

I patted Stefan's shoulder on my way to hide, "Show time"

Slipping into the small closet, I relied on my hearing and listened as Caroline played her part well as she pretended to cry, begging for Katherine to let her go.

Still in this situation, I wondered if Isabelle would be turning up at any point but quickly shook it away trying to concentrate on the present. Grabbing the crossbow, I emerged from the small room when hearing Katherine acknowledge Stefan.

"You don't really think you can kill me with that, do you Stefan?"

"No..." Stefan fingered the stake before looking up at me from behind her shoulder. I brought up the crossbow, lining it to her back as target. "...but he might" he added.

_Time to kill a slut vampire._

Without a second thought, I watched in gratification as the stake shot into the centre of her back. She reached back as if she was trying to reach it but she lost her balance with the pain numbing her.

Tonight Katherine was going down.

**BPOV**

Scaling the wall, I perched myself on the window watching as Damon and Stefan failed in attempts to stake her.

"Ohh save some for me" they all paused when hearing my voice. As if on instinct, I caught sight of Damon, surprise and relief in his ice blue eyes (aw..he took off the mask), his lips parted slightly, a small furrowed crease on his forehead as he held one stake in mid air aiming for Katherine. _I always did love him in a suit._

Katherine's eyes flickered to the stake in my hand but before having time to react, I had thrown it and smirked as it sunk into her hip. She gasped in surprise, pulling out the stake with a groan.

Stefan was quick to grasp her from behind, holding her in headlock, his grip tightened around her neck. Damon lifted the stake and it kicked in for me - this was actually happening – truly happening. Damon was actually going to kill the woman he loved for over a decade.

The same thought must've been going through Katherine's eyes as she stared wide eyed at the incoming stake but reality hit and arrived in the form of Mr Jeremy Gilbert bursting through the doors in a panicked frenzy.

"STOP!" his wide eyes were wild as he looked at Katherine and at us. "Stop - Everything you're doing is hurting Elena" he rambled and I watched as Stefan's hold on Katherine loosened but what was worse was how Damon dropped the stake.

"What?" his audible gasp was clear enough, ringing loudly in my ears.

"Jeremy, go make sure Elena's okay" Stefan reminded the silly boy still watching us. He finally kicked into gear and ran back towards the party.

I jumped off the window seal, breaking off a part of the wood on the window. "Strangely, that doesn't make me want to STOP" I growled when looking at Katherine's smug expression which fell when she caught how serious I was as I raised the make-shift weapon and threw all my force into it as it flew in a straight beeline towards Katherine's chest but Stefan's hand reached out and caught the stake before it hit her.

Growling in anger, I pulled at the leg of the table and snapped it in half but before \I could even raise it, Damon was restraining me. "Calm down. Isabelle, come down" he whispered in my ear but that angered me further as I spun around and kicked him in the stomach making him crash into the force shield but didn't go through with the strength of the shield – I was impressed with Bonnie's handiwork.

Katherine thought it was clever to cockily add, "You think you're the only ones with a witch on your side"

"We are the ones with two" Stefan remarked

With that reminder, I stared at Katherine and got into her mind, slowly erupting the flames that could only burn a vampire mentally. She crouched to the ground in agony, gripping her head in pain. Knowing that the same thing was happening to Elena only encouraged me further but Stefan quickly intervened.

"Stop. Isabelle...STOP. STOP IT" Stefan shook me but I ignored, still sending the flames into Katherine's mind. Stefan's shake grew more vicious so I broke from the gaze giving him a smirk.

"Wait – you have a witch on your side?" recalling what she'd said. She didn't say anything, only glaring at me from under her eyelashes. Her silence said it all and I smirked walking towards the door to leave.

I heard someone step towards me so I paused in mid step before leaving the room, "Where you going?" Damon asked.

With an aggravated sigh, I breathed heavily placing a hand on the doorway to balance myself, "Keep Katherine safe...seems to be what you prefer doing" I finished bitterly before walking out of the room without glancing back.

**DPOV**

Watching as Isabelle left the room, my frustration grew and I kicked the nearest thing to me which evidently was the coffee table – it flew across the room, the glass smashing into pieces as well as the wood and it all crashed to carpet.

Turning around, my feral glare was directed to the girl that was causing all this. I crossed the room to glare at her. "This is all your fault" I growled. She just smirked, placing herself onto the sofa and crossing her legs.

Angrily, I went for the alcohol and drunk from the bottle.

"I want the moonstone" her voice seemed to grate my ears and I acted on my frustration, turning around to throw the crystal bottle at her but she artfully dodged it. "Oh look. The three of us together just like old times. The brother that loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough" she sighed with a smile.

"And the slut vampire who only loved herself" I snapped. Just being in the same room with her was gnawing on my skin.

Katherine leaned over, her eyes locking with mine and I silently questioned her when she arched her eyebrow "What happened to you? You used to be so sweet" she probed.

Shaking my head gingerly, I rolled my eyes before answering, "Oh, that Damon died a long time ago"

She leaned back again, crossing her arms before smirking, "Good. He was a bore" she stated. After a moment of silence, Stefan sent me a warning glare but I waved it off. Katherine decided the silence was another bore as she quickly broke it, "Where's the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?" Stefan pried but we knew he wouldn't get anywhere with these questions. Frankly all I wanted to do was leave this room – too many unwanted memories were surfacing.

As suspected, Katherine completely ignored the question, settling for a different route, "Does Elena enjoy you both worshipping at her altar? Better yet how does Isabelle feel about that?"

"Are you that desperate?"  
>"Of course she is. She had to compel someone to love her"<p>

**BPOV**

Once I landed on the last step, the witch connection was stronger, it was almost tangible. Scanning the room, my eyes landed on someone I least expected to be helping Katherine. She looked up at me, her eyes grew wide before she began to walk away in escape.

Uh uh...

I chased through crowds after her, following her into a deserted room – parlour like. Bonnie came through the other side in shock to find me while Lucy stared between the us both.

"A lot of power in one room" I commented.

"Isabelle" Lucy's worried expression fell replaced with a soft glow in her smile. Her arms outstretched and I grinned before walking into her embrace.

"You look good, Luce" I complimented her and she grinned. It'd been a while since I'd seen her – I remember meeting her when she was only 13 and practicing spells in the forest. I'd offered to help, her and taught her about channelling. Then we crossed paths again in her college days but that was about 5 years ago. Her hair had lengthened by 3 inches, her aura had grown stronger as a witch and she had the whole confidence nailed down. At least she was doing okay after everything she'd lost.

Remembering the other witch in the room, I turned, "This is Bonnie" spinning her around with me to face the nervous teenager, "Bonnie Bennett" I added hoping she could catch the underlying meaning within the motive of using her full name.

Lucy's eyes widened and she glanced at me then quickly flickered her astonished gaze onto Bonnie taking in her appearance, "Bennett" she gasped and I nodded in confirmation. Lucy was quiet as she took in her cousin in wonder and amazement. I was sure she could feel the force of energy that Bonnie displayed with her aura.

"Isabelle – she's helping Katherine. She linked Elena to her" Bonnie warned me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her lack of trust.

Nodding along with Bonnie's words, I kept my expression emotionless before adding in a seething voice, "Not under her will". Bonnie fleeting look at the door, probably questioning herself if she should exit but then looked back to us, still vigilant. "Give her the moonstone Bonnie" I instructed in a demanding tone that warned her to not doubt me.

Being Bonnie made her stubborn as she shook her head in refusal.

"Trust me" me and Lucy both said and I looked over to her to see the complete honesty in her eyes but she ignored my presence at the moment, her eyes fixed on her cousin – her family.

Bonnie continued to be obstinate but I could see her resolve crumble, "I can't – anyone helping Katherine is a danger to Elena" her loyalty was truly amazing – couldn't understand why but I would respect it. I admired it.

Lucy let go of me and walked cautiously towards Bonnie who looked like a dear caught in headlights as she took a guarded stumbled step backwards. That didn't stop Lucy who quickly reached for Bonnie's arm before taking her hands in hers, so Bonnie could read her. Lights flickered in the room and a breeze blew around the room. The connection had strengthened, humming around us that I could feel it prickle my skin. "Trust me" Lucy whispered.

**-x-x-FEW MINUTES LATER-x-x-**

After resolving a plan with Lucy, I made my way t wait at the top of the stairs, no doubt she'd know something was up if I voluntarily offered the moonstone so i was keeping myself out of her sight, instead lounging downstairs, close to the staircase.

Pushing back the raging thoughts of Edward being near and the Damon simply being upstairs, I wandered around trying to occupy myself with something else.

I looked at the various paintings on the wall briefly but stopped on a familiar painting. I'd seen it before – Looking closely I caught the graved writing, ROMEO AND JULIET – SIR FRANK DICKSEE (1892). I studied the ease in the water colours before taking in the whole painting as a whole. Two people deluded with love. That's what I always got from Romeo and Juliet. First he loves Rosalind but then sets his eyes on Juliet and declared his love for her. In my opinion Romeo never knew love – just fixated on the idea of love. Then it gets worse as they both die for the other – Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy not a love story.

With a frustrated growl, I downed the rest of the drink, my glare still casted on the offending painting that withheld the deluded thought of love.

"Not a romantic huh?" a chill ran down my spine as I prevented myself from gripping the glass too tight when hearing the familiar husky tone.

Warily, I turned around to meet the inevitable.

But of course, there he stood in his navy suit with a black shirt with two undone buttons and no tie, a silver mask – fucking Jay.

This was most definitely not my day. "Huh?"

"The painting" he clarified although I already knew what he was talking about but my mind was taking a reeling with the whole mess rivalling in my mind. Fuck - I was not cut out for this shit. "I thought most girls loved the whole I'd die for you too" he added smoothly, the lustre in his eyes.

I needed a drink – no - the whole bottle. "I'm not like most girls" i sighed.

He looked me from my head to my toe before landing on my face with a smirk, "No you are not" he complimented.

Maybe I should go with it – just fuck it all and leave with him.

That would be the easier option but I promised myself I wouldn't do this to him. He deserved way better than a confused, fucked up vampire that just used him for sex.

"I better go, my boyfriend is probably looking for me" I told him and had to watch as the mischievous gleam fled from his eyes. "It was nice meeting you Jay"

"Wait-" he grabbed my arm and I startlingly looked at him with surprise. "How did you know my name?"

_Shit!_ Now realising my slip up, I tried to think of a good answer without raising suspicion. _How do I know his name? How do I know his name? _"It's Mystic Falls. Small towns and all" I answered nonchalantly, happy that my panic wasn't noticed.

"Seems you have me at a disadvantage coz I don't know yours"

Sighing from the exhaustion, I gave into compelling him, "Listen Jay, you want nothing to do with me. Forget this ever happened. You don't want me and you will ignore me every time you see me" his pupils dilated before he blinked at me and walked away.

What am i going to do? Keeping everything t bay was gradually raising to be more difficult as my walls faltered wanting to break down. I had thought about feeding but decided against it which made the whole objective for this night.

My rampant thoughts were broken when my heightened hearing, zoned in on what sounded like glass, smash loudly but everyone else in the room was oblivious to the sound. I assumed someone had dropped something but before taking another step away from the staircase, I paused when hearing Damon's angered voice "...drive this stake right through your heart" the resentment burning in his tone startled me out of my own anger.

_Did he attempt to kill her? Why would he do that when he had been so resistant to do it before?_

Few slow footsteps sounded from upstairs, "When did you get so hot?" I heard Katherine's childish giggle and my fingers dug into the wood of the banister, crushing bits of it under my touch. Realising my mistake, I quickly glanced around, happy when no one was paying attention to me before wiping away the splinters in my hand.

Finally I could heard the footsteps with a rhythmic beat of Lucy's heels clacking to the doorway. "Katherine, the spell's been broken" she played her part well and knew it had been a good choice to trusting her. She had a good heart but like the rest of the witches ended up being pulled into the world of vampires. "...you're free to leave" she finished.

A shuffling of some sort took place before I Heard Katherine's voice again accompanied with her slow steps. "Thank God" she sighed. I smirked knowing she was taking the bait.

Lucy wanted to hear the words so she pressed on, lengthening the tension, "Once I had this over, my debt to you is paid"

"Fine okay" she hastily replied. Stepping closer and my smirk grew wider. In victory, I grabbed a flute filled with champagne from the passing waiter.

"You don't want to do that" i heard Stefan worry. Ye of so little faith – did they really expect me to have abandoned them?

I didn't have to wait long as I heard the marvellous sounds of Katherine's air being restricted causing her to choke as she landed on the floor. Sounded morbid – but I didn't give a fuck. She needed to be taken down a step and realise that she can't have everything.

With a victorious smile, I sauntered up the steps onto the second floor, to catch the sight for myself and true to her word; Katherine was there sprawled on the floor, her veins bulging, her limbs being attacked with the compressed feeling in her muscles.

"Well you wanted the moonstone, didn't you?" I chuckled at her. I probably sounded like bitch but let me enjoy this will you. Kneeling next to her, I patted her cheek as I gave a sigh, "be careful what you wish for"

I stood back yup, the devilish smirk never leaving my face before turning to gratify Lucy. "Thank you" I smiled.

"You're welcome"

She turned away to leave but I called her back. "Talk to Bonnie. She has no one else" it was more of a request than a demand.

"Neither do you" she replied in a pitiful voice.

Fighting off the aggravation, I sighed in defeat, "Just talk to her" she got the message and gave a nod before putting the mask back on and blowing me kiss. "See ya Luce" I waved.

"I'll be back" she promised but then returned the wave.

Turning back around, i glanced at the tranquil Katherine. Her colour had faded, replaced with a more ashen complexion, her parted lips had paled. She didn't seem like such a bitch now that she was unconscious.

Bending down to her, I was about to pick up the moonstone but remembered the charm we'd put on it so I stood back up to look at the surprised and curious Salvatore brothers but avoided looking at Damon, instead settling at Stefan. "We charmed the moonstone and the stagnant energy was transferred to Katherine. She is now unconscious but it'll only last for an hour to the maximum. Right now we need to get her in the car so we can trap her in the tomb which has been charmed"

"So she's not dead?" he asked.

"No, just comatose" I replied. "We have to hurry"

Stefan was alert as he rushed out the room, "I'll get the car" he informed.

Fuck – he just had to leave me and Damon here. I thought he'd at least get the message that I didn't want to deal with this tonight.

Now Stefan was gone, I cast my eyes on where he'd just left before hearing Damon's footsteps near me and I thought he'd pick Katherine off the floor but instead he stopped in front of me.

I felt my body buzz with anticipation to have his radiating heat burn onto mine. My fingertips prickled with need to hold his hand but my lips tingled yearning with the desire of his lips again.

_KISS ME!_

_Is that what I wanted?_

"Please look at me" he pleaded in a gentle whisper but a sense of authority and demand captured his voice. Nervously, I reluctantly brought my head up staring into the soulful yet anguished blue eyes. His pain pierced mine; mounting on to the walls I had tried building. He confidently, placed a warm palm on my cheek, cupping my jaw, his thumb massaging circled onto the skin leaving a blaze on my skin. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss" he whispered and my breath caught as I moved close unwillingly and meted into him. "I really want to kiss you now" he added and it seemed as though he was fighting that buried desire.

_KISS ME! KISS ME! KISS ME!..._

"But I couldn't do that to you. Not now" he whispered dropping his hand to his side, clenching it into a fist. Why was he holding back? KISS ME! TAKE ME DAMON! WHY AREN'T YOU FINIGHTING? Maybe he'd given up...

He bent and threw Katherine over his shoulder recklessly and I almost broke in a smile.

I missed his touch – him being close to me.

He turned away from me heading for the door and I tried to make sense of his words. "Just remember Isabelle" he captured my attention once more and I eagerly turned to him waiting for him to kiss me again but was only met with battle in his eyes as he added in a whisper "I'm always fighting for you" and with that he left the room.

**A/N: Please review! Spread the word to other readers...**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	33. Why couldn't I feel?

**Chapter 32 – Why couldn't I feel?**

**A/N: Last chapter's reviews were so amazing. Many of you seem to be on Team Bellmon rather than Team Bedward...we'll have to wait and see...**

**BPOV**

After Damon left, I dazedly stumbled down the steps, my fingers fisting the side of my dress, lifting up to prevent me tripping even though I'd opted for converse instead of heels. My mind was elsewhere which was why I didn't even see the person in front of me and I landed on their chest.

Knowing who I'd landed on from the honeysuckle scent, I sighed in defeat and looked up at his burning golden eyes. Worry infiltrated his expression as e steadied me. "I see that gravity still doesn't agree with you" he tried to lighten the mood with a causal chuckle.

Shaking the fog away from my mind, I rumbled over my apology, "I'm sorry – so sorry, I lost track of time and forgot you were here" I confessed, the weary feeling overtaking. My mind had gone blank after Damon had left and I wasn't sure what my next move was.

Edward brought me out of the trance I was dazing in, "You okay?" he asked, the worry becoming more prominent in the creases forming on his forehead. His eyes were still pitch black though they had hardened – almost like pebbles.

I wasn't able to stop the sob that fell from my lips as I replied with a shake of my head. Edward was alert as he pulled me into his arms. I let the tears fall now and reciprocated as my arms wrapped round his taut muscles. His icy temperature seemed to calm me as I buried my head into his chest.

He soothed me, stroking my hair, whispering unnecessary assurances in his velvety voice. His lips placed next to my ear, would sometimes linger to graze my jaw line. His icy breath prickling my skin, I could feel my hairs stand up alert from the gesture.

Here I was sobbing into my ex's arms while thinking of another man. This was beyond messed up and all I really wanted right now was to have my mother here. She'd know what to do – she always did.

Using the small amount of strength left in me, I began to mentally push it all away, to prevent falling into the black hole that would take the form of sleep. Silently, my mind called for the spirits that were supposed to be my sisters but they couldn't help me in this. The tedious weight of it all, crumbled upon me, losing my balance as I wavered from flailing limbs before sinking into his readied arms.

This time, I didn't push it away, I allowed the wave of emotions overwhelm me; my knees buckled from the intensity of the whole night and its circumstances.

Fortunately, Edward caught me before I landed on the ground, his arms tucked under my knees as he hoisted me up to his chest. Pathetically, I fisted his shirt, clinging to him as he carried us both out of the room, pushing through the curious gazes from the parting crowd. Having someone was better than having no one and I don't think I could handle a night of being alone.

Numbness froze my limbs and nerves as I remained devoid of emotion in his arms. Life completely escaped me as her cradled me but the sobs subdued, leaving the soundless tears.

Why couldn't I feel?

**DPOV**

Katherine remained motionless in my arms, it was like I was holding the trophy - the evidence of the small victory but my once high spirits were crushed and my head was reeling into turmoil.

Memories of the previous minutes where I had the opportunity to kiss Bella, flashed across my thoughts and I desperately fought the urge to kill someone just because I'd wasted chance but with good reason.

I'd done it because I knew Isabelle – the battle in her thoughts was so clear in her eyes and I couldn't add on to that by complicating her further. My wish was only to protect her and if I kissed her again, that may have ended up complicating things more.

_What was she doing now? Was she with him?_

Fighting for her was concluding to be difficult but I knew I couldn't stop. I would fight until she asked me not to – until she claimed her choice to be the young man-child. Isabelle wasn't the type of g- no woman that you just let go easily.

_Did she love me more?_

As much as I tried to ignore that question, it was a repeated echo in my mind. There was a sort of familiarity when she had danced with him and even though she might deny it, I could see it in her eyes that there was some sort of comfort she found in him and that she did hold strong feelings of him – I just hoped that it wasn't love.

Using the back door, I slipped away, clear from the crowd to where Stefan had parked the car. He was drumming his fingers on the wheel but paused when catching my yes. Quickly I flashed over to the car and threw Katherine in the back and without casting a second glance; I shut the trunk's door before walking to the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Stefan asked obviously catching onto my irritable mood once I was sat on the seat, my balled up fists on either side of me as I glared at the dashboard. I could feel the fury intensify and the space in the car seemed to close in onto me. Breathing even became difficult that I had to suck in the air through my mouth.

Slamming the door, I ran a hand over my face, before angrily lashing out on the building rage as I punched a dent onto the dashboard with a growl. Sighing deeply, I tried to calm myself "Just drive" growling the command.

Fortunately, Stefan had more sense than to begin to question me for brother bonding because that shit was out of the question right now. Looking down, I gripped at my hair with the hastening thoughts that not only increased in speed as they fleeted in my mind but also grew in volume, deafening the sense and reasoning in me.

All I needed to think right now was the fact that we'd defeated Katherine.

**BPOV**

I couldn't remember how we'd gotten to Mrs Flower's cottage but here we were, I was still in Edward's arms while he was slowly rocking me while sat on my bed. There were no more tears – no more sobs and my thoughts become non-existence as I fell deeper into the nothingness. Edward knew this but he kept rocking me, comforting me but none of his gentle touches did anything. I was still numb.

It was then, I realised he was still saying something so my curiosity overtook and I paid attention to the words, hoping that they'd spark life into me. "I'm here, my love. I'm always here - no matter what. You're never alone" his voice was calm, tranquil and each word became embedded into my mind, engraved into my thought as they began on a constant loop.

_Edward was here and I wasn't alone. He was here. _

_Always. _

Releasing my hold on his t-shirt, I pulled away from him, ignoring his advances to reach for me, "Always is a long time" I muttered under a sigh. Moving across the room, I rested my hands on the desk, my fingernails dug into the wood. Looking up at the vanity desk, I stared into my tired eyes, my smeary eye shadow – should've gone with waterproof. My haystack of a hair tangled on the messy pile on my head. "Fuck, I look-"

Edward chose to interrupt, "Beautiful. You always do" his words were sincere and I knew he meant them but how I could I believe them. Glancing at him from the mirror, I was met with his intense and ardent emption blazing in his eyes. Honesty laced in his eyes as he captivated my stare. Quickly breaking the connection, I looked down at my fingers gripping the wood, "You need to feed" remembering to remind him.

I heard him sigh from behind me before he finally answered, "I will. Just not right now" I could feel the burn of his gaze trained onto my back.

Pretending to be indifferent, I straightened my posture before reaching behind me and pulling down the zip to change into something more comfortable. Part of my mind told me that I should care about being exposed to him but I was far from caring.

Edward grew wary as he landed his worried eyes onto mine, taking in my actions, "What are you doing?" his words were a stammer, broken syllables in his apprehensive tone.

Rolling my eyes, I carried on with the task, "Taking off my dress" I answered causally, holding in the laugh bubbling to my lips when I saw him in conflict of wanting to argue but instead, he shift his weight on the bed so he was turned around giving me privacy. At least he didn't argue plus was grateful for his gentlemanly respect for me.

Underneath the dress, I'd worn a black lace corset with matching underwear and a black lace garter. I didn't plan for anyone to see me in this but sometimes the sexy under garments truly boosted your confidence and made you feel sexy.

As the dress dropped in to a pool at my feet, I stepped out, my feet landing softly on the carpeted floor. I rifled through my drawers for my pyjamas but remembered that I hadn't unpacked anything knowing my situation was only temporary. Everything was in my duffel bag which was consequently at Edward's feet.

With an internal groan, I tried to be quiet as I moved next to him and on the bed to pick up the duffel bag. Hearing Edward's gasp, I turned to find his eyes trained on my half-naked body. His eyes wandered on every part of my body and I felt more exposed under his hungry stare. A possessive growl escaped his lifted lips. "Edward?" his name was a tremble on my lips as I held a hand out to touch him. Not anticipating his reaction, I was surprised when he grabbed me and threw me on the bed with him hovering over me in less than a second.

His lustful gaze deepened in his eyes as he practically caressed my bare skin with his intense stare. "I want you so bad" his voice had changed – losing the velvet tone and now laced with a guttural throaty sound. His words were proven true as he pressed down on me, his erection prominent on my thigh. His fingers trailed up my thigh before cupping the back of my thigh to hitch it over his.

My breathing grew laboured as did his, both our chests pressed against each other and his face only inches from mine. "You're too irresistible for your own good" he stated, closing the space to place his lips onto mine but I pushed him, rolling away from him as I sat on the edge of the bed. `"Why are you doing this to me?" the words scraped my tongue with the gritted tone. I could feel tears springing to my eyes as I avoided his stare and training my eyes on the patterns on the carpet.

His eyes mirrored the fatigue that I was succumbing too although his also held an alerted worry as he scrutinised my every move as if I was some sort of ticking bomb "Doing what? What am I doing to you?" he rambled hastily, seeking for an answer.

Pulling at my hair from the roots, I growled before releasing them to look at him, "This" gesturing to the both of us, "You tell me you love me no matter what and that you'll never leave, First obstacle comes along and you pack up and leave. And now you're back – in Mystic Falls none the less claiming you are back for me" I was practically begging for him to say he hates him. For some reason I needed him to reject me. I wanted him to – it's what I was used to anyway and it was easier than having the burden of confusing thoughts weighing me down.

Exasperatedly, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "I am back for you. Bella, I love you." He confessed. His words held the truth and I knew better than to doubt the sincerity glowing in his dark eyes.

Without thinking, I quickly corrected him, "It's Isabelle" was my murmur as I cast my glance to the carpet, watching how my toes curl in the fur; the soft rug was comforting on the soles of my feet – almost soothing.

"Isabelle, Isabella – I don't care. All you need to know is that I love you. Always have and always will and it was because of that…" he seemed conflicted on how to phrase his words, the battle playing in his eyes. "I left because I thought i was protecting you" he finished.

Snapping my eyes away from the fixed gaze I had on the carpet, I allowed my fury to be exposed in my features as I growled "Protecting me?"

Fear sparked in his eyes before he composed himself and calmly explained. "When Jas – when it all happened, I knew you didn't belong in my world. I wanted you to have a normal human life" his lips tumbled over the words.

"And now?" my words were bitter as I spat them out, "Why didn't you just stay away?" the anger erased instead replaced with a melancholy tone.

"I thought I could do it. I thought if I locked myself away, nothing would remind me of you" that would explain why he hadn't fed. "But your absence didn't help and being in a room alone left with my thoughts which were a constant loop around you. How you smile, your laugh, your hair, life in your eyes, your touch, your kiss..." he seemed to have fallen into a trance as he spoke. "It got too much so I went running to distract myself. I needed to get away before giving in"

"So why did you call me?"

"I thought if I could just hear you voice..." he drifted off into his thoughts again, glazed eyes staring into mine. "It'd be enough but – I don't know" he looked down, fisting his hair in anger, I was in fear that he'd rip it off. "Just hearing you say my name again..." he sighed with a lazy smile. He stood from the bed which caused it to creak but he was past caring. He crossed over to me and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes, "I still love you"

I shook my head to loosen his hold on my jaw, "You loved Bella. Let me tell you about Isabelle. She's a witch and a vampire. She isn't a virgin – actually she had sex with a guy only a few days ago. She drank human blood just for the fun of it. She's killed over 100 people both vampires and humans. She has -"

"Isabelle's eyes light up when she talks about classics. She enjoys listening to the piano and actually fell in love with the lullaby I wrote for her. She bites her lip and plays with her hair when she's nervous. Her smile makes my frozen heart skip a beat. She's got the whole world staring but she's oblivious to it. Today I learnt, Isabelle can dance – really well. I learnt that she is bearing more than she can handle and I learnt that Isabelle is sad – very sad" he finished, his thumb sweeping over my cheek to wipe away the escaping tear. He was so gentle with me.

Shaking my head to refuse his honest words, I sighed in a low mumble, "But there's so much more..." he was deluded. He had to be. He couldn't just claim to know me when there was just so much more.

His eyes lit up dimly and with a small smile, he argued, "Like I said, always here" he vowed, squeezing my fingers, "Come back with me Isabelle" he begged, pleading with me.

He wanted me – he loved me even knowing I'd put on a facade; lying not only to him but to his family. He had been undeserving of my cruelty and instead of berating me, he had come back for me."What about everything you just learnt about me?", I attempted to make him see sense, to see that I was not worthy of him – of his love. For some reason, I needed his anger but I was so conflicted as his proclamation brought the feelings of being wanted – needed even.

He shook his head, mirroring my previous actions. Grasping my cheek into his palms, he stared into my eyes as he continued our battle, "I don't care. I fell for you, all of you and that kind of love just doesn't go away because of a few mistakes" the sternness in his tone implied that his truth.

He couldn't – he shouldn't. I continuously refused the words but they became etched in my brain. OI tried once again to divert his intentions, "But-"

He interrupted as soon as I began my dispute, "No buts Isabelle. I love you" he brushed a sweet kiss on my lips, so brief; it was only a graze on my lips. The buried lust seemed to rise again glowing in his eyes. Breathing deeply as I was caught in surprise by his kiss. Parting my lips to say – what would I say? I didn't have anything else to say.

Apparently Edward did because he took my face into his hands and stroked my cheek. Briefly he placed another sweet butterfly kiss onto my lips and when I thought to open my eyes, his lips lingered before he captured mine again, more urgent and demanding as his tongue lipped into my mouth in exploration. His fingers moved from my jaw to wrap around my waist pulling me to him, his marble body burnt me as it pressed up on me and his fingers trailed down to graze my back under my top. Something drove me to respond and my fingers fisting his hair, I fought for the spark and began to tug at the hem of his shirt, roughly ripping at the shirt making the buttons pop off scattering to the ground. Desperately, I grabbed at his muscles wanting him to ignite my body like he used to. He didn't pull back or push me away like he used to instead, the fire flared as he pushed me onto the wall, hitching my leg around his thigh. His fevered lips were hot around mine before moving down to my shoulders to place open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

It was frantic, impulsive, frenzied and very risky but my body seemed to think otherwise as my fingers reached for his belt. Pulling at the buckle while ignoring the inaudible scream for me to stop, I was in luck as Edward did right by the both of us. He reached down to my fingers, gently took hold of my wrists to stop me. "W-we – n-n-no – we can't" he gasped out in short breaths. I looked up to meet his guilty gaze but lust filled eyes. "I'm sorry" he apologised.

"No – no, it's okay" I smiled. It truly was – he'd done the right thing. "Your right. We both need some time"

He gave a gentle smile and cupped my cheek; I leaned in to his palm letting the coldness of his skin to cool my cheek. Picking up our entwined hands, I dropped feathery light kisses on his knuckles. "Take all the time you need. After all, we do have aternity" he joked.

He leaned in closer and I closed my eyes as he leaned in to graze his nose up my jaw line before resting his cheek on mine to whisper softly, "Come back to me" then added a brief butterfly kiss on my lips and when my eyes fluttered open, a gust of wind blew, the breeze wafted through my hair and I looked up to the window where Edward had left. In his absence, I searched the room, my eyes landing on the envelope on the desk.

Running to the desk I picked up the beige envelope with trembling fingers, slowly opening the flap delicately.

_Dearest beloved Isabelle,_

_Isabelle..._

_I didn't think I could love your name anymore but I stand corrected. _

_After learning everything about you – nothing seems to have changed. My feelings actually appeared to have grown stronger. Your true self seems to be even stronger, more caring and with a more beautiful soul._

_While I was with you, I wished to unveil the buried secrets that I could see you kept in your dark eyes. And now I know, I feel...I feel closer to you. _

_I love Isabella, Bella and Isabelle. _

_I hope they love me too. _

_Your Dear Edward_

**A/N: Thanks for reading – Please review...still working on the next one. Really appreciate your awesome smile-making comments. **

**Loving Edward? Hating Edward? **

**A/N:** **Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	34. Only you can complicate it

**Chapter 33 - **"Only you can complicate it"****

**A/N: So most of you are probably pissed at me for this late update and its completely understandable. I had actually almost finished the chapter but truth be told, I am sickle-cell anaemic so I was in hospital from Wednesday night till Friday afternoon. **

**Sorry for the late update but I hope the chapter is worth the wait. I'll try and keep my health in check for you guys. **

**BTW – saw the reviews only this morning and I was so happy – really cheered me up to update today rather than tomorrow. Plus I hate the fact I'm being treated like an invalid – they threatened to take away my laptop from me until I pulled THE FACE. **

**Noticed a lot of you are Edward haters (apart from Steph15 - you romantic) – In reviews I've heard Edward been called a boob (made me laugh) and stupid for messing things up...**

** hmmm…. (bet you're wondering why I hmmed…you'll have to read and see)**

**DPOV**

Slumber slowly faded with the arrival of the morning but I kept my eyes closed, revelling in the simple bliss of having darkness surround me. Complete silence where no worries clouded my mind and life simply waited for you to wake up.

Eventually a blurred image merged from the darkness and I watched in fascination as the grainy picture gradually found it's clarity. There stood Isabelle, her newly burgundy locks waved down past her shoulders, her beautiful pale skin contrasting with the red stained lips. She smiled at me slightly before ducking her head and biting her lip.

AS I reached for her, the darkness took her and I felt her name escape my lips before I gave up with a groan and finally rising from the bed.

Nothing I did erased her from my thoughts... not that I even wanted her to be wiped away. Isabelle consumed me, even when she wasn't here. _Why couldn't she see how much I loved her? _

Sitting on the edge of the bed, my head buried in my hands, I sighed deeply, trying to calm the dull ache in my chest. Exhaling through my mouth, I wiped a hand over my face before looking up. The empty scotch bottle sat on my bedside table caught my eye and last night's hazy memories returned.

_The masquerade...Isabelle...Katherine's warning...Isabelle...Drinking...Isabelle...Isabelle...Which lead to more drinking..._

Pushing up from the bed, i began my way to the bathroom wanting to forget about it all even temporarily –that shit hurt so much, I just needed to get away from it.

Once I was in the bathroom, I saw my distorted reflection in the mirror. Dark circles under my glassy eyes, creases crowded my forehead and it reminded me of my brother's face. Splashing water onto my face, I wiped my eyes trying t get rid of the reflection. I repeated the actions three times before looking back up. "Fuck" I muttered, gripping the counter for balance. This is not how I thought it would all go – instead of drawing Isabelle in, I kept pushing her further away. Everything everyone said about me was true – I was a fuck up. Isabelle was always the one who understood me – who kept me in level. I craved her – needed her and...and sitting here feeling sorry for myself wouldn't accomplish anything.

Pushing away from the counter, I shook off the burden trying to clear m head. I was going to get Isabelle back. I was going to fight harder – wasn't sure how but I would.

Switching on the shower, I waited for it to heat up before pacing the floor; the cold tiles were almost calming as they cooled the soles of my feet with each hurried step. I became easily drawn back into my thoughts of Isabelle as I wondered what she was doing. If she was having breakfast now. If she was still dressed in her cute tank top and shorts – maybe make that a cold shower.

Stripping off last night's dress shirt and unbuckling my trousers, my actions were halted when Stefan busted through my bedroom door, in a frantic state. "Damon? Damon!" he called. I buttoned up the trousers quickly before going out to question his worry. Stefan was always in a bad mood – I wonder what it as this time that's got him hectic.

Only one answer to that – Elena.

"I'm here" I strolled to my bedroom, leaving the water still running, the towel still in my hand. My eyes landed on Stefan who held wild eyes as he searched the room before meeting my stare. He was still in yesterday's attire although he'd lost the coat and the tie. His hair was messier than usual and more creases crowded his forehead.

"Elena- She – she's gone" he explained in a frantic rush, the phone still glued to his ear and I could hear the dialling tone before it went to voicemail. Aggravated, he turned off the call and tried again as he paced my floor.

Taking in the new tidbit of info, I dropped the towel on my bed, finally alert, " What do you mean she's gone?" The girl was nothing but trouble – Gone? Where could she have gone? She wouldn't just up and leave her family knowing there were vampires lurking, so that only meant someone had taken her…

"What else would I mean Damon?" Stefan questioned in a growl as he stabbed at the end call again, this time he didn't try again. Instead he tried to control himself but gripped his hair roots then ran a hand over his face as he sunk onto my bed, his head in his hands while his knee jumped.

"Have you searched everywhere?" the stupidity in my words was already out before I could stop them. Of course he would've searched – this was his Elena after all.

Stefan stood up abruptly to glare at me before breathing in to apparently calm himself, the feral look never left his eyes though, "Yeah, I looked everywhere but Jeremy said she didn't make it home last night". That meant someone must've gotten her after the masquerade last night.

"We need Bonnie" Stefan decided and took out his phone dialling the Bennett witch's number as he descended from my room.

Before I could catch myself, I immediately said the first thing that jumped into mind. "And Isabelle" Sure it was selfish for me to use this opportunity to see Isa again but I had to use all that i could. Never said I'd fight fair.

Rushing across the room, I picked up my phone from the stand and dialled Isabelle's number with anticipation but also fear of her reaction. Saving Katherine or Elena wasn't exactly her hobby. Impatiently, I rapped my fingers on the table as i waited listening to the dialling tone. Just as I was about to hang up, I heard her pick up the phone.

"Hey" she breathed. It sounded like a relieved sigh – was she happy that I called. A smile graced my lips so i was grinning over the phone like a fool – like a fool in love.

Not able to help myself, i replied cockily, "Hey beauty"

"Salvatore sweetness" her response made me laugh light heartedly over the phone, remembering her old nickname for me. "What's up?" she sounded lighter – happier. What could've have happened last night to raise her spirits. Maybe she'd turned off again – the thought made me wince – me! Someone who'd turned to the switch for over a hundred years.

Shit – I'd almost forgotten what was happening, "Elena's gone missing" I replied timidly. Knowing Isabelle, I could imagine her gritting her teeth or pushing her hair back with her slender fingers as she tried to calm her frustrations. .

I was about to say something but was interrupted, "Belle?" _a girl? What girl was this talking to Isabelle?_ _A witch perhaps._ _She must know Isabelle well to call her by a nickname. _

But just as was about to ask, I was then disrupted again, "What's wrong?" that wasn't Bella – it was that – that – that man child! _What was he doing at her house at this time? Why was he there? Did they..._

"Isabelle..."

"Be there in 10!" She answered sharply clearly not ready to answer what we both knew the question was. Before I could argue and demand answers, she cut me off.

_What the fuck? _

I noted that she hadn't clarified whether she was coming alone.

Running both palms over my face, I then threw the phone on the bed before going into the bathroom. I needed a distraction – something - anything - instead of the images of Isabelle in lover boy's arms - – his fingers trailing all over her – his lips on my Isabelle - FUCK!

Dropping the trousers and boxers I was wearing, I rushed under the showerhead and allowed the thoughts to melt away into the drain with the spray of the hot water.

Resting back onto the tiles, i allowed the water to cascade down my body. Then i moved my thoughts into a mechanical systematic way of how I should shower having this practical would help sidetrack me.

Just concentrate on washing my hair...just concentrating on how scalding the water was...just concentrate on the...tangled limbs, fevered kisses, a passionate embraces.

With a growl, I shut off the water and stepped out to wrap my white towel around my waist. Making my way back to the mirror, I wasn't surprised to see the tired expression had gotten worse. My face looked almost ashen – like when humans are in shock.

Tearing my eyes away from my disfigured reflection, I padded back into my room, freezing when I heard the voices coming from downstairs.

I could hear the shuffles of feet before Isabelle's bells like voice echoed through the house,_ "How long has she been gone?" _she did sound concerned. I know she's acting like she hates Elena but she still cares for her safety. It was just who she was.

"_Jeremy says he hasn't seen her from the masquerade" _Stefan replied in a sombre tone.

With the knowledge of her arrival, I quickened my pace, eager to spend more time with her. Promptly, I dried my hair in a haste thinking of her voice. Rifling through my wardrobe, I settled on a black t-shirt and dark faded jeans remaining barefoot for the time being. Not forgetting to spray my cologne – I needed to do everything thing I can to attract Isabelle plus I noticed that she sniffed me when she hugged me.

As I descended the steps, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"_Do you think it's Katherine?" _Stefan asked what had previously run through my mind.

_Not wasting a breathe; she replied "No...no it's not Katherine" _taking a brief pause,_ "There are many other people who'd willingly sacrifice Elena" _I could hear the smirk in her voice and as I rounded the corner, i caught sight of it myself.

There she sat, a drink in one hand even thought it was 10:20 in the morning – not that I could judge. She was in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a grey oversized top that fell of her shoulder paired with her knee high lace up boots. Her hair was no longer in the curls but instead was piled upon her head, and her brown eyes were hidden in those sexy librarian red rimmed glasses as she looked down at the Grimoire, balanced on her crossed legs but then my eyes finally noticed the arm swung behind her. She had brought the pubescent boy. Who was now comfortably sat next to my Isabelle and I trained my eyes on how his fingers lingered in a caress on the nape of her exposed neck.

How dare he? Come to my house and sit with my Isabelle? And have the audacity to touch the love of my life? To say I was angry would be the understatement of the century and seeing as he was looking at me, I hardened the glare that he met with his own predator look.

Isabelle looked up at him, taken back slightly before she turned to follow his line of sight, landing to me. Her doe like brown eyes grew wider, holding a twinge of fear as she caught sight of me before she masked it with a fake smile that faltered, "Hey" she breathed similarly to before.

With her locked gaze, my glare was dropped replaced with a comforting smile assuring her, I wasn't about to harm her toy boy. "Hi" was my relived sigh. Just seeing her erased the whats and the hows but replaced with the now – here with Isabelle.

Man-child was forgotten.

**BPOV**

After Edward left, sleep never claimed me so I was on the bed simply staring at the ceiling for the past 11 hours while thinking of my next step – not that anything even added up.

But when it finally hit 9:30, I heard Mrs Flowers begin to move around so I decided I might as well wake up and fuck up my life more.

Placing myself on the bed in an upright position, I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head onto my knees as i stare at the window across the room. Mrs Flowers had cleared up all the glass which made me feel guilty because she'd even gone through the trouble of boarding it up so I couldn't get cold.

I do wonder if Edward had tried to watch me sleep...

_(Sigh)_ Edward...

The kiss had replayed in my mind last night reeling me into the scene once again. How he'd finally thrown caution to the wind and grasped me as if he craved me, touched me as if it was our last moment - kissed me as if it was his last breath. Oh that kiss which had almost led to more but I was beyond grateful that he stopped me. My guilt of the kiss was enough to weigh me down – if I'd woken up the next day naked next to Edward – no words could fathom how fucked up this would all have turned out.

Wanting a distraction, I grabbed my toiletries including my towel and made my way to the shower. Once I was there, I had a fairly quick shower – using the usual strawberry shampoo to wash out the hair spray I'd used yesterday for the curls. Once I was finished, I wrapped the towel around me and made my way to my room. As I passed Mrs Flowers' room, I could hear her moving around and whistling an unfamiliar tune. I wish I had that optimistic tone every morning.

Shutting the door behind me, I walked to my duffel bag and suitcase; in search for something tow wear. I wasn't really in the mood for looking my best so I settled on a simple off the shoulder top and my black ripped skinny jeans and opted for converse over heels. Comfort over Couture.

Lathering myself up in my strawberry and raspberry scented lotion; I then dried my hair not bothering to straighten it but instead grabbed a hair band to tie it up so it was out of my way. Slipping into the clothes, I smiled in content with the comfort they brought instead of the heavy drag of always being primped. I somehow felt more like me – more real. Without the makeup, the heels to false my height, the skimpy clothes – this was me, I guess.

"Knock knock" Mrs Flowers called while giving a light rap on the door.

Stretching out my legs, I scooted to the edge of the bed, pausing when glancing near the mirror where Edward had kissed me senseless. The memories of last night returned and I sighed again.

"Bella?" Mrs Flowers called pulling me out of my thoughts once again.

Shaking the memories away, I answered in a throaty tone, "Um, sorry come in"

The door slowly opened and I cracked a smile when she stuck her head in before finally entering. ""No shirtless sleepover today" she joked.

"Not today. We're kinda over"

"Oh how come?" she took the opportunity to sit next to me on the bed, her hands clasped together as she stared at me with

With a mischievous grin, I turned to her; "He had eyes for an older, prettier woman" I winked at her.

"Oh you..." she chuckled light heartedly giving my shoulder a light nudge. "Relationship troubles?" she guessed and I nodded.

"Isn't it always" giving a light smile but it faltered and fell back into a grimace.

She sighed deeply before continuing, "That Salvatore...?" she didn't need to finish the sentence when she caught the look on my face. Giving another sigh, she took my hands in hers before adding, "You're young-"

Her start caught me by surprise, "Young?" It came out as an exclaimed laugh as I stared incredulously amused at her, "I'm over 500 years old. To me, you're young" the giggle burst through.

Her eyes glimmered before shaking her head, "You're _young_ in _spirit_ – in heart and you're in love" she ended the sentence with a pitiful stare to which I averted my eyes to our joined hands. She was the closest thing to a mother-figure I had which was why I couldn't help but lean into her side. Instead of pulling away, she hugged me closer and began to stroke my hair – just like mama used to.

"It's complicated" I sighed. With the close proximity, I could smell the fresh baked cookies and flowers smell that masked her. It was oddly comforting and I inhaled deeper wanting to remember this.

Her fingers moved form my hair only to rub up and down my arm, "Only you can complicate it" she pushed back so she could look me in the eyes. She made it sound easy when it really wasn't.

"You don't understand – he's hurt me over and over again and now –" could I really burden hr with my problems? The encouragement in her eyes pushed me to go on, "n-now, my ex has returned"

Waiting for her to tell me what to do, her following words surprised me, "So that's who the guy downstairs is" she causally added with a pensive expression.

_How did I feel about this? Why was I slightly excited but also annoyed? What to do now? _"Edward? He's here?" even I couldn't deny the excitement in my voice which surprised me further – did that mean anything. The thought of him being close brought back last night's memories.

"Wild bronze hair, gold eyes, gentlemanly manner to match his dashing looks" Mrs Flowers had a wicked gleam in her eye as she explained this.

"He is isn't he?" I sighed and pushed back the covers. "I can't keep him waiting any longer" as I stood up but before leaving, I turned to Mrs Flowers. "Thank you" the simple words were sincere – her comfort and her worry was much appreciated.

"Don't get sappy with me missy" she playfully argued back. "I'll be a good elder and finish my baking and my gardening. Maybe even catch up to my stitching – Pearl one...pearl two" she rambled on as she trailed down towards her bedroom. I giggled at her insanity before I too, walked out of my room and nervously headed downstairs.

As I hit the last step, I walked in an even slower pace towards the living room but dug deep for hope before looking up into the lit up living room, to meet Edward's glowing eyes. They were no longer a pitch black but I noticed that they were now a dark gold – he'd fed. The simple act made me smile, taking some guilt off the burden I was balancing on my shoulders.

"Thank you" I found myself sighing before crossing the room to wrap my hands around him. He knew what I meant as he didn't question but instead buried his head into my hair and inhaled then exhaled with a relieved sigh. Pulling away, I didn't move from our close proximity as I finally greeted him, "Morning"

"Very good morning" he answered with a tug of his lips. I saw him glance at something behind me and I shrugged it off as being Mrs Flowers until I heard her.

"What about us? " she asked in a whine and I looked up at Edward in surprise, tears brimming my eyes already and I anxiously turned around, holding in my audible gasp as I found the people I'd grown to love – even considered to be my family was now sitting on the small flower patterned sofa.

Emmett were sat on the arm with an pleased smirk as he stared up at me, Esme was there too but she looked nervous as I felt. Alice - Alice was sitting next to her – she reminded me so much of Christie. Just as I was about to rush over to hug her, she already made her way to me and captured me in her tight embrace. Her little body clinging to me and I sobbed in a laugh. "Y-you're here" the tears were falling now and clung to her tighter. Loving them had been real – how could you not. "I can't believe you're here" I pulled back to look at her and brought her in to my arms again making her give her tinkling laugh – I'd missed her – I'd missed that laugh.

"Don't hog her all to yourself" Emmett chuckled from behind us and I could've kicked myself for almost forgetting. Pulling away from Alice, I allowed Emmett to engulf me in his bear hugs – I'd missed this. "I missed you sis" he whispered tenderly in my ear and I couldn't stop the waterworks now. He finally swung me back to the ground but it was only a matter of seconds before I launched myself to Esme – the woman I'd considered being a mother. Right now I forgot about how much they hurt me – I forgot about the anger but concentrated on hoe my family was reunited – how she had been like a mother to me. How I didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Mum" I couldn't help but blabber out as I stared at her through my blurred vision before she too brought me into a warm embrace. Accepting me – even my lies. That was what families did and seeing as I'd lost one – it had been a miracle to find another.

"My daughter – oh my daughter" she whispered soothingly, her fingers caressing my cheek and then rubbing my back as she held me as tightly as the rest had. "Oh how I missed you" she admitted.

My arms tightened around her neck as I held her to me, not wanting to let her go, "I missed you too" my words were a hoarse whisper. The sobs had subdued and turned into helpless ears. "I missed you so much – I j-just" I pulled away to look at her like I'd done with Alice. "I can't believe you're here" I chocked back on the sob. Looking at Alice, Emmett then Esme, "All of you – I just can't believe you came" this time the sob broke through.

Another round of tears shed and they all held me, including Edward….

Here I was with people who loved me – all of me and were ready to forgive me. People who cared for me as much as I cared for them – almost like a family…

ELPOV

Blinking, I gazed up to the tattered plaster of the ceiling above me, as tattered as the wallpaper that was falling off the walls. A musky smell of dust and mould mingled in the atmosphere and I coughed from the unpleasant stench.

Sitting up abruptly, yesterday's happenings dawned onto me, the masked man – he'd grabbed me and then – then I couldn't remember anything.

Warily, I searched around the large hall full of clatters of broken pieces of wood and fallen plaster from the ceiling and walls. At least my kidnapper, had been kind enough to place me on this sofa tough there could be at least a million different species of bacteria covering it.

I jumped from the set and searched for an escape – the windows were boarded up and taking them down would no doubt give me away because I knew my kidnappers were for a fact vampires.

Maybe I could sneak out. No sounds came from around the building – maybe they had gone out – to hunt maybe?

The door seemed to be 40 meters away but that was just my doubt playing with me. Determination set in me so began to quietly tip-toe towards the only escape tried my hardest to avoid the obstacles of the broke shards of glass and pieces of wood which would ruin the plan for me.

In a few more minutes, I got to the door and I sighed quietly in relief for having made that journey without being caught. Silently as possible, I turned the door knob wincing with the small creak sound it made but as I searched around, no one came so I was encouraged further to continue. The door gave way and I thanked my guardian angel for it not being locked.

Slipping though the small gap, I'd cautiously opened, I didn't lock the door instead headed for the exit I saw not giving anything a second glance. When turning the handle ready to face my freedom, a hand grasped my shoulder hauling me back that I crashed not only on the hard wooden wall but landed myself back into the unconscious blackness.

**Still hating Edward? How do you feel about Cullens presence? What about Elena – you guys forgiven her already? Who's feeling for Damon?**

**Always feel free to ask question – I'll always answer them but not ones regarding what will happen… give too much away. **

Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree

**Xoxo twerri02**

**WORTH READING:**

**Sneak peak:**

**Edward finally sees Isabelle as who she really is**

**Return of Elijah**

**MORE SUSPENSE AND DRAMA** **(Coz, I'm evil like that) **

**Though I do need to warn you the end is near….. Reason being I want to write a diff story not coz I don't love this one but because I've got several ideas. **

Would you like another crossover or a Bella and Edward story – please PM me


	35. I Owed Them The truth

**Chapter 35 – I Owed Them The Truth**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review. Can i just tell you guys that I am on a high – just found out I'm nominated for the W.I.P awards so this is a big deal for me as I'm only new to all this. Please keep reading and vote for me,.. thanks to those who have been reading and making it their favourite...love you guys...This is for you...**

**This nomination is as much yours as mine - you've all encouraged me to do this**

**We have more truths revealed, more tears, more drama...will it ever stop? Let's find out **

**BPOV**  
>After the tears subdued, we'd all relaxed and were engaged in a comfortable, easy conversation of everything and nothing that we could think of. I know I should be angry or at least mad but all I could feel was warmth. I've wasted so much energy in crying and being angry at the world, my fate, Edward, Damon and I was too tired.<p>

"The rest wanted to come over but we didn't want to overwhelm you" Esme explained, her voice as gentle as her air. Her grace in her pose as she held me to her side. My head remained on her shoulder; my fingers had now become entwined with Edward's, who sat back on the sofa next to me. Alice and Emmett were occupying the opposite seat. I wonder how long they could all stay without their other halves – they must be missing them terribly.

Edward lifted our joined hands and gave a brief kiss on the knuckles before adding, "They wanted to tell you how much they miss you" he looked down at me, his eyes brighter and life flickered in them – a great contrast from how we'd met in the masquerade.

"I miss them too" my words were quiet, hoarse even from the wailing I'd been doing. It felt stupid now when i look back to it. I never really realised just how much I'd missed them and right now I wasn't sure if this complicated thing further or made my next move easier.

"So you're not really clumsy" Emmett broke the silence and I chuckled as I sat up straighter, removing my head from Esme's shoulder but still remained close to her.

Shaking my head, I answered nervously "No. That was a charade. Bella is basically a complete alter ego to me" they all became pensive as they considered my words. "Although, my love for this family was never fake" I admitted and they each gave me a small smile.

Allowing them to contemplate my words, we sat in silence which was momentarily broken, "Why didn't you just tell us the truth? Why go through all that trouble of making up a new identity?" the betrayal in Alice's expression pained me and I avoided her gaze as I nervously played with the ends of my hair.

"Life before..." I sighed as I ran through my thoughts, trying to organise my answer, "it was hard. I wasn't in a great place and I wanted a fresh start" shrugging my shoulders as I answered truthfully. "I wanted to be – I don't know – normal...human, I guess" I played with my fingers anxiously as I waited for them to leave too. "But as I got to know all of you... I don't know – I felt like I found somewhere where i could actually reveal myself and i found that my true self would sometimes slips out. And I did intend on telling you all but..." I trailed off, my eyes trained on the carpet.

"We left" Emmett exhaled.

"Well – yeah" nodding to confirm.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now, is that we're together" Esme squeezed my hand with one and then used the other to brush away locks from my face.

I nodded in agreement with a tight lipped smile but all I could think of as a mental reply was; _For how long?_

"At least you still blush" Emmett joked and we all laughed at his silliness. I'd missed him – he shared the same qualities as Alcander – not just the physical appearance but both shared that sense of humour; finding laughter even in our darkest moments. Always trying to make us laugh but also being a fierce protector when necessary.

"That, I still do" giving another light hearted laugh.

I was about to ask Alice about Jasper to rid him of some guilt but my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Excuse me" holding up one finger and breaking my hold from Edward's hand. He gave a small pout to which I stuck out my tongue and ruffled his hair which made him give me a mock glare and I laughed at his happiness before walking to the kitchen for privacy.

Looking down at the caller ID, I wasn't more surprised than nervous when seeing the name **SALVATORE SWEETNESS** flash on my screen. "Hey" I sighed over the phone.

He chuckled over the phone before answering, "Hey beauty"

"Salvatore sweetness" I recalled the caller ID which made him laugh, probably remembering our rock ages. "What's up?" I felt happier – lighter even and I wanted to go with it. Didn't I deserve just one happy day.

His next words took me by surprise, "Elena's gone missing" his voice was low, that i could almost sense his tension over the phone. He was uneasy – probably thought I'd snap at him or attack him and even though part of me wanted to rejoice but also beat him up for calling me first thing in the morning to discuss the two-timing doppelganger – I really didn't want to be that person by succumbing to the monster within. I needed peace and it was my duty to protect her.

I thought over what to do. So Elena was missing – probably some vampire trying to suck up to the originals or be rewarded with safety. I ran through a list of vampire names but couldn't think of those in debt for an original that wasn't Katherine and she was in the tomb. Whoever had her wouldn't have direct contact with Klaus – more Elijah...hmmm...

Just as I was about to answer, Alice came through the kitchen doorway with a worried expression, "Belle?" it surprised me that she was actually calling me by my real name and i was grateful because it reminded me that our relationship was now starting on truth. "What's wrong?" she questioned, catching on to the stress playing in my expression.

When I parted my lips to answer, Damon's voice broke through, "Isabelle..."

Groaning at this new issue, I released the air I'd been holding, "Be there in 10!" I quickly answered and shut off the call, wanting to face him instead on the phone. Elena's safety was in question and who's to say that whoever had her won't end up killing her.

Pacing the floor, I continued to mull over the different possibilities but nothing was coming up – someone with contact with Elijah – maybe even Katherine's friends.

"No, no" I shook my head at that option.

"Isabelle?" this time it was Edward and when looking at the doorway, I found them all staring at me with worried expressions. Now I felt guilty for making them worry so I froze in my movements and slumped my shoulders as I turned to them. "Everything okay?" Edward asked rushing over to me and taking my face in his hands so i could look at him.

This was ridiculous.

Shaking my head out of his palms, I pulled away, "I'm fine..." I was about to pass it off but remembered I owed them the truth. "A friend of mine" Mentally scoffing at that thought before continuing my justification for taking responsibility of Elena, "Well – this human I know is in a lot of trouble"

Esme seemed concerned, "Trouble?" she gasped. Even for someone she doesn't know, she cares. It was practically a second nature to her.

"A lot of vampires – my kind...are going after her" with each revelation I brought, it was accompanied with more concern being built upon them.

"Why?" Emmett asked, even he was showing signs of apprehension.

"She's a doppelganger and her blood is somewhat special as it helps break a spell of some sort" he nodded in acceptance of the answer but the puzzled look still highlighted his expression, "Now my fool proof theory is that some vampires want her so they can hand her over to the originals just so they can gain some safety or respect of some sort" the theory was probably true but I found it ludicrous. From what Elijah told me, gaining trust from Klaus was near to impossible and once you've angered him, there's no escaping his wrath. This thought made smile as it all linked to Katherine's current situation – stuck in a tomb awaiting her death.

"Originals?" Edward raised another unanswered mystery.

"They are the first vampires – of our kind - ever created" I purposefully didn't want to expand on that topic as it would bring a whole series of questions.

"How do you even fit into this?" Alice finally perked up but I could sense the distaste and annoyance her tone withheld. Her growing fear for me was manifesting and I wish I could reassure her but she couldn't have a vision of me as I was mentally and unconsciously blocking her. The only reason, they'd found me was because Alice had been cable to finally see me when I had that mental breakdown which had then broken down my mental armour momentarily as we'd discussed previously.

"Witches are like guardians and it is not only my duty as a witch but also as a person with a moral to offer any help that I can" I could still see the shock when I mentioned facts about witches. It was taking them some time to adjust to it so I withheld the urge to show them what I could do. Scaring them away was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I don't like this" Edward murmured, his fingers grazing down my jaw line and to my exposed shoulder and I shivered under his cold touch which made him crack a small smile but I already caught on to the smugness in the lift of his lips.

I too, lifted my palm to cup his cheek which he instinctively leaned into, "You don't have to" stroking his cheek in comfort in my feeble attempt to assure him, "Only reason you're worried is coz you haven't seen what I can do"

He shook his head at me and i let my hand drop, "There is still a chance – a possibility you could get hurt" he stated in a stern tone.

"Only if werewolves are involved which they probably aren't" even the thought brought a shiver down my spine which didn't go unnoticed by Edward who looked at me curiously but let it go. That was a story for another time.

Emmett picked up on my comment which evidently brought on more questions, "Werewolves?"

Chancing a glance at them, I could see the worry had become more prominent, etched in each of their features and the forming creases on their forehead. "A werewolf bite can kill our kind"

"Don't think I didn't miss your _probably_" Edward pointed out.

With an exasperated almost annoyed sigh, I tried my assurance, "There is no risk"

"I'm still coming with you" he stated firmly and my shoulders slumped. Could I handle Damon and Edward even in the same room with no witnesses? Yesterday had been so close to a battle what about today?

The massacre played in my head and I shook it away as I argued, "No Edward – you don't need to get involved. The last thing we need is to get cold ones involved with our mess" that was only part of why he should stay away today but I didn't want to mention what I was thinking. Maybe he wanted to come so he could spy on me and Damon – would that actually be a good idea because it would stop me from being a Katherine and playing the both of them but then again it would just spiral me into further confusion – like now. The guilt was overbearing now so if I was stuck in the same room as both of them it would lead to another emotional breakdown. Plus I'd noticed how uncivilised both ere to each other and how both used the same fact that they would keep 'fighting' – was that meant in the literal sense too?

Being the stubborn person he was, Edward counteracted, "I can't just stay here while you're out God knows where and there's a chance that I could lose you" his words were rushed and I could feel my resolve breaking. Having both of them in the same room would keep in check and prevent any surprise make-outs. Being in the presence of both of them would alert my morals and conscious.

"You couldn't lose me if you tried" I tried but even I knew it sounded pathetic.

He looked at me with a fierce tenacity, "Still..."

_No way was he giving this up._

I peeked over his shoulder at the overlooking observers who got the message and trailed out of the kitchen but only into the living rom. I knew they could still here but not having their eyes trained on us made it slightly less tense.

Once they were out of sight, I relaxed a little before arguing some more, "Edward - I'm wasting time. I need to get to Damon's" saying his name to Edward felt like more betrayal and I bit my stupid uncontrolled tongue.

"Damon? The guy from yesterday" his furrowed eyebrows brought creases to his forehead and I noted how he looked away from me but instead at the floor.

_Fuck! This was not good. More questions which meant more revelations – Fuckity Fuck my life. _

Trying to keep my calm, I breathed through my nose as I answered in attempts to keep the waver away from my voice, "Yes, Damon. He's another one of my kind" _That sounded okay – kinda casual. Not such a big deal. _

"A boyfriend?" Edward caught on and i closed my eyes as the inevitable conversation landed. No avoiding it now.

I gnawed at my lip as I considered whether to lie but rested on the truth – taking the high road was difficult but I owed it to him and the Cullens, "An ex-lover" my reply was hesitant, "but it was long – way before your time. I don't think you were even born when we met" I responded quickly hopefully erasing the solemn look on his face but he didn't meet my eyes. "Are you mad?" I bit my lip, the guilt weighing in now. This was another thing that I had lied about – being a virgin. Well we didn't exactly talk about it but it was probably assumed.

"No..." he sighed in conclusion and I finally looked up at him in surprise with a gaping mouth, finding that he had been waiting to lock gazes again. "We all have pasts. Let's just focus on the present and hopefully the future" he answered in slightly forced manner but the morose slightly less palpable but nonetheless it was still there.

"I'm sorry" hoping he could see how remorseful I truly felt. Fuck – this day was getting worse and it seemed fate was against me having a relaxed day. After all this I should go to some secluded area away from everything and everywhere – maybe Antarctica – fry some fish and party with the penguins.

_I wonder if vampires can go crazy. With my case, I'd guess probably. _

Edward's cool fingers lifted my chin to meet his intense gaze, "It was the past right?" he asked.

"Yes" I breathed yet I was still nervous.

He left my chin and opted for my cheek again, "You still love him though don't you?" he always caught on.

The answer couldn't be formed or even leave my lips with fear of breaking him as much as I already had, "Edward...I don't want to hurt you right now" was the best reply that i could give. Unshed tears burnt my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

Fortunately he didn't ask anything else including Damon but instead he took a different route, "Do you still love me?" his nervousness was adorable – almost laughable but my distressed condition wouldn't permit me to revel in the amusement.

Biting my lip once more, I nodded and I didn't notice the stray tears until he reached up to swipe them away. "Yeah" I blinked back the rest of the threatening tears.

"And I still love you" his fervent determination was surprising and I wanted to call him out on it but he beat me to the punch, "I don't want to sound all teenage drama" he waved his hands comically and I let myself give a light chuckle. The small sound appeared to have worked wonders as my heavy heart shed a layer of the guilt. At least he knew some of my secrets – we were slowly getting there. "But..." he seemed unsure whether to continue and the nervousness was back.

"Go on" I urged timidly, playing with the hem of his shirt.

He still hesitated and I worried what he was going to ask. Whatever it was it was an issue that he couldn't avoid and had probably been gnawing at his thoughts. Finally he sighed and began to explain, "I was just – W-was I some kind of rebound to you?"

"No. God no" there was the guilt again. I'm sure a human would've committed suicide with the amount of culpability I was carrying right now. I quickly took Edward's face in my hands and tiptoed to meet his eyes wanting him to see my honesty. "No – no. Never. I wasn't even planning on dating someone. I mean sure i wanted to move on – I wanted to forget Damon and how he'd hurt m-"

He interrupted my burst of apologies, "He hurt you?"

I could've lied but I'd already started – Edward already knew but for some reason he wanted to hear me say it. "Yes" I took his balled up fists and stroked them with my thumb trying to relax the tense muscles but at the same time, I fought away the memories of that night. "You were never a rebound Edward. You just..." how could I explain to him without hurting him. "Happened, I guess" was the best I could think of in explaining how we'd crossed. "And I fell for you. I fell in love with your kindness, your compassion, your selflessness, your loyalty, your humanity..." again my rambling was interrupted.

"Humanity?" he seemed curious but I was just glad that the sadness had fleeted and he almost seemed exuberant. My words had obviously done wonders for his ego.

"Yes" I nodded to emphasise the truth in my listing. "You may not see it because of your stubbornness" we both smirked at that. It was a quality we both shared. "But you still hold on to your humanity and that is something I admire" he broke into a full on grin which caused another chuckle to leave my lips.

Edward took me by surprise by pulling me into a hug again. I lay my head onto his chest, my fingers playing with his buttons, "Isabelle..." he breathed into my hair and then inhaled before continuing, "You are everything to me and more. I don't want to lose you again. I'm here for you in any way you want me. Just know that it's you that holds my heart" he proclaimed.

Words – I had learnt the hard way multiple times that words were just words but it was different with Edward – he showed me, proved to me that they were more than words. The fact that he was still here – after learning everything and knowing I'd lied countless times – wasn't something I could simply overlooked.

But all through his words, Damon kept flashing in my mind and the betrayal returned. Now let me tell you betrayal and guilt did not mingle well so I pulled back from Edward. He didn't seemed fazed – almost as if he was expecting it. "Edward..."wanting to explain to him how I needed time but he nodded in understanding.

"I know I'm hurting you and even though that hurts me, I have to let you know. I need you to hear me tell you the truth about what I feel" he justified himself.

_Damn – why did he always know the right thing to say – right thing to do? And why did I always do the wrong things or say the wrong things? _

He should just find someone else – someone worthy of his sweet nothings. Someone who could deserve his benevolence and his affection but me being the stubborn selfish person I was – i didn't want to cast him away even if I could _(compulsion doesn't work on Cold Ones)._

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry that I'm such a fuck up. I'm sorry that I can't choose. I'm just – I'm so sorry" the tears were falling again and I allowed him to bring me into his arms once again. He held m, trailing his fingers down my back while I breathed in trying to rein in my traitor tears. This was supposed to be a smooth-sailing relaxed day but so far it was winding down into a loophole. Pushing away from Edward, I turned to wipe away the tears and taking in a final deep breath, I turned to him again. "I nee-" I stopped when catching the lift of his eyebrow. "We need to go" I corrected knowing I would've lost the battle anyway. He probably would have come anyway if I said no.

He nodded but still held his cautious expression as he stared at me warily – maybe waiting for another melt down. Rolling my eyes at him, I took his hand and dragged him towards the living room where his siblings and mother had obviously heard everything.

When we pushed through the door, they pretended to be nonchalant apparently talking about the different species of flowers in Mrs Flowers' collection. "I know you were listening in" I shook my head at them in mock-disapproval but the smile ruined my charade.

Emmett was first to drop the whole act as he shot up from his seat, "Yeah but Belle, we can't just let you attack a bunch of vampires by yourself" he looked ready for battle – always the hot-head.

Pacing the room, I stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "It doesn't always have to come down to a fight"

"You expect there to be one though right?" he hitched his brow at me and I shook my head rolling my eyes before running a hand down my face.

I'd gone through this whole thing with Edward but at Least Emmett was less stubborn than Edward. "A few threats can throw them off track" trying to calm the tension in the room but to no avail, only Edward was content but the only reason was because I'd agreed to let him come.

I couldn't take away Alice, Emmett and Esme from their other halves – I was sure it was already difficult right now and who knows how long it'd take for me to find Elena's location.

"Threats? Bell, we can't lose you again. What if you get hurt?" Emmett stuck to his argument, his anger fading and replaced with his desolation as he pondered over the possibility of losing me. It touched me how I'd gotten so lucky to find people that cared for me as if I was one of them, to easily accept me in their family.

I racked my brain for something to calm them. I could see the determination in their eyes of assisting me when it really wasn't necessary. "I just agreed to let Edward come with me. I wouldn't have given in so easily if I thought it was some kind of undefeatable war" my explanation seemed to waver their resolve. "I can guarantee, I will live to see another century probably more" I knew I had them now. "Just trust me" now I added the pleading look which broke Emmett then Esme and Alice hesitantly relented.

"Fine. But if anything happens..." he had given in to the defeat and I was grateful because I didn't have another fight in me.

Sighing, I fought the impulse to roll my eyes again, "You're on speed-dial" I promised then crossed my heart with a small victorious smug smirk which he mirrored.

"Well if you're sure..." Esme was still wary but she didn't voice it even though it was evident in her conflicted eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine" I assured her and she tried to force a smile but she didn't seem to be strong enough as it fell when she brought me in for another hug. Her arms tightened around mine as if it was the last time she'd be seeing me. For some reason I tightened my hold too the uncertainty of our next meeting hung in the atmosphere but we left it unsaid.

When we broke apart, Esme walked to Edward and gave him a hug too although it was briefer. She then took his hand and looked him in the eyes, "Look after her, son" she instructed.

"More like I should look after him" trying to lighten the mood. It worked to an extent but only on Edward who smirked while the rest found no humour in the situation. I hated making them feel like this but they needed to know there really was no danger.

"See you in a bit sis" Emmett vowed and swung me around in his bear hug. When putting me back down, the grin on his face made me feel the return of my previous happiness.

Alice was last but she didn't exactly hold a troubled expression, but more like an uncertainty mixed with annoyance.

_Was she pissed at me?_

It didn't seem like it.I hope not anyway – I couldn't handle my sister being mad at me.

I opened my mouth to say something else assuring but she stopped me by gripping me tightly with her icy arms. "It's close to impossible to see your future now and I don't know what will happen next or what you will choose" her voice was a fleeting hushed whisper in my ear as she tightened her hold. I wanted to question her words when she pulled back but she simply gave my cheek a quick peck before turning to walk out of the house without a backwards glance.

I wasn't sure what to say or ask so I just stared at the door with a dumbfound expression.

"We'll see you later Belle. Take care of yourself" Emmett began to conclude our talk but I barely hear him as I replayed Alice's words.

Strong arms went around me once again and I blinked to respond to the freezing yet comforting touch. "I love you Belle" Esme whispered, gave me and Edward a meaningful glance before waving and walking out the door.

Emmett took a step to leave to and I felt my heart stretch out in yearn for them to stay but he paused to which I was grateful for. He turned to show me his expression that was torn between a half smile and a melancholy distress, "Don't worry about Alice; she's just worried about you. We all are and we don't want this to feel like a real goodbye" Emmett explained and I tried to understand that theory. But it wasn't our final goodbye – _was it? _

_No. It couldn't be – _I somewhat convinced myself.

Collecting my jumbled thoughts, "As soon as I've sorted everything, I'll call you or Edward can bring me over..." I suggested hoping this would put their minds at ease.

"You're welcome anytime"

"Next time, I'll arm wrestle you" I challenged wanting to see the grin light up his face before he left.

"I accept, _little_ sister" he said in a patronising way and attempted to ruffle my hair but I swatted him away – it was already messy as it was.

The promising words had worked and he gave me one last hug and gave the same to Edward, before leaving with a glowing smile. "Till next time" he added before closing the door leaving me and Edward alone as we stared at each other, both of going over what had been revealed.

We'd definitely moved up to a whole new level.

**A/N: Will this tiresome triangle ever end? Find out soon enough...**

**Who's feeling for Damon? Edward? Isabelle?**

**Do you still think it should be Belmon? Or are you feeling the Edwella (Ew...disgusting mashup name but it's the best I could do)**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02**


	36. It was time I took a stand

**Chapter 35 - it was time I took a stand**

**A/N: YAY! We hit the 300 mark – Thank you so much for the amazing reviews – good and bafd as long as it's honest. Feel like celebrating. This chapter is longer than the others and I hope you enjoy. Secrets are revealed in this. Jealous moments...witch moments...had fun writing this...**

"You drive" Edward threw the keys at me and I looked at him with a questioning brow, "I just want to watch" he elaborated and I rolled my eyes but accepted. It would've been an inconvenience to drive the motorbike – we needed some space.

"You know you need to stop with the stalker tendencies" the smirk couldn't be held back as i caught onto his narrowed eyes with a mock glare as he stopped in his tracks. Ignoring him, I continued on towards his car and it wasn't long before his footsteps began to follow after me.

Once he was caught up, I looked at how he raised an eyebrow as he looked up into the sky with a thoughtful expression before pointing out, "i didn't watch you sleep yesterday". He seemed almost proud for that statement.

I rolled my eyes at his answer but the smile was playing on my lips, "Like you didn't notice my windows were boarded up". Instead of arguing with a quick comeback, he moved to my side and opened the door for me before I could. "Thanks".

He nodded in response before adding a breathless, "You're welcome". I then realised just how close we were and the fact that our noses were almost grazing, so I quickly slipped into car but I did catch on to his sigh before he too entered the car. Pretending i hadn't heard him, I put the car into gear, loving the humming response it gave as pulling out of the gravel hidden in the forest before arriving at the main road which led to the main town.

Edward reached forwards in his seat to turn on his stereo and Debussy enveloped us as did the memories. I knew he'd done it on purpose with the impish glint dancing in his eyes but when catching my gaze; he shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence.

Tuning back to the road, I tapped the steering wheel before stating nonchalantly; "Isabelle likes Debussy" confirming some part of me wasn't a lie. Edward didn't seem too fazed but simply angled his body so he was staring at me so it encouraged me to open up further, "She also has a thing for Rod Stewart" I revealed with a slight smirk as I stared at the road but could see him from my peripheral vision.

"She does, does she?" from my peripheral vision, I could see the smirk was playing on his lips too.

His playful mood was contagious so I matched his humorous tone, "Mmhmm. Went to the concerts too" I prayed he wouldn't ask for more information about the concerts because most of them involved memories of Damon. Not a safe territory with Edward only inches away.

"Favourite song?" at least that was a safe question.

Without thinking, I gave my automatic response, "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"I do" he answered in a heartbeat and I felt my face flush so I bowed my head a little but my eyes still stayed on the road.

Edward leaned over and began to play with the ends of the loose tendrils, humming with the notes that danced around the relaxed atmosphere. His fingers slid down to the back of my neck, his cool touch relaxed me slightly and I felt myself go rigid for a second before I allowed myself to relax. He then moved his graze down the nape of my neck which dazed me momentarily from my driving making me swerve a little. I turned my head to look up at him with a disapproving stare. His face again, faked innocence. "What happened to giving me time?" I asked half-joking but half-serious because he was making everything incredibly twisted as it was.

"Didn't say I'd behave" he chuckled and in response, my lips tugged up to a smirk, as he leaned in to inhale my smell before sitting back. His cheerful mood was slightly amusing with the direct contrast to how he was when he was with Bella. But I couldn't help but wonder if he was changing himself to be what he thought the new me wanted?

Biting my lip nervously, I finally brought the courage to ask, "Why have you changed?" trying to keep my eyes trained on the road – happy that it was almost deserted which lessened chances of crashing.

Glancing at him, I found that he was slightly confused, his eyebrows furrowing as he mauled over what I'd said, trying to make sense of my question, "Changed?" Did he really not know what I meant? Even he should be able to have taken into account the difference in his own attitude. Maybe vampires can actually go insane.

"You seem happier, freer and less..." I tried to think of a fitting word, "frigid" I decided was close enough to what I meant.

He inclined his head towards me, I met his glance before looking back at the road, "Frigid?" this time his confusion was gone as he stared at me with an amused expression with my choice of words.

"Yes. You didn't hold back when y-y..." I trailed off, looking back at the road hoping that he'd catch on to what I was referring to. Why was it when I think about it now, it felt like betrayal to Damon even though we weren't even together?

"What? Kiss you?" he was still smug and i rolled my eyes, "Should I remind you?" he smirked leaning closer to me. Even though I knew he was joking, I couldn't stop the panic rising so I was grateful when he only grazed my cheek with his lips before reining his control and moving back with a another snug smirk. "Knowing the real you, the vampire side and the fact that I can't hurt you anymore brought out the real me. Truthfully Isabelle, I always found you irresistible and it took every ounce of control to not ravage you in public places. I had to stop myself because I thought you were human and yesterday – yesterday I was so close to losing it" he clenched his fists slightly before relaxing his tense posture. It was as if he was holding himself back. I found it slightly amusing yet fascinating seeing him like this.

Urgh – the guilt just kept building on...

"May not be what you want to hear..." I paused to look him dead in the eye to know I was being serous, "...but I'm really grateful that you stopped"

"May not be what _you_ want to hear but I can't stop having inappropriate thought about you in that corset" he whispered in a voice, I've never heard him use – it was raw – guttural, husky and dripping of a newly revealed want. Was this Edward at all?

I turned to him wanting to say something but the smart-ass comments were dry so I just shook my head and found to my surprise that we were rounding the last corner to the Boarding House.

Nerves began to sink in and I tried with great difficulty to compose my erratic breathing as I pulled into the driveway. Glancing at Edward, I found him staring at the Boarding House with curiosity. _At least one of us was calm._

As soon as the engine was cut off, Edward had flashed to my side and opened the door for me. He held out his hand with a hopeful glint in his eyes, "I'm hoping Isabelle is into the whole gentleman gesture" he gave a wicked grin which I returned as I slipped my palm into his.

With Edward it was so easy – so simple.

We walked in a peaceful silence towards the front of door but just as I was about to knock, Stefan was already flinging the door open. His gaze landed on Edward with confusion before dropping to our still joined hands. In realisation, I dropped Edward's hand and smiled guiltily at Stefan but avoiding Edward's questioning stare.

"Hi?" it came out as a question as he kept sending wary glances at Edward.

"He's a Cold One so he knows about us"

"Why is he here?"

"We know each other. He's..."

"I'm Isabelle's old friend" Edward decided to interject for which I was thankful for so I finally looked at him and thanked him with a kind smile. I couldn't deal with Stefan too right now plus he already lost his head over Elena's disappearance.

Stefan seemed to accept the lame excuse, "Bonnie's already here" he informed us and I inclined my head for him to lead on. Glancing at Edward, he waited for me to move before trailing in after me. He began to look around the house (antique auction) with wonder and amazement yet he seemed slightly uncomfortable to be here.

"Come on" I tugged on his arm and we followed through to the parlour. Bonnie was sat cross-legged on the floor with books and papers surrounding her – all of which I could see were written in Theban. Tearing my hand away from Edward's, I rushed down to the distressed bonnie and gave her a smile in greeting which she returned with a tired one. I squeezed her arm and nodded, letting her know all would be well.

"Who's he?" she nodded towards Edward who was taking his place on the sofa behind us.

"He's a vampire so he can hear you. He's an old friend" I answered but it didn't seem to fool Bonnie as she arched one eyebrow so I tried to change the subject. "Good, you brought your Grimiore" I grinned at her to which she simply rolled her eyes at my tactics but thankfully didn't comment. She seemed more at ease with my presence and that pleased me.

She was back on work mode as she read through the book with me but with a frown, "Don't think it'll be much help though."

Waving my hand casually, I assured her, "There's always something". She seemed slightly content with my answers. I picked up the Grimiore and settled back onto the living room, deep in thought as I read through the different spells of the Bennett's. They were different to us Swans as they were more inclined in using herbs and personal items whereas I was mostly taught to connect with nature in order to draw out the energy needed.

Edward had sat down on the sofa I was in and was now looking at the book with a puzzled expression, his eyebrows furrowing as he uselessly tried to make sense of Theban.

"Sorry, off limits to vampires. It's a witch thing" I teased and he just shook his head at me with an amused expression. I tucked my feet under me and placed the book on my lap then took out my glasses from my pocket and watched Edward's reaction in catching me in glasses. He breathed in deeply as he sank in deep thought and kept silent even when he reached up to move a loose tendril away from my face then broke out into a grin. "It's Theban – the language" I clarified for him yet he still seemed unsure.

"Theban?" his head slacked to his left slightly and he looked at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Witch language" he nodded accepting my answer so I took it as a safe sign to continue reading. I flicked through the pages but froze momentarily when Edward began to graze my neck again. His fingers playing up my skin sending a shiver down my spine but I fought off the shudder and tried to place my full focus on Stefan who was watching our interaction with interest and suspicion. "How long has she been gone?" I tried to sidetrack him.

He was immediately on the ball with the answer; "Jeremy says he hasn't seen her from the masquerade" the creases on his forehead returned and his hair grew messier as he ran his fingers through it more. "Do you think it's Katherine?"Stefan voiced his worry.

Shaking my head at the possibility as I knew Katherine didn't want to get others involved with something as serious as an Original. "No...No it's not Katherine" She only let others do the small parts of her dirty work. "There are many other people who'd willingly sacrifice Elena"that brought an involuntary smirk on my face which Edward silently questioned but I shook my head to pass it off as nothing, instead his graze now danced around my exposed shoulder.

I was about to ask Stefan where he'd checked when soft footsteps descended the staircase and my heart gave a strong pull with the nearby presence of Damon. It pounded with the certainty of seeing him again and I had to battle with my body to stop my leg from jumping. Trying to hide the surprising excitement, I trained my eyes on the book and continued to listen patiently as he made his way towards us in a painfully slow pace.

Finally his steps landed on the ground floor and he slowly sauntered towards us. Yes I was looking at the page but I was most definitely not taking anything in so I gave up and look towards the door to where he eventually emerged in a casual and relaxed manner. Dressed in his classic black t-shirt and dark jeans but he remained barefoot. His hair was still wet, the water drops made the raven black glisten. His face was serene for a moment as he briefly glanced at Bonnie and Stefan but it quickly fell as he caught Edward's gaze.

_Oh no. _

I looked towards Edward who'd thankfully stopped the gentle touches but then again maybe it was worse with the fact that he placed a protective arm around my shoulders which had definitely caught Damon's attention as his burning glare was set on it. I grew uncomfortable in my position and squirmed – the small movement seemed to awaken Damon from his gaze and when our eyes, his anger faded, overtaken with the serene peacefulness, his frosty eyes were now the sea-blue sparkling with happiness but the glint of mischief remained.

"Hey" I breathed my greeting still feeling wary of him and Edward being in the same room.

Damon's tense shoulders slumped with the simplicity of my greeting, his jaw unclenched and loosened into an easy yet cocky grin. "HI"

"Hey" mentally berating myself for repeating the same thing.

He chuckled and copied me, "Hi" he crossed the room, towards me and stopped to stand before me and I stared up at him cautiously, not knowing what he had plotting in his mind. At first I feared he was going after Edward but his eyes never flickered to anyone else.

I was stunned when he stretched out his hand and glanced down at me, his blue eyes still staring straight into mine. It was like no one was around when I slipped my hand into his. The corner of his lips curved up and he pulled me up to bring me into his arms. I tensed for a moment but when his arms tightened, I melted into him, allowing him to make me forget.

He had added his light touch of cologne to his t-shirt and I inhaled, trying to keep this memory. His muscled arms encased me, his chest was pressed up against mine as our breathing seemed to be in sync with the other as our chests rose and fell against each other. His nose brushed up my cheek as did his lips with the slight movement and I felt the blaze with the minimal gesture but it set my whole face on fire. Before I could help it, my control was lost as I skimmed my lips on his neck but remained myself in when Edward's face flashed through my mind and I broke away from him.

Clearing my throat, nervously I chanced a fleeting glance at the troubled Edward who seemed to be restraining himself as he gripped the sofa's arms too tightly but he didn't meet my eyes as he continued to glare at the cocky Damon. Damon had also averted his stare now at Edward which was cast between a glare and a smug smile.

_Shit was was hard enough being here knowing that kissed both guys on the same night – Fuck I'm a bitch. _

"Man-child?" Edward growled in annoyance, breaking the uncomfortable silence. His eyes remained on Damon and I realised he must've read Damon's mind. Is that what Damon refers to him? I looked over at Damon whose composure failed and he cracked a grin which confirmed my thoughts.

This would be more difficult knowing that Edward would be listening to every insult Damon was mentally sending or worse – memories of the both of us together. For Edward to find out that I had had sex with Damon was difficult but it would be worse if Damon replayed the images.

On the other hand, Damon was happy with the revelation as he fit the clues together, "So, you're a mind-reader" guessing correctly.

"I would appreciate if you would try and control your thoughts" Edward seethed in response.

I hoped Damon would take the warning but being him, he smirked, the glint in his eyes was enough of a warning and I watched as Edward snapped up from the seat with a readied clenched fist. Acting on impulse, I moved in front of him and broke the locked stare between them when placing a palm over his chest forcibly. Stefan and bonnie seemed to have caught on as both of them had stood up to, ready to stop any threatening trouble.

Edward finally looked down at me. I silently sent him a plead to calm down and thankfully he caught on as he sighed in defeat before nodding and stepping back. "We've got better things to worry about so please – Just Stop" I then looked on to Damon who's good mood had disappeared but he seemed to have relented in agreement.

Taking their silence as an assurance, I dropped my guard and walked to pick up the Grimoire which had fallen from my lap with my rapid movements. Instead of sitting next to Edward again, i moved to sit next to Bonnie. Stefan and Bonnie seemed to relax now, trusting there was no danger.

She nudged my shoulder and I looked up at her with curiosity, "Just an old friend huh?" she teased in a soft whisper, and I rolled my eyes in response and looked back down to the book trying to concentrate on the spells instead of the two frustrating vampires.

_Elena – juts think of Elena. _

She may not be first on the list of people I like but I had to help her. Helping her meant I was helping Stefan and he was one of my good friends so I didn't want to hurt him. And even though I didn't exactly like her, i still worried for her – she must be scared."Why not send her not to calm her down? Tell her we'll be coming soon or something? I'm sure she's worried right now" the words poured out and Damon looked up surprisingly from his place at the coffee table.

"How can you send a message, if you don't know where she is?" the way Stefan phrased it made it sound like I was stupid.

Pivoting to face him, I twinkled my fingers in the air as I replied excitedly; "All you need is a little magic" I was satisfied when he at least gave a smile as did Damon and Edward.

Bonnie understood what I was talking about as he reached for a paper and pen to begin writing her comforting note to Elena. She quickly scribbled down and I leaned over to see her note.

**WE R LOOKING 4 A SPELL 2 FIND U. DON'T WORRY. WE WILL FIND YOU,**

**LOVE YOU - BONNIE. X**

Bonnie crumpled up the note and held it in her open palms. All of us watched on to her as she began to recite the spell – _a natural Bennett._

As usual, the paper set on fire and I saw how Edward's eyes widened and he continued to stare as if in a daze as the flames ate away at the note but he never ran. He wasn't scare which surprised me – maybe if I had done the spell, it would've then scared him.

Stefan and Damon were also on-looking with impressed stares. "Elena will receive the note. It might help her calm down" I explained.

Finally the burnt paper disappeared clear from Bonnie's hands and she stopped her Theban, snapping out of the stupor which in return brought the glimmer back in her once dead-panned eyes and she blinked looking around her surroundings.

She settled on my eyes so I silently asked her if she was okay and she nodded. Giving a small smile, I turned back to the book continuing with the search for finding a spell to find Elena.

Wait – find Elena.

_Fuck I'm an idiot. Why didn't I think of this before? _

"We need to find Elena" I said out loud and they all turned to me with expectant eyes. Stefan stopped his recently pacing to turn to me. Ignoring them, I closed the book and placed it to one side as the spell ran through my mind. It was easy to locate Klaus because he was a vampire – similar to me. I've never really used the locator spell to find any other species than the supernatural but then again- Elena was a doppelganger.

I realised I'd taken on Stefan's habit of pacing when nervous or mulling over things and I also noted how everyone had placed their eyes on me.

Damon chose to be the one to question my actions, "What are you on, Isa?"

Pausing in my steps, I turned to them, almost grinning when catching their wary looks – probably worrying for my sanity. Like I said before; vampires could probably lose their mental health. I could make vampire history as a case study.

Frantically waving my fingers in the air while snapping my fingers, I answered their unspoken questions, "I need Elena's picture and a Virginia map", I held in the threatening laugh with the word – 'Virginia' when they all continued to stare at me, "Now would be great" Stefan acted first, rushing off to find what I needed.

Bonnie searched through her purse in a hurry, pulling out the small passport photo and handed it to me. "Will this do?"

I looked down to find Elena and Bonnie in their high school cheerleading uniforms. Matt was next to Elena with his arm wrapping around her – all three teens were pulling faces at the camera – it was also normal – so real that I couldn't help but smile at the authenticity of their friendship. Reminded me of...

_Not now. _

_Maybe I should consider therapy after all this._ HA! I scoffed at the thought and snapped out of my thoughts and falling down to my knees as I placed the photo on the floor.

"What's happening?" Edward asked, kneeling next to me and glancing at the photo then to me. Just as I was about to answer, I caught how Damon narrowed his eyes then scooted closer towards us but instead of kneeling, he leaned back onto the sofa but with close proximity to me.

I diverted my attention to Stefan walking through the doorway, holding up a map, while balancing three candles on the other hand. He dropped them to my feet and he too knelt next to Bonnie facing me, forming a complete circle around the items.

Just as I reached to set up the candles, the door opened and we looked away from the setup and looked towards the opening door. Rushing inside were Malibu Barbie and Little Gilbert.

Barbie wasted no time in filling us in, "We looked everywhere - the Grill, the park, school, the mall, the bar, dealership, town – nothing. We checked into the house again but she never came home" she rambled as she walked in. "Maybe we can drive to Atlanta or Georg-"she froze when catching us in the parlour – all of us surrounding the candles and photo. "Is this some kind of séance?" she questioned, taking off her jacket and setting it down on the sofa.

Gilbert gave a half hearted hello but his eyes strayed to Bonnie and remained there. He then gave up being not-so subtle and walked towards her, perching himself next to her. We watched in amusement as he nudged her side and she awkwardly looked away.

_Urgh teenage hormones. _

Their attention focused on me and I realised with wide-eyes. "Did I say that out loud?" Bonnie and Gilbert glared at me but I just shrugged them off. "Join us Ba- I mean Caroline" smiling sweetly at the blonde still hovering behind us. She took the invitation and set herself next to Stefan.

"Isn't this cosy?" Damon sneered but I still fought from looking at him or Edward.

"Who's this guy?" Barbie asked.

Turning to her, I gave my best smile to explain but Bonnie beat me to the punch, "This is Isabelle's old friend" I could see the taunting glint in her sparkling green eyes full of mischief. Barbie looked from Bonnie to me to Edward and then to me again before she too mirrored Bonnie's expression.

"Can we please hurry up?" Stefan continued to worry, his fingers fidgeting as he pulled at his hair.

"Can you please stop being a douche?" copying his tone but I agreed and looked away from the rest and focusing on the candles, setting the three blocks of white wax around the photo which was now placed on the middle of the map.

_In with the Theban and out with distractions. _

Fixing my sight on the candles, I thought the spell over my mind and watched as the lights flickered rapidly before finally shutting down. Calling to nature, the wind responded and blew the windows open, a harsh wind blowing in and whirling around us.

"Are you doing that?" Edward whispered nervously and to answer him, I lit up not only the candle but the fireplace. They stared impressively at my handiwork, which kinda helped my ego. After this, I quirked an eyebrow at Edward showing him I just responded.

Turning back to the candles, I let the spell fall from my lips, "_Cravitona, surena marvicoltonia. Arabientoa vetruama samacalento. Cravitona, surena marvicoltonia. Arabientoa vetru_..."as I repeated the spell, I could feel Edward's burning gaze on me so I flickered my eyes shut and felt the smouldering energy of nature's force bringing the spell to life. I could feel the burn rising through my fingertips, burning my veins and pumping through me as it rose the thumping of my heart but something seemed to be blocking it.

Snapping my eyes open, the howling wind stopped, the grey clouds peaked letting the sun shine again in the now lit up room. Looking down at the setting, I tried to figure out the problem and it was right under my nose. Looking up at Gilbert, I ignored Edward and Damon's calls as I took off my glasses.

"Hand Jeremy" I ordered but he made no move to give it to me. Bonnie stared at me wide-eyed with fear. "Do you want to find your sister or not?" getting aggravated as I felt the energy slowly burn out bringing me out of the zone I'd just entered.

Jeremy gingerly brought out his arm towards me but my impatience got the best of me as I roughly grabbed his arm. Instead of torturing him, I took his finger to my mouth and piercing it a little with my teeth making him wince a little.

Still ignoring the others, I hovered his bleeding finger over the photo and let three drops fall onto the picture. "Okay" I whispered, my voice gaining the heavy huskiness again and I brought Elena's image into my mind. "_Cravitona, surena marvicoltonia. Arabientoa vetruama samacalento. Cravitona, surena marvicoltonia. Arabientoa vetruama samacalento. Cravitona, surena marvicoltonia. Arabientoa vetruama samacalento_." Each word became more fervent as did the energy. The winds blew wilder again, stronger even, engulfing us in the encircling storm. I could bring the vigour from the awakened earth. "_Cravitona, surena marvicoltonia. Arabientoa vetru..."_ the spell died away as I felt it's release. Looking down at the map, I saw how the blood drops merged and began to move around the map. "_Arabientoa, ventruama samacalento_" with that one last whisper, the blood drops settled on Reidsville and sank into the map. "There" placing my finger on the city.

"She's there?" Stefan shot up and I nodded still feeling dazed, the spell not having being erased away yet. "She's there" he frantically grabbed his keys. "How can we narrow that down?" he froze realising the wide mass of the Reidsville.

I was slightly pissed off with his tone, "Take it or leave it" he began to move aeround again, ready to leave and we all stood with him. "Try mapping it, bird's eye view it. You can look at what's around there. Whoever's got Elena wouldn't take her to someplace busy. They'd go for a more discreet, hidden place – maybe abandoned" hoping to calm him down more.

Stefan nodded along to my idea casting glances at the exit before hastily adding, "Okay I need to get going" he took his coat and made his way to the door but was stopped.

Barbie offered "I'll come with", also grabbing her jacket from the sofa and following.

Stefan considered and then nodded still in an obvious rush, "What about you Damon? Aren't you going?" he asked, facing his brother, and I finally broke away from the force to look at Damon who met my eyes, staring intently at them before shaking his head at Stefan as if he found the answer in my eyes.

I looked at him in this angle; his crystal ice-blue eyes staring up at his brother, his jaw line defined as he jutted out his chin slightly.

"No. I'm gonna stay here" he answered before meeting my gaze again.

**A/N: Again, I was gonna end here but the next scene is important.**

"I'll come too" Gilbert shot up, practically offering his death so I rolled my eyes, ready

"No" Stefan sternly answered before I could.

He gave a pout before continuing with his argument, "Why not?" _Gilberts_.

"Because you are neither a witch, vampire or a werewolf. You're just a kid with a ring on" I stated and he huffed ready to argue but I stopped, "Go home and wait for your sister. I promise she'll make it home tonight" he still held his stance but I knew the icebreaker. "Bonnie can drive you" I added and he turned all gooey –eyed with the mention of Bonnie.

"um sure" Bonnie answered and they both readied themselves to leave.

"Don't worry, she'll be home soon" I promised her and Gilbert. Both of them nodded sombrely, trying to believe me.

_Maybe I should've offered to go with Stefan. _

I thought as I realised that I was now stuck in a room with Edward and Damon, both were standing few feet from either side of me.

_No – not right now. _

My mind screamed for an escape and I thought of a great excuse before either of them could say anything to make this even more uncomfortable than it already was. "I need to make a phone call" not waiting to hear what they had to say or any questions they had, I sprinted out the door.

Whipping my phone out of my pocket, I dialled, strolling away from the Boarding house and further into the woods as I patiently waited for his answer.

Finally he answered, "Well, I did not expect you to miss me too much" his tone was light so I was happy that he was in good spirits. I couldn't handle him in PMS mood.

"Don't flatter yourself, Elijah" rolling my eye seven though he couldn't see me.

He sighed over the phone before teasing me, "Your words wound me"

Running my fingers through my hair, I plastered a false smile, "Let me try again" I teased. "Of course I missed you darling" let's leave the pretending to Katherine – she was way better with the mask than I was.

"Better" he stated but I could still here the smile in his voice, "What is the real reason for you calling?"

No point dancing around it, "Have you got a meeting today?" getting straight to the point.

He hummed a little, "Depends on what you're referring to"

"The doppelganger's gone missing and I'm 99.9% sure, whoever has her will be bringing her to you"

"Only 99.9%?" he continued to taunt me and I gritted my teeth so he obviously heard the sound over the phone.

Shaking my head at him, I tried to control my anger, "You know patience isn't exactly one of my redeeming qualities" the words seethed through my snapped shut teeth, filled with venom no matter how much I tried. Guess I wasn't feeling like being tolerant.

He laughed over the phone – well chuckled, "After living with someone for over 100 years, you learn a couple things about them" his English a cent was rich and clear in his words with ebeyr pronunciation of the syllable.

The frustration hit and I snapped, "Are you meeting with any vampires or not?"

"Whatever happened to giving your elders respect?" still avoiding my question. I could hear him shuffling about over the phone.

Sighing in frustration, I raked my fingers through my hair again, "Just coz you created me doesn't mean I agree with everything you do"

**(A/N: SHOCKER – you can take a moment to let that sink in – anyone guess this?)**

***MOMENT OVER***

When he kept silent, I decided to add for good measurement, "Her boyfriend and one of her best friends are making their way down to pick her up"

"Now listen Isabelle, Klaus was difficult to hunt down so there is a chance of him turning up. Are you one of Elena's carers?" Instead of answering, he brings up a whole new conversation which rises more questions. The smile in his voice was definitely gone now, so I guess I better do it his away.

"Yes. Why?" still questioning his motives.

"Then I'll let her go" he concluded. Always so difficult – so complicated in his won weird simple way. That didn't make any sense at all...

"Why?" not letting him go that easy.

Surprisingly, he decided to elaborate, "If I am certain you guys will be looking after her then I trust you".

"You're keeping her away from Klaus", I figured him out and the pregnant silence gave him away. I was about to call him out on it but he actually responded.

"For now" did he have to be so discreet?

But his answers always raised more questions. "For now? What do you mean? What?" trying to make sense of what he was hinting at, "You'll just use her as bait?"

"You're welcome" the smugness in his voice had returned again.

Becoming frantic that he'd end after all this baggage, I called his name, "Elijah? Elijah?"

"Bye Isabelle" my anger rose with him and several expletives raced through my mind as I thought of the different ways I could kill that man. (Figure of speech)

"Don't you hang u-" too late! "Fuck you" I shouted over the dead line before heading back into the house, my steps slower. Well on the plus side, at least he wasn't going to take Elena right away – we'll cross the next bridge when it comes.

_I need a fucking drink right now._

Trudging back down the driveway, I opened the door, heavy hands pulling at the handle. This day was getting shittier by the minute – I needed some kind of release (no not sexually). First I'll drink, then I'll feed (blood banks) and then maybe after I'll...

_What? What will I do?_ Go home cry myself to sleep while listening to Adele and eating Ben and Jerry's? Uh Uh, it was time I took a stand – I had to stop other people affecting me so much. Best thing I learnt in life was life's hurts less if you go through it by yourself. Maybe I'd overstayed my welcome in Mystic Falls.

Closing the door behind me, I walkedback into the parlour ready to give them the good news but instead, was just in time to see how Damon pushed at Edward causing him to crash onto the bookcase, the wood giving way as it cracked causing the books to spill to the floor.

With wide eyes, I saw Edward pick up a broken piece of the bookcase resembling a stake before I acted placing myself in front of Damon with Edward frozen with the make-do stake risen mid air. "Stop" I chocked on the sob threatening to tear its away from my throat. My palms were held out, my chest heaving as I gasped for breaths. Damon's body was pressed up firmly behind me but I tried to ignore the sensations rippling through my body with his close proximity.

Realisation hit Edward along with the surprised to see me and quickly dropped the stake with a self loathing expression replacing his burning rage. He stumbled back, gripping his bronze locks with a frustrated groan.

Looking at both of them with disappointment, I tried to calm my erratic breathing before scolding them. Edward finally snapped up in attention, but avoided my stare as he glared at Damon. Both of them in a locked stare down and I remained in between.

Damon must've said something that angered Edward who stood up again with balled up fists but I pushed him away. "Stop! Just Stop it" I seethed. My anger brought the natural reaction of the extending fangs, pulsing veins under my eyes and the burning ache in my teeth.

The tension was palpable as it buzzed around the room, engulfing us in the thickening air and intensifying the weight atmosphere. Silence spoke volumes as I stared at Damon, pleading with him using my eyes but I could feel the anger simply burning through. He caught my stare and took a cautious step backwards in sign of defeat so I dropped my hand from his chest and it fell limp by my side as I whispered, "Why are you acting like this?" my burning glare didn't faze Damon as he continued to sent deathly glares at Edward – it was as if I wasn't here.

I decided to appeal to Edward's kind nature because he didn't find it difficult to think as rationally as Damon did but when turning towards Edward, I dropped my limp hand from his chest when I was finally met with what I had dreaded yet expected. Crippling fear struck deep in Edward's now darkened gaze as he stared wide eyed at me but then it got worse as he stumbled back, away from me.

He was afraid.

Of me...

**WOW, you guys, we hit the 300 reviews mark with the last chapter. This is actually a huge deal for me so thank you for your much appreciated support.**

**A/N: There you have it...**

**Should let you know I'll be leaving for Canada on Thursday so I'll try my hardest to update before. **

**You guys don't understand just how much fun it is to write my version of Theban – love repeating the made up spells. **

**Jealousy brings out the best – I mean worst in people. **

**What do you think of Elijah? Jealous Edward/Damon? What do you think will happen next?**

**Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	37. I would be better

**Chapter 36 – I would be better**

**A/N: Loving Canada though – sunshine is a great change from dreary rain. Sorry for the late update but it's hectic trying to get a computer/laptop that my cousins on relative aren't using. **

**Haven't done a disclaimer for a while so here we go…**

**I do not (tho I wish I did) own any of Stephenie Meyer's or L.J. Smith's characters. **

**EPOV**

My thoughts tried to adjust themselves into what I'd just witnessed. Sure I could deny it but if vampires are real why can't witches exist. Seeing Isabelle in that element where she drew in her power, completely threw logic out the window. How she'd moved herself into some kind of trance was fascinating and I knew this new information would interest Carlisle, if he even got the chance to see her again...

Reason why I doubt their reuniting is because of everything I'd witnessed between the black haired vampire and Belle. I wasn't stupid enough to miss how tightly they'd held onto one another and neither had I missed how they shared these private glances. It was obvious that Damon affected Isabelle in a way I didn't and even though I was in close view of her movements and her reaction to the Damon vampire, I had concluded that I would only leave if she sent me away.

Looking around the room, i saw how they all rushed to save the human and I prepared myself to follow Isabelle but she was stayed in her place watching s her 'friends' rush away leaving only the three of us.

_Isn't this charming?_ I could hear his mental voice taunting me, wanting to illicit a reaction but I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists to prevent myself from proving my jealous rage on his face. Instead I fixated my attention on Isabelle wondering what her next move was.

She seemed to realise the tense atmosphere as she looked from both of us before reaching into her pocket as she informed us in haste, "I need to make a phone call" she ran off ignoring our please for her to not leave us alone.

If I thought it was awkward before...

Sighing, I slumped back down onto the sofa and rested my elbows on my knees while avoiding

We both watched as Belle sauntered out of the room and I couldn't help but notice the seductive way her hips swayed with each step.

She turned to give both me and Damon a wary glance and offered a faltering smile before opening the door. She sighed shaking her head at both of us before going outside.

"So Edmund..." he dragged out the word as he sat down.

Holding back the sneer, I kept my clenched fists by my side not wanting to do anything I'd regret later, "It's Edward" the angered growl accompanying my tone couldn't be helped.

He simply sneered at me, an amused glint in his eyes as his thoughts broke through again, _What Isa sees in him…_

This time I snapped... "I don't know what she sees in you either" I growled, the anger flared and I could taste the venom that began to pool in my mouth. Snapping my teeth together, I tried to force back the rage.

"Like it's important"

I was brought up to be polite and cordial to all so I bit my tongue to stop the insults raging out. Instead, I ignored him and moved back to the sofa and sunk down onto it as I waited for Belle's return.

But he wasn't giving up, "How can you even show your face again after what you did?"

I snapped up to look at him, rising from my seat with clenched fists, "You are such a hypocrite. As if you haven't hurt her" I spat out the words in disgust. How dare he? Accuse me when he has done the same thing himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about" his dark glare boring into my eyes as he clenched his jaw and copied my stance as he too balled up his fists.

I know that I hurt Isabelle and I would be doing everything in my power to atone of my mistakes if she let me have the chance but the f act that he was trying to make himself sound _holier than thou_ made me sick. We both knew he hurt her too. "She deserves better than the likes of you" each word was filled with the venom that I failed at holding back.

"And you think that you're perfect for that role?" he laughed at the thought and my glare just darkened as he continued to taunt me.

"I would be better for her than you"

His eyes became icy but then a mischievous glint played in his eyes and before I could question him, the memories unfolded, playing into my mind. The pictures of him and Isabelle in each other's embrace caught me off guard and I watched in horror as he brought memories of how he brought her to ecstasy. I cringed and closed my eyes fighting away the strength of the thoughts but they kept breaking through.

Not able to hold back the anger anymore, I growled, "STOP" but it rendered useless as he tortured me so I charged at him causing the both of us to crash into the wall.

He scrambled to his feet in a haste as did I and he grabbed me only to kick me in the stomach with such force that I landed on the bookcase.

_Him….and my Isabelle….._

I couldn't fight it anymore as the red stained my sight, clouding my reasoning which was why I reached for a broken piece of the wood and charged towards him, ready to end his life by piercing the stake into his frozen heart. Raising the stake in the air, but as I ran a blur of a figure came in front of him and before I could tell what was happening, I pushed into the wall again.

Belle's distraught voice broke through in an anguished sob, "Stop" and I looked up to meet her wide brown eyes full of fear and silent tears brimming in them.

_What was I doing?_ I looked down at my hands, which were gripping tightly at the weapon and dropped the stake – ready to beg for forgiveness. This was not the way to get Belle to choose me –she probably hated me at this point. The thought broke my frustration and I gripped at my hair, wanting to pull the locks out.

_Of course she could never choose you. _His voice infiltrated through my raging thoughts and I snapped up to glare at him. He had the audacity to smirk at me. I continued to glare at him, not backing down but battling my poor reasoning which was urging me to attack again.

I turned away from him as the urge grew stronger and sat back down at the sofa, trying to calm myself and think of the consequences – like losing Isabelle. That was something I wouldn't ever risk. She was everything to me and I would forever fight for her even if it meant putting up with-

I've made love to her 345 times – that counts for something. I mean, you two haven't even gone past the kisses have you sparkly. I told her any vampire that glitters is gay and u think t- he was brought up short when I broke from the seat and moved towards him, the urge kill him becoming way too much to reign in.

I neared him but was brought back with Isabelle's desperation in her voce as she acted, "Stop! Just Stop it!`` she seethed and I glanced down at her only to find a terrifying expression. Her eyes had grown bloodshot, veins framing under them, each so prominent as if engraved to her face but I could see them pulsing with the anger that had brought them on. Not only that but her mouth gaped open in a menacing growl allowing me the view of the sharp defined fangs bared at me.

This was a side of her that I hadn`t witnessed – hadn`t been prepared for and I couldn`t help but stumble back away from this – this part of her.

She said something else but I didn`t catch it as the image stained itself into my mind. It was so unexpected – so different from how she looked. I hadn`t expected such a monstrous expression to ever appear on her angelic beauty.

She turned around from Damon to meet my eyes but the glare slipped as did the frightening features as she caught my expression. Surprise and realisation in her still bloodshot eyes as she fixed her gaze on me.

With the silence brought the tension but I couldn`t seem to find my voice – what would I have said anyway. She kept her eyes on me as if waiting but I kept quiet – not sure what to make of what I`d witnessed. A new buried layer that had been unfolded for me.

``You`re afraid`` she stated in barely a whisper. Is that what my features were displaying? Sure I was surprised but afraid? ``You`re afraid of me`` her voice had taken on a new edge – anger perhaps? `

She moved away from me and Damon, ``Well you wanted to know me. All of me – before those were just words. Well now you`ve seen the truth – the other side of me`` the anger rose with each sentence. Why hadn`t my voice returned – I wanted to disagree – assure her that I wasn`t scared – just surprised but nothing came. ``Like I told you before Edward. I have killed and probably will kill again – I mean if you double crossed me, I wouldn`t think twice when ripping your fucking head off. The thing with the candles – is only a fraction of what I could do…" her dark glare was burning holes into me but still I couldn't form words to calm her nerves. She continued to look at me, the silence lengthening between us which pushed us further apart. She then broke the gazer and glanced between me and him with a crushed and disappointed look before composing her expression into stone but her eyes gave a clear view of the anguish she was holding back. "Fuck you Edward" she sneered, when catching my eyes then grabbing her jacket she stomped out leaving the two of us alone again.

But this time I didn't have the strength to fight with him.

**BPOV**

"Leave the bottle this time" I slurred out to the cute bartender who gave me a questioning look but I hitched an eyebrow daring him to challenge me.

Pushing the glass aside, I drank from the bottle but almost choked when I heard my name being called from behind me. Reluctantly I pulled my lips away from the bottle and swivelled in my chair with the warm fuzzy feeling elating me. There stood Matt wearing a worried expression as he held the tray full of dirty dishes.

"Hey Matt, Matty, Matty, Matt, Matt" I sang, bouncing on the seat, feeling giddy from the hype of the alcohol induced nerves.

"Thought it was you" he smirked obviously amused by me but I was past caring as I downed some more of the Smirnoff. "Woah Slow down" he steadied my sway with one hand while balancing the tray. "You'll regret it tomorrow" he warned but was given away with the laughter in his tone.

Looking him dead in the eyes, my tone dropped the humour and became stern as I promised, "I'll regret it now if I don't drink" he seemed to get the message as he cleared his throat and I smirked at him hoping to give him some ease.

"Drowning your sorrows?" he questioned. _Why do people waste their breath on asking questions they already know the answer to? Still I went along to amuse him. _

Tipping back the drink, I guzzled more of the burning taste, rolling my eyes at Matt's incredulous look. Please….this was nothing. Looking back up to him, I finally answered his question with a lazy smirk, "Trying to"

"How's that working out for you?" the judgement was clear in his blue eyes. Blue eyes – Matt's were a darker shade whereas Dam- his were a more piercing icy blue that seemed to be looking straight into your soul.

With a sarcastic and very un-ladylike manner, I snorted before replying, "Pretty great so far" this time, I drank the rest of the bottle and licked my lips loving the bitter taste that numbed me so I wouldn't feel anything. I looked around in search of another drink and I saw as the bartender turned around to fix another drink so I quickly reached over to swipe the sherry – not as good but still fairly strong. Before bartender could see, I quickly pivoted in my seat to face Matt but ignoring his presence as I greedily opened the cap to claim my treasure.

_Thank you Mr. Grant for blessing us with this wonderful creation. _

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked once the rim of the bottle hit my lips. I paused and when looking up at him, I caught the worry laced in his eyes but instead of guilt tripping me, I only enraged me. Who was he but a mere mortal to tell me what to do? I was tired of that bullshit.

"Don't you have a job to get to?" I sneered back with a low growl rumbling in my chest. Matt's eyes grew into pebbles before he stalked off not giving me a second glance.

Well I don`t give a fuck.

Once he disappeared from my menacing glare, I turned around in my chair to down the sherry. It was slightly sweeter than the vodka but seemed stronger. After my first three gulps, I bowed my head breathing in the sweet smell of oblivion. Darkness begun to threaten my thoughts and I was gladly welcoming it so I took more of the sherry wanting it to finally send me into oblivion. To not only fuzz the thoughts but to erase them so all I could think about was the warmth spreading to my toes.

Just as I reached for the bottle again, a hand wrapped around mine, curling fingers into mine so it too was wrapped around the bottle. I knew who`s fingers as the sparks shot up my own fingers with the innocent touch. Pushing that thought away, I wriggled away from the burn of the touch interfering with the bliss I was in. "Damon. Ssssalvatore Sweetnessss" giggling at my own really lame joke as I lazily turned to face him but ended up falling off the chair into his arms. This only made me burst into sa fit of unnecessary giggles. "You came. You came to get me" I teased but my heart warmed to the fact that he came. Cullen had probably gone home – already scared him off and that called for another drink.

"Yep, I did" he opened his mouth ready to say something but closed it again with a shake of his head. "Let's go" he instructed, the creases developing on his forehead and his eyes hard as he mulled over something. Stroking his forehead, I smoothed out the creases which made him smile and left a brief kiss on my inner wrist before dropping it. Something about the way he let go made me panic slightly but I tried to shake it off as paranoia.

Copying, his previous action, I too, shook my head at his request but the grin wouldn't budge from my lips, making it impossible for him to know I'm serious, "I don't wanna leave. Me and Sherry were just getting started" winking at him as I drank some more wanting the darkness to creep up quickly.

"You've had enough" he urged and pulled on my arm but again I shook my head at him but also shook the bottle in his face and we both watched as the golden liquid sloshed around the early empty space. I didn`t realise I`d drank so much of it already.

Damon pulled again, dropping me out of my daze, "Nooooo" I playfully dragged out the refusal, as he pulled me away from the bar but I acted quickly and took the sherry bottle with me, tucking it into my arms.

"Time for bed, Isabelle" there was nothing amusing about his tone – it was so detached – so icy and demanding. I didn't like this Damon.

"You work fast don't you" teasing but all he did was give a brief smile before letting it drop and I furrowed my eyebrows looking at the ground at my shuffling feet as I wondered why was he acting like this? So cold, so distant.

He got me in a locked embrace with his arm around my waist urging me on and I whimpered leaving all that medicine (ha!) behind - well at least I had sherry. And with that thought…. "Nooooo" I cried out again when he took the drink away from me dropped it in the bin as we made our way out.

Him treating me like a child was insulting an I pushed away from his hold and stormed out of the bar leaving him trailing behind after me. I was so angry at him that I bumped into the person waiting there.

Fucking Edward.

In the uncomfortable silence, our awaited unanswered questions lingering in the atmosphere waiting for one of us to start but when he kept his silence, I decided to begin, "I thought you left" was my detached sneer as I tried not to sound drunk but fortunately and unfortunately, I could already feel the buzz being erased.

He simply furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head.

Rolling my eyes, I broke the tension, "I saw how you looked at me. You were scared" hearing myself say what I'd seen brought up the engraved memory of how he'd stumbled away from me – trying to escape, the dreaded look on his face as he gaped at me with fear clouding his eyes.

"Yes. I was." He confirmed and I looked away but he stepped closer to me so I looked up seeing the conflict playing in his eyes, "because even though I heard you say that you were dangerous, I never really saw what you meant" he answered and I knew he was being honest. I appreciated he wasn't sugar-coating his answer either.

The memory shifted and I imagined the fangs and the veins on ,my face and cringed realising what I had looked like to him, "And now you have" stating dumbly.

He nodded again and whispered a simple, "Yeah"

"So why didn't you leave?" truthfully I was waiting for him to say something along the lines of him leaving now but he was too proud to not say goodbye.

Instead, Edward cupped my face., brown eyes meeting his golden orbs, as he gave his answer nonchalantly, "I could never leave you" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing,

"Edward – you don't know me that well" countered back knowing there was more he hadn't seen. What if those moments came up and he got scared again? I couldn't keep being careful around him, never acting on impulse because I'm afraid that Edward would perceive me as a….a threat.

"I'm here aren't I?" he smirked and I returned it

"Yes" sharing the same smirk, "Yes you are" sighing deeply, a peaceful smile on my lips as I stared up at him. Then I quickly moved back from him realising that we were dangerously close and when looking behind me, I saw that Damon had caught that too.

A wave of nausea hit me, mingled with the guilt and I could feel the blackness of unconsciousness creeping in. Clutching my head from the dizziness, I swayed and frantic arms caught me. Hiss urgent voice sounded distant as did his blurry figure and I felt another set of arms encase me before falling into a deep slumber.

**xxxxx-later on-xxxxx**

The dreamless slumber slowly faded and I began to rouse from the sleep. Once I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I rolled to the side, I looked at the bedside clock which read **6:45am **and I sighed falling back onto the silk pillows.

_Wait - Silk Pillows? _

_Where were the flower-patterned bedspreads? _

All I could see was silk and I grabbed at it instinctively covering myself suddenly feeling exposed but as I looked to my other side, I found no one – no drunken mistake.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I ran my palm over my face before searching around the darkness but I could see the antique of the room and realised where I was. Another sigh of relief realising it was Damon's room.

Last night's happening began to replay on my mind and I groaned realising I was now back to reality where Damon and Edward were. Contemplating over going back to sleep, I decided against it – might as well get it over and done with.

Reluctantly, swinging my legs over, I padded into Damon's bathroom and switched on the light once my feet hit the cold marble. Looking at the mirror, I groaned at what I was met with.

Urgh, I looked a fucking mess – my hair was a haystack, my eyes were bloodshot and I was in last night's clothes. Everything I had at Damon's, I had taken back to Mrs. Flowers' so I had to go back there- not that I really wanted to stick around if those were at each other's throats – wait.

_Would Edward still be here? Were they both downstairs? _

And with that thought, my suspicions were confirmed as I heard a loud crash and wood breaking accompanied by the ferocious growl. "Fuck" forgetting about my dreadful appearance and rushing out of the room and sprinting down the stairs into the main room.

My eyes searched around but found nothing so I ran to the dining room where I found exactly what I had suspected. Shards of glass and pieces of the broke wood were scattered where the dining table used to stand. Damon had Edward pinned to the wall, his had around his throat but Edward was trying to pry off his fingers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" both of them jumped at my loud outburst, both of them turning to look at me before I saw how Damon was first to break the gaze and let Edward go and Edward stumbled back.

Like yesterday, the slice befell us as did the suffocating tension. Edward's eyes captured mine and he held my gaze and I read the desperate plea in them but when looking at Damon, I found that he was staring out the window with a faraway look it triggered the memory of

Damon avoided my eyes and began to leave but I gripped his arm turning him to me. "What the fuck was that?" my chest heaving as I looked up to his bowed head. Finally he rose his head, to look eyes with me and I stumbled from the dark glare that he was giving me. His blue eyes were so graven – so cold yet so tired as he cast his glare onto me.

_Wh- why?_ I silently asked and his eye softened but only slightly, almost as if he got the question I'd been asking. Feeling confident, I reached over to touch his chest but he avoided the gesture and it stung – the simple rejection cut through me. My worst fears – my nightmares were manifesting into reality.

He moved back catching my fearful gaze and shook his head with an aggravated sigh, his raven hair was sticking out so I knew he'd been pulling at it a lot, I waited for him to say something or do something to show me he was still there – my Damon. Now I would give anything for him to hug me or kiss me just so I knew he still cared but the coldness of his expression had thrown me off – making me question if he even gave a damn anymore.

He finally looked up; the glare was gone but replaced with an anguish twist of his features. I really wanted to reach up and smooth out his frown lines but I was struck dumbfounded – not even sure if he would've allowed that. I hated this.

"I-I can't do this, Isabelle" Damon sighed, slumping his shoulders showing me he was giving in – his final defeat exposed. I knew this was coming – I was losing him – correction – I had lost him and it wasn't Elena or Katherine. It was me. "I just can't" he continued but he didn't have too. I took a step backwards from him, not wanting to hear what I already knew.

The air escaped my lungs and I searched around for an exit before he could doom us with the final decision falling from his lips.

He didn't allow me to escape as he took a step forwards, determination in his eyes, "I can't sit here and listen to him talk about how he loves you. I can't sit around – for God knows how long, waiting for you to make a choice" he seemed to have difficulty saying this and I knew it was something that had been plaguing me.

I knew what he was getting at but I couldn't stop the stupid question, "What are you saying?"

"I want you to put me out of my misery" he murmured weakly and I saw the scared little soldier that had been brought into my care. Into my life. Damon cast a fleeting glance, over my shoulder, at Edward before deeply exhaling. "You have to choose Isabelle, Me or him"

**A/N: A long time coming. Will this tiresome triangle ever end? Find out soon enough...**

**Who's feeling for Damon? Edward? Isabelle?**

**Sorry again about the delay but it was difficult enough getting my uncle to lend me his work laptop. Which means I won't be updating as much as I usually do but I'll do my best. **

**Thank you to all my supporters but also I welcome the new readers - hope your enjoying the story. **

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**

**Xoxo twerri02**


	38. Choose One, Lose The Other

**Chapter 37 – Choose One Lose The Other**

**A/N: Great reviews – so awesome and great support from the readers. Much appreciated you guys. Crazy how much you all gave to me by reading and reviewing – awesome support from my readers.**

**Seeing as we are nearing the end, I thought I'd just send a msg to all of you guys that are still reviewing and reading up until now so you know how much I care for each and every one of my readers.… All of you are running crazy with Damon but you've all contributed by reviewing and favouring my story and me as an author.**

**Who else is looking forward to Vampire Diaries Season 4? 3 months to go….**

**-alice - **Please let this tiresome triangle end! Please! Too much already!

But hey, I like it tho. Hope she chooses right

_Twerri02 – Please be patient with me – we are so close to the end. I know it's killing me too. About two or more chapters left…thanx for the compliment…_

_Hope I'm still keeping you entertained though…_

_Thanx for reading and reviewing….we are so close to the big bang._

**steph A15 - **I'm at a loss for words this chapter was so good.

I can't believe we are already at the part where Bella picks! update soon.

_Twerri02 – Aw…thank you so much – I try my best to create the best._

_It does seem like it was only yesterday she broke into the Salvatore and stabbed Damon…oh they grow up so fast_

_Thank you for your compliment and for reviewing and reading too…for being through this bumpy journey with me._

**Vampires444**- DAMON DAMON DAMON DAMON! Pick Damon Bella. Do it Do it. I cannot wait for your next chapter so that **Edward can finally leave Bella and Damon to be together forever**. I also wanted to say that this was a great chapter with a great cliff hanger. And I can't wait for your next one. Bye!

_Twerri02 - I was chanting this before – even made it into a song – DAMON DAMON DAMON! Do it! Do it! - makes me laugh_

_Ouch – no love for Edward? Sadly, Edward isn't walking away without a fight so it's all up to Belle to decide who to spend her forever with._

_Thanx 4 giving me love about the way the story was written._

**Guest** - Can you please choose Damon.

_Twerri02 - Bitchy thing to do but my response to this is…we'll have to wait and see._

_Thanx for taking the time to reviewing – always appreciate reviewer's input._

**Secret forever** - Please say she choses Damon I really want Damon and bella to be together

_Twerri02 – Like I said…all I can tell you is we'll have to wait and see…My head's reeling with who to choose because I can't be swayed by what you think. May sound crazy but when writing this I always use the WHAT WOULD ISABELLE DO?..._

_On that note….thank you for reviewing and reading – love to you…_

**amy1233** - LOVE it! I would say it it is a shame that you cannot update more but then the story would be over quicker so maybe not such a bad thing. Team Damon. x

_Twerri02 – I know – I try really hard to update sooner and all kinds of shit gets in the way. I love to travel and before was in Kenya and now I'm in Canada. Don't usually carry my laptop with me._

_Story is coming to a close - it's kind of sad but it's also an accomplishment for me. I was always a reader, never a writer so this was kind of a big deal for me to know you guys kept checking to see if my story was updated – love that and I regret that I couldn't live up to my updating standards._

_Thank you for reviewing through this journey with me._

**Lilithcase39girl **- DAMON DAMON DAMON

_Twerri02 -_ _I know how you feel - just saying his name once isn't enough. DAMON DAMON DAMON *(Sigh)* I love it_

_Anyway thanx for reviewing – love sent to you for reading…_

**Mrs. R Salvatore** - PLzzzzzz say damon lol plzzz pretty pretty plzzz with yummy sexy vampires and cherries on top lol

_Twerri02 - I thought I was the Salvatore Mrs!_

_That is one hell of a sundae-mmmm…_

_Thank you for reviewing – appreciate that you're reading and reviwing – letting me know what you think._

**okgurl8** - This was really good. I really liked this chapter. I don't like Edward, and I don't really feel for him, but that could be because I've never liked him to begin with, even in Twilight. I really want Damon and Isabella together. I feel really bad for Damon. He's already been through this with Katherine and then Elena. He doesn't need it from Bella. You do such a great job of writing every character. . You're on of my favorite authors.

_Twerri02 - Thank you for your sweet words – it's always fanfuckingtastic that my readers (oh never thought I'd say that, I'll say it again – my readers….like it) Thanx for reading and for reviewing and not giving up on me._

**Ihavenoideawhattocallmyself** -Damon! She has to choose Damon! It's non negotiable! Update soon! :)

_Twerri02 - Love your name or no name._

_Love your comment –"It's non-negotiable" –trying to keep up with updating – more or less finished the last 2 chapters – thanx for your patience, for reading and reviewing._

**cupcakeassassin9** - DAMON! please update soon with belle choosing edward

_Twerri02 - Thanx for being a constant reviewer – loving ur input._

_Thanx 4 reviewing and reading. It's been hectic but so much fun…gone through so much stress with updating but I don't regret any of it._

_IIt's been so much fun to making this idea into a reality and having you all review. Thank you so much…_

**Hp-speed-reader** - I hope Damon gets the answer he's looking for next chapter, he deserves some happiness as does Bella!

_Twerrii02 – Read on and find out (Mwa ha ha ha)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Always take in account what you guys think – inspires me._

**Gemini18 -** Poor Damon. I know Damon had made his mistakes, but I like him better with Isabelle. He's older while Edward is forever stuck as a teenager. Cant wait for more.

_Twerri02 – Patience young grasshopper_

_I feel sorry for Damon too –he keeps going through this. Read on to where your answer lays…_

_Good point – Edward being stuck as a teenager – keep in mind Isabelle is stuck as 18…_

_Thanx for reading and reviewing. BTW I wanted to tell u that I`m a Gemini too – June 2nd._

**RHatch89-** oh god, get rid of edward... no one wants to be with an eternal 17-year old who obviously lacks maturity

_Twerri02 – Lack`s maturity – made me laugh…_

_Strong feeling against him huh. Thanks for reading this far and showing support through your reviews._

**Alliecatdiva -** What a cliffhanger! I want Isabelle to pick Damon! Please update soon!

_Twerri02 -_

**dragonrain618 - **I really hope she picks Damon! :)

**Your number1 fan** - Wow! I love your story! I hope I can do something like that too. Can you make a lot of drama and then make Edward give up on Bella, and also can you make the pack come in?

_Twerri02 - So honoured to meet my no, 1 fan….thanx 4 the love._

_The fact that you said you love my story means a lot to me – thank you. I really encourage you to write one – it`s so much fun and I was always a reader but never a writer until now. Go for it and PM me so I can read it – always open to new material._

_Sorry to say but the whole story is coming to an end so I won`t be able to bring in the pack. Thank you anyway – it`s been fun but then you never know – might make a sequel and the pack might be a part of it. You have given me a lot to think about. And that is a good thing…_

_Thank you for reviewing and making me smile. Thanks for reading too_

**Kanjichibi - **IS ISABELLE MORE POWERFUL THAN THE SALVATORE BROTHERS AND THE COLD ONES?

WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BRING ISABELLE'S PAST IN TO THE STORY

AWESOME STORY PLOT

_Twerri02: First of all welcome to the family – hope you are loving the ride so far._

_Isabelle is defo stronger as she is way older ¸as you`ve probably read on to find._

_Thank you for you very flattering comment – thanx for reviewing and reading._

**KRAlover** - Awwwww loved it! Edward **should just get the fuck out!** Uhg! Bella should realize in that moment that damon is the one! Ohhhhh and elijah is here with Eddie gone he should take place in the "love" triangle! ;) xx

_Twerri02 – Getting the weird vibe that you're not liking Edward. Jokes_

_I have to say I`m liking the whole Elijah Isabelle thing – such a hottie but sadly I can`t involve a new plot as I am coming to a close. Glad you are loving iyt so far though and I`m so grateful that you are still reading and reviweing_

**amy1233** - Hey, enjoyed this chapter much more than the last couple because they were just so Edward centred. Though Isabelle is a little bit of a slut isn't she haha!

I think Edward's reaction to her at the end was because he was finally seeing the real extent of what she is. Thanks for updating so quickly! :D

_Twerri02 – So I'm guessing you're a Damon lover too. Understand that you missed Damon – I missed him too but I just had a few Edward things I thought I should cover – if there were any Edward lovers (turns out none of my reviewers really care for him). Thanx for your appreciation on my updating skills – really stressed out with keeping in check for you guys. I`ll keep trying – bear with me._

_Isabelle is a little bit of a slut and a very lucky girl may I add though she`s not as bad as Katherine._

_Thank you ever soo much for reviewing and for reading…gratitude for your support_

**Guest** - why is edward afraid of izzy?

_Twerri02 – You've probably read on to find out but I'll answer anyway – he's scared because he didn't really realise who Isabelle really was. He came and found her just like she used to be – sweet little Bella but then finally seeing her with the fangs and the veins under her eyes made him really open his eyes._

_Don't mind you asking questions – actually I love it._

**Guest** - it was nice that the cullens came to see izzy. will they hate her if she chooses damon over edward? who does she choose? I think izzy belongs with damon but i also think that the cullens should continue to be her family if she does choose damon.

_Twerri02 – You never know….but I think they'll be more disappointed than angry. They did leave her in the first place_

_Regarding who she'll choose – we'll have to wait and see…._

_You are so sweet - considering the Cullens into this….I agree they shouldn't shun her if she ends up choosing Damon._

_Thank you for giving my story a chance but goung through the trouble of reviewing really pleased me. Thank you._

**Guest** - I think that izzy should end up with damon not Edward. Your story is amazing! #1

_Twerri02 - No one has love for poor Edward…we'll have to wait and see._

_Love that you're reading and reviewing plus I love the #1 you gave me. Makes me feel like I won a gold star._

**Vampires444** - I was really surprised about Elijah and I didn't really read a lot about him so I guess Elijah is okay for now. I kind of like the jealous Damon and Edward as long as she ends up with Damon they can fight all they want. And I can't believe that Edward was afraid of Bella, jerk. I think that Bella should be comforted by Damon for the next chapter. Can't wait for your next chapter after this amazing one. Bye!

_Twerri02 – It really is bad of me too but I loved jealous Damon. Writing about him being all possessive and primal was fun for me (he he)…I love your comment "as long as she ends up with Damon they can fight all they want" - that got me laughing._

_Thanks 4 the great reviews on my chapter – send love to you all…._

**Lilithcase39girl** - Soory didn't log in but that was awesome and that Elijah thing I loved it update soon

_Twerri02 – I loved the idea of Elijah being the creator. Honestly, it was sort of an impulsive thing – only decided recently._

_Grateful for the fact that you're reading and you loved it so much that it compelled you to reviews (compelled – c what I did there…yh I knw it was lame)_

_Moving on from my nerdy joke – thank you for the reviews and for even reading this far – means a lot to me seeing as its my first fanfiction and I've even gotten past 100 reviews._

**Dawn10** - Aww I love it so much! I was surprised to know that Elijah was Isabelle's creator (I think that's the right word)! I love jealous Damon because I am a Damon/Isabelle fan! I love how Edward got scared of Isabelle. I think in the next chapter Isabelle will get upset with Edward for stepping back and maybe she'll show him her REAL bad side or get with Damon... wishful thinking but I think truthfully she might forgive Edward... :'( Lol please update soon!

_Twerri02 – creator/Maker – same thing – at least I knew what you meant._

_I love jealous Damon too – it was fun writing about that. I think Edward being scared is because he just downplayed Isabelle's warnings but now he saw this side of her. I really considered Isabelle going on a crazed rampage just to scare Edward away but then I realised if I was Edward - I relaly wouldn't be in the place to start judging people seeing as he's a glittering vampire._

_Aw I feel bad that I made you type a sad emoticon - :'( but I have to be in the middle and not be swayed by the reviews._

_Thank you for the reviews and your love…_

**steph A15** - I Love the length of this chapter and I don't know what to expect because u always surprise me. hopefully u update.

_Twerri02 – I'll be trying hard to make the chapters long but sometimes I decide to save the material for the next chapter but I always makes sure it's with a minimum of 4,000 words._

_I'm so stoked that you said I surprise you because that was what I was hoping to do with my writing._

_Love sent out to you for the support by reviews_

**Fitchick** - hey love this story but reli reli want bella to get back with Damon

_Twerri02 – Probably a bitch to say this but I'm just trying to put myself in Isabelle's shoes – when I started writing – Truth be toild, I didn't really plan on Edward showing up – reviews kinda swayed me…now here he is in his glittery self and I have the stress of choosing as if I was Isabelle…_

_I have to play devil's advocate but also not give anything away – even though it's up to me….Stay tuned_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing…_

**Gemini18** - Loved it. Can't wait for more.

_Twerri02 – I can't wait to write more – currently working my fingers to the bone (deep purple reference if you know the song). Anyway thank you so much for the support – love your reviews…_

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS SO EXCITING FOR ME – FOR BEING MY INSPIRIATION**

**ALSO LOVING READING NEW MATERIAL SO IF YOU WRITE ANY NEW STORIES – FEEL FREE TO INVITE ME…**

**Did ask if you guys wanted a Twilight fanfiction or if you wanted another crossover – looking at past reviews and PMs – majority has come to the decision that I should do another crossover so I'll be looking into that – got a couple ideas centering more around the Originals. Excited and nervous…we'll have to wait and see**

**Let`s read on shall we**

**BPOV**

Silence…

I kinda understood now what people meant by deafening silence as I felt it fill the room and envelop us in this sort of bubble.

I waited for something to be said – something to be done so it can trigger a response from me but as the clock tauntingly ticked; nothing had been said, no one had moved but I could still feel both sets of eyes trained on me – waiting for me to be the one to say something – for me to be the one to do something.

Instead of saying anything, I counted the slow hand moving count8ing the seconds as they passed as the finalisation of the moment dawned onto all of us. Onto me…

This brought up Damon`s fierce demand,

_You have to choose…._

_Me or him….Me or him….Damon or Edward….Edward or Damon…._

My eyes had stopped staring at Damon's and were now in the distance, trying to form something to say but my mouth came up dry. I had been expecting this moment but had waylaid it. I knew it wasn't fair on either of them – why they persisted with me, I could never understand. They could get anyone they wanted – I mean Damon had already gotten Elena (someone taken) in a number of months and it was no puzzle that every female in Forks had lusted after him. It killed me that I was being placed in the position as Katherine by making two guys wait for me but it was now the time to end it all – no more distractions – no more excuses. I had t-

"Belle" Edward called from behind me and I angled my head in curiosity as to what he was going to say. His intense eyes burned into mine, pleading for an answer – I knew he wanted to urge me to make a decision like Damon had just done but Edward wasn't like that. He was patient.

"Isa…" Damon also captured my attention and his eyes were fired with determination but his posture told me he was tired. It had gotten too much for him. Damon wasn't Edward – he wasn't patient. He was impulsive – he was wild and I loved that about him.

Here I was stuck in between two choices onto what to do for the rest of my eternity or in cruder words…who to do for the rest of my eternity. Funny how I could find something to make me smile in a time like this but instead of berating myself, I was pleased – I was getting back to my old self.

Choose one…lose the other.

Everyone I loved, I had lost and now I would be losing someone else.

Finally I snapped into working mode as I shook my head, "I don't – I don't know – What am I supposed to do? What do I say?" the tumbling words were frantic as I tried to grasp the concept of losing one of them. How could I just choose one and watch the other walk out of my life

"Say you'll be with me" Edward moved forwards taking my hand into his. He kneeled before me, looking into my eyes, the silent plea in them laced with his anguish from this unending battle. I wanted to break free from his hold but my muscles wouldn't respond to my mind, "Belle, come back to Forks with me and my family tomorrow and we can get back to how we were" he rushed through and I tried to keep up with him. _Forks? Tomorrow? So soon?_

"What?" my voice, barely a whisper in attempt to wrap my head around the thought of me leaving Damon again in so little time. _Why was he telling me this now? _I wanted to get angry and shout at him, blame him for burdening me with all this right now but I knew I was in no position to scold him.

"I love you Isabelle" he breathed, the determination so similar to Damon's flared in his eyes as he stood up from the floor only to cup my face and leaned in.

Realising his motives, I pulled away from his hold in horror, "N-n-no No – I – I can't" Damon simply growled in response and I could imagine him glaring at Edward. Looking up at Edward, I saw the hurt in his face and I was about to apologise but Damon's grip was on my arm and he turned me around to face him, his angered force was portrayed with the quick speed he used.

I landed on his chest with a thud but it didn't hurt him. He simply tipped my chin up to look into his lustful gaze which I feared was a sign that he would attempt what Edward had. Taking a step back from him was impossible as he kept his arm around me but was now around my waist, holding me close to him. Our chests moved against each other and the spicy Italian, leather scent lingered with his hinted cologne.

"Isabelle" he breathed in as if he was taking me in but also I could feel the warmth radiating from his lips making me dizzy from his close proximity but he gave me no choice of moving away. "You know how I feel and you know I want you" he began, "You know I'd do anything for you. I've seen you at your worst and I always stood by you just like you stayed for me. Now I know I've made many mistakes and I've hurt you but I promise you that won't ever happen again" he vowed, the truth poured into his every word that he spoke with such fierceness.

Mimicking Edward's actions, Damon's hands cupped my face as he brought me to his lips but as before I panicked and wriggled out of his grasp. This time, I had to put much more effort with the tight grasp he had on my waist. Ripping away from his arms, I did the first thing that sprung into my mind and that was to escape the mounting pressure that burdened me, suffocating me to no end.

Pushing myself, I sped away from the house, heading towards Mrs. Flower's as I cut through using the forest's trail. I could feel two sets of footsteps following me which only urged me to run faster and I forced myself into quickening my speed and lengthening my lunges.

"PLEASE GO AWAY" I screamed, my voice hoarse as it got lost in the rush of the wind blowing my face as I dared myself to not turn around, hoping that they wouldn't catch up to me even though I knew I was stronger and faster than both combined.

In other circumstances, I would have revelled in the breeze flowing through my hair, the way my bare feet whispered across the earth beneath my feet. I would have enjoyed the carefree peacefulness in the atmosphere…wishful thinking I guess.

"Isabelle" both of them called simultaneously but I was past caring as I curved hoping to divert them. My mind coerced through possible tactics – maybe hide in the trees or in a bush somewhere – God I'm such a fucking coward.

"Wait – Please" Damon called for me, his anguished words were piercing me and I felt ashamed of my actions.

Here I was running away from my problems – problems that I had caused.

It was all me – but I was too scared that I ran away. I did all this – this was my entire fault. That realisation, my muscles stopped cooperating driven by my guilt causing me to freeze in my tracks. Both Edward and Damon didn't expect for me to stop so they kept going, whizzing past me for a second longer before they both stopped and looked at me.

How can I turn from my badass self into this – already losing my street cred - the absurdity of the thought quirked up my lips into a small subtle smile. Discerning my use of alliteration made me burst out a light giggle. "This is ridiculous" I breathed, feeling exhilarated from the run but from the small fact that brought me joy.

I then took in the two that had wary expressions as they stared at me and my happiness stooped. How would I make this decision?

"You gonna stop running?" Damon teased with a hitched brow.

Permitting myself a small smirk, I then bit my bottom lip, fiddling with my fingers, suddenly finding them very interesting. Okay no more hiding. Finding the last bit of courage, I squared my shoulders to look at both of them hoping the cracks in my mask weren't visible. "Okay, that was a shit move" my lips gave a tug when seeing Edward's eyes widen slightly at my profanity – guess he wasn't used to that. I bit my lip harder to stop the bubbling laughter. "Like I said, it was out of order. You both just…" trailing off not really able to put in words how I'd felt. "Anyway, let's get to the elephant in the r – in the forest" they both gave a tired smile with my weak attempt to make them smile. I don't like awkward moments – jokes seem to help me handle things better. Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets while Damon just continued to stare at me.

Okay, here I go…hopefully I'll say the right thing this time. "You guys are all about pressure and I couldn't take it…" it was so awkward talking to both of them in this manner. "but I shouldn't have run and I'm sorry" I concluded before continuing "I hope you understand that this isn't easy for me" sighing deeply and trailing my eyes on the dampened leaves and twigs beneath us. "I'm really in no position to do this but…" removing my sight from my shuffling feet, I stopped kicking the dirt and looked up at both of them. "I need to think about this – this isn't exactly choosing what restaurant to eat at or what topping to get on my pizza… though I always choose mushrooms on anything…." I trailed off when realising I was rambling. They both looked amused with what I would classify as being insanity. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say as that this is big – I mean, this is choosing who I want to spend eternity with" a joke popped in my head and I gave a sly smirk as I finished off, "and seeing as both of you aren't into threesomes…." Smirking at the horror marked on their expressions before awkwardly looking at each other. I had to laugh at that which diverted their attention to me – both were smiling; amusement in the silver glint in Damon's eyes whereas Edward held an admiration for me.

"You want more time" he didn't phrase it as a question because he already understood to which I was thankful but I still nodded in confirmation.

Edward took a step forwards but regained his distance which I appreciated, "Belle, my family is leaving tomorrow" he reminded me and I nodded again – feeling like a bobble head.

"I know – I know that" the pressure was running me wild. This meant I had a time limit – tomorrow I'd either end up in a plane returning to Forks or I'd be moving into the Salvatore Boarding House. "I understand. I really do. In know it won`t be fair for you to leave without them so I'll have the answer before then" I was surprised with how confident I sounded – easier said than done. Why wasn't I panicking – why was I so calm.

He nodded in agreement, pain highlighted in the dark golden eyes. "Our flight's at 12" he informed me with a wary smile and I just nodded – not really sure what to reply to that. I saw his fingers twitch as if he wanted to reach over to me but then he clenched his fists. "I love you" he whispered, a binding vow buried in his words.

Again, I didn't know what to say so I gave a weak faltering smile, pushed back the tears and turned around ready to leave, "I need to be alone right now" my words broke at the end, allowing them to see what it was doing to me. Even after facing them, I couldn't shake the cowardly feeling.

With hesitance, both of them nodded and I took that as an OK to this ending. "Bye" I whispered not really knowing who that was to. Just as I was about to walk away, I realised, what if this was a goodbye to one of them – this wasn't exactly the way to end things. Which was why I spun around and wrapped my arms around Edward; his cold arms, first wrapped around my waist pulling me close as he encased me, making me feel safe. I left a soft kiss onto his cheek before pulling away and pulling Damon into my embrace. His arms were gripping to me tightly and I melted into his chest. My fingers trailed up to his neck and then to softly tug at his hair. I loved how they loosely slipped through my fingers. I did the same and pressed my lips onto his cheek, the growing beard grazed my cheek as I pulled away.

Not looking back, I turned and stumbled back to Mrs. Flower's place.

This was so fucking hard.

**xxxxxxxxx-AT MRS. FLOWERS-xxxxxxxx**

Once I trudged into my room, I collapsed on the bed, pulled the pillow to smother my mouth before allowing the muffled screams to sound in the room. The brief release felt so good, I repeated it again trying to rid myself of a part of the pain.

When I got tired of the weird therapy, it hit me what I was doing and I pulled away from the pillow with disgust at my weakness. This is what it came to - what next? Sit in the dark as I wailed while listening to Adele but don't forget me gobbling down Ben and Jerry`s like it was water. I was so sick of pity parties because this was not at all me. I didn`t like being caught up in teenage drama – hell I`ve got eternity and I wasting it, crying over some guy or two guys – two special guys that I loved whole-heartedly…

_Fuck that`s exactly what I meant._

I used to be fun. I miss going to Chicago and waking up in Rome – sometimes in a hotel, occasionally half-naked and if I was lucky – completely naked. I miss the road trips, the concerts, the fun-fairs, the hippie life, the free love – I miss being myself. I wanted – no - needed to get back to that but who would accompany me on my thirst for life's adventures.

Just choose – pick someone – It wasn't har- what am I saying?

The three raps on the door caught my attention and I turned to welcome Mrs. Flowers who slipped in with an awkward smile. She held a blue and green plastic cup and I gave her a perplexed look when the delicious smell of blood. "I heard you come in" she explained and then held out the cup, "And I heard you scream" the wrinkles on her face more defined, displaying the sorrow she was feeling and I worried for her.

Instead of voicing my questions, I took it from her outstretched hands not having realised just how hungry I was, "Weird…but I'll take it" smiling as I sipped as the warm liquid slid down my throat. "I'm surprised it isn't bunny blood" laughing half-heartedly at my own joke and she joined in but it sounded so forced.

"Had a few stored away in the basement" she explained and I wondered why she kept any but who was I to judge. She manoeuvred herself next to me on the bed as I placed myself into a lotus position – my legs crossed under me. In a timid manner, she placed her garden-gloved hands on her long baby blue skirt, "How are you sweetie?" worry defined in her eyes – Ah…so she was worried about me. Fuck – I could not take any more guilt.

Drinking more of the blood to calm my erratic nerves, I replied "Fine" my one-worded answer was automatic and I stared down at the cup, watching as the red liquid rippled in a very enticing way as I prevented myself from meeting her eyes.

From my peripheral vision, I didn't miss how she shook her head in refusal as if she saw right through me, before placing a warm hand over mine, providing comfort for me which brought a sense of peace. It was the trust that flowed between witches – the simply bliss. "No you're not" she murmured, sounding almost timid. It was so different from her usual glow as she finished her baking or was out in the warm sunshine doing her gardening.

I leaned into her, giving in to the truth, "You're right. I'm not okay. I'm far from okay", I finally admitted not only her but also to myself. "I'm a fucking mess" My calm demeanour in the forest was crumbling away and the unshed tears brimming my eyes, threatening to spill but I forced them away not wanting to show any weakness. Might as well tell someone – maybe Mrs. Flowers could help me in deciding who to choose, "They told me to choose. I'm not blaming hem or anything like that and I know that they brought this on" I cried out in despair.

"They?" she wondered looking at me so I stared up at her realising she didn't really know my situation no matter how strong the witch bond was.

Shutting my eyes and enjoying the brief silent darkness evading me, I opened my eyes to answer with a wistful sigh, "Damon and Edward" I answered, just saying their names brought a thumping ache into my chest as their faces were conjured up to my mind by the simple mention of them.

The crinkles in the corner of her eyes tightened and she choked out the name with a strain, "A Salvatore" the faraway look in her eyes and her clenched jaw reminded me of what Damon had taken away from her. She tried to compose herself but the sadness tainted the mask so I just nodded, feeling guilty.

"I just – I can't help it. I know he does stupid stuff and even thinking about trusting him after Katherine seems impossible with the lengths he went to just to save her but I can't help it" sitting up on my knees as I said this but still keeping my hands in hers as I tried to justify my love for my Salvatore Sweetness. "With Damon, I forget everything. He makes me feel." I was getting starry eyed just by talking about him, "The first time met him, I just knew I couldn't let him go" our first conversation in the ward replayed through my thoughts. "There is so much more to him than the wall he puts up. I've seen it – all of it. It still shocks me that he trusts me more than his own brother" shaking my head with a scoff "he is special and I just can't find myself to let him go…" but I knew I couldn't choose him based on the fact that I knew him first. I needed my reasons for the decision to be based on who I wanted to wake up next to in the morning. Who I wanted to travel the world with. Who I knew would protect me. And Damon..."but…" the high I was on dropped as I sank back into reality.

Her hands squeezed mine bringing me back to the room, "But...?" she urged me on and I gave her palms a squeeze back.

With a heavy sigh, I fell back in my daze but was now solemn, "Having him means I'm allowing the fear to take me over." This was getting depressing – like my own pity party but I needed to say this. "It's either fear of losing him or…for him hurting me again" the last part came as a whisper. "Allowing Damon back into my life gives him such a great power to hurt me" I finished with a sombre expression. Hearing myself admit my fears was

MRs Flowers angled herself, making the bed creak with the movement as she turned to look at me, "And Edward? Why not choose him?" again she was biased which was why I could hear the defensive tone she was using when regarding Edward.

"With Edward, I'm in peace and I'm relaxed, I always feel safe with him... and his family." Smiling when remembering how I'd been in harmony with having Alice and Emmett back. They all made me feel like I was part of the family – like I belonged. Ever since I lost everything…my mum, my dad, my sisters an my brother and even the unknown unborn child – I felt so lonely. Being in the supernatural – especially being a witch, I'd been screwed over so many times- never knowing who to trust and I'd helped the wrong people because they promised me security and safety but it was all lies until I met the Cullens. They had actually accepted me – before knowing I'm half witch and after. Mum had always told me family accepts you through the good and the bad just like the Cullens had. Like Edward had – even seeing one of my darkest moments. "It's easy with us because it just flows" I finalised with a shy smile.

She pondered over this, thinking over what I said before she criticised, "Do you think that maybe letting Edward go is so hard for you because you know that your letting his family go?" her eyebrow was hitched as she questioned me.

Shaking my head, I realised what it must've sounded like to her. "I know how it may seem but it's not like that. I fell for Edward too" I took another sip of the blood.

She took this as an opportunity to challenge me, "Why do you like Edward then?" she crossed her legs and I realised how this seemed to be like. Therapist to crazy patient. Mrs. Flower's continued to be gentle, never judging, "What made you fall for him?"

"He – he's….he's Edward. He's this selfless, forgiving, patient, loving person. When he thought I was human – it seemed like he would do anything for me and I don't think that that's changed now that he knows who I really am. Edward is so giving – he thinks of others before himself" I explained with a grin – probably sounding like I was bragging about my son.

Mrs. Flowers smiled probably catching the wide grin displayed on my face as I boasted about Edward. "Then what's the problem with choosing Edward?" even though she was a little biased in the situation, I understood why she was asking this.

Dropping the grin, I laid my head on her shoulder when replying, "Because sometimes, I don't like playing safe" this made my thoughts flash back to Damon. He was practically opposite of Edward when he was being a jerk but when it was just me and him – I could see his selflessness come through with the way he talked to me. His loving side when he held me and even at the masquerade when he opened himself to me – something he rarely did.

Mrs. Flowers took my hands in hers again and I turned to her wanting to hear what she was about to say after the quiet moments of silence, "I think you've found your answer"

Everything was finally fitting into place. I wanted to be happy not constantly in tears or in pain. This whole helpless weepy-damsel-in-distress `my life is over` act was all fucked up. I knew what I wanted. I had made my choice and with that, I sat up and replied with a hoarse whisper,

"I think I have"

**xxxxx-NEXT DAY-xxxxx**

I hadn't slept because I'd spent all of the night and most of this morning packing but also creating a hole on the floor with my pacing as I considered what I was doing and whether it I had decided the right thing.

It felt like the right thing.

Mrs. Flowers had agreed it was the right thing to some extent. She said, and I quote – "You do whatever you think is best for you dear". Urgh, worst advice, next to 'Follow your heart'. It sucks when you ask what to do and instead of people giving you a straight up fucking answer – they give you shit like that. Well I'm just gonna go with assuming she was agreeing with me.

Or was she?

Fuck – I might as well drive myself to the mental hospital. Wear white and stare at pretty flowers all day – ain't that the life.

Shaking my head at my absurd thoughts, I shut the suitcase and slung my duffel on one shoulder and took the handle for the suitcase as I walked out of the flower-patterned room but I gave it a wishful glace as I recalled the memories here. The memories moving back to when I first came here to shoving Damon out the window to Edward kissing me and the recent one of being comforted by Mrs. Flowers.

I had made my choice.

**DPOV**

I was going out of my mind.

_Why hadn't she called? Where was she? Was she boarding the plane? Was she on her way?_

I had been waiting in the parlour for over 10 hours but then when it hit six, my insanity hit and I kept checking the door so I decided to side-track myself and have a shower. After a good scrubbing, I rifled through my clothes and found the perfect t-shirt. It was my concert t-shirt from our Rod Stewart days which read DO YOU THINK I'M SEXY? Knowing that Isabelle would get the joke. I paired it off with dark denim jeans and the leather jacket, I knew she loved.

Rushing back downstairs, I flung open the door but she still hadn't turned up so I closed the door and sat on the stair as I waited seeing as it was only 7.42. Getting off the steps, I began to pace the limited space while opening and closing the door as I gripped my hair in frustration. If I wasn't pacing, I was checking outside and if I wasn't checking outside, I was checking my appearance in the mirror and if not that, I was making sure that my phone was fully charged with great reception.

Giving up, I opened the door and sat there watching the driveway with intent.

Elena's slow heartbeat filled the atmosphere – being the only sound in the silence. They'd stumbled in last night; him carrying her sleeping form and both of them were still sleeping now. Elena had arrived with only mild bruises but other than that she was fine. They explained about Elijah being there and how he killed one of the guys, the girl – Rose, I remember her name – she was the partner left and then he weirdly let them free but I knew Isabelle had something to do with it. After all I did remember he telling me about him being the one that saved her from the wolf bite. I cringed when remembering how close I'd gotten to losing her. I could never handle losing her…

"Where are you Isabelle?" I whispered, my eyes still scanning the surrounding while using my sensitive hearing for the purr of her Harley to emerge from the main road and for her to pull into the driveway. Her burgundy hair pushed back by the wind as she flashed me her grin and make a joke about me being clingy. I would then get up and kiss her, give her the gifts– show her how much she meant to me, how much I loved and cared for her and then

But none of that happened.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to an hour going past. I checked the time seeing that it was now 9.32. I told myself it was still too early and naively pushed back the dreading feeling that was creeping up on me.

It sucked that I didn't know what time glitter-boy's flight was. Then I would know if Isabelle was gone but I knew Isabelle. She wasn't the type to just up and leave and not say anything to me.

Love birds were now awake – I could hear their morning greetings.

Stefan's cheerful tone broke the peaceful silence and I couldn't help myself but listen, hoping this would pass the time. _"Good morning"_ he welcomed her, sounding more relaxed than before might I add. I could hear how the sheets moved against each other before I was assaulted with the sounds of my little brother making out on his girl. Sure before I would have been jealous but no offence – Elena doesn't hold a candle to Isabelle.

II couldn't find myself to feel anything more for her. Only pull I had, had to her was me hoping to recreate what I had wanted with Katherine. With Isabelle, she kept me entertained just by the faces she made – like in the forest when she randomly laughed – I ached to know what had been going through her mind. She was crazy – wild and always managed to persuade me to join her in her crazed adventures like the sky diving trip and I always ended up loving it because we did it together. I am so stupid for never realising this earlier – for never opening my eyes to who I truly wanted.

Plus sex with Katherine could never compare to sex with Isabelle. I've said it once and I'll say it again – my girl was a wild cat in between the sheets. And it wasn't just the sex – it could even be the simple touches or kisses – having her close to me was always a comfort, her kisses made me feel wanted and the hug in the forest – that fucking hug. I really hope it wasn't the last.

I lost my track of thought as I heard Elena's care free giggle before she replied to my brother, _"Mmmm….it is a good morning"_ she giggled again and I just rolled my eyes. I did feel jealous but it wasn't of my brother's girlfriend but it was of what they had. I wanted to wake up each day with Isabelle in my warms – to continue to shower her with my love and continue being there with her. Just me and her.

Feeling nauseated with their new activity, I allowed them back into privacy and listened to the distant sounds of passing cars.

Looking down I gazed at the dark red velvet box – close to the colour of Isabelle's gorgeous locks. Flicking open the box for the hundredth time today, I checked if her present was still in place. I had gotten her a silver swan necklace with a sapphire in the middle because her birthday was three weeks away and I found that the sapphire was the September birthstone. Along with black roses because even though they symbolise tragedy and death and all that crap – Isabelle loved them. She though they were sadly beautiful. Plus she was my immortal princess.

Just as I was about to turn and go back into the house, the vibrate of my phone broke through all my thoughts and I ignored the two as I shoved my hand in my pocket. Once I pulled it out, her name was on the screen – Isabelle, her 90s picture on the screen and I stroked it with my thumb as I looked at her bright brown eyes as I captured the best moment – Isabelle throwing her head back in laughter as we joked around in the fountain. Her Ramones tee was soaked as was her hair but she didn't care.

It vibrated again, startling me from my daze and quickly answered, not wasting a breath longer, "Isabelle?" my voice was raspy but it held excitement as I answered, shooting away from the porch and standing on the driveway. Was she running late? Of course she wouldn't tell me bad news over the phone – would she?

"Damon" I read into the calmness of the tone – not sure whether it was a good or a bad sign. She didn't sound scared or sad or happy – there wasn't any distinct emotion in her voice but I still didn't give up the burning hope.

With a gentle smile, simply happy with hearing her voice, my weight felt lighter than before, my frustrations lessened and I happily sighed, "Hey" but couldn't help feeling nervous as I ran a wary hand though my hair.

"Hi" was it me or was there a hint of a smile in her vice. The though transformed my smile into a full on grin. Hope soared in me and I gripped the phone tighter not wanting to miss a word.

Running my fingers through my hair again, my knee began to bounce nervously, "Are you running late or...?" I trailed off waiting for an answer but was met with silence apart from the harsh intake of breath which drove a dreaded feeling through me, "Uh – um, well - w-where are you?" I choked out, only realising my tears when I felt them blur my vision.

She too choked on a heart-wrenching sob before she rasped out, "Damon?" everything I needed to fear was in the anguish in her tone. I knew what I needed to know b

Collapsing on the driveway, gravel under my crumpled feet, digging into my legs but I couldn't give it a second thought, "Please…just tell me where you are?" tears helplessly fell as I clutched my chest waiting for her to

The sobs broke through and I heard her cries over the phone. Everything I had hoped for – I had dreamt of for the both of us began to distant itself with her final statement.

"I'm at the airport"

**THE END**

**Nah…I'm just messing…**

**A/N: It was really sad writing this chapter. I know a lot of you are either tearing your hair out or angry at me. Wha are you all thinking feeling Please review…**

**Wait and see….**

**Please spread the word! Continue reading and reviewing.**

**Follow me on twitter: teetee0206 – name – sweettree**


	39. I Had Made My Decision

**Chapter 38 – I Had Made My Decision**

**Sorry about the delay but if it helps…this chapter is really long to make up for that. Plus all three of the POVs are shown….Let's get this show on the road…LIGHTS….CAMERA….  
>ACTION!<strong>

**Okay, we're slowly inching closer to the end. **

**YAY – We hit the 360 reviews – thank you to all…maybe we can hit 400 with this chapter? (wishful thinking)**

**EPOV**

Packing had been nerve-wrecking – not just for me but also for my family. They all knew about the decision that Isabelle had to make. Esme and Alice had seemed close to a breakdown of dry sobs knowing that they may be losing Belle. They all tried to assure me that she`d choose me but truthfully I wasn`t even sure – to be honest, I was scared. It was obvious that Isabelle and Damon loved each other – I could see it so clearly which was why I was afraid.

It was probably a horrible thing to do by telling her about the flight back to Forks last minute but I could feel her slipping away and I had to fight. Letting her go would be the most difficult thing I've ever had to do.

Now we were all in the rented Land Rover, a chilling silence in the limited space. Not wanting to answer any questions or talk to any of them, I placed the ear-buds and allowed the rock to silence out their sorrowful mental thoughts. It was even more depressing that they'd deliberately changed their seats so they weren't coupled – not wanting to pain me further. At the front, Carlisle and Rosalie sat whereas Alice was next to Esme and Jasper me and Emmett sat at the back. They'd tried in engaging me in different talks – lame attempts in starting conversations about the weather while their thoughts surrounded losing Bella and what I must be going through. It even worsened when Rosalie's selfish thoughts were lined in the same manner.

I ignored my family through the 15 minute drive, happy the dark tinted windows blocked out the sun even though we had decided to get an early start by leaving the house at 3.00am in order to avoid the sun.

Once we were at the airport, I moved mechanically refusing to think about what would be happening but instead, robotically helped in taking out the 18 suitcases plus my duffel. Most of the luggage consisted of Alice and Rosalie's clothes and makeup even though we'd only stayed for a week and most of the time remained locked inside the hotel not wanting our glittery skin to attract attention.

That was another thing…Damon would be able to go out in public in the sunlight with Isabelle whereas I couldn't…..

Pushing away the thought, I placed the duffel bag on my shoulder and took a suitcase in an almost robotic manner, still ignoring the false hope in my family's thoughts but instead, continued inside the airport, Alice decided to flank my side. Giving her a small smile, I turned my head back to the front once she returned it. I took a little enjoyment in watching how her tiny physical mass was pushing the trolley piled with her bags. Belle would have laughed at this too….the thought brought another smile which Alice caught and she replied with a simple encouraging grin.

_It's gonna be okay,_ her mental voice, seeped through Metallica's screams. Alice's words weren't a surety because she hasn't been able to see Isabelle's future so we didn't know the outcome. Maybe Belle had some sort of shield up as she returned to her witch identity.

Nodding at her encouragement, I switched off the music - clearly useless and glanced around the deserted airport. We had 8 hours and 44 minutes till we check in and 9 hours before boarding. Enough time to drive myself crazy wondering if she would come or not.

_Great. _

**xxxxx—8 HOURS LATER-xxxxx**

I'd taken on re-reading _The History of Beethoven _in order to sidetrack myself from my impending thoughts. The familiar words helped as I recited each sentence 6 times filling my mind with other thoughts before moving on to the next.

"Guess we should head to security?" Carlisle asked and I broke from flipping to the next page as I looked up at them. They were all mentally stressed – going around in circles with unnecessary worry for me.

It was now crowded – people had slowly filed in, hour to hour whether to open up the shops, to clean the airport or simply getting ready to catch their flights. I'm guessing that the large population of humans would be getting too much for Jasper which was why Carlisle wanted to get a move on.

Not commenting or scolding them, I shut the book and shrugged nonchalantly not wanting them to see past the façade, "You guys should go on. I'm gonna wait" answering with a strange calmness as I stood up.

Esme moved closer to me, cupping my cheek, "You sure honey?" _My poor son_…

Ignoring the passing thought, I cupped the hand cupping my cheek and pulled it down, not wanting her pity which was another reason I avoided her eyes. Not wanting to sadden her, I still kept her hand in mine when answering. "I'm sure"

"Okay, we we'll see you later then" she gave a weary smile, the creases forming on her forehead as she said this. She pulled me into a tight hug before letting go quickly. I read her thought, finding that she felt the need to cry. Carlisle was next but thankfully said nothing. Next was Alice, then Rosalie, then Jasper and Emmett who gave comforting pats on my back. Esme hugged me again, this time not able to hold back her sob.

"See you in a few minutes" I promised as I waved to them even though we'd be on the same plane soon – whether I had someone else with me or not. They walked on but kept glancing back at me with mournful expressions.

Once they disappeared I took my place back on the bench but instead of returning to my book, I watched the doors waiting for my angel to appear. Holding on to the small glimmer of hope, I watched intently at the sliding doors, ignoring the unimportant lustful gazes from the female population and might I say, a few from the male population.

I was so concentrated on each individual coming through the glass sliding doors that I almost jumped when a hand tapped at my shoulder. Not usually caught by surprise, I turned questioningly only to be faced by a young woman – probably early 20s, holding an expression to which she assumed to be sexy.

_Oh my gosh, he's even more gorgeous up close. _She even added a mental squeal. I caught her scantly clothing – short denim skirt and a tube top with high heels. Next to her were neon pink suitcases that hurt my sensitive retinas. In her hand was her passport with the ticket slipped inside.

_You're catching a plane not working the runway (or working the pole) not able to hold in the last mental comment._

I took great care in not shouting at her for distracting me but instead gritted my teeth as I tried to be polite. "May I help you?" there was a coldness in my tone but she brushed it off.

_Fuck me! _Her thoughts turned vulgar involving me in impossible fantasies. If only she knew how human food made me gag – that would probably dishearten the majority of her fantasies. "Question is can I help you?" she hitched her eyebrow and deliberately licked her lips trying to be enticing before biting her lip. The gesture was so different to when Belle did it.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I clenched my jaw and hissed through my teeth, "No I don't think you can"

"Listen, I'm sure you're a great girl but I've got a girlfriend" suddenly becoming very uncomfortable with her closeness.

I leaned back trying to get away from her advances but she thought I was just playing hard to get. She began to trail her claws up my chest before licking her lips again and flinched away from her, "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her" she winked at me.

My patience was wearing thin and I pushed away, standing from the bench, "No" my tone had turned stern, filled with anger. Still trying to be polite, I calmed my nerves, trying to not snap at her, "She is everything I need and more" the words flowed with ease and I knew my thoughts were trailing back to Belle. ``And she`s here I whispered audibly in surprise as I caught Belle`s wine-red locks blowing behind her as she walked through the airport, searching around – for me….

What caught my attention were the heavy bags she had brought, I grinned as realisation hit me and raced towards her, capturing her in my arms, "Belle" whispering into her hair as I clung to her. It was real – she was here in my arms. She chose me and I found myself actually being the one to break out in a dry sob on her shoulder. Happiness spread through me as I felt her arms desperately cling on to me.

When putting her down, I began my crazed rambling, "You're here" I gasped out in surprise, my arms continued to wrap around her in desperate need, "I'm so glad you're here. I can't believe you…" I wondered off not wanting to mention that she chose me because it might make her sad thinking of leaving the Damon that she loved. Putting her back onto the ground, I remembered we only had a few minutes, "Everyone's already gone ahead so we better get going seeing as they're boarding in 15 minut…" my words trailed off when I saw Isabelle looking down, tears falling down her cheeks before she looked up to face me. Opening her mouth, she tried to form words but nothing came out but I understood her silence.

Everything I had wished for crumbled, crashing down to me as our fates became sealed, "It isn't me, is it?" my tone had lost its excitement and was now engulfed with the mournful goodbye that was waiting to come. I had lost in the battle and I had to let her go – saying goodbye before had been so hard but now letting her go into another man's arms would be complete torture.

As much as I wanted to get angry and go after him, hurt him for ruining what me and Isabelle had, I realised I had given up that opportunity as well.

"It's not you…" her voice was broken and torn which permitted me to see that this was just as difficult for her. I knew she loved me but she just loved him more… She shook her head and I wondered why she had brought her luggage. _Was she running away with him? Was this a game to her – come and taunt me? _

She caught me staring her luggage and shook her head again, the tears freely staining her cheeks. "It's not him either…" she answered and I stared at her wide-eyed. She didn't choose either of us? What did that mean? "This was all making me go insane" she sighed sorrowfully and wiped away at her tears as she gazed off in her day dream. "I used to be different and with all this drama – I found myself to be changing. I wasn't me anymore" she answered, her voice wistful as if she was remembering the unknown past. She finally turned to me, her glistening eyes locking with mine. "I'm going to Rome" Rome? "Then I'm going to road trip to Spain. Maybe end up in Washington again someday…" she gave a weakened smile. She pulled her fingers away from the suitcase but kept the duffel as she took my hand in hers and laced our fingers. "I love you. I really do but I can't. I can't pull away from who I am. When you came back, I found myself turning back to Bella Swan" I wanted to argue that I loved her – even as Isabelle but she nodded and put a finger to my lips, "I know. I know you do but I can't keep pretending to be someone that I'm not. You have a family and you like your life at Forks. I like to travel, I like to drink a lot…I like to party and I drink human blood" the finalisation of her decision was clear in her eys as well as the plead for me to understand.

I ran a tried hand through my wild mess of a hair before sighing while trying to push back the sobs that threatened to tear through me. Seeing the clear resolve, I cleared my throat not wanting to add on to the clear anguish in her expression, "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" my voice shy and timid.

She shook her word, biting her lip and I had a new battle rise – the need to feel her lips on mine awoke but I forced myself to resist. Her chest fell and rose with the deep breath she took before answering, "well I don't want you to miss your plane" the tears continued to fall as she continued and I couldn't take it as I pulled her into my arms again, holding her close as I breathed in her strawberry scent. It was the last time I'd ever have that smell. Last time I'd ever hold her. Last time I'd ever see her. "I love you" a new set of sobs broke through her and I could feel mine welling up.

"And I love you" my voice broke at the end so I cleared my throat again, feeling her salty tears stain my shirt but neither of us cared. I held on for a few seconds longer knowing it was my last before pulling back – not wanting to make this harder. "And if you ever change your mind…" the hope was apparent.

She wiped at her tears with a nervous laughter as she replied weakly, "I know where to find you" that glimmered my hope.

Not wanting this to be the end for either of us, I quickly blurted out, "Don't lose touch". I reached down to grab my own duffel and took hold of my suitcase.

"I won't" she nodded, with an honest answer and I nodded in acceptance. I really wished I could cry – maybe then the heavy weight in my chest would be released through silent tears.

Not able to help myself, I questioned her, "Have you already told…" my words trailed off knowing she knew what I meant.

She shook her head and the pain increased in her eyes, her whole face fell, dread in her expression, worse than before and I mentally berated myself for bringing it up, "I can't face him. I just can't" her voice was breaking again, the reply had grated at her throat. Fresh tears appeared to be on the brim again and the realisation hit me. If I wasn't the one to make her happy then she deserved to be with who I could tell she really loved.

With a resigned sigh, I shook my head wanting to ignore the voice in my mind that told me to keep my mouth shut but the gentleman side of me won, "Bella, if it's harder for you to say goodbye to him than to me, it's clear who you love more" I answered, righting my duffel on my shoulder.

Before leaving, I looked closely at her and saw the surprise flash in her eyes before a smile lifted at her lips. She lunged for another hug and it caught me by surprise that I let go of the suitcase handle which caused it to fall on the floor. "You are too good to me" she murmured in my ear. My arm wrapped around her waist tightly but I pulled away quicker this time, fighting off the feelings that rose with her in my arms. Hurt crossed her eyes but before I could comfort her with an explanation, understanding clouded the hurt and she nodded knowingly.

"He loves you" I repeated while reaching down to pick up my fallen suitcase from the floor with the need to leave growing stronger. It wasn't exactly fun convincing the girl you love to go to the other guy – even if it was the right thing. But it needed to be done.

Being her stubborn self, she shook her head denying my words, "You don't know how many times he'd hurt me" her tone was clipped but the hurt was evident in it.

_YES. HE DID. HE HURT YOU. YOU BELONG WITH ME – I WON'T HURT YOU!_ My frozen heart continued to fight the lost battle but I ignored the words with the memory of the final decision in her hardened eyes. She had decided.

"But you went back to him when I left" I challenged with a hitched eyebrow.

To this she replied with a whispered, "I did" she then began to twiddle with her fingers, biting her lip and the contrast between her and the girl before was so clear. Belle made it so much more endearing and I had to bite back the frustrated groan.

Needing escape, I finalised, "I'll miss you"

She looked up in surprise before giving yet another weak smile, "Let's not say goodbye?" she asked and I was more than happy with agreeing with that statement. Saying goodbye to her would make everything more real and make it sound more definite. I didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"Okay…" I replied with a feeble chuckle, even the attempt in laughter sounded hoarse. "I'll see you whenever" it didn't sound like I was pushing her but it also didn't sound like a goodbye so I was content with my parting words. Gripping the duffel bag strap, I steadied it ready to leave...to leave her… this fleeting thought constricted my chest and I had to push down the rising dry sobs.

Her smile was a mask, her eyes gave away the sorrow she was feeling but I didn't comment on it. "See you whenever", she did however let out a nervous laugh.

With one last smile and a nod, I began to walk off but paused. Turning around, I knew she was still standing there so it didn't take me by surprise, "Don't feel guilty in loving someone else" hoping my words would spark something but instead of nodding she looked away, the tears had returned, falling down her cheeks but as much as I wanted to run back and hold her, be her comfort – I knew it would be worse for the both of us so I just turned back around and continued to walk off.

_Goodbye Isabelle…._

**BPOV**

I had made my decision.

I had bought my one-way ticket to Rome. I had packed my bags and called the St Regis Grand, Rome. I had taken the taxi to the airport but all through my planning, I had not considered how difficult saying goodbye would be. I'd delayed entering the airport to face Edward but instead remained in the taxi –the driver under my spell once he became aggravated with me taking my time.

After spending two whole hours in the small taxi cab going over my decision, I sized up my shoulder and took my bags from the trunk. Before leaving, I tipped the driver generously and broke him from the spell with a guilty wave goodbye.

Once I reached the airport, I searched for him but the tiny cowardly part of me wished he wouldn't be anywhere in sight - turned out he saw me before I could catch sight of me. I'd talked myself into thinking it wouldn't be hard but I had been so wrong. Seeing Edward's expression rise into immense happiness when catching sight of my bags but then witnessing how his whole face fell sullen and the heartbreak screamed at me through his golden eyes, I sank deeper. 

_I'd hurt him and it was destroying me – now I don't know what state I'd be in if it had been Damon. _

Now as I watched him trudge away, his head bowed as he dragged his suitcase towards security, ignoring the appreciative glances that the females around him. Most of them trying to gauge his attention but he gave them none.

It broke me seeing how torn up he was. I did that to him – I broke him and I would continue living with that guilt. I deserved this – I had led both of them on and this was my punishment. I'd take it – let it eat me away.

Once he disappeared from my sight, I was left with the echoing of his words. He'd tried to get me into choosing Damon – the selfless being that he was. His words did click and I knew that maybe my love for Damon was greater but everything about Damon scared me. _What if Elena left Stefan and came for him? Would he dump me and go for her?_

With Edward's words, brought new questions which lead to a whole new decision; _Should I go on by myself? Or should I go back and give Damon another chance?_

Damon.

The sudden thought of him created a mixture of emotions – I felt lighter but I also felt heavier. My internal conflict was overridden with the thrive of seeing him again – hearing him say my name again - maybe that would help me in deciding what I should do…

Acting on the urgency of my emotions, I rapidly flipped out my phone and rang him, his name was on speed dial. The dialing tone rang for a while and I worried that he may not be home. It continued to ring and I wondered where he was – just as I decided it was my sign and that I should go on with my original plan – he picked up.

"Isabelle?" his voice was husky over the phone, holding it's allure but I could also detect the urgency and a hint of excitement. In the background, I could hear his slow footsteps, his steps on the gravel so I knew he was outside.

Feeling exasperated that hearing his voice only drove me into a crazed frenzy, I slumped on the bench that Edward had once been sat at, "Damon" I replied trying to maintain my calmness. Saying his name materialised his face in my mind and I was surprised with the wave of strong emotions urging me to run to him.

"Hey" this time, he lost his husky tone instead replaced with a smile in his voice; happiness in the simple syllable. I however was far from happy or the calm I tried to mask, instead I nervously waded in guilt as I ran my fingers in my hair.

It was weird how casual we were starting this. Simple as we used one words in beginning our conversation, "Hi" I replied stupidly and found a small smile playing on my lips as I said this.

He sighed over the phone a couple of times and I imagined him running his fingers through the sleek raven tresses that I loved so much. "Are you running late or...?" he caught me off guard and the smile fell fast with his words. Of course he was waiting for me – he at least expected a goodbye from me but I couldn't. I don't think I could ever say goodbye to him. Not able to reply to him, the silence grew and I could feel the tension building between us. "Uh – um, well" he began again and I shook my head, looking down as new tears pooled in my eyes hearing the stricken fear seep into his stuttering, "w-where are you?" he choked out and I broke then.

The sobs tore through me, rumbling in my chest but I couldn't catch them as they fell from my lips as well as the tears trailed down my cheeks. "Damon?" I gasped out in mid sob. We needed to say goodbye – it was what was best for each other. He had finally found Katherine – maybe this was the best for both of us. We kept hurting each other.

I heard a loud crunch in the gravel before he gritted his teeth and begged for me, "Please…just tell me where you are?" he pleaded making me feel even worse. I clutched at my chest wanting to stop the pain but he made it worse when he gave an audible whisper of another plead.

Trying to drive away the sobs, I forced myself to answer through heavy gasps, "I'm at the airport". I was a horrible being - I really fucking hated myself for this. I don't think he'd ever forgive me for this and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself.

I felt like shit.

Waiting for more of his pleads, for him to shout at me over the phone or for more cries – silence prevailed instead and it took me a minute before I realised he'd hung up.

I guess he made the decision for me.

**DPOV**

The once peaceful silence of my surroundings got me angered easily – suddenly the clear blue skies seemed to mock me and I felt the crazed need to rip something – someone.

Looking down at the sudden crunch sound, I found the black roses mangled under my touch and I growled, the simple action had brought a strange release. Twisting my fingers, I watched as the leaves tore and the petals fall from the stem – the crumpled flowers were then strewn on the gravel with disgust.

In my other hand was the velvet box, my anger paused for a moment before I stroked the material with my thumb. Opening it once again, I looked at the necklace, the sapphire glinting in the sunlight.

_She'd never get to wear it. _

This new thought brought up the sadness and I let my hands go limp, allowing the box to fall to the ground, causing the necklace to tip out onto the crumpled leaves and black petals. I spent a second longer allowing the rage to engulf me as I glared at the ground where Isa – her gifts lay before I rose from the ground, snarling under my breath with the need to destroy more.

"Damon" her voice – I whipped around feeling animalistic as I stared at Elena's dark blue eyes – fear etched in her eyes as they grew wider taking in my sight. With the anger, brought the hunger and I felt it drive me as I stalked towards her.

"Just a taste" I licked my lips ready to attack.

My mind was telling me she deserved this – she had ruined my chances with Isabelle. She did all this – it was all her fault and she deserved this. I nodded along with the thoughts, agreeing with the voice in my head.

My words alerted her and she stumbled back but I was quicker as I flashed behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but I beat her to it as I covered her mouth, muffling her ion mid-scream and dropped my lips to near her neck, my fangs extended aching for the blood pumping in her body – the pulsing veins on her neck were like a siren.

Once my fangs pierced her jugular, I closed my lips around her, one hand around her waist balancing her to rest on me and crushing any chances of her squirming out of my grasp, the other covering her mouth and I enjoyed the hunt.

She grew limp in my arms but I didn't care – she deserved this.

Her weakness made her droop so I dropped the hand from her waist and used it to help hold her to me as I continued draining her.

She deserved to die.

"Damon" she murmured my name but I didn't care as the hunger are stronger – wanting more. Wanting all of it.

"DAMON!" this time it wasn't Elena's voice.

My body was then whirled to the other side, crashing into a tree, the impact on my back causing me too groan and I snapped up in surprise – looking at my brother – waiting for him to attack. I found myself wanting him to attack me.

Instead, his attention was on the human girl who was limp in his arms; her face ashen, her neck flopping about as if her bones were broken, she looked…dead.

I killed her…

…I killed Elena.

B-b-but she deserved it.

"Oh God" the realisation of what I've done hit me and I caught Stefan looked up at me – not in anger but in disappointment. He moved his attention back to Elena and began to pat her face – when that didn't work, her bit down on his arm and placed the wrist to Elena's lips.

"P-please….p-p-please drink. Please. Elena. Elena, Please drink" he murmured under his breath, the fresh wound dripping blood into her mouth but no move was made in Elena's part to drink it. She was still limp in his arms and I gripped at my hair, falling to the ground watching as my brother's tears fell staining Elena's clothes.

Gripping my chest, through my shirt, I cried out for hope.

I didn't mean to do it – I was just so…angry.

Fisting the ground underneath me as I looked to the ground in a blurry vision due to the tears in my eyes, I wished for hope – something – anything.

"Stefan" her voice brought me back and I snapped my eyes up to see her raising her head. Stefan and men cried out in surprise and happiness as she rose. Stefan cradled her, kissing her forehead – the gesture creating a twinge in my chest. I'd never have that - always second choice.

I stood up ready to apologise but as I neared them, Elena's eyes caught mine, the previous fear corrupting her eyes once again and she grasped at Stefan's shirt, cries leaving her lips as she hid into him, her frame still; shaking.

"Go Damon" Stefan ordered – blind fury in his expression and I could tell if it wasn't for Elena – he probably would have killed me.

Not waiting to be told twice, I ran deeper into the forest – pushing trees out of my path in process. The sickening rumble as their roots tore from the earth sounded appealing to me and I continued my mass destruction.

Once I was far from their sight, I leaned onto the tree and gazed up at the sky, the blue skies were now shielded by grey clouds that closed in – rain drops hit my face as I gazed up at the sky. Closing my eyes, I tried tyo push everything away and just feel the drops of water cool my face.

But my attention was once again captured as the dulled ache prodded, reminding me to what I had lost and what I had just done. It grew fiercely, rising to my chest, pumping through my veins and infiltrating my thoughts. Her face emerged from the darkness behind my closed eyes - her cerise waves curtaining us as she stared down at me with wide brown eyes before she descended meeting my waiting lips with her plump full pink ones.

Just thinking of them two together – my grip on the tree had tightened but I tried to control myself not wanting to make another mistake but luck was not on my side as images of the two tangled in a heated embrace rake through my mind that I pushed my fist into the wood allowing the rage to direct my fist.

That felt good.

Dropping the remains of the bark that was crunched in my closed fists, I blurred over to another tree and threw the whole thing down with all the force I could master, allowing the anger to overwhelm my senses. It crashed onto the ground, branches breaking in the process and leaves tore from them, scattering to my feet as did the bark but I was past caring. Like a wild animal, I searched for something else to destroy – Kicking another tree, I enjoyed having it topple over and indulged in the roaring noise it made as the wood cracked, causing the whole ground to shake. Feral thoughts were driving me to a mad man but I needed to exert my thoughts to focus on something else.

Punching trees' bases, throwing, kicking till eventually the surrounding part of the forest was destroyed – nothing around me had survived in my burning fury. I cosseted the moment of my lack of control and the relief it gave me but realisation of what I'd just done hit me and I landed on the floor with a thud, my shoulders slouched, kneeling on the ground, in the middle of the massacre, drenched from head to toe.

This time, I allowed the anger to dissipate and permitted the tears to flow freely, my fingers found themselves on my chest pulling at the stupid shirt in silent cries for the pain to stop. I just wanted it to stop.

I'd lost the battle without being given a chance. Isabelle was not mine – she didn't want to be. She had already made her choice. Why had I been so blind? I had lost what was undeniably the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when arms encased me and sobs that didn't belong to me followed. I turned to make sure it wasn't a dream. Here she was, tears trailing down her face with a heart wrenching expression but instead of comforting her, I wrapped my arms around her, clinging to her for dear life; needing her to just be here.

"I thought you left" sobbing onto her helplessly as I clung to her form in desperation.

She didn't push me away; instead she continued to grip me, returning the fierceness of my hug. All was lost because all I could think of was that she was here. "I couldn't" she rasped out.

"Don't leave me" I cried into her shoulder, pleading for her to understand that I couldn't ever leave her. She needed to understand just how much I needed her.

"Never" she breathed and clung to me, almost matching my desperation.

My Isabelle...

**A/N: There you have it….After months of updating – it's finally done. I hope you enjoyed the journey and are happy with the ending. It has been fun and I am immensely grateful for the love given to me through reviews, PMs and favouring me or my story. So cool I lived out my first fanfiction – I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading. **

**Thank you…love to all my readers. **

**Until next time…**

**Xox twerri02**


	40. SEQUEL?

Did you miss me?

Coz I missed you...

Anyway I'll cut to the chase...

I've been writing a new story - _One Night For Eternity_ but I can't help but miss writing _Damon Has A Best Friend?_

So I've been thinking about doing a sequel. Got a few ideas but I want to know what you think - either PM me or review and I'll be reading to know what you think...

**xox twerri02**


	41. Chapter 41 - New Story

**THANK YOU all to the reviews and the PM messages and I'm so happy to know you guys want a sequel and your wish is my command so new story is up now!**

**It's called THREADS OF REALITY - really proud of that title. **

**Hope you enjoy it - please review for more.**

**twerri02 x**


End file.
